


Mission Isabella：The Eye of Brahma

by arielzhan



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-04-09 07:19:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 15,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4339136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arielzhan/pseuds/arielzhan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve：物证司法鉴定师 </p><p>Bucky：前职业杀手</p><p>1#  Mission Isabella：The Eye of Brahma  第一部：伊莎贝拉行动：创世者之眼<br/>暂时失业的职业杀手James Barnes被卷入一场黑社会谋杀，围绕着传说中被诅咒的黑色钻石“创世者之眼（The Eye of Brahma）”展开的案件，Bucky逃脱后和偶然认识的物证鉴定师Steve Rogers合作，给自己洗清罪名。（说不定就这么合作下去了，我也不知道XD）</p><p>2# Mission Isabella：The Blue Room  第二部：伊莎贝拉行动：蓝色房间<br/>“创世者之眼”（The Eye of Brahma）案件真相大白，前职业杀手JamesBarnes在司法部物证鉴定官Steve Rogers等人帮助下洗清了谋杀嫌疑。在这个过程中，两人与Thor Odinson结识，James经由Thor介绍获得了新工作 ——替委托人TonyStark保护毕加索的《蓝色房间》（The Blue Room）在纽约顺利展出。展出当日，《蓝色房间》不幸丢失，诡异的犯罪现场、“伊莎贝拉”的牵连使案件疑窦丛生，而Stark对画作的矛盾态度让人不得不产生怀疑。</p><p>是个罪案悬疑故事，突突突，努力爽脆，努力声色#肤浅的爽文爱好者#</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

James Barnes收到了一封邮件提示。

在安静的普瑞特艺术学院图书馆里，午后的金色阳光透过窗户照进来，轻柔的洒在暗赭石色的木质书桌上，让一切都显得那样静谧安详。

因此，那声提示音即便短促，如今也是突兀的可以。

忽略几个因为被打扰而投来的不满眼光，James摊了摊手，做了个抱歉的手势，但那淡然冷漠的态度，里面显然并没多少诚恳的成分。

有几个和他同桌的读者显然不喜欢他的道歉，他们有的拿起了书本，搬去了其他空位。

James懒得理会那些嘀嘀咕咕。并不是他为人粗鲁无礼或者为人刻薄，而是那铃声对他来说是特别的。

确定了已经没有人再注意他这里，James慢慢的从裤兜里掏出一部有点过时的BlackBerry，方形的黑色机身和占了机身将近一半的全键盘显示出一种冷硬和阴沉的感觉，就像他的主人本身。

实际上James也有当下流行的IPhone，但那对他来说更多的是个摆设，用来掩藏自身，融入大众，让他看起来不那么特别。

这是作为一个职业杀手的本能，智能机的信息保密性实在太差。按理说如今的他已经“弃恶从善”，但对他本人来说不安全感和机警已经渗入骨髓——他甚至很难想象自己安然入睡会是怎样的场景。也正因为如此，布鲁克林的普瑞特成了他在纽约这个嘈杂大都市里最喜欢停留的几个“隐蔽所”。并不是说这地点有多么隐秘，恰恰相反，这儿反而是向全美开放的公共场所。但这种艺术和文化积淀所带来的从容，能够给James过于敏感的神经带来极大慰藉。

扫了一眼发件预览标识，James下意识的咳嗽了下。灰蓝色的眼睛略略抬起，他又扫视了一眼坐的距离自己最近的几个人，确定他们看起来都没有威胁后，才不动声色的小幅度偏转了屏幕的角度，使得周围可能看到显示屏内容的人只能看见一片反光。

点击了手机中心的确认按键，那红黑的圆形标识即便看了很多次，还是让James禁不住勾了勾嘴角。

九头蛇——怎么会有黑社会叫这种蠢名字。

不幸的是，自从自己替那个给组织起了如此愚蠢名字的Johann Shmidt顶了罪，冬日战士JamesBarnes的名字就和九头蛇脱不了干系。但他只不过是做了个顺水人情，毕竟在当时那个情况下，替位高权重的Shmidt坐几年牢是最佳选择。

至于九头蛇是如何将一级谋杀操作成普通暴力犯罪的，他就不得而知了——他们总有办法的。

James是半年前出狱的，拜九头蛇所赐，如今被迫“弃恶从善”。

确实，有谁还会雇佣他呢？他可是鼎鼎大名的九头蛇的人。

这倒是当初James完全没有想到的，独来独往的自己被莫名纳入了某个组织，而Shmidt在他出狱后物质上的极大优待和犒劳，对内对外不吝言辞的褒奖，也侧面做实了业界的猜测。

他就像是个为大佬顶罪的忠心成员，做了本份，得到了该得到的，和一切老土的黑社会戏码一样。

实际上，即便因为入狱而歇业了五年，如今又暂时做不回本行，但“冬日战士”的名号在这个说大不大、说小不小的圈子里，还是有点震慑力的。出了本土，起码在西西里岛、那不勒斯或者科西嘉这些恶棍聚集的地方，也不是个陌生名词。

也许九头蛇是真的在向自己抛橄榄枝呢……

可惜，James毫无兴趣。

不过好在有九头蛇的钱，他现阶段起码也是饿不死的。实际上休息一下也好，在监狱里的那里面虽然不用杀人，但也是不能马虎，毕竟和他关在一个围栏里的，可也不是什么善男信女。

想到这儿，James自嘲的瞥了瞥嘴，然后开始看那邮件说些什么。

无非是些鸡毛蒜皮，毕竟黑社会组织做大了后，都会披上正经集团企业的外衣，九头蛇也不例外。Johann Shmidt自然也要做做太平绅士的样子，即便参加那些酒会派对的也还是一般黑的同类。

这次是同样黑道出身的Odin家族（当然他们相对于九头蛇洗白的比较彻底），得到了什么稀世珍宝，要拿出来给业界彰显自己不俗的品味和财力。

James对那些不菲的宝石不感兴趣，即便他之前的职业生涯里曾因暗杀对象而多次混迹这类会场，那里不乏各类价值连城的珠宝和艺术品。他善于伪装，在这种时候，杀手的气息会被毫无破绽的优良谈吐掩盖。但在含着程式化浅笑的灰蓝色眼眸深处，从来没有那些暗金色的香槟和摩肩接踵、拥有各种肤色的美人。

他的眼里只有目标、枪管和鲜血。

他已经记不起上次开怀一笑是什么时候了，那久到像是他的这类记忆早就被剥夺。

杀手没有享受生活的权力。

James不耐烦的扫了眼制作精美的电子邀请函，雅黑底色上金色大马士革的花纹显得典雅而富有品味。但那显然无法打动冷漠的杀手，James挪动手机正中的滑轮开始快进，他只想要用最快速度浏览完信息。

确定除了漂亮华美的辞藻堆砌外再没有什么有价值的信息，James才慢慢挪动回首页，开始思考Johann Shmidt希望自己同去的动机。

*

“那是‘创世者之眼’吗？黑色的那个。”

在James陷入沉思的时候，突然前方的一个男声说道。那声音很轻，基本是气音，但音色很沉稳的，很容易对发声者产生积极的印象。

那声音明显是在对自己说话。

一惊而起，James的手部动作永远要比大脑快得多。他的手已经摸到了腰间的COP 357 手枪，防卫和不安全感已经成了他的一种下意识动作，即便那声音是给人一种安心的感觉。

在他的潜意识里，没有随意相信这个项目。而且真的感受到了极大威胁的话，以他平素的作为，他并不介意在公开场合开枪。

灰蓝色的眼睛对上明澈的湛蓝色，James审视着那个金发男人，他的每一个细节，外貌、衣着、气质，可能的职业等等，他在内心忖度着是否需要拔枪——James刚刚已经做了遮挡手机的动作，并且能够确定周围始终没有窥伺者，这是一个职业杀手的职业操守和本能。

但这个金发男人显然全看到了。

他自上而下的盯着对面的陌生人，眉头微皱着，虽然凝立不动，但全身的肌肉都是暗暗绞紧的，这让他透着一股凛冽的气息，与对面的人形成一种强烈的对比。

午后的阳光透过图书馆的落地窗户照进来，给那个正冲着自己微笑的男人身周镀了一层浅浅的金色。还有那双色彩纯粹的蓝眼睛，仿佛沉静无波的海洋，却又含着某种James无法理解的小小波澜。空气里细小的浮尘因为色散的关系能够被清楚的捕捉，它们飘扬在两个互相凝视的人之间，为这气氛诡异的对视增添了一种神奇的动感。

最终，James没有拔枪。

他不动声色的用余光扫视了下周围，确定这里的异常没有引起更多关注后，慢慢的坐回座位里，又对上那个男人的眼睛。

那蓝色很美。James对自己说，但表面上他只是抿了抿嘴唇，压低声音冷冷道：

“你刚刚说什么？”

“我说那是不是‘创世者之眼’，”金发男人伸手示意了下那本摊在James面前的书本，揶揄道：“你不是一直在查吗？”

直到这时，JamesBarnes才意识到他正在翻阅的是一本有关文物和珠宝鉴赏的书籍。见鬼，谁关注那到底是本什么书，他只是挑书架上最厚的，好让自己可以在这图书馆里享受片刻的平静。

他看了眼那个男人正在看的书籍和堆在旁边的几本，也都是和自己差不多的类型。

话已至此，James只好硬着头皮做了肯定的答复——实际上他完全可以无视这个男人，但他又有点禁不住想和他多说几句。

大概是那双湛蓝色的眼睛让他觉得像宁静的天空或者海洋吧，那么纯粹的色彩，他刚刚已经在内心评判过了。

当然，他更多的愿意把理由归结在，他是对那个男人口中的宝石产生了兴趣。

不过他那冷漠的态度好像并没有多少诚意，清了清喉咙，James才又放缓口气低声补充：“没错，我是在查……这个……‘创世者之眼’。”

The Eye of Brahma……这是什么鬼名字。

腹诽着却只能鹦鹉学舌，James实在不知道说什么好。

那男人停了片刻，盯着James，好像在看什么感兴趣的事物，但是又露出有点为难的表情。最后像是下了决心，半欠身伸过手过去递了一张卡片：

“你好，我是SteveRogers。”

James瞥了一眼，国旗上白蓝配色的名片上，印着明显的美国司法部门徽章。

好像是知道这个敏锐又阴郁的杀手会因为自己的名片而不安和抵触一样，那个姓Rogers的金发男人又赶紧加上解释：“不过我并不属于警察或者调查局特工之类的，我从事物证司法鉴定，艺术品什么的，所以……”

“你想要什么？”

Steve看了眼James的右手，露出一种绝对可称之为诚恳和友好的微笑：“你没必要把手放在枪上，我的意思是，我的工作不是抓人，我也不想抓你。”

“……”

“如果非说我想要什么，大概我只是好奇那个‘创世者之眼’。”

话是这样说的，但James总觉得对方的和自己搭讪，似乎不仅仅是因为那拥有神秘印度神话特色名字的宝石。

但James一时又找不出其他的理由，迟疑了下，他还是收回了放在COP 357的手。不过当他把手放回桌面，看着压在手下的那张名片时，凸起工艺的司法部徽章还是让他感到不适。

但他没有把那卡片扔回去，这个行为事后让他有点吃惊。

装模作样的翻了翻面前那本根本没动过的书，他等待周围几个关注这面的路人又重新低头看书，才暗暗对Steve道：

“我不管你是抱着什么目的，我这里没有你想要的东西，条子。”

他说了句黑话，做出阴狠的表情，灰蓝色的眸子冷冰冰的。

对那句蔑称报以一笑，Steve耸耸肩，好像有点泄气的样子。但是他最后还是忍不住加了句：“可能这么问比较冒昧，但……你是九头蛇的人吗？”

“不是。”

James回答的斩钉截铁。

他不属于任何组织和任何人，他内心里拒绝和任何第三者扯上关系。他就是他自己，James Buchanan Barnes，一个外号“冬日战士”的杀手。

“你应该也不是Odin那面的人。抱歉，我刚刚看到九头蛇的标识和Odin那珍宝展示酒会的邀请函了，所以……”眨了眨眼睛，Steve有点尴尬，但他还是诚恳又坦白的向James道歉：“方便说下如何称呼吗，随便的一个名称都可以……这样说话有点怪。”

惊讶于对方到底看到了邮件信息的多少，而且他到底想干什么。James又深深的审视进那双湛蓝色的眼睛，那里似乎有种他看不懂的、似乎可以理解为某种期待的东西。

过了挺久，James才说了声：“你可以叫我Bucky。”好像不想继续这个话题，他马上接着对方刚刚的话头追问：“我两边都不是，那又怎么样？”

“如果你是受到了邀请去观赏那个‘创世者之眼’，我劝你不要去。”

“为什么？”

“这块宝石本身就是个充满争议的东西，虽然展出的只是被切割后的三分之一，但一些诅咒和传说确实还在……而以前拥有过它的人，也确实都死于非命。”

“……”

听到这个理由，James实在禁不住嗤笑了下——这是什么可笑的理由。

“这确实有点荒谬，不过我想表达的意思是，九头蛇和Odin同时在这个时间会面，恐怕会有什么不好的事，就像创世者之眼的诅咒一样，死亡之类的。”

“就算有人会为了这个狗屁“眼睛”而死，那也和我无关。”

冷冷的哼笑了下，James站起身来。他居高临下的看着Steve：“我会去的，那东西听起来好像还挺有趣。”

拉上外套的帽子，将他的棕色半长发和眼睛隐在阴影中，他离开前最后说了句：“你的搭讪很生硬很可笑，Rogers先生，而且我对你这种类型的并不感兴趣。”

他最后的话说的比较暧昧，但音色还是冷冰冰的，像是坚冰碰撞的声音。

Steve显出尴尬的样子，他明显知道对方话里的含义。目送着对方离开，那个拥有暗色冰冷气质的男人，却给了他一个如此有趣的称呼——

Bucky。

当然那不可能是真名，他也不指望对方留下真实姓名。

Steve有点自嘲的耸耸肩，然后看了眼那个明显是从事非常规职业的男人坐过的地方，叹了口气。他伸手拿起那本Bucky留下的、摊开来就始终没有翻页的书。摩挲了下，像是体会某种温度，Steve熟练的翻找到某一页，那和他面前正在记录的纸张上显示的晶体手绘线稿极其类似——这是他手头一个案子的物证线索，他正在查找资料验证。

Steve又查阅了几个内容，然后在那图片旁标注要点。他做的很认真，脸上的肌肉绷着，湛蓝色的眼睛专注而严肃，完全没有刚刚的温柔和笑意。过了大概两三个小时，他才慢慢合上了书本，动了动有点僵硬的脖颈。

盯着那本书，Steve想起Bucky，嘴角不自觉的勾起来——那个人看起来冷冷的，其实应该是个很敏感却又独立坚强的人。这种矛盾交织的气息让他显出不同寻常的气质，客观说，有点迷人。

但是，刚开始Steve会注意到他，真的只是单纯因为这位生客占了自己的书。实际上这本过于专业又艰涩的书，似乎只有Steve会借阅。

他以为他发现了同业者，或者发烧友之类的，还有点好奇和欣喜。但渐渐的，随着对这位散发着特别气息的借阅者的观察，Steve渐渐相信，他不仅不是自己的同行，而且还从事着某种和自己对立的、黑暗性质的工作。

Steve没有过多的去猜测，无非就那么几种。

他就这么暗暗观察着这位不知名的黑色借阅者，他的一举一动，每个小动作。没错，他经常会在普瑞特看到这个留着复古半长发的男人，借阅那本书，然后呆呆的坐一个下午，书页一点没有翻动，他只是在享受这种平和和安宁。那个时候，那双阴郁的灰蓝色眼睛会变得富有光彩，像是雨后天空的颜色。

Steve远远的看着他，然后一次次的越坐越近。其实在这之前，他已经坐了好几次Bucky的对面。

只不过对方似乎都沉浸在自己的世界里，没有注意过他。

Steve不知道对方的世界里有什么，他还不能读懂那灰蓝色眼睛里的一切，当然他也不知道自己想干什么，对这个陌生人观察入微。

总之，他今天就那么自然而然的开了口，把自己呈现于对方面前。

也许不会再见了，Steve这样想着，合上了那本厚厚的典籍。

*

只不过，相逢总是发生在不可预料的时候。

当Steve在自己家里见到JamesBarnes的时候，他除了意外和莫名的欣喜外，只听到对方阴沉着声音：

“Rogers，你说的很对，那个叫眼睛的宝石确实受了诅咒。”

“嗯？”

“Odin被杀了，在那个酒会上。”

“被九头蛇干掉的吗，还是什么人？”

“不是九头蛇。”

“那是？”

“我。”

说了这个字后，James在Steve震惊和不可理解的眼神中又补充了句：“证据指向我，他们来的很快……但我并没有杀Odin。”

“所以你来找我了？”

“……”

沉默了片刻，Steve看着James从那身做工考究的黑西服里掏出一张褶皱到基本没法看的纸。他听到他说：

“我一时想不到别人，SteveRogers。”

 

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

将James安置在客厅的沙发里，Steve去到厨房，准备为自己的客人弄点什么喝的。他自然而然的准备了两份美式咖啡。但是在给其中一杯注水的时候，他突然有点犹豫了。

客厅里面的那位，不管看上去多么冷漠自持，终究是才经历过惊心动魄的逃亡者，咖啡这种兴奋类饮品恐怕并不适宜。

思考了片刻，Steve打开冰箱，拿出自己早餐喝的盒装牛奶倒进器皿里加热。

将热气腾腾的牛奶递给那神色冷峻的男人时，Steve感觉那双平日波澜不惊的灰蓝色眼睛闪烁了一下。当然，那十分短促，短到Steve觉得自己可能只是看花了眼而已。

棕发男人慢慢的伸出左手，然后迟疑了下，换成了并不顺向的右手，接住了杯子。

当Steve拿着自己的咖啡坐到James对面的时候，他仍旧是那样一种表情，看不出情绪，似乎比刚刚还要阴郁。

他左手有点僵硬，像是有点不灵便。但按理从事他的职业，不应该会有这种问题，也许只是暂时性的。Steve偷偷瞥了一眼，并不想让对方发现。

那左手背上有一些刺青，好像是某种很规律的图案，Steve之前在普瑞特也隐约看到过，但鉴于James的气质，有这种纹身似乎也并不奇怪。

立式阅读灯的光亮冲着Steve，让他沐浴在一片温柔的金色里，却全然照射不到对面——JamesBarnes自动的坐在阴影里。

“谢谢。”

Steve听到他说。

气氛突然急转直下，陷入了某种诡异的沉默里，两个人各自抱着杯子，谁也没有说话。

客厅里仿古制原子钟的钟摆左右晃动，发出节奏性的响声，在空荡安静的大厅里，显得异常突兀。

Steve用余光瞥了一眼，已经将近凌晨一点了。

忙碌了一天的布鲁克林此时陷入一片沉寂，昏黄的路灯将窗外高大的梧桐树影子投射过来，斑斑驳驳的映在米褐色的窗帘上。

因为现在正值夏秋，所以天气还是有点热的，Steve并没有关闭窗户。偶尔有呼啸而过的飙车族和断断续续的警笛声，James看了眼处窗户那儿，Steve猜测应该是风挂动着窗帘，影影倬倬的引起了对方的烦躁。

他用了“烦躁”这个词，即便对方镇定自若的端着牛奶几乎要满溢出来的咖啡杯，甚至连手都没有抖一下。

“你在这儿是安全的，我会陪你到最后，没事的。”Steve也不知道为何，自己就没来由的说了这么一句。

实际上说出口后他就后悔了，先不论那中间的一句“till the end of the line”有点过于暧昧……他目前还什么都不知道，尤其是JamesBarnes看外表怎么也不像个老老实实的守法公民，他就下了这种妄言。

不过Steve把这归结为是某种同情心在作祟。

“条子，你觉得我在害怕？”

“不，我有点失言了，很抱歉。”Steve得了机会赶紧道歉，也不知道是说的那句话里的哪层含义，“另外，叫我Steve就好，Bucky。”

听到最后那句称呼，那杀手终于动了一下，Steve听到咖啡杯底和茶碟摩擦的声音，外加一句暗暗的咒骂声——无疑的，那满溢的牛奶终于溅出来了。

轻咳了一下掩饰住笑意，Steve将沙发侧边的立式阅读灯稍微转了转角度，让那暖色的光线能够均匀的分摊到这片空间。

时钟敲了一下，发出金属相击的鸣响。

“一点了。”

Steve将咖啡杯放在面前的茶几上，他朝前坐了坐，注视着对面的男人。

“按理说这个时候应该给你安排一张柔软的床，然后道一句‘晚安’，一尽地主之谊。但我觉得，现在你我恐怕都没有‘晚安’的心情。”

Steve清了清喉咙，脸上现出严肃认真的表情，做了一个“请”的手势。

*

“我是个杀手，靠杀人为生。”

闭了闭眼睛，让某些他不愿意回忆的画面自动闪过，James Barnes以这句话开始了他的陈述。

他觉得这是他的一种责任。

“恩。”

那个叫SteveRogers的金发男人听到后应了一声，并没有表现出太多的惊讶或者惊慌。

耸耸肩，James觉得这在情理之中，但他还是不自觉的暗自松了一口气。

实际上，在第一次见到那个莫名其妙前来搭讪的金发条子、并听他讲了那所谓的被诅咒的“创世者之眼”后，James就一直在想这件事。

虽然不想承认，但这个人、这件事对他产生了影响。毫无疑问的，那诅咒子虚乌有。作为一个九死一生的人，James觉得诅咒真的存在，那他早就被死在自己枪口下的亡灵杀死无数回了。

关键是Odin在这种时候邀请Johann Shmidt等人，仅仅是为了炫耀他的珍宝？

James不能否认谁都有虚荣之心，但Odin绝不是如此肤浅的人。相反的，某种意义上来说，他就像他那只失去的右目一样，掩藏在精致的金箔眼罩下，令人难以琢磨。

尤其是最近，九头蛇和Asgard两大组织在军火和走私等领域摩擦不断，小范围的冲突不断扩大，升温势头明显。甚至连徘徊于这个黑暗圈层边源、独来独往的冬日战士都有所耳闻，可见并不是一般的小摩擦。

在这一行混的，谁也不是省油的灯，来参加聚会的，都是政治、金融和商业领域名流，这当中涉黑的也不在少数。

James有理由相信，Odin此举不排除是在对外宣示，谁才是纽约黑暗世界真正统治者。

The Eye of Brahma，印度神话中创世神Brahma的象征。

虽然Odin如此自诩确实有点自负和目中无人，但想到他过去的种种，九头蛇和Johann Shmidt从某个层面上来说，还是资历尚浅——

Odin掌握着巴尔干、加勒比和哥伦比亚大部分地区的军火走私通道，近些年来九头蛇的壮大对这种霸权产生了不小的影响。二者表面上还算和和气气，暗地里可是剑拔弩张，因为争斗而造成的严重国际型案件可也不少，James坐牢那次事件就是其中比较大的一次。

理智告诉自己，他应该听从那个叫SteveRogers的司法鉴定官的话。

James坐在自己租住公寓的沙发上，手里把玩着那张已经被他捏的皱皱巴巴的名片。他的左手轻轻敲击着木制的沙发扶手，发出很慢的、节奏性的轻响。

面前的桌子上是和那封电子邮寄一样的邀请函，淡淡广藿香味道的黑色高档纸张上印刷着耀眼的金色大马士革花纹，考究而富有品味，让人很容易产生好感。

一个名贵珠宝的炫耀酒会，会有什么危险呢？难道两边还能在金碧辉煌的宴会厅持械斗殴？James想象着那毫无美感的场面讪笑了下，觉得自己自从被迫“改邪归正”后，每天无所事事的在普瑞特这种地方流连，连血性都要失去了。

客观说，James有时候觉得自己真是矛盾，对杀手生涯时候的不安全感和杀戮而感到厌倦，但让他平平静静的生活又很难——他的骨子里渴望挑战，但也并非嗜血滥杀之人。

过往让他变成了这种人，他不愿意回忆。

起身踱到衣柜前拿出自己的行头，一款高档定制西装。其实在他看来，这套价值不菲的Cerruti和自己执行刺杀任务时候全副武装的黑色战斗服并没有什么区别，那都是他伪装自己的外壳。

抚摸着衬衫上的钻石袖扣，James想，从某种意义上来说，也许只有在普瑞特、穿着一身运动休闲服发呆的“Bucky”，才更接近真实的自己。

*

同样的黑金色调大厅，金色的Asgard，黑色的创世者之眼，一切都那么相得益彰。人们欣赏着那颗充满传奇色彩的黑色宝石，为它的珍贵和隐藏在美丽背后的慑人故事而啧啧称奇。

拥有过它的人都死于非命，这就是创世者的诅咒。

Odin显然是很享受这种时刻，James看到他被几个银行家模样的人围在中心，很少见笑的脸上此刻现出了明显的笑纹。他的两个儿子也神采飞扬，Thor Odinson 和 Loki Odinson看上去都很有领袖气质，James相信他们会卓有建树。

当然，那也意味着九头蛇的对手更不好对付。

James看着Odin和Johann Shmidt 那刻板的寒暄和含沙射影的逢场作戏，感觉自己和大佬们的演戏差距恐怕不是一点半点。

“Winter，是你吗？”

没想到在这种贵胄云集的地方还能遇到熟人，虽然只是擦肩而过的招呼，毕竟Alexander Pierce可是国会议员、纽约州下任州长的热门人选，怎么可能和拿不上台面的自己热络寒暄。

应该是没有想到能够在Odin的酒会上见到这位冷面杀手， Pierce打量着James无可挑剔的装扮和举止，露出意外的表情。

“Pierce先生。”点了下头，黑色的杀手不卑不亢。

“在九头蛇总比以前好，Shmidt人不错。”

觉得和这位英俊体面的冷面绅士多聊几句也没什么大碍， Pierce从桌上拿起一杯酒递给James。

一面腹诽着自己看来也是有点上层“关系基础”的，James对 Pierce微微点了个头。

他慢慢的用左手接过了那承装着金色液体的酒杯。这动作有点稍许的僵硬和不自然，不过他很快不动声色的换成右手拿杯。

“嗯。”

James做了一个谢的手势，并顺带奉上了不置可否的回答——虽然不想承认，但自己之所以会和九头蛇有了瓜葛，从而获得了很多人羡艳的、Johann Shmidt的赏识，很大程度是因为这位声誉优良的Alexander Pierce议员。

细究起来，按照普通经营业务的说辞，这大概就是一个“顾客转介绍”的关系——他替 Pierce“服务”过，干净利落；于是他又被推荐给了Shmidt。

轻轻晃动着窄口的冰酒高脚杯，那是一杯杰克逊瑞格。抿了抿嘴唇，James嗅着那升腾起来的迷人馨香，半黏稠的液体在杯中层叠出细微的纹理，像是化不开的蜜糖——恍惚间，那杯酒令James想起了那个拥有一头金发的SteveRogers，还有那个金色的宁静下午。

现场很嘈杂。

大厅正中悬挂的巨大水晶吊灯在灯光的掩映下折射出炫目的光彩，James举着杰克逊瑞格怔怔的站在地当中，他的身边人来人往——衣着考究的上流精英，美丽的名媛身着华服，她们的笑声回荡在James耳畔，也许有的就是在讨论这位冷漠的陌生人。

但James充耳不闻，他暂时沉浸在那个金色的午后，在杰克逊瑞格升腾的醺然里——其实他并没有喝那杯酒，杀手的戒备让他拒绝喝下任何第三方给的饮品——直到胸前感到一阵湿意——他被一个侍者撞了一下，那力气可不小，在这人头攒动的大厅，确实容易产生这个意外。

看着打翻在胸前的杰克逊瑞格，冰酒有点黏腻的触感实在不敢恭维。James跟着那粗心的侍者来到陈设考究的休息间，这里和外面那嘈杂的环境简直形成鲜明的对比。

James很喜欢这儿，他示意对方拿专业清洗剂为自己简单处理下，说不定这件Cerruti衬衫还有可挽救的余地。

等待有点漫长，James无所事事的把玩着那张早就被蹂躏的不成样子的司法部名片，一面欣赏着室内陈设。

当他正在欣赏墙壁上的一幅肖像画的时候，茶几上的灯因为电压的不稳而突然闪动了几下。

James的杀手直觉告诉他这不对劲。他不自禁想起了SteveRogers的话：

“九头蛇和Odin同时在这个时间会面，恐怕会有什么不好的事，就像创世者之眼的诅咒一样，死亡之类的。”

不过他们火拼和自己也真是屁大的关系也没有，但殃及池鱼可也不是滋味。

快速的离开房间，灵活的从后楼梯下到一层，在这种时候电梯之类的设备都可能成为致人死命的东西。侦查了下没有危险，他闪身进挑空的大厅二楼，留神听那下面的动静。

确实如他所料，下面一片混乱，皮鞋和大理石地面碰撞的声音杂乱无章的。男人的怒吼声、女人的尖叫声交织成在一起，混乱和惊恐弥漫在空气里。卑微而狭隘的众生，像是被创始者幽深的黑目凝视、笼罩，此时，那原本璀璨到刺目的灯光仿佛也蒙上了黑影，变得森然，像是明晃晃的炼狱。

James知道一定有不好的大事发生了，但他并不知道具体内容。那与他无关，他不关心，他只是个看客。

“大家安静！”

突然之间，一个浑厚雄壮的男声响起，震慑住了惊慌的人们。

James能认出那声音，是Odin的长子Thor。

探头向下看了一眼，那高大的金发男人像神祇一样站在大厅正中央，金发因为悲恸和愤怒而有点散乱，上方巨大水晶灯反射的白光将他的脸照的非常亮，那上面没有一丝笑容。

James不禁打了一个寒颤，被那双海蓝色的眼睛。那里面像是海啸的惊涛骇浪，怒火和悲恸集结成暴风雨般的肃然，与这个人平时的模样截然相反。

究竟发生了什么事？

James谨慎的又探出一点身子，这让他可以越过二楼金色的开放平台遮挡而俯瞰全场——

暗黑色的血，凝结在光滑的理石地面上，隔着老远也能感到那股血腥，与淡金色形成刺目的对比。

高大的独眼男人仰躺在地面，他的左眼这次也紧紧的闭在一起，眼睑耸拉着，透出一股死气。亚麻暗纹衬衫的胸口处已经被鲜血染红，与那白色形成过度的对比，加上心脏处一个幽深的黑洞。那血洞就像是一只黑色的眼睛，冷眼旁观着某种不幸的降临。

已经没救了。

James明确的知道，那个位置，救不活。

一代枭雄，Asgard的Odin，众目睽睽之下，被暗杀在自己的地盘上，死在自己宣示地位的宴会上。

何其讽刺。

展示柜子里“创世者之眼”静静陈列，那瑰丽的宝石光华不会因为主人生命的殇逝而悲恸分毫。准确的说，这块象征着死亡和不幸的宝石，已经见惯了鲜血和杀戮。James甚至恍惚觉得，那像东方人眼睛一样黝黑如深渊的色彩，是显出一点高兴的。

最终，Odin的私人救护团队遗憾的通知了Odinson兄弟他们父亲的死讯。

耸耸肩，James觉得这显而易见，没什么意外的。如果说他还有什么好奇，那就是到底是谁如此大胆，射杀了Odin——要知道，这可是连“冬日战士”也不敢承揽的工作内容。

总之，无论是杀手本身，还是背后指使者，Thor和Loki显然都不会放过。

Thor的愤怒已经显而易见，James相信那个肇事者一定会死的很凄惨。Loki相对他的哥哥要内敛一些，但那纤瘦脸颊上微微痉挛的肌肉，说明他的报复心绝对不亚于Thor。甚至说，他那一看就十分精明的碧绿色眼睛，只会比Thor下手更狠很快。

果然，又仔细观察了父亲的尸体后，Loki将目光移到了刚刚抢救时候取出的子弹。

“Thor,是前苏联的德拉贡诺夫SVD，痕迹像它。”

“没有弹道吗？”

“很难追踪。”

“可恶！”

“不过，”慢慢将那颗子弹举到Thor面前，精研武器的Loki Odinson慢慢补充了句：“用的是39R，不是54。”

听到这句，James下意识的打了个寒颤，他慢慢的退回到隐蔽处，右手下意识的捏紧手里攥着的卡片，试图平稳呼吸。

实际上已经不用特别的去窥伺，下面已经成了死一般的寂静，只能听到Thor明显的呼吸声。他干笑几声后，转头对着站在人群里的Johann Shmidt恨声道：

“ Shmidt先生，如果我没记错的话，冬日战士好像是你的麾下？”

“Odinson，一颗39R突缘弹，说明不了什么。”

James听到Shmidt回答道，那声音仍旧洪亮，但却并不那么有底气。James现在觉得对方是恨不得和自己撇清关系，可惜大话已出，也是作茧自缚。

“用SVD的人很多，用39R的人也很多，”Loki慢慢的走到他的哥哥身边，将那颗还带着他们父亲鲜血的子弹举到众人面前，轻蔑而又一字一顿道：“但用SVD配39R突缘弹的，恐怕也没有几个。”

他的声线实际很动听，但却让人不自禁发冷。

“世上的巧合很多。”

“JamesBarnes在哪，我刚刚在会场里可是见到他的。”

伴着Loki的严声质问，Thor跨前一步，居高临下的看着Shmidt。秋日的晚风吹过，将他的金色长发吹得四散飞扬。平时总是带笑的男人现在毫无笑意，森严的像是一尊大理石雕像。

“Loki,你什么意思！”

“他的意思是，世上哪里有那么多巧合的事。”

气氛一时之间变得剑拔弩张，新仇旧恨的聚集，只怕一个擦枪走火就是血溅当场。

好在，FBI来的很快。

James这是第一次庆幸，条子们的嗅觉和办事能力如此突出——他趁乱逃了出来。

捏紧那始终攥在手心的卡片，James思忖了片刻，向布鲁克林的方向去了。

*

Steve听完James的描述后，不禁陷入沉思。

他看着对面的男人，有点欲言又止。

“如果你想说，我是不是有所保留，我要说……是的。”好像知道对方要说什么，James提Steve说了他没说的话。但他马上又补充了句：“不过关于案情，我说的很清楚，我只省略了和案情没关的。”

比如， Pierce的部分，他喝酒的部分，那些来和他搭讪的各色女人的部分，他不自禁在酒会上想起他的部分等等。

那无关紧要。

“说实话，我现在没有头绪……从我专业的角度，恐怕还是需要从射杀Odin的武器和子弹入手。”

“目前只能从这里入手。”

“嗯，我明天可以去FBI探探口风。你知道办理案件的特工是谁吗？”

“一个黑人，我听他自称Wilson。”

“好极了，我认识他。我可以请他协助把现场证物送到我的部门检验，”顿了顿，Steve觉得还是应该把他担心的事情说出来：“不过前苏联的武器没有弹道，恐怕并不那么容易分析追踪，得到的线索有限。”

“我能分析SVD。”

“你！”

“我。”

“Bucky，我不得不说我惊到了。”

看到对方终于喝了一口自己准备的饮品，Steve微笑了下。是的，作为杀手，对方刚刚是拒绝吃下其他人供给的食物，他拿着牛奶，一口未动。

“你应该还可以顺便看看那块宝石，会更加惊。它应该也会暂时作为证物移交到你那里，那该死的。”

突然来了这么一句，Steve意外的发现对方居然还很关注自己的爱好。

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

“九头蛇和Asgard那群混蛋就不能让人省点心！”

Steve跨入FBI位于纽约的办公大楼时，就听到Sam Wilson冲着自己的手下抱怨。确实，这是一件棘手的案件，因为死的不是别人，是Asgard的老大；而嫌疑犯也不是别人，偏就是另一个烫手山芋九头蛇。

可以说，如果不能限时给Thor和Loki两兄弟一个满意的交代，这两大黑帮的火拼就要提上纽约任何一个警察的防范日程。

“头儿，现在坊间都传，说是那个被九头蛇纳入麾下的‘冬日战士’受了Shmidt的指使，狙杀了Odin。”

“这说法我也听到了，但是Odin的两个儿子可以凭德拉贡诺夫SVD和39R突缘弹就下结论，咱们可不行。”

Sam提起装着射杀Odin子弹的那个封口袋，暗金色的子弹上还有零星的血迹。他皱了皱眉头，仿佛隔着袋子也能闻到那股血腥。

“总之，目前只能先把这个叫冬天的小子抓住，堵住Odinson的嘴再说。”看了一眼冬日战士当初因为故意伤害入狱时候登记的档案，那名字现在被证实是仿冒的。

妈的。

Sam忍不住低声咒骂了句，他现在真想把当初办这个案子的警察连同那个叫冬日战士的杀手一起抓起来暴打一顿。

“Sam，九头蛇直接派和自己有瓜葛的杀手去执行暗杀，是不是有点太傻，”适时地插入讨论，Steve侃侃而谈：“如果我是Johann Shmidt，我完全可以随便找个无名杀手，何必引火上身。”

不动声色的瞥了一眼桌面上那些用透明封口袋包装好的证物，Steve眯缝了下眼睛，湛蓝色眼睛里的光彩一放而收，像是非洲草原上瞄准猎物的狮子。

“话虽如此，但能做的了这活儿的还真不是随便抓一个就能行。”耸耸肩，Sam将手边的一个黑色快劳夹打开，对着自己的老朋友解释：“Odin也不是傻子。他故意选在自己的Asgard大厦举办这次宝石酒会，也是考虑了狙击射程和准度。”

Sam的右手食指勾起，敲了敲文件上标红的几个箭头和数据，最后下了结论：“这座大楼占地面积出奇的大，可做狙击点的最近直线距离都在1600米以上。这距离怎么说呢，就算枪能做到，准头恐怕也没几个人能做到。”

“你的意思是，Shmidt是不得不派冬日战士出马，哪怕冒着自己可能被Odinson兄弟现场分尸的危险？”

“实话实话，被Odin这么挑衅，Shmidt如果一点动作没有，那他九头蛇老大的位子也是要坐不稳。而且，有时候那帮混蛋就是这么不要命的，不然怎么做到今天的位子！况且事实证明，Odinson兄弟也没把他怎么样了。”

叹了口气，Steve同意Sam的观点。混这行的都是亡命之徒，生命在于他们更多的是换取财富和地位的砝码，他们有时候是最不要命的，但有时候也是最惜命的。Steve不禁想到了正住在他家的那位，不安全感和戒备之心如影随形。尤其那双灰蓝色眼睛，像是阴雨缠绵中红场的天空，冷酷、阴郁。

“另外，我亲爱的老好人‘美国队长’，”Sam撇了撇嘴，做了个夸张的表情，他叫了SteveRogers在业界的外号，“你还真是爱管闲事！那个冬日战士是你兄弟吗你这么关心！有时间把你的正义之心放在那帮混蛋身上，还不如多帮帮老朋友。”

这么说着，Sam示意了下桌子上那堆积如山的证物，做出讨好的表情。

“嘿，怎么样，里面还有你感兴趣的什么名贵宝石。”

Steve知道Sam那个有关他和冬日战士的关系只是随口开的玩笑，因为正常来说，一个司法部物证鉴定官怎么可能去认识行踪不定的职业杀手。但是，相遇就总是发生在你难以预料的时候，比如他和Bucky。

“你也说了，我爱多管闲事，所以向上级打报告申请吧！”

他现在简直求之不得。

*

不幸的是，正如Bucky所说的，物证鉴定部门的弹道痕追踪小组无法确认确切的位置。

“Steve，这是前苏联的SVD，测量射程长达1900米。怎么说呢，我们只能出数据，”将整理的数据递给SteveRogers，同部门的NatashaRomanoff 小姐将几乎占了她半张脸的热能防护眼镜摘下，边整理着红色卷发边遗憾的摇摇头：“确定具体方位，大概鬼才能做到。”

她摊着手，做了一个夸张的幽灵动作，引得Steve大笑起来。

“这些已经足够了，谢谢，Nat。”

Steve大概浏览了下，James之前向他要求的数据都已经罗列齐全，有的基本上是官方不太会用到的参考数据，但既然对方指明要了，那么他还是照做为好。

“说真的，哪怕测量了那些因变量，对实际推导的意义也十分有限。”Natasha好心的提示，他顺便向刚刚进门的Wilson特工也表达了同样的遗憾。

所以，在将数据提供给藏匿在他位于布鲁克林公寓中的James时，Steve顺便将Natasha不经意间对这位杀手的的点评也原文奉上，他觉得对方应该会对这个笑话感兴趣。

虽然对方并没有做出什么太大的反应，只是无所谓的舔了舔下唇，但Steve分明从那双灰蓝色的眼睛里看到了，可以称之为得意的笑意。

James很快开始了他的数据分析。令Steve很意外的，对方并没有回避自己。

注视着那个一脸严肃的男人，他双手飞快的在键盘上键入公式和数学模型，好看的眉毛微皱，像是被那些弹道可能扭转的曲线困扰着。在这个过程的开始，Steve也尝试跟上节奏，毕竟他作为物证司法鉴定专家，对弹道的研究也是必修课。但正如Natasha说的，他们的方法更多的适用于一般性的调查和推理，那意味着更普遍更广泛；而James显然只对SVD和与它类似的狙击枪研究颇深。

他的推导方法不同寻常，有些系数的确认让Steve摸不到头脑，那应该更多的是和经验有关。

放弃式的耸耸肩，Steve只能打打下手梳理些数据，将他们做成坐标轴曲线，但到了后来，他连这点工作也失去了，只能呆坐在一旁。于是，他的注意力不自觉的从枯燥的数字和模型转到这个计算者本身。

眼前的男人只穿着黑色背心，所以Steve终于看清了James左手上的图案。那是一种规律的无机质图案。实际上不只是左手，他的整个左臂都被这种规律性的图案覆盖，盘旋而上直到他的左胸，那感觉就像是把一架机器安在了整个左半边身体。

他像是要掩盖什么。

Steve的视线随着James那肌理分明的左臂线条上移，因为敲击键盘加上偶尔停下进行一些验算和绘图，使得他胳膊上微微隆起的肌肉显出一种动态的美感。但Steve还是能够从那纹刻细腻精美的图案中，分辨出一些疑似严重创伤的痕迹，尤其是肩膀处有一处面积很大的，仿佛是整个皮肤被撕扯下来的感觉，形状像是个不规则的五角星。Steve联想到了对方左手持物时候略微的不协调，其实现在也有一点，但那真的很轻，以至于你不仔细观察都不会发觉。

但是James是个狙击手，在那个分毫皆生命的行业里，有如此的缺憾实在是大忌。Steve不禁想起了Sam说的，那种距离下的准头可不是随便一个狙击手能够达到的。

Bucky是不同寻常的，在第一次注意到对方的时候，Steve就意识到了。

他想到这儿，没来由的笑了下，心脏像是被什么东西充满，膨胀的像是快要满溢出来，湛蓝色的眼睛里满是温柔的色彩。

Steve并没有意识到自己在微笑，那目光也有点太炙热了。逼得James因为这凝视，不得不以更大能量的瞪视还击时。

抱歉的摇摇手，Steve咳嗽了声，示意自己不是故意打断对方思考的。

不过他仍旧保持着笑容陷入自己的思绪里，直到他又开始思考另一个关于这个棕发男人的事——实际上，他对James十分关心和好奇的还有，是什么造成了这种伤害。

他现在当然不能询问，他没有立场。而且，他想要的立场，也许并不是对方想要的，也不是对方能够给予的。

Steve为自己的想法吓了一跳。

好在，在他还没把那些突如其来的想法弄清楚的时候，那个被思考的对象突然说话了。

他说：

“Steve，我们抓到他了。”

然后指了指电脑上Google地图显示的方位。

三曲翼大厦。

*

James实际上是拒绝Steve Rogers和自己一起来的，因为这个金发男人虽然看起来魁梧高大，甚至比自己还高了半个头，但温和的外表和他的职业让James有理由相信，他只是个坐在司法部办公室里埋头搞理论的鉴定师。

因此，当Steve身手灵活的和自己一起潜入这监控网完备的三曲翼大厦时，James罕有波澜的眼睛露出了明显的惊讶。

“你不是叫了我那么久的条子吗，”对James报以一个大大的笑脸，Steve观察了一下二人附近的大厦监控，然后对应着手机上的监控设备分布图，熟练的用特种兵手势示意行进路线。

闪避动作很标准，不知道打起架来如何。

James很快收起了惊讶，杀手的谨慎让他避免自己的情绪外显。他只是默默的跟在Steve后面观察，像是根本没有在意，脑子却在消化和评判着对方的一举一动，也不知道自己这么做的初衷和意义何在。

不管怎么样，这位SteveRogers现在都是个有用的盟友。

安然来到大厦顶楼，James环顾了四周，又看了看远处的Asgard大厦，像一个杀手那样。

秋日飒爽的风吹过高耸大厦的顶楼，将全身黑色男人那半长的棕发吹散。

Steve看着James，感觉那双令他着迷的灰蓝色眼睛此刻冷的像是快要结冰，有一种阴沉肃杀的东西在聚集。一时之间，平素淡然冷漠的男人周身像是突然卷起了旋风，那种西伯利亚荒原上摧枯拉朽的凛冽劲头猛的扩散开来，张狂的摧毁一切它掠过的事物。

冬日战士。

Steve下意识的打了个寒颤，他终于理解了对方为何会拥有这样一个外号了。

当然，在自己这里，他还有一个别称，是Bucky。

思忖了下，James慢慢走到大楼的一面栏杆。顺着那栏杆慢慢的踱着步子，他像是在寻找某种遗迹。最终，他在一处地方停下，伸出手来抚摸着那光洁的不锈钢栏杆，仔细观察着某种Steve不能理解的东西。

他感觉James笑了一下，有点轻蔑的。

不久，他在某处角落找到了一个弹壳，Steve认出来，那是枚狙击枪的突缘弹壳。

“不是职业杀手，但他无疑是个十分优秀的狙击手。”

Steve听到James有点赞许的说，虽然那声线毫无起伏，但他知道对方十分感兴趣。不过很快的，这夸奖后面又加了一句：“可惜过于自负。”

捏紧那枚害苦了自己的子弹，James哼了一声。

“怎么说呢，Bucky……也许对方只是没有料到有人能够追踪SVD弹道痕迹，更没想到能够准确找到他狙击的位置。”Steve觉得他也应该为那个无名氏说句公道话，虽然话里实际含义全是侧面夸赞James的。

那是他的真心话，毕竟FBI和司法部是做不到的。

“其实这种养尊处优的自负也有好处，这说明我们可以从监控里看看他的样子。”

*

成功引开那两个看守保安并没花什么力气，无非是搞坏几条电路和排风扇的事儿。

Steve和James摸进空无一人的监控室，迅速查找着案发那天的监控记录，准备拷贝回去慢慢研究。

监控室的桌子上放着没喝完的可乐和吃了三分之一的火腿三明治，其中一个屏幕里还在播放电视节目，由此看来这里的保安也并不是像传说中的那么严格。客观的说，谁能料到有人会特意潜入这座普通的商务办公大楼，因为他除了外形设计独特外，真的没有什么特别。

除了普通的小偷小摸，那么这些监控器是足够了。

拷贝大概还需要三分钟，Steve边留心那几个显示保安员所在的监视器屏幕，边无所事事的瞟两眼电视节目——现在播放的财经信息，是有关道琼斯指数的。

整齐罗列的红绿数字敷衍式的一晃而过，仓促的像是有什么东西会吓到观看者一般，无非是些难看的大跌噩梦，数字的绿色被黑色的底色衬得愈发扎眼。

然后，在Steve惊讶的注视下，那噩梦的造梦者出现了——Loki Odinson出现在画面中，那看不透情绪的碧绿色眼睛和Asgard疯狂下探的指数相得益彰。作为Odin主管上市投资业务的小儿子，他和保安被记者围了个水泄不通，甚至无法顺利下完总部外的那二十级台阶。

Steve留神看那新闻，他注意到James也在看，毕竟他现在的命运和Odinson可是连在一起。

Odin的意外死亡显然重挫了Asgard的股价，十个交易日内指数跌幅接近20%，已经明显触及了上层的利益链条。但对方的财力也是业界知名的，当年上市IPO规模曾经一度成为华尔街的谈资，应该不会如此轻易的就陷入大规模财政危机。

Steve感到不解，他偷眼看了James，对方也是眉头紧锁，显然也是同样疑问。

不过好在，新闻很快解答了他们的疑问，虽然只是一些捕风捉影的传闻——Asgard的某些资产去向不明，怀疑为Odin生前转移的，事情的具体进展现在仍在调查中。那财经节目的主持人说了一个财产数字，Steve并没有实际的概念，但显然十分巨大。

这对Asgard来说是个坏消息，Loki的眉头紧皱，脸上透出很疲惫的表情，下眼眶也是淡青色的。但这对SteveRogers和JamesBarnes来说，无疑是个天大的好消息——起码短时间内，Odinson兄弟应该无暇来顾及James，毕竟作为官方的FBI已经介入，集团内部现在又出了如此大的事件。

这给了James更多洗清冤屈的时间，尤其是他已经十分接近那个杀手。

“Shmidt 只怕会因此高兴的跳起来，我相信他不会放过这次落井下石的机会。”拔下U盘，James冷冷的点评。他的声音听不出高兴和不高兴，毕竟，他哪面的人也不是。

他现在做的只是想尽快通过监控得到那个自负狙击手的长相，然后转由Steve透露给FBI，这样就可以为自己洗刷冤屈，彻底脱离如今的生活状态。

那应该是一件值得高兴的事儿。

但不知怎么，想到马上就要和Steve说再见，搬离他那个实在称不上大的布鲁克林公寓，回到属于自己的天地，James却并不像他想象的那样兴奋。

Steve大概也知道那U盘里内容的意义，那能够替James证明清白，为此他由衷地感到高兴。但他的心却又被另一种他不愿意承认的、勉强可以归结为失落的东西塞满。那东西就像一只手，揉搓着他的心，泛起点酸涩的触感。

回去的路上两个人都没说话，只是一前一后的走着——

Steve撑着微笑在前，James低头跟在后面。

这种诡异的沉默一直延续到回家，延续到Steve用钥匙打开门锁的瞬间。然后，他被一股大力推搡着压到墙上。

后背被撞的有点疼，但他无暇顾及，因为他感到嘴唇上更疼。他被结结实实的咬了一口，然后就是风卷残云般的亲吻。

James吻的又快又狠，快到Steve还没反应过来，就已经结束了。

“这只是个告别，条子。”

他的口气仍旧很冷淡，但Steve明确的知道，他刚刚的那个吻是带着某种情绪的，像是烦躁不满的宣泄，又像是忍耐许久的告白。

但不管是哪种，Steve都不想这么做罢。

“Bucky！”

他叫了一声，湛蓝色的眼睛对上灰蓝色的，就像初次见面时候那样诚恳和充满暖意，还有一些惊喜。

看着这样的Steve，James有一丝的动摇，他能够明显感觉到自己心里某根绷着的弦断了。但他强忍着再次吻这个过于温暖的男人的冲动，像是寒冰惧怕阳光一样转过身：

“这只是个告别，Steve。”他又重复了一句，“你很好，但我们并不适合，我想你懂我的意思，所以停在当下是最好的。”

Steve没有说什么，他只是看着James，但对方已经背过了身，所以看不到他此刻眼神里的意义。

有一种可称之为坚定的东西在聚集。

“嗯，不管怎样，我会尊重你的决定，Bucky.”

在那个男人回身的一瞬，Steve回答了，仍旧是那种让James难以抵御的声线。

但我也有我自己的决定。

“谢谢。”

“所以，现在还是先让我们看看，那位自负先生的真容吧。”

*

当你越发接近真相的时候，才发现自己距离真相还差的很远；正像你以为自己就可以那么潇洒的离开所爱时，却发现上苍总会给你开一个藕断丝连的玩笑。

“不行，这里没有他的正脸，任何一个都没有！”狠狠的敲打了一下键盘，James声音里是掩饰不住的焦躁和愤懑：“我低估了他，那个自负的家伙！”

“由此看来，他躲避摄像头像是本能，即便不是杀手，大概也是做些类似的，绝不简简单单是个特种军人之类。”看着那个模糊的男人，Steve也有点泄气：

“这条线索断了。”

“Fuck！”Steve听到James咒骂了句，这是他第一次听他骂人。

他像是赌气一般，死盯着那个现在所能找出的、最为清晰的图像——那是个黑发男人，中等身材，看外形是明显的军人或者有过类似经历。他穿着一身黑衣，所有的镜头都是低头或者四分三脸半侧，根本无法提取。

Steve感到无所适从。

“等等！我见过这个！”

“什么？”

“嗯……也不能完全这么说。”

“什么意思？”

指了指某张图片上那个男人的手，James舔了舔下唇：“我似乎在什么地方见到过这种图案，他手背上的纹身，或者说类似的形状设计。”

那是个双足鹰的造型，很有美国风范，但又不是政府那种，这个有明显的个人特征。

“是你认识的人，或者不定向性的记忆残存？”

“我不知道，但我确定见过。不过目前看来，这线索没什么进展。”

“没关系，现在有关案件的证物都在我手里，总会有新发现的。”安慰着拍了拍James的肩膀，Steve眨着眼睛道：“毕竟，我连那厄运的主角‘创世者之眼’还没摸过呢，更不要说其他，线索总会有的。”

“嗯，但愿。”

“SVD在美国本土使用有限，这位自负先生看起来也不是个专职杀手，他的枪可能是全新的。”Steve指了指那黑发男人提着的狙击盒子，“我们可以试试从追查枪支来源下手。”

双眼仍旧盯着那个男人的手和那模糊可认的图案，James眯缝了下眼睛，默默点了点头。

 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Steve将追查SVD来源的请求提交给了老朋友SamWilson，并指派Natasha提供技术支持，因为后者虽然是物证司法部门唯一的女性，却负责着本部门最暴力的项目，而且做的相当出色。

“Steve，我不知道你除了对那些艺术品有研究，对枪支和弹道也在行！”指着文件纸上的几个推导演算，Natasha用指甲点了点，发出清脆的响声。她不吝言辞的称赞道：“这个地方做的很漂亮，真的！Steve，我觉得再这样下去，我就要失业了。”

“Nat，这……其实这不是我做的，是我一个朋友做的，他……是枪械发烧友。”

深深觉得自己不应该抢夺了James的功劳，Steve尴尬的解释，不过在说到“朋友”这个词时，他显出异常高兴的语气。

“看来你朋友就是那‘鬼魂’了！”Natasha眨了眨眼睛，她明显注意到了Steve语气的变化。露出狡黠的表情，她神秘的凑过来，用很暧昧的口气道：“我可对这鬼魂产生兴趣了，Steve。”

“他不适合你。”

“我又没见过，你怎么知道不适合。”

轻咳了声，Steve没回答，但那表情的意思就是“总之我知道”。他觉得还是转移话题比较合适，于是他把话头移到了Sam那里：“总之SVD的追查还得仰仗你们，物证鉴定毕竟只能提供到这种程度的协助。”

“Steve，这帮助已经很大了。”捏着那份文件的手都有些颤抖，Sam感激的已经快要哭出来：“上头对这事儿很重视，但是逼我们也没用！那个冬日战士就像凭空蒸发一样！最后一次有记录的，就是Odin被杀前，他匆匆离开现场的监控影像。”

“看来他的嫌疑确实很大。”

Steve听到Natasha这样感叹道。客观的说，如果不是Steve知道James并不是真的凶手，他也一定会认定对方就是他们要找的嫌疑人。

“万幸这小子半年前才出狱，我们只要追查这半年黑市上SVD的交易情况就好，否则简直是大海捞针！”

Sam再次对Steve和Natasha的协助表示了谢意。在临走前，他用手肘戳了戳Steve，对他神秘兮兮的道：“为了表示感谢，我要送给你一个惊喜，以表彰你急人所难的精神，Cap。”

“什么？”

“你下午就知道了。”

“嘿Sam，卖关子可不是个好习惯。”

“那玩意叫什么，诅咒了Odin的那个。”

“创世者之眼？”

“今天下午会送到物证鉴定这儿来。所以，”眨了眨眼睛，Sam向还在状况外的Steve敬了个礼道：

“Enjoy yourself，cap.”

*

当SteveRogers看到那颗充满了传奇色彩的黑色钻石时，他觉得自己仿佛穿越了时空，那种不真实感冲击着他的大脑。

俄国公主Nadia和Leonila、纽约珠宝商Paris，作为曾经的拥有者，都因为这块充满争议的宝石死于非命。

因为要破除那所谓的创世神Brahma的诅咒，这颗珍贵的钻石被切割成了三块，所以目前Odin得到的只是原本的三分之一。但即便如此，死亡之神还是降临到了不幸者身上。其实不仅是Odin本人，以目前的情势看，似乎Asgard也因此遭受了天谴。

人们更多的敬畏和恐惧他们所未知的存在，相信那并不是因果的报应，而是某种不可抗拒的、神力的制裁。

但在SteveRogers眼里，这块钻石才是一个遭受冤屈的不幸者。

即便现在没有牛眼灯的多角度光照加成，创世者之眼仍旧表现出了它作为稀世珍宝该有的美丽和华贵。切割精美的六棱形，镶嵌在铂金和碎钻打造的钻托上，黑白反差的冲击让它显现出一种不可名状的深邃和绮丽。传说中，这块稀有的天然黑色钻石是印度创世神的眼睛，以包容的气度俯瞰大地。

可惜，人们欣赏它，也许并不在于它本身的璀璨瑰丽，那本该是它最为美丽可贵的东西；但人们只看到了别的，那种笼罩在宝石之上的，黑暗的、恐怖的东西。

Steve为这块钻石的命运叹了一口气，脑中却不自觉出现了另一个人的身影，那个和创世者之眼一般黑色的男人——别人看到的是那令人胆寒的冬日战士，而在SteveRogers眼里，他更多的是Bucky，那个会在静谧的普瑞特图书馆里夺了自己的书，却全然不会阅读的、呆坐着享受午后阳光的男人。

开启超微鉴定实验室里那台巨大的立式柱状透射电镜TEM，Steve很细心的将加速电压控制在20-40kV，温柔的就像对待自己的情人。

“Good afternoon，my beauty.”

Steve敲了敲罩在黑色钻石外的保护罩，轻轻的呢喃。

*

JamesBarnes在布鲁克林的亡命生涯已经到了第五周。他很想有所作为，但线索卡在那个不知名的黑色狙击手身上，无法再度推进。

Steve已经帮助他开始调查枪支的来源了，但他抱着的希望并不大，毕竟知道了枪支来源又能说明什么呢，那些只不过是司法举证者关心的。

将那张不甚清晰的监控图像文件纸捏的褶皱，黑色的硒鼓粉末粘在他的手指上，James却并不在意。他伸手拿起勺子，往嘴里塞了一口香草味的冰激凌，然后继续在互联网上搜集有关鹰型标示的相关信息——

他觉得那应该是某个组织团体的图案，但是以他可知范围内的对象，好像没有符合条件的。

他叼着勺子，感受着那混合着淡淡馨香的甜品在嘴里化开，冰凉的触感刺激着他的口腔，却又是甜腻的。

James惬意的哼了一声，将后背靠在椅背上，调整了个更舒服的姿势。

他现在一切的都是那个叫SteveRogers的金发男人提供的——他穿着的衣服，他坐的椅子，他调查用的电脑，他打印资料的纸张和墨水……还有他的冰激凌。

这很不妙，虽然他斩钉截铁的对那个男人说了不可能。

他内心有个声音提示自己，却还是放任这种不妙到了现在。

客观说，Steve实际上并没有给他什么特别的东西。一个好的庇护所？这间公寓还没有他以前的一半大；衣服、电脑或者是这冰激凌？James拥有过更好的。只是，这些东西上带来的感觉和温度，他从所未有。

这很不妙。

手指快速的键入自己需要的关键字，灰蓝色的眼睛专注的看着屏幕，他接收着一切可能的信息。突然，右下角的新闻推送弹窗蹦了出来。James平时其实很不喜欢这类推送，但这次他停了下来。

面部的神经因为过于吃惊而下意识的抽动了下，James一口咽下香草冰激凌，点开那新闻。

*

傍晚SteveRogers回到家的时候，看到的就是这样一幅场景——James双手十指交叉，嘴唇紧抿，一脸严肃和困扰的盯着已经变成平面保护图案的电脑显示器。

液晶屏的黑色背景上，五颜六色的折线组成各种形状交叠飞舞着，看的时间长了容易让人产生一种诡异的不真实感。

Steve不知道James盯着这些无意义的图像多长时间了。他一脸的无所适从，眉头紧皱。

屋里太安静了，他甚至没有开灯。夕阳的余晖透过窗子照进来，却只能照亮窗扉旁的那一点点区域罢了。

如果是平时，Steve一定会笑着拍拍对方的肩膀，或者送上一杯热饮，就像James第一次来找他时候的那样。虽然这样做的意义有限，但那灰蓝色眼睛里的坚冰多少会有点融化的痕迹。

Steve乐于这样做，即便他现在也没有见过James的笑容。

但今天，他自己也陷入了某种迷茫中。这种愈加纷繁错乱的感觉让他感觉自己和James就像是两只飞蛾，被某种看不见的蛛丝缠绕住，想要努力挣脱，但结果只会越来越紧，让人窒息。

伸手打开书桌上的台灯，柔和的光照亮了空间，Steve坐在James的对面，两个人都没有说话。

最后还是Steve先开腔了，他决定先说说关于枪支调查的事儿：

“半年内SVD的黑市交易进出情况，我已经透露给Wilson特工了，半个月内应该会有回复。”

“Steve。”

“恩？”

Steve听到James叫了他一声，声音闷闷的。他终于不再盯着那毫无意义的液晶屏，但也没有看着Steve，而是低着头。棕色的半长发将他的半张脸都遮住了，台灯将他的半侧身子照的很亮，另一侧却越发的陷入黑暗中。Steve情不自禁伸出手去，他本来想拥抱一下对方，但最后还是只是拍了拍对方的肩膀。

“九头蛇和Asgard发生了枪战冲突。Johann Shmidt，”嚅嗫了下，James终于抬起头来，看着Steve那湛蓝色的眼睛，慢慢道：“被Thor Odinson杀了。”

“已经确定了吗？”

“刚刚新闻里报道的，Odinson兄弟都受了枪伤，小的那个还更重些。不过，他的律师应该已经介入。”

“FBI已经展开调查，他们现在这样做只会激化矛盾。”

“所以我才觉得这次的事情越来越难懂，感觉就像是有人在一个我们看不到的地方操纵，”点点头同意Steve的观点，James动了一下鼠标，让电脑退出屏幕保护界面，“而我们，都只是那棋局上的可怜棋子。”

“现在也只能静观其变了。”

这个话题结束后，两个人又陷入了沉默。

James看了一眼Steve，那双原本明澈的蓝眼睛此时充满着思索和矛盾的阴霾，和平时的样子截然不同。按照他的性格，向来是拒绝窥探别人的所思所想，但这次，他还是忍不住问了句，虽然声音很冷淡。

“如果你也有想不通的事，可以提出来一起分担。”

听到“分担”这个词，Steve微笑了一下。他看着James，有点欲言又止的，但最后还是下了决心道：

“Bucky，我今天看到了‘创世者之眼’。”

“不可否认，那宝石确实很美。”想起酒会那天，虽然只是远远观看，那颗黑色钻石的美丽还是给James留下了深刻印象。

“我今天给它做了TEM分析，嗯，简单说就是一种超微晶体的观察和分析。”说到这里，Steve停下来，似乎在找一个合适的用词，让他显得不那么武断，“我发现了一点问题。”

“什么意思？”

“他的碳结构和色素结合分布的很均匀……当然，好的宝石都有这种特质。但是它，有点过于均匀。”

“你是说，‘创世者之眼’是假的？”

“我并不能确认，因为我没有见过其他黑色钻石……”像个科学院的老古董那样，Steve蹙着眉，嘴唇抿成一条直线。

“你就是在说它是假的。”

James直接了当的替Steve完成了这次“科学严谨”的对话。

“好吧，那我们就又多了一个问题。”泄气的耸耸肩，Steve认同了James的观点，而实际上他的心里早就这么认为，他只是不想再增加对方的烦恼。

“我觉得我们应该调查下这块宝石的来源，它中间到底经历了什么我们不知道的。我的直觉告诉我，Odin的死也许很大程度和‘创世者之眼’有关，那所谓宝石的诅咒。”

“话虽如此，但这就和那狙击手一样，我们无从下手，这根本是个死线索。”泄气的耸耸肩，James有点自暴自弃。

“也不一定。”

Steve看了一眼James面前的屏幕，那上面显示着的是有关九头蛇和Asgard的新闻。作为这场震惊全美的暴力事件主角，Thor Odinson和Loki Odinson两兄弟的照片作为主图赫然列在报道的首页。Steve思忖了下，像是在衡量某种东西。然后应该是下定了决心，他直视进James的眼睛，用一种沉稳坚定的嗓音道：“Odinson兄弟应该知道这宝石的来源，或者起码相关的资料和线索。”

“那不可能。”

“我们必须去找他们，Bucky。”

这是一种决定，不是一个商量。

听到Steve这样说，James露出颇为意外的表情。他认真的看进Steve的蓝眼睛，平时总是冷漠的脸上第一次露出了很惊讶的表情。

在JamesBarnes的印象里，SteveRogers总是微笑的，和煦、温暖、包容，像春日的一缕金色阳光。他很喜欢这样的Steve，可以说他印象里都是这样的Steve，就像刚刚为了照顾他的情绪而拖拖拉拉举证的样子。因此，当这缕阳光突然绽放出如盛夏烈日般的果敢和坚定时，James觉得这个男人突然立体和高大起来。

并且，该死的迷人。

*

见到Odison兄弟实际上并不是一件容易的事，但对于Steve和James来说，也许并不那么难。他们两个能够潜入三曲翼，就一样能够潜入Thor和Loki的病房。

“Odinson先生，如果还想要你弟弟活命，我劝你最好放弃抵抗。”突击制胜，James在Thor还没有反应过来的时候，已经将Gerber1874N Mark II半齿格斗刀架在了Loki纤细的脖颈上。James现在几乎是半蹲在床上，黑色的身影全然笼罩住Loki，他的左腿膝盖顶着俘虏的胸腹，防止他任何可能的挣扎。

James对着咬牙切齿的Loki笑了下，他的右手微微下压一点，让对方的动脉突出。

Loki在那场枪击事件中伤的比较重，一颗子弹打穿了他的胸部，好在只是肺叶受损，性命倒是保住了。他现在躺在病床上，脸色苍白，加上全身受制，伤口还被对方的膝盖顶着，显然没有什么还击能力。

Thor的伤轻一些，他的左臂吊在胸前，看起来只是伤了胳膊。但即便有还手之力，因为Loki被俘，他也只能听从Steve的示意，退回到座椅里，海蓝色的眼睛里却充满着愤怒。

“你们是谁！”

“Odinson先生，首先我们没有恶意。”

“没有恶意就放开Loki。”

“当然，那是不可能的。”尴尬的咳嗽了声，Steve显然还不是很适应绑匪的角色，仍旧用那充满正义感的嗓音道：“我是SteveRogers，司法部的探员；这位是……‘Bucky’，我的助手。”

“司法部如今也开始做绑架和挟持了？我还真是落伍。”

“之所以以这种非常手段，主要是我们发现了Odin先生谋杀案的疑点，所以我们希望你提供有关‘创始者之眼’的购买来源信息，或者类似的线索。”

“可笑，父亲的死与诅咒无关。”

“我们有充足的证据证明，令尊的‘创始者之眼’是伪造品。”

“什么！”Thor因为过于惊讶而扯动了伤口，他疼痛的抽了一口气。

“那不可能，获得宝石后父亲又专门做过鉴定，我当时也在场。”这次说话的是躺在床上的Loki，因为肺部受伤加上被James制住，所以声音有些不稳，但语气是确定的。

“不幸的是，目前FBI移交的证物，是仿真度非常高的伪造品。”

“对不起，即便那真的是仿造品，或者被掉包了，你们现在的做法也无法令我和Thor信服。”Loki相对Thor是非常精明的，Steve看到他那双碧绿色的眼睛就知道了。

“Loki说的没错，司法部探员先生！”Thor最后一句说的很轻蔑，和他浑厚的声音并不相配，但那实在是他气急了却又不能反抗的表现。

谈判进入了一个僵局。

“Odinson,虽然你我没有见过面，但我想你应该听说过冬日战士的标志是什么。”非常意外的，Steve看到James快速的将左袖撸起一点，抬高到亮处，好让Thor能够看清。

规律排列的细密图案布满了那条左臂，从指尖一直延伸到手腕、小臂、手肘，消失在黑色的袖管中。很明显的，那图案一直盘旋而上，覆盖整个手臂。

“你是James Buchanan Barnes？”

Steve听到Thor这样叫他，而对方不置可否，算是默认了。

James Buchanan Barnes，这是Steve第一次听到那个男人的全名。不过，他还是会叫他“Bucky”，那称呼显然来自他的中间名，并且很相配。

“不管你相不相信，我并没有杀Odin，我也并不是Johann Shmidt的人。”

“你觉得我会相信吗？”

“随你。”James说完后，冷冷的顶了顶膝盖，成功的使得Loki因为疼痛而倒抽了一口气，发出轻微的呻吟声。

Thor又一次的试图挣脱上前，但这次却被Loki本人制止了。只听那虚弱的黑发男人说：

“Thor，他说的话还是有一定的可信。如果他真的是九头蛇的人，你我早就已经血溅当场了。”调转目光审视着自己正上方的杀手，Loki透着精明的绿眼睛自下而上观察着对方。最后，他很浅的笑了下，答应道：

“可以，我们可以给你有关‘创世者之眼’的来源信息和线索。”

“很好，算你聪明。”

“谢谢。”因为匕首架在脖子上，Loki只能绅士的略微颔首，“不过，我有一个要求。”

“什么要求？”

“如果找到真的‘创世者之眼’，务必要归还给我，毕竟这东西价值不菲。”

“成交。”

 

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

根据Loki Odinson提供的线索，Steve和James惊讶的发现，这颗宝石实际上并非像外界传闻的那样，是Odin最近得到的。

“怎么说呢，父亲只是最近想要公开展示‘创世者之眼’，所以在拍卖行走了个过场，毕竟展示的话需要有一个合法的途径。”经过两天的休整，Loki的病情明显有了起色，起码脸色不再像之前由于失血过多而显得那么苍白。

他说这番话的时候，正将一个文件袋递给Steve。

“所以说这颗钻石是Odin先生从非法途径获得的？”

“Rogers探员，Asgard的出身和背景，我想司法部知道的比谁都清楚，而我们也不屑于隐藏。”相比于自己的弟弟，Thor对Steve和James的敌意还要大一些。

James知道Steve刚刚那声感叹是无心而发，耿直的他只是对这件事本身感到吃惊，但Thor显然不这么认为。刨除掉因为Johann Shmidt 的死，他作为目前最大的嫌疑人必须面对司法机关三天两头的盘查，由此而对官方的任何人都憋了一股气这个原因外，James猜测这种态度可能和前天晚上他们两个人不请自来的行为有关，尤其是自己对Loki做的。

James觉得Steve正在替自己无辜受累，但谁让他这么正派的“口无遮拦”呢。

不过Loki相对于他的哥哥要显得有涵养和精明的多，他只是浅浅的笑了笑，没有接Steve和Thor任何一边的话，而是自顾自的解释那叠文件：“这里面包括和拍卖行的执行细则，拍卖当场的情况，成交价，银行成交水单等等。”

“虽然不排除拍卖行的掉包，但没有关于最初来源的信息吗？”

耸耸肩，James腹诽着Steve还是没得了教训追着不放，Thor那要拍案而起的样子如果不是Loki给他使眼色，Steve恐怕要现场和Odin的大儿子打起来。

虽然很好奇这位身手看起来不错的司法部鉴定官到底水平如何，但看两个大块头打架只怕是没有什么技术性的美感。何况，他本人实际上也非常关注那宝石最初的来源。

“关于这个说实话，我只能提供给你们那张名片，”示意了下就是刚刚Steve不小心掉在地上的那张卡片，Loki因为肺部受伤而断断续续的说了最后一句：“你们可以用这个……用这个名片联系。提Odinson的名字……应该可以见面，至于调查出多少，就要看二位的能耐了。”

这句话中间夹杂着剧烈的咳嗽，James觉得他们今天的问话也就这么多了，于是和Steve提出了告辞。

*

事实证明，那些拍卖行的信息并没有什么明显问题，起码现阶段他们看不出。

“和那位Korath Thak先生约的几点见面，Steve？”

看着身穿Armani的Steve Rogers，James感觉有点不真实。并不是说他穿起来不好看，相反的，那暗色条纹的考究西装简直衬托的这金发男人性感又帅气。James舔了舔嘴唇，表面上冷冷的，眼睛却一直盯着那男人打领带的手。

“晚上八点，曼哈顿的华尔道夫饭店。”

“那地方不错，你可以给这位Thak先生推荐红酒焗蜗牛。”

听了James的话，Steve转过来，恰好迎上对方注视的灰蓝色眼睛。他笑了笑，很坦诚的道：“其实这场合让你去更合适些，毕竟那样更像Loki Odinson推荐的人。”

“首先我有更重要的任务，其次我对艺术品一窍不通。”

不得不承认，James说的有道理，这是一次分工合作，每个人都有自己的任务。

离约定时间还差一刻钟的时候，SteveRogers到达了位于曼哈顿派克大道的华尔道夫。典型的乔治亚风格装饰使得这家享誉内外的饭店既表现出高雅的格调，又突出了其庄严肃穆的风范。

“我们在哪里？一切文明的焦点。”

大家是如此的形容华尔道夫，不足为过。

而这位神秘的Korath Thak先生约定在这里见面，可见他背后的存在定然不是泛泛之辈。确实，一个能够搞到“创世者之眼”的存在，又有什么不可能呢。

整八点的时候，Korath Thak出现了。这位非洲裔的中间人说着一口正宗的英式英语，举手投足间也充满着修养。Steve和他谈了些无关紧要的话题，无非是艺术品鉴赏和现在的行情，当然也推荐了那道法式焗蜗牛。他自认为取得了这位Thak先生的好感和认同，两个人约定了下次见面的时间。

“恕我冒昧，您的委托人看中的是哪位画家的大作？”临走前，Thak突然对起身送他的Rogers问道。

因为已经看到了华尔道夫饭店外一闪而过的黑色身影，Steve有一瞬的愣神。但他马上用那种最诚恳最真挚的微笑回应了对方，并回答了句：

“Paul Cézanne.”（*保罗·塞尚）

见鬼的，说出口Steve就后悔了，他只是刚刚眼睛恰好看着酒店大堂那幅《溪流》的赝品，多层次的光影和丰富的绿色让他有点恍惚。Cézanne这种存在，黑市可谓千金难求，Steve觉得自己是有点僭越了。

“Cézanne吗？我知道了。”

意外的，Thak并没有表现出很为难或者不可理喻的表情。相反的，他很从容，像是这位印象派大师是再普通不过的一样。

“一切小心，Bucky。”

目送着那位中间人走出华尔道夫的正门，Steve自言自语道，仿佛那个紧随其后的黑色身影能够听到一般。

*

将近零点的时候，JamesBarnes回来了。

Steve很快的观察了下，确认对方没受伤，他才安下心来，有心情询问跟踪的情况。

“在威斯特彻斯特的一处废弃发电厂，他们在那儿有个据点。”

James很简短的回答，但Steve觉得对方那双灰蓝色的眼睛里满是阴霾。

“你看到了什么，Bucky，我需要再具体点。”

黑色的杀手没有很快回答，他紧咬着嘴唇，似乎在思考某个他想不通的事情。最后，在Steve又重复了一遍问题后，他才犹犹豫豫的回答：“他们像个很严密的工厂，你懂我的意思吗？”抬起头看着Steve，“也就是说，组织庞大，结构严谨，甚至比九头蛇或者Asgard还要大，只不过他们应该专注于艺术品这个领域。”

“你确定吗？”

“我感觉，这并不是他们唯一的据点，而从目前威斯特彻斯特的这处看，已经相当严谨。”

“你要放弃这条线索吗？”

“不，那不可能。”

“如果你要说明天你自己一个人去窃取数据，那我也要说，”紧紧的盯住对方的眼睛，Steve一字一顿的道：“那不可能！”

他的声音很低，沉稳而充满威严，这是James以前很少听到的。

但并不是这样就能够唬住JamesBarnes，毕竟他也是名声传遍西西里和科西嘉地区的“冬日战士”。

“Steve，虽然你不是一个只会坐办公室埋头研究的老学究，但这也不是闹着玩的，你应该懂我的意思。”

“Bucky，也许我并不了解你，同样的你也并不清楚我的过去，”顿了顿，Steve放缓了语气，毕竟他并不是要逼迫James坦白什么。但是，他觉得他愿意让对方了解自己：“我同样经历了特工一样的训练，因为某些任务的需要，还记得那位Wilson探员吗，我和他是同一期。”

“……”

“所以说，我并不是像你想象的那样，不知天高地厚，我自觉不是那样的人。况且，还记得我们第一次见面吗，我看到了你的手机。”

是的，James清楚的记得，不过他后来归咎于万事有例外，那只是个巧合。现在看来，Steve是真的找出破绽看到的。

“我们同去，但要听我指挥。”

笑着敬了个军礼，Steve表示完全的服从和配合。

“毕竟你也是叫了我那么久的条子！”他调侃道。

因此，第二天的这个时候，全副武装的两人来到位于纽约威斯特彻斯特的那处废弃电厂。

高大森严的钢架和砖体建筑显示出一种岁月流逝的苍凉，这里曾经是纽约州有名的火力发电设施，但随着科技的日新月异，也终于荒废了。钢架上赭石色的锈痕斑斑驳驳，建筑周围也是杂草丛生，荒无人烟。按理，这就是一座废弃建筑，但是离近了就会发现，那透出的灯光和隐约的人声，说明这里还在使用。

可惜，已经并非它本来的用途。

和Steve一起利用便携升降设施攀到屋顶，对方向自己做了一个潜伏手势，然后半蹲下来，戴着皮革半指手套的手轻轻抹了抹那布满灰尘的玻璃，留神看着下面的情况。

因为都戴着战术面罩，所以James并不能看清对方的表情，但从那双湛蓝色眼睛里的冷静从容可知，下处情况还好。

三十几个人，一半的持械人员，四处岗哨。

只不过，明明说好的Steve听自己指挥！

在面罩下轻轻哼了一声，James知道现在可不是任性的时候，于是他听从了。对Steve示意中控管理室在东南角位置，两个人伏低身子，身形迅捷的穿过砖瓦铺就的房顶。

从比较接近的天窗潜入，Steve和James一前一后的穿过工厂内的脚手架走廊。那些通道都十分狭窄，两侧装有护栏，横架在空间里，离地最近的也有三米以上。

行走的时候，这种龙骨很容易发出声响，但好在两人都比较灵活，所以只解决了拦在必经之路上的两个持械雇佣兵，他们就到达了中控室。

当然，这两个雇佣兵都是James解决的，那代表着一招制敌，迅速的锁喉和脑干攻击致其深度昏厥。整个动作行云流水，没有一起拖沓和质疑。

“我以为你会直接扭断他们的脖子。”Steve在看到James如法炮制解决了中控室的两名管理人员后，对已经开始查找文件的男人道。

“我是杀手，但不代表我喜欢杀人。”

说完这句的时候，Steve注意到James下意识摸了摸左臂，然后低下头去继续工作，但那双灰蓝色的眼睛里像是结了霜。

深深的看了一眼对方，Steve叹了口气。其实他想继续话题，但现在显然不是时候。他站在一旁看着男人熟练的键入，那电脑的登入密码并不难破解。Steve看到屏幕上弹出了数据库窗口，James上下滑动粗略浏览了下。

那是一个由各种艺术品名词组成的明细，每个组成一个单独的文件夹。

James正在尝试搜索“创世者之眼”。

纷繁的名录快速的在屏幕上闪过，令人应接不暇。James并不关注，他在乎的只是那最后的结果。

但对那些拗口的名词（有的甚至是拉丁文或者意大利文）更为了解的Steve显然是在看着的。随着那检索的进行，James注意到对方脸部肌肉明显抽动了几下，仿佛看到了什么不可能的存在。但他一时没说什么，眉头紧锁着，他也是在等待有关黑色钻石的结果。

最后，“创世者之眼”出现了。

James点击了下，需要访问权限。他又试图拷贝，同样需要权限。

“该死！”他抱怨了句，“我需要点时间。”

James慢慢呼出一口气，他活动了一下脖颈，因为那对他来说有点难度，毕竟他的职业是杀手，而并非技术达人。

他决定破除拷贝权限，剩下的等回去再找其他帮手慢慢来。

“等等，Bucky，在这之前是否可以先查看下几个关键字。”从刚刚开始就一言不发的SteveRogers终于开口了。他拿过键盘，键入了几个关键字，James看到了，那是Monet、Rembrandt和其他的几个。（*莫奈、伦勃朗）

搜索开始，然后各自出现了一些对应结果，Steve浏览着，好看的淡色眉毛紧紧皱在一起。那让他本来就略显严肃的脸显得更加肃穆。

“Isabella。”（*伊莎贝拉）

James听到Steve低声说了一句，那种难以置信的口气却很明显。

他很想询问伊莎贝拉是什么，但现在显然并不是时候。

*

按照计划，Steve来到中控室外的平台，隐藏在黑暗里观察和放风。他的脑子里还是那些疑窦，断断续续要连成线索，但又缺少一些关键环节。

他闭了闭眼，决定把这些东西驱除出去，毕竟现在是任务中，而且替James洗清罪名，才是第一要务。

他决定四处观察下，也便于出现意外情况时候有个退路。

因此直到这个时候，Steve才有时间看清这里。这个发电厂目测有三分之二个足球场大小，昏黄的灯光下，忙碌的工人正在将一些框架类的东西分类放好。

Steve看了看距离自己最近的那一处，仿佛是一个装裱的环节。也就是，将油画帆布绷在木质框上。

随便的看了几眼，Steve就觉得心脏愈发被压的难受。并不在于这工厂的空气有多么不好，确实，那里有一股机油和淡淡霉味，但令他惊讶的是，那正在处理的画作中，有几幅算是相当有名。

由于距离比较远，Steve不能一下子辨别真伪，也有可能这是一个赝品加工厂，但他不自禁想到了那位谈吐优雅的非洲裔中间人，加上刚刚电脑的搜索结果，有一个声音在告诉自己，这些应该都是真迹。

但是外界并没有那么多名画失踪的案件，它们还照常被挂在博物馆或者收藏馆里，供游客欣赏。

也许是自己想多了，Steve对自己说。他目前怀疑的，也只是伊莎贝拉事件而已。不过，他决定等James出来后一起探查下究竟。

“情况如何？”

过了大概有一刻钟，黑色的男人才出来。Steve压低声音询问了句，因为对方看起来情绪仍旧低沉。

“每层破译都需要密码，我无能为力。所以我只破译了入侵部分，拷贝后再找其他人破译内部文件。”James示意了口袋里的U盘，意思可以暂时撤离。

“等等，我发现了一点疑点，关于那些画作的。”指了指刚刚自己注意到的地方，Steve表达了一探究竟的意思。

“你还真是爱多管闲事。”

“怎么说呢，从我的立场上，也许这不算闲事。”确实，以Steve所在司法部的立场，这就是份内；再加上他本来的正派性格，那不可能放任不管。

看了一眼Steve，James又哼了一声，但还是点头同意了。

两个人从侧边的楼梯下到一层，在那些高大的仓库陈列架之间穿梭。他们配合默契的躲过流动岗哨，顺利来到目标点。

近距离看那些画作，那色彩和线条的流畅，使得Steve更加坚定了自己的猜测。思考了下，他撕开自己藏身处一幅等身大画作的牛皮纸外层——

那幅画被独自放在一个角落，从周围被明显处理过的痕迹和一些特别装置的设计看，它是被珍视的，那代表着干湿适宜，温度恒定。

灯光很暗，而那幅画作又很大，因此Steve并不能看清全貌。但映入眼帘的画面中，两位神态安详的女性一前一后的端坐，前面那年轻一点的微笑着俯身，像是要去拥抱什么。

不需要再看了，Steve知道那看不到的右下角是圣母正要去拥抱正在和羊羔玩耍的耶稣——是《TheVirgin and Child with St. Anne》（*《圣母子与圣安妮》）。

由于太过震惊，Steve有一瞬间的恍惚，有一个声音在告诉自己，这一定是赝品，虽然它起来太真实。

直到James用手肘碰了一下他，用眼神示意他们时间不多，Steve才如梦初醒。

他暗忖了下，快速拿出便携手电，在James惊讶的注视下，半蹲下了，摸索着那幅画板油画的背面，确定它的接缝边缘。Steve在左侧第三块木板上停了下来，他照了一下那个部位，仔细分辨着。

说实话，Steve也知道此举太冒险，但是事已至此，他不可能放着不管。那种正义的固执让他显得有点傻，但无疑也让人敬佩。

Steve祈祷着那里什么也没有，然而事与愿违，他还是辨认出来了那不甚清楚的涂鸦——一个模糊可见的骷髅头骨侧面草稿。

这是真迹。因为赝品不可能连如此隐秘的细节也加以考量。

被这个事实震惊的几乎呆愣住，Steve觉得自己的大脑简直一片混乱。

“什么人在那儿！”

断喝声里，探照灯和视线快速的集结到这个隐秘的角落。Steve听到James拉开保险栓的声音和咒骂声。

他们由于耽搁的时间太长，终究被执勤的雇佣兵发现了。

好在并没有发生枪战，Steve猜测是因为这里大部分的艺术品很可能都是真迹，所以不能随意开枪，否则引起画面损毁或者火灾，可不是闹着玩的。

不过James可不管这一套，他拿出左腿上的SIG P226开始射击，一颗子弹一个敌人，毫不浪费。

“从这面绕过去，Bucky!”

Steve在刚刚放哨时候已经观察了几条撤退路线，他自认为射击水平不赖，但并没有自信能够和James并驾齐驱，而且对方一个人看起来也够了。

两个人迅速的向绑有升降设施的天窗靠近，路上也遇到了几个阻拦的敌人，都被Steve利索的撂倒了，然后James又在他们每人的左腿上补上一发子弹，让他们再不能动弹。

两个人从某种意义上来说是第一次合作，但配合默契，张弛有度，仿佛是训练了无数次的伙伴。

“你可以考虑改改行，既然胆子那么大。”

行进中给P226手枪换了一梭子弹，James闷闷的说了句，那话语里又是夸奖，又带有埋怨。

Steve对这句揶揄的挖苦尴尬的笑了笑，但由于戴着战术面罩，所以James并不能看到。

成功到达便携升降器的下方时，James将设备的钩锁装好。他毕竟更适应这种行动，因此动作要比Steve快一些。

上升过程中，他抬头看了眼那敞开天窗外的天空，灰色的云遮住了月亮，让外面显出死一般的空洞和黑暗。

好在这次行动要圆满结束了，James捏了一把口袋里的U盘，略略的放下了心。

“不，小心！”

James听到下方的Steve叫了一声，那声音先是惊恐，然后是一点疼痛。就在这时，他感觉自己的腰间一轻，本来支撑住身体的升降器绳索被子弹打断了，与此同时，一颗子弹擦着他的颧骨而过，劲风擦破了他的皮肤，中弹只在分毫。

一切都在电光火石之间，如果不是下方的Steve及时拔枪打断了绳索，他中弹的几率是100%。在向下掉落的时候，James迅速根据那颗幽灵般的子弹方向回溯看去——在那百米远处的脚手架上，有几个人的身影。

James认出了其中一个，是和Steve见过面的Korath Thak，从他手里拿着的狙击枪看，应该是他偷袭了自己。此时他把枪交给了副手，对左手边的一个人说了句话。那人的地位显然更高，但由于距离很远，James无法看清楚。

重重的摔在地上，碰撞激起尘土足有半米高，好在James升的并不高，只是有点疼。

但Steve的情况不太好，Thak在攻击James后马上又狙击了他的同伴，而Steve为了救James，并没有及时寻找掩体躲避。

好在准头一般，只打中了Steve的右臂。James摸了一把，满手的温热，血腥之气扑面而来。

“他打穿了我的胳膊，Bucky你先走！”

右手无力的垂在身体旁边，手枪已经因为脱力而掉在了地上。Steve忍着痛推搡了一把James，让他赶紧利用剩下的那根升降装置逃脱。

“No，not without you!”

Steve听到对方冷冷的吼了句，那声音闷在面罩里，但仍旧气势十足，坚决的不可置疑。

观察了下周边情势，身经百战的冬日战士迅速将升降钩锁套在Steve的腰带中；然后，右手将绳索迅速的在手肘上饶了几圈。

因为承载了两个成年男子的重量，那装置开启后发出异常的响声，显然这种超重并不能维系太久。

“这不行，Bucky，我……”

“你给我闭嘴，再啰嗦信不信我把你的左胳膊也打残！”

拉升中，为了防止对方再次偷袭，James始终保持着射击，他很少使用的左手换了一把Sa. Vz. 61 Skorpion，以自身为中心点疯狂的向周边扫射——刚刚Thak显然在请求那位不知名的高层是否可以启用更多雇佣兵追拿自己和Steve。

扫射使得敌人不太敢靠近，他们只敢远距离进攻，但准头都不太好。

那升降机的声音越来越不对了，James咬了咬嘴唇。深吸了一口气，他在距离天窗还有两个身长的时候，猛地力贯右臂向上一跃，堪堪攀到了窗户边缘。

敏捷的爬到屋顶，这时候Steve也刚刚到了天窗。

“让我先走？你不要命了！SteveRogers！”

刚刚爬上屋顶，Steve就听到那浑身冒着凛冽气息的棕发男人揭掉面罩，狠狠地对自己低声吼着。

天空的云被风吹得散开些，清冷的月光洒在废旧发电厂的屋顶，照在JamesBarnes的脸上。Steve觉得，那双令他着迷的灰蓝色眼睛里有一种自己说不清的情绪在集结。

温柔、热烈、愤怒、担忧……Steve一时分辨不清，他只感觉左臂很疼，心里却被什么充盈的快要涨开。

“把你那该死的蓝眼睛移开！”

“可是，Bucky……”

“妈的，我们回去再算账！”

 

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

“Bucky，我知道临时改变作战策略去调查计划里没有的东西，是我不对。”蹙着眉看着正在给自己处理伤口的棕发男人，Steve深深的吸了一口气，他忍住那刺骨的疼痛，建议道：“所以，包扎时候能不能稍微温柔一点。”

实际上Steve曾经受过比这还重的伤，但是他都得了很好的救治。不管是和颜悦色的主治医生，还是嘘寒问暖的护士小姐，那都是病人该有的权力。他偷偷瞄了一眼药箱里止痛用的Ofirmev注射液，轻轻咳嗽了一声。

Steve知道James明白他想要什么，所以满怀期待的望着对方。

“止痛剂用多了有副作用，所以你还是忍着吧。”给Steve注射了凝血药物后就不再管对方的死活，James冷冷的将纱布用力按在对方大臂的血洞上，开始缠绕包扎。

“嗯……”

因为对方的动作实在是很粗鲁，Steve甚至觉得那纱布贴上来的时候还故意摩擦了两下。粗糙的布料接触敏感的伤口，让他痛的又想抽气，但看到James抬起眼睛一瞪，他又生生的将那声呻吟吞回到了肚子里。

Steve觉得他受到了如此对待和自己道歉态度不够诚恳有关，于是他又用那种Rogers式的真诚嗓音继续刚刚的话题：“行动还算成功不是吗，我们得到了那份名单！这多……多亏……了你，Bucky！”

那最后一句话几乎是从牙缝里挤出来的，因为James给纱布打结的时候，显然用了不小的力气。

他斜睨了一眼Steve，灰蓝色的眼睛冷冰冰的，看不出情绪。并没有回答Steve，James开始收拾带血的纱布和一次性注射器，熟练的将那些废物装在专门的废弃袋里，准备明天带到专门的地方销毁。

Steve坐在沙发里，看着James有条不紊的收拾。他又摸了摸对方包扎的地方，客观说，做的和专业医护人员一样棒。

Steve感觉了一下伤口，那里已经不那么疼了，只是有些略微的不适。抿了抿嘴唇，他又把视线调回到James身上，对方此时已经走进了厨房。在脑后扎成一束的头发因为来回的运动而变得松散，几缕棕色的半长发垂下来，挡住了James的眼睛，让他整个人显得更为阴郁。

Steve看着那个黑色的男人给自己倒了一大杯冰水，然后一股脑的灌进去，说实话，在现在这个初秋季节里猛灌冰水，感觉虽然不能说很坏，可也不怎么好。

因为喝的很急，有些来不及下咽的冰水溢了出来。水滴顺着James脖颈的曲线下滑，流过动脉和锁骨，最后消失在黑色的背心中。他的脸颊边也沾了点水珠，使得鬓边的长发被打湿，一缕缕的贴在脸颊上。

“Bucky?”

Steve试探性的叫了一声，却没有得到回复。

“嘿，Bucky……”

在他又试图叫对方时，只听着James突然放下手里的杯子，玻璃和大理石台面撞击的声音很大，里头的情绪可想而知。

然后，Steve就看到James气势汹汹的走过来，冲自己冷笑着反问：

“‘Bucky你先走’？”

他学的是Steve在威斯特彻斯特发电厂时候，因为情势危急而决定牺牲自己换取对方逃脱的说辞。

“……”

James抱着肩，嘴角挂着冷笑，居高临下的看着Steve，等着他的回答。但Steve只是抬着头望着他，蓝眼睛宁静的像初秋蔚蓝色的广袤天空。

被那双眼睛看的焦躁起来，James咬了咬下唇。他猛地俯下身去，右臂迅捷的架在Steve的咽喉处，将那金发男人的脖颈挤在自己和沙发之间。

James贴的很近，他的鼻尖几乎碰到Steve的。此时，他全身像是被一根无形的弓弦系着，绷的很紧，做出一种攻击的姿态。灰蓝色的眼睛狠狠盯着Steve的，四目相对中，他要用自己的气势压倒对方。

“当然是你先走。”平和的声音，侃侃而谈，像是在说一件再自然不过的事情。

听到回答的瞬间，James不自禁吞咽了一口。但他马上加大了右臂的力度，让Steve的喉咙感到更强大的压迫感，但又不会很难受，毕竟他并不是想扼死这个男人。

对峙中，James感觉到手臂下轻微的勃动，Steve的喉结动了一下，抵着自己。那感觉很微妙，像是某种暗示，暧昧又缱绻。James被这种说不清的感觉弄得快要发疯，他全身的肌肉都在叫嚣着某种他无法控制的、超负荷的东西。

这种感觉他从所未有，并且明显让他感到焦虑。

“条子，你以为你是谁！？”

从牙缝里挤出这句话，James轻蔑的哼了声。

“我想做你男朋友。”

“……”

终于，那根弦，断了。

“我操！”

James狠狠的咬上Steve的嘴唇。

*

复古原子钟的机芯运转，时针转了一个来回，又回到十二的刻度点。随着整点的到来，时钟敲响了两下。现在已经是美国东部时间凌晨两点，整个纽约布鲁克林区都进入了休眠状态，大街上偶尔会有几辆汽车驶过，但也很快消失不见了。

安静的布鲁克林，似乎一切都睡着了，昏黄的月光洒在这座静谧的城市，平和而安详。但在城市的某些地方，却没有丝毫的睡意。

“Steve，已经差不多了！”

推搡了一把正在舔吻自己脖颈的金发男人，JamesBarnes感受着那湿漉漉的舌头划过自己的大动脉，留下一条冰凉的痕迹。他呼出一口浊气，声音喑哑的嘀咕着，仿佛这空旷的客厅有多么狭窄和充满压迫感一般。

抬了抬腰，James试图让Steve正在自己后处扩张的手指退出身体，可惜对方似乎并不认同，温热的手指随着自己身体的上移而同步移动，如影随形。

活动带动出一点轻微的水渍声，在这寂静的公寓里显得颇为暧昧。

太热了。

James难耐的动了一下，坚硬的勃起戳到了Steve的小腹，在那线条优美的肌肉上留下了一片浅浅的水痕。粘腻的体液因为皮肤的接触而拉出一点银丝，勾连在赤裸的身体间，发出悉悉索索的水声。

初秋的纽约，虽然正午时分天气还很热，但凌晨却也冷得可以。但在James看来，他巴不得现在来一股凉风给他降降温——这一切来得太快了，那些让他纠结的念头仿佛都被那双湛蓝色的眼睛吞噬，当他反应过来的时候，自己已经和Steve吻得难舍难分，他们的舌头搅在一起，炙热的鼻息喷在脸上。

在亲吻中，他伸手下探，一把扯开了Steve的腰带。

现在，James感觉自己已经快要到达爆发的边缘，因为Steve刚刚给他来了一记口活，那炙热的口腔紧紧包裹着他，细心的舔弄，快要逼得他发疯。他没有直接射出来，Steve放过了他。然后，James就感觉一根湿滑的手指钻进了他的战术服裤子，在臀缝间暧昧的流连。

James瞥了眼不知道何时出现的润滑剂，并思考这个东西本来是放在什么地方。但他马上就没有时间思考了——Steve插入了一根手指。

“恩。”

如今，后处抽插的手指毫无征兆的增加到了第二根，刺激的差点让他瞬间达到高潮。这种悬而未决的状态让James难受，因此才催促着Steve“已经差不多了”。

毕竟，前后夹击的快感实在太强烈了，即便冷静自持如冬日战士，也受不住这种折磨。

“现在才两根手指，Bucky，”又贴上来亲吻了两下，Steve在James耳边轻轻道：“我会弄疼你的。”

“我觉得对这个，我比你有分寸。”

故意捏了捏手里正在撸动的东西，成功引起了对方的抽气，James将Steve已经全然勃起的阴茎包裹在掌心里，加快了揉搓的速度。

此时，他的下身赤裸，分开腿跨跪在Steve两侧，膝盖被亚麻布的沙发硌得有点难受，但相对于那前后两处的胶着，这点难受也就显得微不足道了。他的身上现在只有一件黑色背心，但也被拉扯的退到胸部上方，凌乱的堆叠在一起。Steve的衣服还算比较完整，只有腰带被自己粗鲁的扒开。

那条受伤的左臂纱布上有一点血痕，即便再怎么小心，还是略微牵动了伤口。不过Steve似乎毫无感觉，从刚刚起他就一直在亲吻James，并给他口交。

Steve因为James手上的动作而略微停滞了下，后者瞅准这个机会又向上抬了抬身子，终于让对方的手指退出了自己体外。摩擦带来的水声清晰可闻，James感觉自己全身都在叫嚣着，那感觉甚至微微刺痛。

他的后面确实已经很湿润了，混合了润滑剂和体液的地方看起来已经做好了接纳Steve的准备。暗示性明显的往前蹭了蹭，James有点挑衅性的捏了捏Steve的阴茎前端，成功的引起了对方的粗喘。他戏谑道：

“你不是要做我男朋友吗，条子？”

话音刚落，James就感觉后处突然一紧，Steve的勃起已经进入到了体内，那突如其来的满涨感让James差点直接射出来。

他扶着Steve没有受伤的那边肩膀，喘息的像是有人正在扼住他的脖子。

“确实，”那金发男人一本正经的答道，声音低沉，显出一种别样的性感，“从我第一次在普瑞特见到你，我就想这么做了。”

“你是在好好读书吗？”

“反正肯定读的比你认真。”

Steve吻了吻James的嘴角，然后缓慢而坚定的将自己推入他的后处，紧致的肠壁包裹着他，那压迫感让他感觉就快要炸开。

因为左臂伤口的原因，Steve抽送的动作很慢，毕竟他只有一只好用的手，那需要用来扶着James的腰际保持二人的平衡。因此，James欲望勃发的阴茎落了空，只能夹在两人腹部间的狭小空间，小幅度的厮磨。他低声叫着Steve的名字，那其实只是无意识的呢喃;他吻着Steve的嘴唇和脸颊，炙热的鼻息喷在对方的脸上。

这一切叠加着听在Steve耳朵里，就像是无声的催促。他试图加快点节奏，或者去抚慰下James被冷落的前面，但是肩膀的伤口实在不允许他这么做。

思考了下，Steve动了动胯部，他示意了James前面的茶几。

*

慢慢的从Steve身上下来，James背转过身体，双手扶着茶几。冰凉的玻璃台面贴上炙热的皮肤，让他下意识的痉挛了下，但这种“降温”反而让他更加兴奋起来。

感觉到Steve贴上自己的后背，那温热的触感让James颤栗，他的吻温柔又缠绵，正如那双让自己沉溺的蓝眼睛。James像是溺水一样大口呼吸，现在除了尽力攫取空气，他什么也做不了。

后处被再次贯穿，因为之前扩张和体位变化的关系，使得Steve进的很深，坚硬的勃起碾过肠壁和腺体，让James终于忍耐不住呻吟出声。

他感觉全身的血液都在沸腾着，因为这个叫SteveRogers的男人。James的前面硬的发疼，粘稠的前液从顶端的孔隙中渗出，滴在Steve米色的地毯上，留下不甚清楚的痕迹。

全身都因为这种得不到纾解的欲望而绷紧，James将额头也贴在冰凉的玻璃上，试图缓解这种焦躁。正在这时，他感觉到一只厚实的手掌包裹住了自己的勃起，从敏感的前端一直撸动到根部，在他被润滑剂和体液濡湿的会阴处流连。Steve温柔的揉搓着，口中低低叫着James的昵称。

“Bucky。”

他的声音深情而缱绻，像是冬日里一团火焰，笼罩住James的全身。

James在这声呢喃里达到了高潮，白浊的液体喷溅在Steve的手掌和自己的胸前。

Steve的律动还在继续，而且越来越快，因为高潮而导致的敏感使得James仍处于半恍惚的状态。他下意识的向后迎合着，想要贴近那令他舒服的温暖，来自SteveRogers的特别温度。

扭转身体和对方接吻，Steve的舌头探进来，和自己的纠缠在一起。他的手还在继续撸动着，让James欲罢不能的又半硬了起来。

复古的原子钟敲响了三下，James在这片热浪中只想感叹：

老天，这简直太刺激了。

*

Steve抱着James，对方因为连续的三次高潮已经有点迷蒙，灰蓝色被眼睑半遮住，像是含着水汽。

左臂有点疼，Steve知道那伤口还是崩开了，不过他现在全身都处在高潮的临界点，亢奋的血脉贲张，因为这个叫James Buchanan Barnes的黑色杀手。

确实，他们的背景十分悬殊，但Steve有他自己的想法。他坚定、果敢，认定的事就要努力去达成，而他遇见了James；他本来以为那匆匆的一次对话就注定了两个人就此别过，但冥冥之中，他觉得他放不开他。

而Steve觉得，对方也是如此看待自己的，因此他才会在走投无路时来到布鲁克林。

James也许并不是传统意义上的好人，他原来的职业是杀手，他曾经入狱五年，他经常爆粗口，但Steve相信他绝不是一个弑杀成性的坏蛋。

“我不喜欢杀人。”对方不止一次表达过这种意思。

他是不同的，当Steve第一次在普瑞特见到这个男人时就觉得了。那时候，James霸占着自己的书，却一页未动。午后的阳光照在他的脸上，那时的他正凝视着窗外的一片绿荫和枝桠上整理羽毛的麻雀。他整个人是暗淡的，但那双灰蓝色的眼睛不可谓不温柔，但却又被一种化不开的冰霜覆盖，像是要挣脱却无力的溺水者。

Steve又开始亲吻James的脖颈和肩胛，他的舌尖顺着对方左臂刺青的纹理移动。那触感并不光滑，但当Steve想要继续感受时，James却推搡了一下他的胸膛，左肩膀后退着，像是不希望别人触碰。

那一切都是下意识的，因为他确实因为这场疯狂的性爱而精疲力尽。

Steve如今已经知道他的左臂是健全的，因为James在用Sa. Vz. 61 Skorpion扫射的时候，那动作毫无滞涩，从某种意义上来说，甚至比右手更灵活。Steve不知道是什么原因让他避讳自己的左臂，在日常的小动作上它表现的僵硬而死板。

Steve知道他还有太多不知道的事，有关James的，但他决定要和他在一起。在那个男人身体里律动着，Steve紧紧抱住对方，像是这个男人会突然消失不见一样。

他调侃了那句“男朋友”，却始终没有答复。

*

因为肩膀受伤，Steve只得向司法部请了几天假。当然，他不能说真正的原因，而只是找了“做饭导致烫伤”这种愚蠢的理由。

他不太会说谎。放下电话的时候，Steve看到床上的James无奈的翻了个白眼。

不过，Steve也及时将有关威斯特彻斯特发电厂的信息透露给了Sam Wilson。他把原因说的很含糊，但其他要表达的却一针见血。只可惜，两天后Steve得到了对方的回复——那里人去楼空，所有的资料都被销毁了，剩下的都是一些画布的包装和装裱机器而已。

他们撤退的如此快速和彻底，Steve和James面面相觑，都从对方的眼睛里读出了一种叫做震惊和忧虑的信息。

“我立即就给上头打了报告，结果那帮老狐狸都在忙着巴结Pierce，慢吞吞的用了两天才给回复！当初Odinson家的案子，催的比谁都急，如今Asgard的股价一跌再跌，Thor Odinson又卷入了谋杀案子，现在倒是又不急了。”

听到Sam在电话里抱怨，Steve知道那位Alexander Pierce先生很可能就是未来纽约州的州长，如今大选正如火如荼的展开，从目前的调查看，Pierce获胜的可能性非常大。

世态炎凉，这也没有什么好说的。

“好在我们拷贝了‘创世者之眼’的信息，Bucky，你有办法破解密码吗？”

“这有点难，不过我拜托了朋友帮忙。”

给Steve的肩膀枪伤换药，James平静的回答道。虽然有点好奇这位看起来独来独往的杀手会有怎样的朋友，不过看对方并不想多说，Steve也就没有追问下去。况且，现在电视里正在播报的新闻，让他也无暇去顾及其他——

那是有关Thor Odinson因谋杀嫌疑而被正式批捕的消息，Asgard的股价为此又创下了一个新低。

画面上，那个高大的男人没有一点萎顿的样子，他手上戴着手铐，被一群记者和警察包围着。他的弟弟、刚刚公布的现阶段Asgard实际掌管人站在医院台阶的上方，看着他的哥哥。Loki的脸色仍旧苍白，应该是枪伤还没有痊愈，那双碧绿色眼睛里的情绪让人读不懂，像是亢奋、又像是忧愁。

Thor也在看着Loki，他笑着冲弟弟挥了挥拳头，做出加油的手势。

Steve为Thor感到伤心，虽然那个金发大块头对自己从来没有一句好话，但Thor显然是个直率和真诚的人。Steve看了一眼James，对方已经把注意力移回到了包扎这件事上，并且看不出对Odinson兄弟遭遇的看法。

他做出事不关己的样子，虽然Steve听到他在看到Thor挥舞拳头时，轻轻叹了一口气。

 

TBC

 


	7. Chapter 7

Steve一直以为，James Barnes的朋友应该和他本人差不多。那意味着，浑身散发着“生人勿近”气息、留着复古风情半长发、对任何事或人都兴趣缺乏的冰冷杀手。

因此，当他外出采购生活必需品回来时，看到坐在James旁边快速敲击着键盘，并对自己回来报以微笑的陌生男人时，他还没有搞清楚情况。

“Clint Barton，你是Steve Rogers吧。”

那个有着亚麻棕色短发的男人主动站起来和自己握手，并做着自我介绍。

 “你……你好……”

犹犹豫豫的回答，Steve觉得自己完全没弄清楚状况，他有点尴尬的对这位Barton先生回以僵硬的微笑。好在这时候，终于慢吞吞挪到Steve身边、接过他手里购物纸袋的James解释了一切： 

“他是来帮我们破译文件密码的。”

说完这句，James看着Steve的左臂，皱了皱眉又加了句：“你的胳膊如果不想要了就继续让他提重物。”

说完这句，James已经来到厨房，把Steve买回来的东西分类放进冰箱。

“我的上帝，他居然在关心你，那个不可一世的Barnes！”

在Steve犹豫着是不是该向James解释下他觉得胳膊恢复的不错时，他听到ClintBarton的感叹。

“我的上帝。”他又喃喃了句，并且上下打量着Steve。

*

好在关于“不可一世”的JamesBarnes话题并没有延续，ClintBarton更感兴趣的大概还是那堆朋友托付的代码。

“我用了六天，目前也只破译了‘创世者之眼’的文件夹，毕竟James给我的这些文件，每一个的进入指令都不一样。”顿了顿，Clint键入了一些运行指令，然后将字符串展示给在场的两个人，“而且我怀疑它的编程者设定了定时自动更改密码的指令。也就是说，如果破译者不能在一定的时间内破译成功，那么字符串会自动更迭。”

“这样做不是很麻烦吗，操作者要登入怎么办？”

“登入的话应该会给操作者实时发布密码，也就是说这个组织就连高层管理者也不可能顺利登入，”Clint有点赞赏的点头，“很有思想，这个组织上下看来都有疑心病，但他的‘客户’们肯定也特别放心。”

听到这句，Steve只觉得这个未知的对手神秘而庞大，拥有如此周密的保全手段，怪不得伊莎贝拉案多年无法破案，几乎成为业界的不解之谜。

不过现在还不是探寻这个神秘组织的时候，毕竟他们当前要做的是替James洗清嫌疑，找到真凶。

“我们还是先看看‘创世者之眼”的情况吧，有什么新发现吗？” 

“不得不说，记录详实有效，简直比拍卖行还专业，”听到Steve的问话，Clint耸耸肩，然后和James交换了一个眼神，“可惜毫无收获。”

“我和他浏览了进出货转手、货品来源方信息等等，目前可以肯定的是，Odin得到的‘创世者之眼’肯定是真的，Loki没有说谎。”James递给Steve一份资料，看那纸张厚度，足有一百多页。

“那么为什么会变成假的，又是谁、出于何种目的？只是为了钱？银行那么多，犯不着对黑帮下手。而且，为何要专门陷害James！”

Steve觉得Clint分析的有道理，他低头看着内容详实的资料，眉头也是越皱越紧。确实，这好像没有特别明显的疑点，无非是交易来源、交易细则等等，客观说和Loki提供的拍卖行信息差不多。从资料看，“创世者之眼”也不是偷抢而来，只不过当初卖家急需用钱，而且想要避缴高额税款，才用了黑市交易的手段。

这虽然非法，但也无可厚非——Steve看了眼卖家信息，是个资深赌徒。

翻回到交易的水单页，Steve和官方拍卖行的进行了对比。

他注意到了一个细节——

“这一项是什么意思，加工定制钻托？”

“应该不是，”看了一眼Steve指出来的地方，James翻找出老照片，“这个镶嵌工艺没有变化，从‘创世者之眼’被三分后就一直以这个镶嵌形态流通展示。”

“我觉得是加入了新主人的一些标志，你懂的，有钱人的家族纹饰之类。”将嘴里的薄荷糖吐在面巾纸里，Clint有点不屑一顾的压低嗓音，学着那种英国贵族颐指气使的腔调道：“‘这就是我的！’”

他说的时候故意板着脸，做出不可一世的样子，真是像极了那些固执又可笑的老牌英国绅士。

Steve被那腔调逗得笑起来，James却还是冷冰冰的，脸上的肌肉连动都没有动一下。

“James，你还是那么扫兴！”Clint笑着对James抱怨。不过Steve知道，对方是笑了的，用冬日战士的方式。

“不过我觉得Odin应该还没有这么无聊，应该有别的、我们不知道的东西被放在了‘创世者之眼’里。”

“恩，他们很可能是为了要里面的东西，而不是宝石。”James说出了在座所有人的内心所想。

但是，这个赝品制作者到底是谁呢？

一时之间，三个人都陷入了沉默，他们被纷繁复杂的线索弄得无所适从。不知名的杀手、手上的双头鹰纹身、真假创世者之眼，还有那神秘的艺术品犯罪组织，太多的东西搅在一起。

安静的大厅没有一点声音，连刚刚才参与到这个案子的Clint都被这诡异的氛围弄得无所适从，更不要说作为当事人的Steve和James。

Clint被这寂静弄得焦躁起来，他胡乱点着鼠标，发出滴滴答答的响声，好像这样可以缓解他的烦闷。最后似乎真的被弄得很不舒服，James看到他的朋友随便打开了一个加密未解的文件夹，开始工作起来。

黑色的屏幕底色上，青绿色的字符快速挑动和运算着，像是多米诺骨牌——也许，破译代码、改造枪械对Clint来说才是擅长和爱好，而不是案情推理。

“其实，我有一个猜测……”

在Steve犹犹豫豫开口的时候，门铃突然响了。

*

“Nat，我没想到你会来。”

“听说你做饭把自己也做进去了，还为了小小烫伤而请假十天，所以我来看看房子有没有被烧掉。”揶揄的口吻，Steve知道对方是在调侃自己那蹩脚又愚蠢的理由。

但是说谎真的不是自己的专长，尴尬的站在门口，Steve捋了一把金发。

“不请我进去吗？”

“……”

Steve有点犹豫，因为作为司法部职员，他非法收容了两个不明分子（ClintBarton看起来也不像什么守法公民），不知道该不该让自己的同事入内。虽然NatashaRomanoff并不是普通意义上的同事，他们更多的是朋友。

“你好，是NatashaRomanoff小姐吧，我是JamesBarnes，认识你很荣幸。”

尴尬和僵持中，James适时插了进来。他温柔而绅士的向Romanoff伸手，做出“请”的姿态。那种温文儒雅的和煦口吻Steve还是第一次听到，带点鼻音的好听嗓音对付这场景显得游刃有余。

Natasha显然也很意外，Steve看着她面对那双深邃的灰蓝色眼睛有点恍惚。不过Steve觉得她肯定很受用，毕竟被一个长相英俊、彬彬有礼的绅士如此对待，谁也不会反感。

“Steve，这就是你那位枪械发烧友鬼魂吧？”

边走进门边对Steve了然一笑，NatashaRomanoff已经恢复了常态，那意味着冷静、谨慎和观察入微，而和James握手这一件事，已经足以让这位干练的司法部女探员得出结论——James的手显然因长时间持枪而形成规律性的茧子，那逃不过Natasha的。

耸耸肩，Steve没有回答，算是默认了。

当然，Natasha的观察力不限于对枪械相关的范畴，她进门后扫视了一眼，看了看ClintBarton和对方已经恢复正常桌面的电脑，然后又回头意味深长的斜睨了一眼SteveRogers。

虽然对方什么也没说，但Steve觉得红发美人那双美丽的墨绿色眼睛已经看穿了一切。他咳嗽了一下，介绍了ClintBarton。

“ClintBarton，NatashaRomanoff。”Steve干巴巴的向两边示意，显得有点为难。

气氛又开始进入某种诡异，不过这次Clint没有接着折磨那脆弱的鼠标，他开始用Steve桌面上的便笺纸折东西打发时间。Natasha看了一会儿，她注意到对方是在折一朵玫瑰。暗暗笑了下，然后又不动声色的瞥了Steve和James一眼，Natasha优雅的在Steve那张米色亚麻布沙发上换了个更舒服的姿势：

“先生们，你们谁来和我描述下，对Odin案件的调查进展如何了？”

“……”

“Nat，其实我们……”

伸手止住了Steve的解释和絮叨，Natasha开门见山：“Barton先生，我觉得在场的人里似乎只有你还算理智，”微笑着伸手接过Clint递给自己的纸玫瑰，“因此相对于正在我面前眉来眼去却当我看不到的两位，我想听听你说。”

Clint很爽快的向Natasha描述了他们目前所掌握的信息，其实这也是James前几天才告诉他的。最后，他总结道：

“其实并没有什么进展，不过刚刚Rogers说他有个推测。”

“关于什么的？”

“那就要问他了。”说完了这句，Clint耸了耸肩，他像是如释重负般的从这压抑的氛围里挣脱出来，又开始他的破译工作。

“Asgard的近况不知道你们是否有关注，”思考了一下，Steve决定把他的猜测和盘托出，“因为Odin被杀和Thor被关押这些事儿，Asgard的股价跌幅很大。但是，最近我听Sam说起，他们监测到有大额不明资金在购入Asgard的低价股票，也就是说，有第三方在介入或者操纵此事。”

“这个我也有听说，办公室里有关注股票的，Asgard最近确实有起稳上涨之势，算是将将挺过了一关，”Natasha点点头，印证了Steve的说法，“但这能说明什么呢，华尔街的金融大鳄们从来不会放过任何到嘴的肥羊。”

“确实如此，但Sam当时说的很重，那感觉并不像普通的投机而已。而我，更在意的是这个开始的时间点。”

“Loki Odinson。”

始终一言不发的JamesBarnes终于开口，Steve看到那双灰蓝色的眼睛里像是结了寒冰。

“确实，正是从Loki代替Thor全面接管Asgard事务开始。”

Steve知道James应该也有怀疑Odinson家这位看起来十分精明的小儿子，因为刚刚他特别强调了一句“Loki没有说谎”。确实，那个看起来敏感而纤细的男人拥有一双让人无法看透的碧绿色眼睛。

“Rogers，你在怀疑是Loki故意做空股价，扳倒他的哥哥后再用这种手段收购企业？那么，他的父亲……”Clint如今也停下了手里的工作，专心思考Steve的推理。

他没有继续说下去，那答案显然恐怖至极。

“这很有可能。”

Steve没有答话，他沉默着，答复的是James。他轻蔑的哼了一声，仿佛早就看惯了这种骨肉相残。Steve猜测James的杀手生涯里必然接过这种活计——妻子陷害丈夫、弟弟杀害哥哥、儿子谋害父亲，不一而足。

气氛变得更压抑，男人们都不说话了，像是被很重的阴霾笼罩。尤其是Steve，他想到那位正身陷囹圄的金发男人，他一定是十分关心自己的弟弟——Thor Odinson在入狱前对Loki鼓励的画面还历历在目，Steve觉得有一点伤感。

他叹了一口气，湛蓝色的眼睛很黯然。Thor显然是个胸无城府的人，尤其和他的弟弟对比。

“我亲爱的的正义使者‘美国队长’，我接下来要说两件事，”咳嗽了两声打破这沉默，Natasha坐正了身子，她狡黠的眨了眨眼睛，调侃着Steve在司法部的绰号，“这两件事恐怕要毁了你的精彩推理，不过我觉得你是乐意我这么做的。”

“第一，是你安排我协助Wilson追查最近半年SVD的交易情况。我很遗憾的表示，调查结果对那位冬日战士很不利，因为结果全面指向九头蛇。”从包里拿出一份报告，Natasha递给Steve，“我觉得以Asgard和九头蛇的关系，应该不会大方的互通有无，况且Loki如果要杀他的父亲，武器选择性其实挺多的。”

“果然是九头蛇吗？”喃喃着接过材料，Steve忧心忡忡的看了眼James，这消息对“冬日战士”确实是不利的。

“第二，这是我昨天得到的信息，”Natasha把玩着手里那朵美丽的纸玫瑰，应该是注意到了那玫瑰上的笔迹，她暗暗笑了一下，“Thor Odinson那件事，因为Thor否认杀死了Johann Shmidt……”

Natasha注意到她说这句话时，那位JamesBarnes做出关注的表情，或者说一提到九头蛇，他就会格外关注。有点猜到了这位冷峻先生的真实身份，她又重复了句：“没错，Thor否认，他的口供说他确实开枪了，但是确认并没有杀害Johann Shmidt。”

“于是，司法部调查了所能掌握的一切子弹和弹道数据，你们猜我发现了什么？”说到这句的时候，NatashaRomanoff故意停了下来，她冲着James眨眨眼睛，“我觉得这件事你一定非常感兴趣，Mr. Winter。”

“Nat……”

冷不丁的说出那个称呼，Natasha有趣的看着在场三个男人的表情——Steve变得异常紧张和患得患失，完全一幅陷在恋爱中的傻瓜模样；当事人James仍旧很淡定，他只是有点意外的挑挑眉，一幅默认的样子；ClintBarton则直接大笑了起来。

“很高兴认识你，冬日战士，那SVD的弹道推导确实很漂亮，不过我猜Barton先生在这里也是功不可没吧。”

“三年前，我和James为了那套数学模型搞坏了不下十把SVD。”

“所以我必须要感谢两位，因为我接下来要说还是SVD，”一字一顿的，Natasha说出了让在场所有人都震惊的结果，“打入Loki Odinson胸部的也是SVD，而且和杀死他父亲的一样，用的39R突缘弹。”

面面相觑，Steve和James不约而同的想到了两个人去医院劫持Odinson兄弟的时候，Loki表达的“如果真的是冬日战士所为，我们早就死了”的画外音。

那时候精通枪械的Loki已经知道打伤自己的武器是什么，并且另有其人——应该就是监控录像里那个手背上有双足鹰图案的黑发男人。

“如果Thor说的是真的，他没有杀Shmidt，是另有其人陷害，而这个人还要对Thor的配枪了如指掌，那么该是Asgard的人；同时，现场还有一个人要暗杀Loki，并企图再次栽赃在冬日战士身上，而SVD又都来自九头蛇，那么这位未知杀手应该来自九头蛇。”总结了目前掌握的线索，SteveRogers皱着眉，最后下了结论：

“也就是说，这两大组织内部都出了叛徒，并且很可能勾结在了一起。

“那么大批量购买Asgard股票的又是谁，是Loki吗，还是说会是杀死Odin和Shmidt然后陷害给James和Thor的人？”

没有明确回答Clint的问话，Steve想起那天医院台阶上Loki看着Thor的表情，那似乎并不是一个阴谋得逞人该有的，但说他伤心难过，又并不是那么回事。Steve不得不承认，他真的看不透这个男人到底在想些什么。他和他的哥哥完全像是两个极端，斟酌了下，Steve拨通了一个电话：

“Sam，这几天是否可以安排我与Thor Odinson见面，我有几个问题想要问问他。”

*

“Nat，谢谢你来看我，并且提供了很多有用的情报。”送Natasha下楼，SteveRogers真诚的道谢，“只是Barnes的身份比较特殊，FBI又在找他，所以……”

“Steve，其实关于这件事……”Natasha叫他名字的声音很温柔，墨绿色的眼睛看着Steve，“我终于知道，为何你当时不给我介绍你的‘鬼魂朋友’！”啧啧的摇着头，Natasha学着Steve当时的腔调：“‘他不适合你’。”

“……”

她学的惟妙惟肖，但是又有故意的促狭在里面。

“冬日战士不适合NatashaRomanoff，只因为‘美国队长’觉得自己适合，并且在非公平竞争环境下，”Natasha调侃着，非常惬意的看着Steve越来越窘迫的俊脸，“已经成功上了本垒。”

“……”

虽然知道Natasha是故意的，但是Steve确实觉得尴尬，他掩饰的咳嗽了声，有点想问对方是怎么知道他和James的关系的。不过聪明如Natasha，那可能是从任何地方——自己和James的举止神情，对他格外的关心，家里明显的同居痕迹……甚至于可能是角落垃圾桶里的保险套或者James棕色半长发掩盖下的吻痕。

“好样的，Steve！”在思考如何对Natasha解释他和James的关系，红发美人突然低低说了一句，“Barnes确实是个让人过目难忘的人，尤其是那双蓝眼睛。只不过……”

“只不过什么？”

“只不过你说的对，Steve，他确实不适合我。”

将手掌中那朵美丽的纸玫瑰放在唇边吻了一下，红发女探员那红色的唇膏黏在了白色的花瓣上，呈现出一种艳丽的鲜活。

 

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

一直将Natasha送到停车场，并目送她开车走远，Steve才慢慢往回走。

按理说，这个时候他的脑子里应该除了案情外什么也没有，毕竟他后天就要去见Thor Odinson，那无疑将是一次重要的谈话。Steve相信他可以从Thor那里得到很多有用的信息，起码可以将一些模棱两可的猜测刨除。而且，Steve相信Thor和Loki一样，是知道些有关“创世者之眼”里的秘密的。

但是，该死的……Steve懊恼的发现，他现在脑子里全是JamesBarnes！

Natasha的话无疑给了Steve很大鼓励，因为这算是他现实生活中第一个确切知道二人关系的朋友。虽然说感情是两个人自己的事，但多一份认可和祝福论谁也不会嫌多。而且挑剔的Natasha显然给予了James很高的评价，Steve感到与有荣焉。

事实上，Steve知道这种开心很幼稚，尤其他已经是三十多岁的成年人，从事着最严谨的司法鉴定工作，但是他不能控制那种心脏满溢的感觉。上楼的时候简直是三步化作两步，Steve自嘲着自己真是一个肤浅的社会动物，会因为同伴对自己所爱之人简简单单的夸赞而兴奋成这样。

“Barnes确实是个让人过目难忘的人。”

是呀，那双美丽而略带忧郁的灰蓝色眼睛，他是如此的令人过目难忘，他的Bucky。

只不过，过目难忘也往往意味着，难以捉摸——

“我倒觉得你在监狱里蹲五年反倒是上帝给了你一次机会，在你他妈的把自己的左手彻底搞废之前。而现在，他又给了你第二个，那个Rogers是个不错的人。”

“Clint，你应该知道，我终究……”

在Steve进门的时候，他听到的就是这样一段对话。两个人之前应该也说了许多，而后面的那句又戛然而止，因为客厅里的两个人在注意到大门被打开时，都不约而同的噤声了。

“Romanoff小姐是回家还是去工作了？”不知道Steve听到了多少，Clint猜测不会很多，毕竟他和James都拥有敏锐的听觉，但这种尴尬的气氛还是得说点别的敷衍过去。

“啊……她说直接请了全假，可能是回家了。”

Steve看了眼抱着胳膊一言不发的James。对方也在看他，表面上仍旧那么平静，像是刚刚那个用怅然又坚决口吻说话的男人只是Steve的幻觉。

Steve用余光看着James的左臂，因为长袖衫的关系，那只露出了手腕和小臂的一半而已。无机质的规律图案缜密排布，绵延而上爬满整个手臂上，散发着一种无情和冰冷。

终究……终究会怎么样呢？Steve不想往下思考，虽然他清楚的知道答案。

Clint不久后也告辞了，他决定专攻那堆文件里的一个，内容大概是一些更新信息之类。他显得很高兴，Steve猜和那朵塞进Natasha手里的纸玫瑰有很大关系。

“Barton看起来很喜欢Natasha，好在后者对他印象也不错。”

“嗯，他刚刚和我说了。”

“希望能有所进展。”

“嗯。”

两个人为了分析线索又忙到凌晨，将Clint破译的那百十页文件又仔细看了一遍，但收效甚微。凌晨时分，忙碌了一天的两个人各自回到自己的房间。Steve躺在床上，望着天花板，想着今天的种种。

其实那时候，他还特别想说，我们是否也能有更多进展呢。但终究，他没有说出口。

叹了口气，他关闭了台灯。将被子拉好，Steve翻了个身，换了个更舒服的姿势——白天还得想想Thor的事，他需要养足精神。

布鲁克林的夜晚依旧那么安静，Steve很快进入了迷糊的状态。意识朦胧中，他隐约觉得有房门响动的声音，然后有什么越来越近，直到被子被揭开一角，冰凉的手脚蛮横的缠上了自己的腰腹。

Steve几乎是立刻就醒了过来，他试图翻身，但背后揽住自己腰的手很固执。

“Bucky？”

“闭嘴，睡觉。”那扰了别人清梦的始作俑者冷冷的命令。

Steve无奈的笑了下，他不再挣动，任由James抱着。闭上眼睛，感受着对方微凉的鼻息喷在自己后颈，手掌贴着自己的小腹。Steve腹诽着，这哪里睡得着。

“Buc……”

Steve又叫了一声，他动了动，还是试图转过身和对方面对面。但就在这时，两片冰凉的嘴唇贴上了自己的，将那声呼唤堵回到了Steve嘴里。

进入的时候虽然很温柔，并做好了足够的扩张，但Steve感觉James的全身都在颤栗，像是有什么寒冷正在他的血液里流窜一般。尤其是他的左臂，僵硬的像是金属铸造的机械。

Steve感到一种深刻的伤感和悸动，他俯下身细细亲吻着那条手臂，从肩胛一直到指尖，顺着主动脉的痕迹。他忘情的舔吻着James的手指，舌尖滑过因为长时间持枪而摸出的薄薄茧子。

纹刻着这个杀手不为人知过往的手臂，像一个谜团，无机质的图形令人望而生畏，但Steve却觉得，那只会激起他内心里最深层的某种、可称为爱的东西。

“Steve，Steve。”

James嗓音喑哑，他喃喃的叫着，仿佛这平凡到再普通不过的名字拥有什么不同寻常的魔力。

在进入到最深的时候，Steve在James耳边低声道：

“I`m here，Bucky，I`m with you till the end of the line。”

*

隔天，当Steve来到FBI的羁押监狱时，意外的看到了Loki Odinson。他应该是刚刚和自己的哥哥见了面，Steve看到他正在和一个律师模样的人说着什么，瘦削的脸上没有一丝血色，加上那凝重的表情，让他整个人看起来像一尊大理石雕像。

他看到了Steve，露出很意外的样子。不过Loki对自己情绪的控制十分老练，他马上就换上微笑，冲着Steve点头示意，算是打了招呼。

接着又对律师嘱咐了几句，Loki就坐上那辆黑色的宾利离开了。

不得不说，Loki的整个行为举止优雅而富有教养，真的很难让人把他和黑社会联系在一起。当然了，Asgard表面上已经成功转型很久，而对外上市经营这部分的主管，正是Odin这个以机敏著称的小儿子。

“Rogers，我想你应该清楚从我这里得不到什么有用信息。”

相对于Loki的圆滑，Thor Odinson就直率的毫不拐弯，他看到Steve前来，就打定了不配合的心思。

Steve仔细看了看Thor，他的脸有一点红，面色凝重，额头上的青筋微微突出，眼睛像是暴风雨前的海洋。他的声音嘶哑，像是刚刚大吼过一样。Steve猜测这和他弟弟的到访有关。

实际上，Thor也知道自己没有必要针对Steve，尤其对方看起来明显是一个正直的司法部探员，严谨认真、待人温和。只不过他情绪确实不太好，加上之前医院事件本来就怄着一口气——这个金发男人和那个叫Barnes的杀手劫持了自己和Loki，尤其是那个“冬日战士”，把匕首架在Loki的脖子上威胁自己，逼得自己毫无还手之力。

Thor觉得这简直是奇耻大辱，所以在看到Steve的时候连个招呼也没打，就那么大刺刺的坐着。

“Odinson先生，怎么说呢，两次见面都很仓促，”知道Thor还在为了上次的事记恨自己，Steve也决定开门见山，“对于那天晚上我们对你和Loki先生做了很粗暴的威胁这件事，我表示十分抱歉。但是形势所逼，还希望能够理解。”

Steve说到James的时候很含糊，毕竟隔墙有耳，但他的态度非常诚恳，湛蓝色的眼睛充满歉意。这使得本来打定主意的Thor有点无所适从，他咳嗽了两声，稍微坐正了身子。

“你们那天晚上实在是趁人之危。”又嘀咕了句，Thor撇了撇嘴，态度缓和了很多。实际上，Thor是一个很直接的人，说一不二，Steve觉得对方在某些逻辑上，和自己有些相似。

Steve又诚恳的道了歉，他说了点外面的消息缓和气氛，果然，Thor的态度配合了些，起码不会一幅想揍人的模样。

“我们这阵子获得了一些线索，所以希望Odinson先生配合。首先我先表面自己的立场，我本人是相信你没有杀害Shmidt ，毕竟如果想狡辩直接连开过枪都否认还更直接些。”斟酌了下，Steve向Thor展示了Natasha的弹道分析结果，并提出了自己的疑问：

“关于Loki先生中弹一事，目前有有理由相信和谋杀你父亲的是一个人，所以我想听听细节。”

“实际上那次是Loki救了我。那颗子弹本来是射向我的，”Thor回忆着那天，心有余悸的闭了闭眼，“当时我的手臂已经中弹，再来一下我觉得报道就会变成Shmidt和我的死讯一起上头条。好在Loki及时挡在了我前面，他被打中的地方距离心脏也只差2厘米不到，差点也送了命。”

听到Thor如此说，让Steve感觉非常意外，毕竟他前不久还在怀疑Loki才是这一切谜团的幕后黑手，现在看来，他为了救Thor甚至差点搭上了命。可以说，Steve对Loki有了很大改观，虽然那双碧绿色的眼睛还是让他觉得难以看透。

又和Thor说了一些火拼现场的情况，Steve觉得自己已经了解的够全面，于是把话题转到了那颗被诅咒的钻石。

“关于‘创世者之眼’，我希望也能提供些其他线索。”

Steve觉得他有点窥探隐私的嫌疑，毕竟就算Thor知道些什么，按理也不可能透露给外人。那是属于Odinson家族的秘密，虽然不知道具体内容，但Steve有一种预感，那相当敏感。

果然，对于这件事，Thor蹙着眉，海蓝色的眼睛暗了暗，表示无可奉告。

“我想Loki给你们的资料已经够详尽了，而且还做了引荐人，你们应该得到了想要的，我本人知道的也不可能比那更多了。”

“确实，我们得到了足够详实的内容，但恕我直言，那里面有些地方，并非‘外人’所能明白，”斟酌了下用词，Steve最后还是决定和盘托出，他直视进Thor的眼睛，一字一顿道：“‘创世者之眼’里，究竟记录着什么。”

这最后的一句，Steve用的肯定句，非常笃定的。

“那只是块价值连城的钻石，充满传奇色彩，就是这样。”把视线转开，Thor耸耸肩，仍旧试图回避问题。

“如果你不信任我，我可以起誓，或者任何你觉得可信的方法。”

“你觉得做我这行的还有几个真心信仰上帝？”高大的男人将后背靠在椅子上，扯了扯嘴角。

“你觉得我很可笑是吗？”

“那是你说的，我可什么也没说。”

“Thor，不管那里有什么，你父亲的死，必然和它脱不开干系！”Steve这次直接称呼了对方的名字，他顾不得礼节，整个人站起来居高临下的死盯住对方，抓着钢笔的指节几乎泛白。

Thor似乎被Steve突然爆发出来的气势震住了，他抬起头看着这个实际上身高足足矮自己一个头的男人，从第一次见面Thor就知道对方是个正直又固执的人，他有那种直觉。

忖度了下，他咬了咬下唇，最后开口道：“父亲得到‘创世者之眼’后，将一串密码嵌入到了里面，我和Loki都被告知那关乎着Asgard的未来。”

“你知道密码？”

“很可惜，那密码是以什么形式放到了宝石里，如何获得，我和Loki并不清楚。”抿了抿嘴唇，Thor有点怅然的感叹，“那东西只会带来不幸，而父亲又把更多的不幸灌输到里面。”

“密码是保护什么的？”

“Asgard的股价一跌再跌，我想你也是知道的，”吞咽了一口，Thor摇了摇头，他显得疲惫而无奈，“传闻说的没有错，我们的大部分资产被无端冻结了，包括我和Loki在内的所有人都无法使用，除非有‘创世者之眼’里的密码。”

“Odin先生这样做的目的何在？”

“太多的事情让他变得不再信任，尤其是对……”斟酌了一下，Thor还是没有说出来那个名字，他只是叹着气，像是在回忆，海蓝色的眼睛里有一些Steve看不懂的情谊。

Steve知道那里一定有很多错综复杂的关系和故事，他无从知晓，他也没有立场知晓。

又问了Thor几个问题，Steve便起身告辞了。

*

从FBI的羁押监狱出来，Steve被刺眼的阳光晃得有些眩晕，但他此时却迫切的需要这种温暖。只可惜深秋时分，哪怕那光再耀眼，也终究是缺乏温度的。秋风吹过，Steve将深褐色的夹克领子竖起，像是那样就能汲取温暖一般。

客观说，刚刚那番谈话是卓有成效的，但带来的结果却像是阴霾一样笼罩住Steve。

当然，这可能也和他本人的心境有很大关系。

Steve回头看了眼那高耸建筑物的灰色瓦砾和铁丝网，他以前觉得Thor是一个热烈而充满光彩的人，当然现在他也并没有推翻自己的印象，只不过因为那黑色的“创世者之眼”，使得那光彩也被遮住了。Thor有点蓬乱的胡茬让高大的男人显得憔悴，他像是被捆住的猛兽，想要挣脱，却无能为力。

“你和Thor谈了四个小时。”一个男声从侧面响起，Steve循声看去，是Loki Odinson。他倚在黑色的宾利车前盖上，浅笑的抱着肩。因为全身上下都裹在黑色的风衣里，再加上那黑色的半长发，更衬得他脸色苍白。

光洁的皮鞋尖踢开脚边的石子，Loki站直身子，朝Steve走过来。

虽然已经对他有了很大改观，但Steve看到那双碧绿色的眸子，仍旧本能呼吸一窒，浑身上下紧绷着。

Loki意味深长的看了Steve一眼，他又微笑了一下，眼神很柔和，摊着手做出没有攻击性的样子。

“你和Thor谈了四个小时，”他又重复了一遍，左手微微抬起，将手腕上的石英表露出来，瞥了一眼时间，“从十点开始，现在已经是下午了。”

“这个案子上头派下来让我们全力配合FBI，我只是尽了本份。”

“你们……在谈‘创世者之眼’？”

Loki根本没有理会，他意味深长的盯着Steve，说着问句，口气却是十足的肯定。

Steve今天已经从Thor那里得到了足够多的信息，但是他相信这位现任Asgard的当家Loki Odinson也许知道的更多。Steve有这种直觉，对Asgard那过山车般的涨跌最敏感的就是Loki。而且怎么说呢，他的嫌疑虽然没有完全的洗清，但给Steve的印象也没有那么坏了。

他持保留态度，毕竟Thor Odinson对自己这位难以捉摸的弟弟是回护有加的。

*

“Steve，今天Clint给我传了一份新的破译文件，有一处地方……”

刚刚开门进来的时候，Steve听到James在厨房里说话，他在做简易的三明治，并且做了Steve的份。但是在看到Loki时，话音戛然而止。杀手灰蓝色的眼睛对上碧绿色，Steve觉得房间的温度都因此降了几度。

“下午好。”他们的客人微笑着问候。

James只点了点头，没有说话。他看了一眼Steve，然后又马上把视线调转回这位不速之客。

总体上，Loki再见到JamesBarnes的时候，显得很从容镇定。那并不代表他已经忘记了这位冷峻杀手将锋利的匕首架在脖子上的耻辱，但他是个能屈能伸的人，尤其他现在有求于人。

“Thor和我都需要‘创世者之眼’，而我想Rogers先生也应该从我哥哥那儿知道了这宝石代表什么。”开门见山的提出要求，Loki优雅的坐在客厅的沙发上，声音很平和。

Steve知道Asgard最近的境况不佳，利益链条一被牵动，后果将会是雪崩一般。如果不是面前这男人雷厉风行的手段，恐怕内部很多举足轻重的元老早就倒戈相向了。所以客观说，Loki在这方面强了他的哥哥百倍，如果是Thor，Steve不相信Asgard能撑到今天。

黑发青年还很年轻，但已经表现出了不凡的能力和见识。

当然，这也可能是他彻底扳倒Thor的手段。Steve搞不懂他们兄弟间的事，那简直和创世者之眼一样扑朔迷离。

Steve给Loki递了一杯咖啡，然后坐在James旁边。做了一半的三明治放在厨房，谁也没有动。

气氛有点尴尬，尤其是James明显对Loki还抱有戒心。确实，作为杀手他本能的戒备，尤其是像Loki这种城府很深的、善于玩弄人心的类型。

Loki将咖啡放在鼻端嗅了嗅，然后喝了一口。这位贵公子派头的客人能够下咽速溶产品，Steve也是颇为意外。

Steve先说了今天和Thor见面的结果，当他说出是Loki救了Thor时，James明显露出了意外的神情，但他没有评述，只是继续盯着他的客人，像是怕错过他哪怕一个动作。最后，Steve指出了那密码。Loki听完后有点嘲讽的哼了一声，不置可否。其实那声哼笑是有些失礼的，但Steve知道这不是对着自己，他在嗤笑始作俑者，他的父亲。

“我能提供的信息和Thor差不多，我觉得我甚至不如他，”Loki耸耸肩，口气戏谑，“毕竟我们只能从父亲那里得到这么多，所以我想听听Barnes先生的新发现。”

他捕捉到了James刚刚那句话里的重要信息。

斟酌了下，James起身将一叠资料拿过来，他翻找了下，指着一份Steve之前没有见过的文件道：

“这是没有分类录入的部分，从时间上看，应该是一些最近一个月才发生的物品流转情况，而这一条显示‘创世者之眼’近期曾经归库处理，从日期看是那场展览酒会后的第九天。”

“也就是说，真品曾经回到过这个组织，进行一些所谓的‘处理’，是指的密码解读吗？”

“显然是的。”这次回答的是Loki，表面上他仍旧平静，但Steve和James都注意到他捏着咖啡杯的指节已经泛白，“你们能查到是谁做的吗？”

“这份文件上没有写明，毕竟这不是交易信息，记录的很粗糙。”

“那这条消息似乎毫无用处。”Loki又喝了一口咖啡，刻薄的点评。

“其实话也不能这么说，那起码可以提供些排除法选项。”

“比如说？”

“综合目前情况看，符合条件的人必须同时符合以下要求：知道宝石的秘密、能够联系到那个组织，并明确知道宝石是赝品，”将自己常用的三把匕首依次摆在茶几上代表三个条件，世界上恐怕只有冬日战士会如此分析推导，“那么答案无非就那么几个——‘创世者之眼’的赝品制作者、神秘组织本身，还有……”James说到最后一个选项的时候有点犹豫。

“请说下去，Barnes先生。”

“Thor Odinson和……你，Loki Odinson先生。”

“很精彩的推理，感谢二位的鼎力相助，我想我大概知道从哪里下手了。”

Loki听到最后那名字后禁不住大笑起来，Steve看到他将咖啡杯放在茶几上，打乱了匕首规矩的排布。笑完后，Loki又问了几个问题，大概是关于他们如何得到这些信息的。最后，他站起来欠身行了一礼，像是要离开的样子。

Loki的样子始终从容，在听到自己的名字被列入嫌疑人中也丝毫不怵。

这个过程中，James一直盯着Loki，像是要将对方每一个表情都捕捉下来进行判断。

不过，要断定Loki有没有说谎真的很难，Steve始终觉得对方难以看透，就像一个魔术师那样变幻莫测，每次当你胸有成竹的确信捕捉到了他的伎俩，却颓然发现好像并不是那么回事。

“为了表达谢意，我觉得我也应该提供点我知道的信息，”在Steve和James将Loki送到门口的时候，那个黑发男人微笑着伸手，“虽然不知道调查那标志的意义何在，不过我建议你们可以搜索下‘纽约64’，应该会有不错的发现。”

Steve和James顺着Loki手指的方向看去，那是Steve根据监控录像分析绘制的复原图——一只展翅的双头鹰，倒立的三角锥形组成那怪兽的主体，；翅膀大开、羽毛根根可见，极力的向外伸展；锋利爪牙像是海神波塞冬的三叉戟，显出一种狰狞的撕裂感。这标志锐利而充满威仪，你能给从中感受到很多，野心、威严、冷酷和秩序，因人而异，不一而足。

其实鹰的造型在美国非常多见，但是多为白头鹰，而这种形态的双头鹰怪兽，更多的属于欧洲拜占庭的遗风，在欧洲相对多见些。不过对艺术文化涉猎颇深的Steve知道，这种造型，就是放在现在的欧洲，也算是比较特别的。

“64？纽约？那是什么意思？”

将Loki送走，Steve和James来到厨房，准备先搞定这迟来的午餐。

“像是个哑谜，也许要拆解。”耸耸肩，James将一片厚火腿塞进Steve手里的面包，然后叼着自己那份，开始用手机搜索，“不过相对于这个，我刚刚告诉Loki的嫌疑人里还少一个。”

确实，James对客人的不信任显而易见，那倒不是针对他，Steve相信在James心中，连看起来憨厚的Thor，也是不可信任的。

“是谁？”

“Alexander Pierce。”

“谁？”

没有回答Steve关于最后一个嫌疑人名字的问话，James将手机上关于“纽约64”的搜索结果展示给SteveRogers——

现任参议员、热门候选人AlexanderPierce，以64%的高票当选下一任纽约州州长。

志得意满的男人背后，竞选的标识赫然醒目。

那是一只，黑色狰狞的双头鹰。

 

TBC

 


	9. Chapter 9

James抱着肩，他正看着Steve复原的那幅双头鹰，面色铁青。

其实对于Alexander Pierce竟然是杀害Odin、陷害冬日战士的幕后黑手这件事，Steve也感到一种无所适从，那真的太出乎意料了——一个政府高级官员竟然雇凶杀人，而且杀害的还是纽约著名暴力犯罪团伙之一的老大，最后又陷害给了另一个杀手。

Steve感觉一切都是那么匪夷所思，但目前看来事实就是如此。虽然Steve并不知道那贯穿这些混乱线索的丝线是什么，但他相信James一定很清楚，因为对方眼神里的肃杀之气越来越重，那种阴沉寒冷的东西。

“嘿，Bucky，你……”

还没来得及将安慰送达，Steve的短信提示音响了。他看了一眼，是NatashaRomanoff。

“Wilson和我已经在你家楼下了。”

见鬼，Steve翻着前面的短信提示，还有五条，也都是Natasha发过来的。大概的意思就是Sam想要知道自己和ThorOdinson的谈话对案情推动有没有帮助，是否有细节的疑点，因此他决定亲自登门拜访，请让冬日战士回避。

Steve看了眼第一条的发送时间，大概是一个多小时前，那时候他正和Loki说话，没有注意到这些短信。

现在这第六条看到，显然也已经晚了——Steve听到了门铃响声。

“是FBI，你小心。”

现在藏恐怕来不及，而且James明显还陷在某种思绪里。Steve对着还在沉思的男人低声嘱咐，但对方只是抬了抬眼睛，没有回答。

那双灰蓝色的眼睛像是寒冬里被冰封的贝加尔湖，坚硬、冰冷，本能的拒绝一切温暖。Steve伸手去拍了拍那僵硬的肩膀，他感觉手底下的肌肉本能的畏缩了下，像是惧怕这种慰藉，然后才慢慢的放松。

James对Steve笑了下，虽然那嘴角一勾的动作很难被称为笑。

叹了一口气，Steve向玄关走去。他在拉住门把手的时候轻轻咳了声，试着放松面部僵硬的神经，让自己显得不那么沮丧和紧张。

换上笑容，嘴角用力扯着，Steve打开了布鲁克林公寓的大门。

“晚上好，两位。”

Steve向SamWilson和NatashaRomanoff问好，前者热情的拍了拍Steve的肩膀，而后者则很快的用眼神询问自己嘱咐的事情办得怎么样，James是否已经闪避这突如其来的造访。

“你有朋友在呀？”

还没等Steve对那挤眉弄眼进行回复，先进入客厅的FBI探员已经嚷了起来。

对JamesBarnes居然根本没藏这件事露出震惊的表情，Natasha好看的眉毛皱在一起，让她整个人显出一种暴躁的感觉。

“什么情况？”

她用唇语对Steve问道，不过当看到那像冰雕一样杵在开放式厨房琉璃台边的棕发男人时，她好像又明白了点什么，墨绿色的眼睛透出了然。

“出了点意外，”Steve冲Natasha无奈的耸耸肩，他看到司法部女探员眼里一闪而过的促狭，赶紧低声补充道：

“不……不是感情问题。”

“你确定？”

“嗯，好吧，也有感情问题……我们俩……不过现在有更重要的，”Steve说到James的时候有的落寞和无奈，他不知道如何说起，因此将话题转到更重要的方向，说话声音也几乎变成了气音，“我们应该是……找到杀死Odin的凶手了。”

深深腹诽今天真是个惊喜交加的日子，先是和Clint Barton的约会被Wilson一个紧急电话打断，然后又是这一出——NatashaRomanoff翻了个白眼。她下意识的看了眼已经坐在客厅的FBI探员，又瞥了瞥厨房里的杀手。

冬日战士的气质本来就很特别，那种阴郁落寞里透出的肃杀，而现在只会更强。

“Wilson注意到他了。”

Natasha低声提醒SteveRogers ，然后快步走到客厅里，利落的坐在了SamWilson的对面——那个位置不偏不倚的正挡住Wilson观察JamesBarnes的视线。

“Romanoff小姐！”黑人探员有点不满的嘟囔。

“Wilson探员，怎么，我还不如一个胡子拉碴的男人好看吗？”故意拔高声调做出嗔怪的样子，Natasha挺直了上半身，显出一种压迫的气势。

“两位想喝点什么，咖啡可以吗？”Steve也觉得转移Sam的注意力才是关键，也赶紧适时的插进来转移视线。

“我没什么挑的，Cap，谢谢。”

*

站在JamesBarnes旁边冲咖啡，Steve将一杯热牛奶先塞到了对方手里。

“谢谢。”

杀手低沉着声音说，那感觉和他第一次来布鲁克林公寓找Steve的那晚非常相似。这甚至让Steve产生了某种错觉，像是这阵子两个人所经历的种种只不过是他的一个幻梦，除了对方在嗅到淡淡的乳香味时稍微软化的神经。

“Bucky，不管你现在对Pierce就是幕后黑手这点领悟到了多少，”Steve相信James肯定是理出了些头绪，“现在你都得停下，先把Sam打发走再说。”

他示意了坐在客厅里仍旧注意这边的Wilson，然后放松肌肉将盛满水的水壶放到加热器上加热。Steve这些动作做得都很快，明显是想速战速决，敷衍两句然后彻底送走Sam。

做完这些，他又从柜子里拿出一个瓶子，将粉碎过的香草荚粉末加在James的杯子里——Steve注意到James很喜欢香草的味道，因为那种清新温柔的气息，他吃掉了Steve很多香草冰激淋。

“Steve，我……”

James没有说下去，他又对Steve笑了下，灰蓝色的眼睛闪烁。史蒂夫还在期许他会对自己说什么，什么都好。但James终究又低下头去，举着杯子，眼睛盯着浮在白色液体上的零星碎末。

“Bucky，我们现在只是能够将矛头指向Pierce，但真正将他定罪，光靠双头鹰恐怕……”

Steve的这句话没有说完，他猛地注意到那突然停在James胸前心脏位置的红点。然后，一切的一切都戛然而止。

厨房玻璃破碎的声音中，Steve倒在血泊里，他挡在一脸惊恐的JamesBarnes面前，狙击的冲击力让他身体向前倾了一下，温热的胸膛贴着对方。

“Bucky。”

Steve在James耳边低声叫着那专属的昵称，嘴唇贴着对方柔顺的棕发，然后他感觉力气一瞬间都被抽了个干净，后背疼的发紧——他整个身体都无力的向下滑去。

James感觉到Steve的下巴磕在自己的左肩膀，那些纹刻着过往的地方。他浑身一个颤栗，下意识的伸手到金发男人的腋下，想扶住对方已经瘫软的身体。

潮湿又温热的触感渗进指缝，一丝一点，James闻到强烈的血腥气。他用小臂撑在Steve的腋下，然后将手掌举到眼前——满眼的鲜红色，勾连着顺着掌心的纹路向下形成血幕，热烈缠绵如这个男人对自己的感情。那些血液鲜活的像是富有生命般，钻入James的血管，沿着手臂向上流转全身，侵占他的大脑。

“Steve Rogers。”

James撑不住这个男人的重量，他实际上比自己高大，如今瘫软着半跪在了地上，湛蓝色的眼睛已经快要睁不开，迷蒙又虚弱的即将失去光彩。

James感觉到某种深入骨髓的恐惧感，仿佛流淌入血管的鲜活正在全速退去。

“Steve！”

“Cap!”

James听到客厅里的惊叫，那个黑人探员和红头发的女人跑过来，帮自己撑住已经昏厥过去的SteveRogers 。

不过也因为这两声惊呼，James才如梦初醒。他快速查看了Steve的枪伤，因为对方比自己身材略高，所以对准自己心脏的子弹打在了Steve的胸腹之间，应该是穿透了内脏。

万幸还不是一枪毙命。

略略放下了心，James看了一眼被击碎的窗户方向。天井对面的楼房顶层，一个浑身漆黑的男人正将狙击枪收起。虽然距离稍远，但James还是感觉对方，轻蔑的冷笑了一下。

紧接着，他看到那个男人做了个杀手里通行的手势，大概是在嘲笑Steve的愚蠢，显得自负又傲慢。

全身的血液轰的一下直冲大脑，将脑海里SteveRogers 金色的笑容染红，James红着眼睛站起身来。

他冷冷的对SamWilson说了声“叫救护车”，然后拿出自己事前藏在厨房柜子里的一把TEC-38袖珍手枪和两把格斗匕首，便大踏步朝着那窗户处走去。

“Barnes，你走了就别回来，”一只脚已经踏上了窗台，NatashaRomanoff一把拉住James的手臂，忧心忡忡的低声嘱咐，“Wilson已经怀疑你了。”

“你管不了我。”

“Steve伤的虽然重，”Natasha抓住对方的手又紧了紧，她瞥了一眼Steve背后汹涌而出的鲜血和厨房地砖上越来越大的痕迹，有点违心的道：“应该不会致命，我们会照顾好，你别意气用事。”

为了防止对方再啰嗦，Natasha最后又补充了句，墨绿色的眼睛笃定又坚决：

“Barnes，Steve也不会想让你回来。”

咬了咬下唇，James看着失去知觉的Steve，然后转头，望着对面已经把狙击枪收起准备离开的漆黑杀手。猛地反手抓住Natasha，James俯下身子到对方耳边低声道：

“帮我查Odin的尸检报告。”

*

一脚踢碎了布鲁克林公寓厨房的窗户玻璃，JamesBarnes矮着身体穿出窗外。他最后看了一眼那倒在血泊里的金发男人，他忠实的朋友正围着他，一脸紧张。

“Goodbye，SteveRogers 。”

上次的告别还有一个吻，这次可真的什么也没有了。

从厨房阳台跳到天井平台后，JamesBarnes灵活的在障碍物间穿行，像是十分熟悉这片地形。实际上，他也确实熟悉。在Steve家居住的这段日子，James利用日常时间仔细考察了周围，一来这是他杀手的本能，二来也是怕FBI追捕有个逃脱的路线。现在，这些防备预案用在了追捕凶手上，也算是物尽其用。

脑子里已经想好了对方逃脱的几个可能路线，并将自己代入思考，James顺着这片老式公寓的雨水排水管道向上攀爬。防锈的铁皮已经起了层，他蹬了一脚那陈旧斑驳的墙面，借力支撑住身体重量。爬到四层时，James沉了沉气，然后腿部发力，向侧面的消防走廊跃过去。

因为距离比较远，他使用的力气很大，因此在抱住细长的铁栏时，那硌得他肋骨有些难受，像是骨头被外力强行压缩后戳着内脏一般。但这是捷径，能够最快的追上不知名的杀手，所以冲击力都由身体受了去，也只能忍着。

顺着消防通道盘旋向下，James飞奔过泥水纵横的老城区小巷。空气中弥漫着酸臭和发霉的味道，坑坑洼洼的道路并不好走，垃圾障碍物也很多。借着昏黄的路灯，James 几个纵跃，躲过那些阻碍。这个过程中，他将TEC-38换到左手，并拉开了保险。

拐过最后一个巷子，James举着枪，迎着汽车的车前灯直视那个刚刚发动起车子的男人。白色的光束照得他像是立在西伯利亚的冰雪中，冷酷又凄厉。巷子里的飞蛾和尘埃像是被这气势惊到了，在灯光里乱舞开来，透出某种狂躁的混乱感。只听那冷峻的杀手从鼻子里哼了声，一字一顿的威胁：

“我想，你的玻璃是不防弹的吧。”

一瞬间，如冬日般凛冽的寒风席卷深秋的布鲁克林小巷，呼啸着自己的可怖。

那黑发男人显然非常吃惊，完全没有想到对方居然能够如此快速的跟上自己，并准确找到撤退地点。

“冬日战士。”

他咬牙切齿的念着那个名字，然后不顾James射过来的子弹，俯低身子猛踩了油门。

感到脸颊边一疼，应该是子弹擦到了皮肤，将将飞过耳侧打到座椅靠背。男人心中暗道侥幸，脚下油门猛踩，准备将冬日战士一次性消灭。

正在这时，只见James向前抢了几步，迎着那全速而来的黑色吉普车，借着粗大保险杠的力几个纵跃，力贯手臂一把扒住了车辆的顶棚。

男人的车开的很猛，他横冲直闯的上了马路，在车辆中穿梭，试图甩掉车顶的敌人。

超速和随意变道使得有序的交通变得混乱，好几辆来不及闪避的汽车撞在一起，甚至有一辆出租车被掀翻在马路中央，汽油泄漏导致的火焰和黑烟攒起两米多高，公路一时之间陷入火海，把布鲁克林漆黑的天空映照成诡异的黑红。

利用这些意外带来的减速空隙，James慢慢的挪动身体，试图改变姿势……但是不行，那车速还是太快了。抬头看了眼前方，灯光晃得他眼晕，但可以断定对方是向码头方向开去。James忖度了下，然后使劲勾着手指，朝驾驶室随便开了一枪。

“妈的。”

因为惊吓和躲避，那男人下意识向右闪避了一下，相应的车子也右倾，形成了一个拐弯惯性。James瞅准时机，放松抓着手枪和车边的左手五指，电光火石之间，他蜷缩了下，在身体悬空的一刻迅速拔出格斗匕首插向车辆的顶盖。金属刺耳的摩擦声里，Gerber Mk II尖锐的刀尖已经插入了铁皮，并侧面刮开了三厘米长的口子。James利用这匕首带来的一顿，侧身向下，一脚踢碎了车窗玻璃，半个身子已经进了驾驶室。

狭窄的空间里打斗还在继续，两个人谁也不放松，奋力争夺方向盘的掌控权。幸好此刻车子已经开到了空旷的码头，正左右摇晃的冲向一个大型集装箱。

一眼瞥到那巨大的铁柜，James咬了咬牙；那男人显然也很吃惊，愣神之间动作有了滞涩。

很明显的，对方的格斗工夫不如自己，James利用这一个滞涩，展开柔术猛地锁紧男人的双腿，让车速慢下来，然后从腰间拿出最后一把匕首，一鼓作气刺进对方的肩胛。

鲜血飞溅而出，喷在James的脸上和胸前。那男人的抵抗明显变弱了，但仍旧不能使失控的车子停下。James看着前方，他当机立断，侧身顶腰，一脚踹开自己这边的车门，然后蜷缩的跳出了车子。

后背着地的撞击加上难受的翻滚摩擦，使得James挂了一点彩——他额角撞破了一大块，粘着地上粗糙的沙砾，血液混着这些肮脏的固体，顺着James的脸颊留下来。好在，这些都是皮外伤，尤其是相对于黑发男人那把正插在肩头的匕首伤来说。

那男人也及时跳了车，但由于有伤在身，摔得比James还要狼狈些，看起来是有些骨折。

失控的车辆撞上集装箱，爆炸带来的浓烟笼罩住了开阔的场地。

*

“是你杀了Odin，然后Pierce陷害给我？”

背对着火光，James的脸隐在黑暗里。他从男人身上搜出一把手枪，还有他的ID，James看了眼那个名字——

Brock Rumlow。

好像没有叫这个名字的杀手，但对方的枪法确实十分高明，一看就是经过专门暗杀训练。

James将保险拉开，拿在左手上。金属卡扣打开的声音很轻，但却十足的瘆人。James感觉那个男人下意识的吞咽了口，于是他右手前探，冷笑着将那把匕首压得更深。因为背光的关系，冬日战士的脸被全然隐没于黑色之中，尤其和背后的刺目火焰对比，更是压抑的可怕。

叫Rumlow的男人疼的倒抽了一口气，但声音却很硬气的：“我不知道你在说什么。”

“Pierce是你的老板吧， Johann Shmidt也是你枪杀后诬陷给了Odinson!”用枪口指了指对方手上的纹身，James冷冷的询问，没有起伏的声线让人感觉心里发紧。

“……”

“让我想想为什么……Pierce想弄掉Shmidt，扶持个傀儡自己暗中控制九头蛇。五年前就想了一次，他把我推荐给Shmidt，然后做了个圈套让他往里钻。结果，在大功告成的时候，却被这个叫‘冬日战士’的无名小卒打乱了计划！我阴差阳错顶了罪，Shmidt没死成。于是，五年后，他又来了一次，顺便把那个无名小卒，也一起收拾了。”

JamesBarnes在知道Pierce就是陷害他的幕后黑手时，就一直在想这其中的来龙去脉，他想通了很多。

“随你怎么说，Barnes。”

“你是怎么发现我和Rogers 的？”思考了下，James说出了一个名字，“你在跟踪Loki Odinson？”

“你还不笨，只不过和Odinson家那只诡计多端的毒蛇比，还差得远。”

“确实。所以，Pierce和Loki勾结在一起了？”

“哼，Odinson那小子，Pierce先生瞎了眼才会找他。”Rumlow的口气里充满轻蔑和嫌恶，James一时无法判断这两个人是否有瓜葛，看起来并不像。所以他换了个话题道：

“不管怎样，Rumlow先生你，和Pierce脱不开干系。”

“这纹身说明什么呢？一个Pierce州长的支持选民罢了。”

“说实话，我确实不想证明什么，那是FBI的事，”耸了耸肩，James站起身来，居高临下的看着Rumlow，“我相信他们有更多手段让你开口。”

干脆利落的朝着Rumlow的右腿开了一枪，James看着迸溅而出的血花冷笑道。他回头看了眼夜空下正在向这面集结的警车，觉得自己的使命大概就要结束了。

“Barnes，不如杀了我，”剧痛之下也一声不吭，Rumlow讪笑着看着James开枪的左臂，非常放肆又意味深长的，“让你左臂的纹路再多一个痕迹如何？反正你也割了那么多刀，手臂废不废也不差我一个。况且能记录在上面，也是我的荣幸。”

“你……你是谁！”

听到这句话后全身一震，James震惊的踉跄了下，他咬着下唇，犬齿刺入皮肤而毫无感觉。思考了下，他犹疑的走上前撕开对方的左肩膀夹克，James看着那处呈现交叉形状的疤痕，惊在当场。

“你也是……”

“没错，左臂的植入追踪器是我亲手挖出来的。托上帝的福，Zola那玩意没弄死我。”

太多的回忆冲入大脑，那些他不愿意面对的过往。James下意识的摸着自己的左臂，那里也有一块呈不规则五星形状的伤疤，原因和Rumlow的一样，为了挖出组织带有致命性质的追踪器。他自己肯定是不行的，好在那时候认识了Clint ，他帮了他很多。

警车越来越近了，James知道他不能再耽搁。

在Rumlow后颈脑干处猛地击打，James随后朝天开了一枪示意，然后向黑暗处跑去。

在巨大的集装箱之间穿梭，钢铁投下的黑影笼罩住了奔跑之人的身影，像是恶魔正在吞噬羔羊。James茫无目的的跑着，他不知道自己要去哪里，他无处可去，Rumlow的话勾起他很多不好的思绪，那些黑色的回忆。

心脏上像是压着巨石，James放慢脚步。他喘息的很厉害，像是缺乏锻炼的人那样，但实际上，他平时跑万米也可以面不改色。

怔怔的往前迈步，James努力回忆好的东西，虽然那十分有限，但终究可以驱散点阴霾吧。回忆着，James发现那里更多的是一个男人，和他正直英俊的脸庞、柔顺的金发，温暖的体温和温柔的低语。

SteveRogers ，已经该说再见了。

他自信是一个决绝干脆的人，但那个和煦如午后阳光的金发男人，像普瑞特一样让James留恋。

而现在，那个男人躺在病床，为了保护自己身负重伤，这也是Steve第二次为他受伤。

咬了咬下唇，James觉得，他不可能不再看一眼Steve就走。

 

TBC

\------------------------------------------------------

今早在某人的学习笔记里看到了一句话：

To say goodbye is to die a little.


	10. Chapter 10

James先回了一趟布鲁克林。

公寓里黑漆漆的，看样子一个人也没有。James从那扇被他踢破的窗户潜入，玻璃的碎片还没有收拾，通过月光，他能够分辨出一点鞋印，大概是医务人员搬动受伤者留下的。夜晚的风吹动窗帘，和留在窗框上的玻璃碎片剐蹭发出悉悉索索的响声，回荡在空旷的房间，显得十分萧索。

Steve的复古钟表又开始报时了，这次的敲击次数很多，应该是某个整点。James站在厨房当中的那滩血迹前，低着头，只见他咬了咬下唇，半长的棕发垂在脸颊两侧，遮住了眼睛。他的胸膛随着那钟表的鸣响而一起一伏，十一下结束，他也随之屏住呼吸。

地上的血迹早已经干涸，顽固的凝结在光滑的地砖表面。鲜红的颜色已经变成了暗黑，James蹲下身，手指滑过血迹的边缘，很慢的，像是在感受什么残存的温度。

然后，他注意到那血迹旁有一个用红色笔书写的单词——Presbyterian。沉吟了下，James抹了一把，放在鼻端嗅了嗅，是唇膏的味道。

不得不承认，NatashaRomanoff是一个聪明的女人，起码在料定自己肯定会不听劝的回来这个问题上，她是赌对了，并细心的留下了Steve所住医院的提示。

实际上，James先回到布鲁克林是要销毁一些文件。距离枪击已经过去了大概四个多小时，多年来的杀手生涯让他谨小慎微，避免给FBI留下任何把柄，即便他平时已经做了不少工作。况且，他确实需要知道在哪里能够找到Steve，而他开始是把希望寄托在查找现场一些急救医疗用品的外包装上。

现在，Natasha给了他更准确的答案。

James很快查看了下公寓里的纸质文件，大体是有关“创世者之眼”的破译材料。那些数据如果不追究来源，表面看并没有多大问题，除了某个时间点——James又看了一眼Clint新破译的文件，“创世者之眼”被提取是在Odin被杀后的第十四天；也就是那个时候，连跌十个交易日、跌幅达20%的Asgard股价开始扭转。换句话说，提取了“创世者之眼”中密码的同一天，Asgard股票开始有未知的第三者介入，急速拉升股价做多Asgard股票。也许这只是一个巧合，他现在还无法下结论，那只是他的一个猜想，并且有点荒诞不经。因此，他需要NatashaRomanoff的调查结果，以此来佐证或者推翻一些东西。

思考了下，他把那叠纸理好，放到了Steve的书架上，然后，他狠狠甩上了柜门，镶嵌的玻璃因此发出清脆的响声，像是快要碎裂——James从玻璃的反射里，看到了一个人影。

响声显然惊到了背后的偷袭者，利用这个空档儿，James快速的拔出后腰上的枪，回身对准也正持枪的SamWilson。James很侥幸没有扔掉从BrockRumlow身上缴获的武器，否则自己这时候真的只能束手就擒。

“冬日战士，”那个黑人探员低沉着声音，“我劝你最好放下武器配合调查，否则……”

“否则？”James闻言冷笑了下。

“我并不想与你为敌。”

“可惜你现在正在这么做。”

“不，Romanoff告诉了我一些事，说实话我将信将疑。”

“她告诉你什么了？”James需要知道FBI到底对他们掌握的有关“创世者之眼”的线索知道多少，那取决于他被捕后能说多少。

“你和Steve……但显然，Steve很信任你，他算是我最好的朋友之一，而这之前你确实藏匿在他家……我想你明白我的意思。”

“你能保证把这件事和Rogers撇清？”

“只要你老实的和我回去，我可以说是在任何地方逮捕你，只要我想。”

看着黑人探员的眼睛，James咬了咬下唇，放下了枪。

冰凉的手铐接触皮肤的时候，James表现的很平静，Sam看着那双阴郁的灰蓝色眼睛，轻轻说了句：

“他流了不少血，但挺过来了。”

“我知道，只是我……”嚅嗫的没有说下去，James最后只简单的解释，“你有时间回来抓我，说明他没事。”

“如果你想先去医院看一眼Steve……”

“不用麻烦了，”回头看了一眼那米褐色格调的公寓，温暖考究的色彩搭配，James低声补充道：“我之前和他道过别了。”

*

JamesBarnes入狱的第三天，他见到了自己的律师。

ClintBarton穿着一板一眼的西装，手里提着棱角分明的黑色皮质公文包，坐到了自己对面。

“Jonathan Brown先生，我是您的律师。”Clint做了个自我介绍后，示意旁边的狱警他有权利和自己的当事人私下谈谈。

“Natasha说她当时提醒过你别回去，虽然我觉得你也不会怎么听，但是James……”

James咳嗽了声，打断好友接下来有关SteveRogers的话。他不想多谈，因为注定是些和上次一样的说辞——SteveRogers是个不错的对象之类。

其实在James心里，Steve是怎样的存在他知道的比谁都清楚，尤其相处的时间越长，他就知道的越清楚。但就是面对这样的Steve，James才觉得自己必须离开，毕竟美好的东西应该由一个相得益彰的对象匹配。从某种意义上，他甚至要感谢Wilson，他的出现无形之中帮自己更加认清了自己将带给Steve多大的麻烦。

实际上，他本来就清楚这些利害关系，只是那个金发男人总是用温柔的嗓音和美丽的湛蓝色眼睛麻痹自己，他亲吻着自己的嘴唇，在耳边喃喃的叫着自己“Bucky”，那么缱绻而充满情谊。

每当这个时候，James就开始自欺欺人。他扯了扯嘴角，觉得自己简直幼稚的可笑。

因此，他赶紧岔开了话题——

“Natasha？”James反问了句，显然他注意到了Clint称呼那个司法部女探员为“Natasha”而不是“Romanoff小姐”——看来在他不知道的时候，这两个人关系的进展神速。

“是的，Natasha。”Clint眨了眨眼睛，坦荡荡的接受James的调侃，甚至有点自豪。接着，他从公文包里抽出一份文件，推到James面前，“请签字吧，Brown先生。”

“我很好奇，你到底给我准备了多少个J.B的名字。”敲了敲那个委托函的名字，James压低声音，无奈又好笑的耸耸肩。

他活动了下手指，在签名处不太流畅的签署了那个陌生的名字。

“后面的条款记得看清楚，Brown先生。”Clint故意大声的说着，明显是说给那竖着耳朵监视这里的狱警听。后者知道对方是故意的，于是骂骂咧咧的又站远了些。

看来接下来会是些有趣的内容。

James翻阅了前几页，仍旧是枯燥乏味的合同制式条款，条例明确，刻板的像Clint手里的公文包——不得不说，Clint的律师打扮有模有样。

而那律师委托函再后面的内容，可就和那些刻板的条条款款没有关系了——那是一张复印的表格，Odin的尸检报告。

“年龄、外形特征，连DNA检测项目都完全符合，”Clint低声说了句，“但显然，那不是他，可恶的官方腐败。”

“如此看来，算是可以确定了。”JamesBarnes看着那再普通不过的眼部分析报告，对着右眼和左眼一样的检测结果冷笑了声，“可惜，作假的流水线忘了Asgard的老大没有右眼。”

“你是怎么猜到Odin可能没有死的？”

“知道宝石的秘密、能够联系到那个组织，并明确知道宝石是赝品——符合这些条件的除了赝品制造者、那个艺术品犯罪组织和Odinson兄弟外，还有一个人，就是‘创世者之眼’的所有者，Odin本人；或者说，Odin可能就是那个赝品制造者。”

“他显然知道有人要杀他，但是Pierce和他之间似乎没有什么仇怨。”

“也许是有我们不知道的隐情，况且道貌岸然的政客向来是比黑道下手更狠。”

其实，James当时很想说LokiOdinson嫌疑很大，毕竟他曾经对自己的父亲表现出很异样的表情。但那并不是一种单纯的阴鸷，James不觉得他从那双碧绿色的眼睛里只看到阴狠和算计，他更多的感觉是一种无奈，那种因为被忽视、不被需要而产生的落寞……但他又明明站在Asgard权力的制高点，万众瞩目，只怕他那个不可一世的哥哥如今都要仰望他。况且，是Loki指出了Pierce的双头鹰标志，Rumlow对这个让人捉摸不透的黑发男人又颇多微词。

James看不懂Loki，他只能戒备着，等着这位魔术师自己进行接下来的表演。

“这点确实，那个双头鹰杀手被抓了，但Pierce我觉得丝毫没受影响，”Clint轻蔑的哼笑了下，“如果非说有影响，就是黑眼圈确实重了点。”

确实，仅凭Rumlow和双头鹰并不能扳倒Pierce，还不论双头鹰的证据来源合法性问题。James想到SteveRogers中枪前的那句话，他闭了闭眼，牙齿咬着下唇。那个男人倒下的场景在他的脑内回放，刺鼻的血腥气混合着之前牛奶的温热外加香草荚的清芬，鲜血和他的微笑亲吻一样让James心悸。

“我们现在做的只能是盯着Pierce和Asgard，我相信Odin最近一定会有动作，毕竟他可是名副其实的Asgard ‘创始者’。”

*

James让Clint注意Pierce和Asgard，他重点指的是Pierce，可惜对方像是被什么禁锢住了，又或者是多事之秋明哲保身最为重要。总之，就算已经被他实际控制的九头蛇，如今也安静的毫不找茬。

另一面的Asgard，却有意思的多。倒不是说Odin真身出现，而是Asgard的股票仿佛注射了肾上腺素一般狂飙猛进。曾经一度，Asgard跌得让人谈虎色变，如今摇身一变，已然再次成为华尔街的第一宠儿和谈资。

所以，即便是刚刚苏醒没几天的SteveRogers，也从医生、护士外加电视新闻里知道了这个消息，而且就在昨天，NatashaRomanoff来探望了自己。

因为失血过多而导致的苍白脸色让Steve看起来还很虚弱，护士不允许他给任何人打电话谈公事，但显然收效甚微。因为如果你仔细观察他的眼睛，就可以知道没有什么能够击垮这个金发男人。

其实之前，在FBI检测到Asgard的大宗交易出现第三方干预时，它的股价就已经出现了明显的上涨苗头。但是现在，这个势头迅猛到令人不敢相信，那并非因为这个神秘的第三方突然发力，而是出现了新的势力，两股力量像是较劲一般扰动这本来就波涛汹涌的股海。

“能查到资金交易来源吗？”

在电话里询问Wilson，Steve知道这位办事认真的FBI探员一直在跟这个案子，或者说，这一系列围绕“创世者之眼”的案子。现如今，这表面的凶手“冬日战士”已经被抓获，而始终停滞不前的Thor Odinson枪杀Johann Shmidt的案件也出现了重大进展，按理Sam应该长舒一口气，可是Steve却从Sam的话语里越发觉得，这里面有很多看不清的丝线缠绕在一起，如今只是越挣越紧。

“根据交易记录反向查过去，我还请了专门负责金融犯罪的同事帮忙，结果绕了几圈，”电话那头，Sam的声音听起来气愤又懊恼，“只是个挂名的空头公司。”

“两方都查不到吗？”

“是，妈的简直像是一个老师教出来的。还有那个‘冬日战士’和枪击你的凶手，也是一丘之貉，问什么都是一张臭脸。” 

Steve听着电话那头连珠炮的抱怨，不过想到James板着脸的样子，确实让一般人喜欢不起来。

挂了Sam的电话，Steve躺在病床上，脑子里全是那个“摆着臭脸”的JamesBarnes和那双阴郁的灰蓝色眼睛。

虽然暂时见不了面，境遇又是如此窘迫，但Steve相信他们终究会重逢的。确实，两个人之间出现了一些问题，或者说，有些问题始终都在，只是那时候，两个人的暧昧还停留在眼神之间。后来，Steve先坚定迈出了那一步，但再如何忽略，他还是能够明显的感觉到James对他潜意识里的抗拒，他像是一个惯常阴暗和寒冷的人，渴望阳光，却又下意识的畏惧阳光带来的炙热。

但Steve坚信，他们会重逢——如果他一定要推开他，那他就拉住他。这听起来很幼稚，但他真的会那么做，他就是这样一个顽固不化的人。

不过这些都是以后的事，Steve觉得当下还是应该思考如何将James从嫌疑人里剔除，但是他现在躺在病床上，什么也做不了。

这种无能为力的焦虑困扰着Steve，直到他苏醒后的第十天，能够正常下地慢慢行走时，迎来了转机。

*

“Rogers，第一次见面时候是我躺在你的位置，现在倒是彻底颠倒了。”Loki Odinson将慰问的紫色花束插进花瓶，Steve看了眼，是风信子。

“Odinson先生，我想你今天来应该不是专程嘲笑我的，毕竟你的哥哥已经做得够多了。”

没有想到对方这么直接，Loki耸了耸肩，不置可否，但脸上的笑容已经消失了。走到椅子边坐下，他交叠双腿摆了个舒服的姿势，碧绿色的眼睛盯着Steve，“如果你们俩足够坦诚，那么我也会尽我所能的坦诚相待。”

“如果是说‘创世者之眼’，我觉得我和James并没有对你有什么欺瞒。”

“Rogers，你真觉得凭借‘双头鹰’的证据能扳倒Pierce那老家伙？不，他精明的很，客观说，唬人的双头鹰和他相得益彰。因此JamesBarnes能不能活着走出监狱，还真是说不准。”

Steve注意到Loki表面是在夸奖Pierce，但说到他的态度却是十足的随便又不屑。不过后面这句有关James的威胁，Steve并不喜欢，于是他讽刺道：

“我想在担心JamesBarnes的安危之前，我更担心的是你的哥哥，Thor。”说到“brother”这个单词时，Steve的语气很生硬。

被Steve的讽刺逗笑，Loki挑了挑眉，做出很真诚的样子道：“不管你信不信，我比你们任何人都更爱Thor。”

将信将疑间，Steve需要知道更多，他的直觉告诉他，很多困扰自己许久的答案，就在这个男人的两片薄唇间。

衡量了利弊，Steve决定冒一个险，当然他更多的是把赌注押在了Thor对自己弟弟的信任上，毕竟Loki替他挡了子弹并差点送命谁也不可否认，那不是一个单纯的谋权篡位者应该做的。Steve回忆起Thor被带走那天，Loki的神情，于是他摊着手，做出很坦诚的样子道：

“假设我愿意和盘托出，Odinson先生又是否能够先回答我几个问题。毕竟，你之前用了‘坦诚’这个词。”

“你要告诉我的是我想知道的吗？”

“当然。”

于是，Loki做了一个“请”的手势。

“你和Pierce联手了？”

第一个问题就是把他和杀人凶手绑在一起，客观说有点失礼。Loki没有回答这个问题，他只是带点戏谑的微笑，总之那态度绝对不是想到自己合伙人时候该有的——那更像是一个神明想到可悲的蝼蚁。

没有得到满意的答案，Steve又提出了第二个：“一直以来是你在操纵Asgard的股票？”

Loki做了一个暧昧的回答，他说：“我不否认那里有我的一些因素，但说我操纵……”他耸了耸肩，做出谦卑又力不从心的样子。

“我觉得这番对话并不坦诚。”

不过Steve还是从那咬文嚼字里知道，大宗交易的一方，绝对是眼前这个男人。之前Asgard大跌超过20%，如果不是未知第三方介入（而现在看来那就是Odin本人），跌幅应该不止这些。而这，显然是Loki故意做空Asgard股票获得下跌差价，让Thor手里的股票一文不值，再由自己回购。

但Steve还需要第一个问题的答案，他抱着肩，做出不让步的样子，湛蓝色的眼睛非常坚决。

看到Steve的拒绝态度，Loki又思考了下，像是在斟酌接下来自己的话是否能够让Steve满意。

“第一个问题，我只回答你，”Loki的声音温柔的像是催眠，但说出的话却和嗓音完全相反，令人不自禁毛骨悚然，“如果我明天想把这只狡猾的老鹰赶下州长的宝座，那他就坐不到后天，多一天都不可能。”他屈伸了一下手指，做出有把柄掌握的样子。

“你把自己撇的很清，Odinson先生。”

“你怀疑这所有的命案和我有关，我只想说，我没有杀人，也并没有指示任何人杀人。”

听了Loki的这番话，Steve觉得自己已经知道的够多了。确实，回想起来，这所有的命案里，杀Odin的、Shmidt的，Thor的、包括他自己的，严格说来都是Pierce和那个杀手做的，Loki完全是置身事外，甚至玩火自焚的差点搭上自己的性命。

不过，Pierce真的就像一只鹰，以为自己的利爪已经抓住了凶狠的毒蛇，控制了这条狡诈的毒物，却不料蛇的毒液早就渗入体内，最后只能成为毒蛇的盘中餐。

Steve猜测想抢夺“创世者之眼”的是Loki，想报复九头蛇这个老对头的是Loki，设圈套陷害ThorOdinson是Loki，至于如何做，那是Pierce的事。但是，Loki没有想到的是，Pierce最后起意要直接斩草除根杀掉他本人和Thor。

杀不死毒蛇，最后倒霉的只能是鹰。Steve有理由相信，Loki找到“创世者之眼”后，倒霉的马上就会是Pierce，James连同Thor的罪名也就洗清了——Loki现如今已经全面控制了Asgard，因此Thor回归，也很难再掌大局。

过程难免波折，但目前一切都按照Loki的计划进行着，而他显然自信会笑到最后。

“现在可以履行你的诺言了吗，Rogers先生？”

“当然，”并不像Loki那么拐弯抹角，Steve非常直接，“我和James找到‘创世者之眼’了。”

“果然，宝石在谁那儿？”

“你的父亲，Odin。”

 

TBC

————  
紫色风信子：悲伤、妒忌，忧郁的爱


	11. Chapter 11

Thor走出FBI的羁押监狱时，有点恍如隔世的感觉。实话实说，他没有料到自己能够那么快的重获自由，因为以他的角度看，即便自己没有杀人，也不会那么容易脱罪。

现在已经是深秋和初冬的交汇，羁押监狱前开阔的广场上，零零落落种着几棵细瘦的梧桐，冷风吹过，将挂在枝头枯叶吹下。Thor深深吸了一口气，尽管心中疑窦重重，但自由的感觉谁也不会嫌弃。迈开大步朝前走，完全没有回头看一眼的意思，那是一个自由本该属于我的人的豁达。

Thor径直走向广场上正等着他的、也是唯一的一辆车，枯萎的梧桐叶在他的脚下发出碎裂的轻响，仿佛畏惧这个高大男人的威仪。现在大概是清晨四五点的样子，天还没有完全亮起来，加上迷蒙的云层，显出阴沉的样子。

“看起来像要下雨了，在这个季节可不多见。”Thor走到车前，对等在那里的弟弟道。

“不一定下得起来，毕竟已经快要到冬天了。而且，我讨厌意外事故。”Loki耸耸肩，斜睨了眼天空。

听到那非常任性的答复，Thor微笑了下，不置可否。

初冬的气温已经接近零度，冷风顺着Loki的绿色围巾的缝隙钻进他的脖颈，皱了皱眉不去理会，他张开手臂拥抱了Thor，像任何一对兄友弟恭的弟弟那样衷心祝福道：“欢迎回来，哥哥……哦，不，Asgard的新任王者。”

“我并不是，但我还是要说，自由的感觉真好。”

“你马上就是了，过了明天。” Loki没有理会那“自由宣言”，他欠了欠身做出恭顺的样子，笑的非常坦诚，“那位置本该属于你，不是吗？”

就在前不久，Asgard的股价终于突破了它自创立来的新高，而Loki Odinson也不再掩饰他目前对这个横跨黑白两道的庞大组织的实际控制权，至少目前看来，董事会里难有人可和他抗衡。

但是，难道没有人会怀疑Loki获得权力的手段吗？那个平日默默无闻的Odin的小儿子，可以说完全隐没在他父兄的光芒中。就算之前没有怀疑，如今既得利益者只剩下他，难免惹人议论。毕竟，Odin被杀、Thor锒铛入狱重挫了Asgard的股价，这是一个做空的大好时机，但这也是一个任谁在事发前也难以预料的时机，毕竟那之前的Asgard可是如日中天。

除了股票，纽约黑色势力的分布也随之发生逆转——Shmidt的死和未来州长挂上了勾，黑白权力纷争下，不可一世的纽约之鹰、被曝出为现任九头蛇实际控制者的AlexanderPierce一夜之间成为了阶下囚，而九头蛇也自此陷入群龙无首的状态，Asgard趁此良机重新夺回巴尔干、加勒比和哥伦比亚等大部分地区的军火走私的绝对话语权。

人们祭奠曾经那个属于Odin的时代，但无疑更瞩目现在的、属于Loki Odinson的时代——当然，种种对这种权力获得的、肮脏不堪的猜测也甚嚣直上，充斥在纽约。

言语确实不能杀死人，但却足以让某些不稳定的因素发酵，成为一颗定时炸弹。

而就在这时，Loki Odinson将权力还给了他的哥哥，他大动干戈的召开董事会，宣誓谁才是Asgard的王者，让好事者不得不思考，Thor Odinson在这里又扮演了何种角色——

也许，之前是他们都错了，这不再是Odin的时代，但也不是Loki的，而是Thor Odinson的时代。

*

坐在车里，如今舆论的主角Thor望着窗外，他一言不发，像是真的在观察纽约初冬那阴森森的鬼天气。如果是平时，Loki不会放任这种诡异的沉默发展，他很善于言辞和调侃，扮演着符合自己身份立场的角色，但今天，他也不想多说话。

等红灯的时候，他看了一眼Thor，碧绿色的眼睛开始是很专注的。但渐渐的，有很多复杂的东西在那绿色里沉浮，只见他咬了咬下唇，突然有点戏谑的勾了勾嘴角。那笑容很微妙，像嘲弄，又像是叹息；像是对着Thor，也像是对着他自己。

沉默还在继续，车里只能听到Thor越来越重的呼吸声，像是有什么令他焦躁的东西困扰着他，扼住他的脖子。

天空中开始落下一点雨滴，叮叮当当的砸在车窗户上，看来这冬雨终究是要下起来了。

“Loki，”终于，Thor转过头来，海蓝色的眼睛盯着开车的黑发男人。他的声音开始有点犹豫，“我被无罪释放了，为什么Barnes还在接受羁押？”

“Barnes的死活和我们有什么相关？”Loki想到那个阴郁的杀手，客观说在这起事件中，他十分无辜。但Loki并不怜悯，毕竟只要他还在，那个司法部的SteveRogers就不可能有什么妄动。Loki需要保证，在让Thor成功登上Asgard的宝座前，在给他的对手、他的父亲造成伤害前，没有任何意外发生。

他说过了，他讨厌意外事故。

“Rogers曾经来找过我……”

“所以呢？”

“既然SVD的弹道相同，那么杀害父亲的和杀死Shmidt的应该都是Pierce的人。”

“并没有人那么说。Pierce和那个作案杀手被逮捕了，也只承认了Shmidt的案子是他们做的。”Loki瞥了Thor一眼，但没有转过头看他，语气有点不耐烦。

“事情显然没有那么简单。”Thor摇头道。

“‘有些事就是很简单’，那不是你一贯的理论。”Loki学着Thor平日的口气，但表情却少有开玩笑的意味，他显得有点不耐烦。

“Rogers提了很多问题，我的意思是很多细节，”Thor低沉着声音，盯着自己的弟弟，“而那里，很多是关于你的。”

“所以，你到底想说什么？”

“很多事情我不想多想，正像你说的，有些事就是很简单。因此，我也不想和你玩些拐弯抹角的游戏。”Thor语气突然变得很重，他猛地伸出手去按住Loki的方向盘，直接强迫对方转向要停在道边。急刹车中，橡胶轮胎和柏油马路摩擦发出刺耳的声音，听起来十分难受。

“我的上帝！”Loki尖叫起来，有点恼羞成怒。看着其他车辆的司机骂骂咧咧的驶过，有的冲他竖起中指。Loki烦躁的拍了一下方向盘吼道：“你疯了！”

“我只想知道，是不是你做的？”

“什么？”

“父亲和Shmidt的死，想要我和Barnes的命，是不是你做的！”

“Rogers告诉你是我做的？你如果认定，我多说又有什么意义？” Loki讽刺的一笑，转过头去做出不屑一顾的样子。车厢里的两人，一个声音高昂，一个声音低沉，形成一种很尖锐的、矛盾样的对比。

“没人告诉我任何事，但我需要你的回答，Loki。” Thor扳过对方的脸，强迫Loki看着自己。那双海蓝色的眼睛此时森然的仿佛外面的天空，阴沉、压抑，但又隐隐透出点明澈的蓝。紧盯着Loki，Thor眼神复杂——他在强迫他说“是，是我做的”，但眼睛深处却在说“不，快否定我的猜测！”

四目相对，Thor的眼神让Loki呼吸一窒，太多的过往在脑中像跑马灯一样流转——他第一次被Odin承认，他的“父亲”第一次把他领回家，他第一次见到那个有着和自己截然相反性格的、满头金发的同父异母哥哥，他第一次以Asgard第二继承人的身份被承认，而不是见不得光的私生子。

那个笑得一脸阳光的男孩朝自己伸出手，将自己从黑暗拉入光亮中。

“这是Thor，你的哥哥。”

只可惜，他后来才意识到，暗色的东西已经渗入骨髓，就像再亮的地方也会有阴影一般。

他们一起长大，从孩童到青年，从懵懂到睿智，Loki喜欢Thor灿烂如盛夏烈日的热烈，他渴慕他、向往他，也同样憎恶那种耀眼的光芒。

“你们两个人以后会有一个人成为Asgard的王者，然后得到这个。”那是一块璀璨的黑色宝石，在灯光下发着清冷的光。Loki看着那块被叫做“创始者之眼”的钻石，听到他们的父亲这样告诉自己和Thor。

他当时不知道这块石头代表着什么，他只知道那价值连城；直到后来，他渐渐明白，在Asgard，Odin把权力和财富的象征赋予这块受到诅咒的珍宝，而欲望、猜忌、贪婪和背叛也同样随着诅咒而来。

“我没杀Odin。”最后，Loki挣开Thor的桎梏，冷冷的回答道。

*

Loki如Steve预想的将Pierce扳倒，毕竟如今Odin在暗，已经让Loki如坐针毡，再加上一个窥伺着随时准备反噬的双头鹰，滋味可不好受——将Pierce的利用价值和潜在危害对比，任何一个人都会选择牺牲那点剩余价值而保住自身。

只是Steve没有料到的是，LokiOdinson居然只放出了Thor——他故意向对方透露Odin可能没死的消息，就是为了替James洗去谋杀的罪名。但那个让人难以捉摸的黑发青年却放出了自己的哥哥，将权力拱手相让。

Steve看不懂Loki，他也不想懂，他只要Bucky安全回来。

好在，Steve将Odin的事告诉Loki实际上已然立于不败之地，因为结局无非两个——Pierce被捕真相大白，或者逝者复生证明James根本没有杀人。

Steve是一个谨慎的人，那意味着脚踏实地，肩负责任，考虑周全。司法鉴定工作让他成为了这种人，但那并不能说明他缺乏挑战精神。于是，在一切陷入死局时，在面对最不可以信任的毒蛇时，他把一切向Loki和盘托出。

当然这里面也有一些风险，比如Odin真的被杀。但Steve信任James，他推测Odin并没有死亡，Steve就以此为落脚点出击。

目前看来，靠Pierce脱罪已经没有希望，所以Steve在等着Odin什么时候现身收拾这个局面。他把那时间押在Asgard董事会决议出台的那天，他坚信无论这一切阴谋的始作俑者是谁，Thor也好，Loki也罢，那天终究有一个结论。

*

Thor坐在会议室的主座位，他的左手边是Loki。会议的氛围说实话，有些压抑，但却并没有任何反对的声音，一切是那样平和，平和到Thor感觉自己就是一个提线木偶，讨论、表决、签字、委任……他不知道他的操纵者是谁，他只想要挣脱。

曾经，他十分渴慕这个位置，在父亲把创始者之眼拿到他们兄弟面前，告诉他们“你们有一个将成为王”，他无比的激动和向往。

但现在，Thor并不觉得自己胜任，尤其是Odin不在的日子，股票遭遇重挫，他一筹莫展；九头蛇和Asgard冲突不断，流血事件是曾经的五倍以上，他甚至还是最大一次暴力冲突的嫌疑人。Thor渴望为Asgard的荣誉而战，但事实却只有更糟。

而Loki治下，Asgard起死回生，Thor在羁押监狱里想了很多，他自认为自己是一个诚恳而实事求是的人，不可否认Loki有他的不足，但Thor认为他的弟弟比他本人更胜任这个职位。

在对他的委任确认前，Thor表达了上述的想法。

“不，Thor，这想法太愚蠢了。”Loki显然是完全没有料到Thor居然会把到手的权力拱手相让，他第一个开口反驳。

“没错，让Loki领导Asgard，这确实愚蠢。因为一个满口谎言，内心充斥着贪婪，欲望和背叛的人，不配成为继承者。”Loki的话音未落，另一个反驳者立马表达了同一想法。那用词森冷严酷，让人不寒而栗。

说话人的声音听起来十分苍老，但中气十足。Odin站在Asgard最高决策会议室的门口，环视全场。虽然只剩下左目，但那丝毫无损这位Asgard创始之王的威严。

全场都在这种压迫感之下噤声，显然都被惊到了，除了Loki冷笑了一声。

“父亲！”Thor激动的叫了一声。

“父亲。”Loki冷冷的，声音充满戏谑，“您回来了。”

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

与Thor相比，Loki对自己父亲的归来表现的十分冷淡，他甚至没有站起身，只是略略抬起头，隔着长长的会议桌，望着他的父亲。

Loki不喜欢仰望Odin的感觉，但他发现，时至今日，他还是需要这么做——要么谦卑的起身迎接，要么大刺刺的坐着仰望。他耸耸肩，自嘲的笑了下。

Thor也在笑，他像每一个见到自己父亲死而复生的儿子那样，脸上的光彩足以感染任何一个人，让大家感到那种发自心底的欢喜。他热情的拥抱自己的父亲。

“您还活着，这真的难以置信，”Thor的激动溢于言表，他抱着自己父亲宽阔的后背，高大的男人眼里甚至有点湿润，“感谢上帝。”

Odin拍了拍自己大儿子的肩膀，报以鼓励的微笑。不过，现在显然不是叙旧的时候，他越过Thor，看着那个不肯起身、带着玩味微笑的小儿子。

“Thor，还有在座的各位，我需要单独和犯人谈谈。”Odin甚至没有叫Loki的名字，他称他为“犯人”。

“父亲，Loki也许有他的过错……但有些错事，他不会犯的。”

Thor虽然对这其中的很多细节还不甚了解，毕竟他也是才出狱不久，但Odin刚刚的话语里，显然已经指出了Loki的背叛。其实在他还身陷囹圄时，直觉就已经告诉自己这里面不对劲，加上SteveRogers盘问自己时多次提到LokiOdinson的情况，那个严谨的司法部鉴定官不会无缘无故对他的弟弟如此感兴趣。他和那个杀手一定是在调查的过程中发现了某些疑点，Thor不知道个中详情，他确实个性耿直，但那不意味着他的脑袋空空如也——这一切的一切表象显然在暗示Loki Odinson在这一连串的事件中扮演了举足轻重的角色，而且并不是什么正面角色。

于是，就在出狱后的当晚，思忖再三的他又暗暗联系了Rogers，虽然之前有些芥蒂，但他实际上对这位正直的司法鉴定官有一种莫名的信任，当然那也可能和他自己总是把人往好处想有关。而现在，他却在怀疑他的弟弟，有些不好的猜测压得他难受。

Rogers将现在他掌握的情况和盘托出，他详细描述了自己和JamesBarnes掌握的情报。但在说到某些细节时（直觉告诉Thor那和Loki有关），Thor感觉对方有一点含糊，他的声音听起来有一丝不忍和黯然，只是说明天也许就是揭晓答案的时候。Thor以为他指的是Loki让自己接任的事，确实这是Asgard的大事，不过他最后猜测Rogers那种黯然的情绪恐怕也和Barnes还没有放出来有关系。

“Thor，如果你选择信任，那么就坚持下去！”电话最后，Steve说了很意味深长的话，他的嗓音低沉而又坚决。Thor感觉对方是在说他和Loki，但也像在说他自己和那个杀手。

Thor终究选择了相信，他的天性让他不愿意以坏处去忖度任何人。况且Loki亲口说过的，他说“我没杀Odin”，那一字一句仿佛还在Thor的耳边，而他那时候仍旧相信Loki，即便自己的弟弟也不再称呼自己的父亲为“父”。

如今，Thor想起SteveRogers之前那些含糊的话，恐怕是在指Loki对自己的隐瞒和欺骗。不过对方还是建议自己用心去判断，而不是道听途说。

*

根本没有理会Thor，Odin用仅剩的独目注视着那双充满戏谑和不甘的碧绿色眼睛，一字一顿道：

“Loki，难道你不觉得自己罪孽深重吗？这么多的事，牵扯那样多的人，罪有应得的、无辜受累的，只是因为满足你自己的欲望。”

听到这句语气严厉的质问，Loki反而笑起来，那笑容从最开始不屑冷笑渐渐扩大，以致于他快要笑出眼泪来。而在那放肆的大笑里，Thor却维护的向Odin解释道：

“父亲，如果您是怀疑Loki为了争夺权力而成为这一切不幸的始作俑者，我觉得这里面也许会有误会。显然，他做了一些不恰当的事，但毕竟Loki如今让出了权力，他把权力让给了我。”转过头看着Loki，Thor发现对方也正看着自己。

“所以，你想说什么？”

“如果要怀疑，那我恐怕也脱不了干系。”Thor最后下了结论，他把自己和Loki绑在了一起。

“Thor，只怕Loki如此做只是利用你，毕竟如今Asgard的权力构成中，他的股份不仅超过了你许多，恐怕在座的也没有几个多于他。”

“所以，我所说的他的过错，无非也就只是这些。”

凝视着Thor的眼睛，Odin皱了皱眉，他突然加重了语气，声音变得苍劲而凛冽，脸上的肌肉都因为怒火而略微扭曲。

“我本来不想说出来，Thor，我避免使用‘杀父弑兄’这个词，但Loki的手上已经沾满鲜血！”指着会议桌对面的黑发青年，用怒发冲冠都不足以形容Odin此时的感情，“那是对父亲的谋杀，对兄长的谋杀，还有一切在这场悲剧里死去的人……Pierce已经说了，Loki脱不开干系。”

这最后的一句，Odin向前激动的探着身子，鼻梁几乎要碰到Thor的。他在幕后的这些日子，显然调查了很多。最后一句说到Loki时，Odin的声音变得低沉，像是忧伤的慨叹。他仿佛很累了，跌坐在椅子里，挥手示意身旁自己的秘书播放录音笔的录音。

“他毫无悔改。”Odin对Thor最后道。

确实，至始至终，Loki都不发一言。他没有辩解，也没有承认。他安然的坐在椅子里，单薄的嘴唇绷得很紧，嘴角上翘做出笑容，但碧绿色的眼睛里却并没有笑意。他就像一个被父亲严厉斥责的、处在叛逆期的青少年，用戏剧性的、挑衅的笑容故意激怒对方。

*

录音笔开启，那是Pierce的声音，Thor认得出，毕竟对方曾经是州长的候选人，他的演讲谁没听过呢？他大致描述了自己和Loki的接触经过，对权力的欲望让他们一拍即合。Pierce说到Loki向自己提及“创世者之眼”，提到他如何做空Asgard的股价架空Thor，以及最后他本人被这条毒蛇反咬一口的经历。

“别的我也许无法判断，但他在那次对我的狙击里，确实救了我的命，他甚至差点为此丧命！”Pierce的供述显然极大的打击了Thor，他感觉自己内心有一种东西在动摇，但他还是不愿意相信，尤其那是Loki。

“但事实是，他并没有死不是吗？”

“但事实是，您也并没有死不是吗，我的父亲！”

Loki突然大声的说，他站起身来，凝视着Odin，嘴唇因为过于用力的紧抿着而绷成一条线。他的情绪和Odin一样激动，而伴着他近乎嘶吼的声音，是从外间传入的杂乱脚步声。

Thor看了一眼，是一些持械的保镖，从他那些人的体型和眼神看，应该是些雇佣兵或者暴徒。他们堵在门口，那架势似乎在说，如果他们的雇主不满意，那么谁也别想活着走出这大门。

但这些还不足以让Thor震惊，毕竟他也是见惯了厮杀的战士，直到他看到里面有些人露出的纹身——那黑红交错的色彩，狰狞的触手中，阴森的骷髅代表着死亡。

九头蛇。

看来Pierce做掉Johann Shmidt、企图控制这个庞大的黑帮的野心，LokiOdinson在里面贡献颇多。但后者那么做也许并不是为了什么同盟，而是早有自己的打算。

Thor想到Steve在电话里和他说过JamesBarnes早就擒获了双头鹰杀手，但Pierce却仍旧没有倒台。现在看来，恐怕Pierce也早就被Loki控制，九头蛇前阵子看起来毫无动作，也许也并不像外界想象的那么安宁。

LokiOdinson——Thor第一次感觉，他完全不知道自己的弟弟在想什么。他将全然的信任交付，最后才发现自己根本不了解那个人。

“如果你选择信任，那么就坚持下去！”

Thor想起SteveRogers的话。黯然的苦笑，Thor的心里有一个声音在说，“不，Rogers你错了，有的人也许并不值得被信任。”

Thor不知道那个JamesBarnes是否值得信任，但显然Steve将信任毫无保留的给予了对方；Thor也如此的对Loki，但得到的，只是背叛。

现在，偌大的屋子只剩下Odinson父子和那些虎视眈眈的暴徒。

*

Loki的目的已经昭然若揭，Thor回过头看着自己的弟弟，而对方却别过了头，做出完全不想见到他的样子。

“Loki……”Thor的声音像是一只彷徨的野兽，低沉、哀伤，但他的悲恸不是因为被困住，而是因为那插在心脏上尖刀，而那里曾经充满着被称为爱、信任、正直、坦诚等世间一切美好的感情。

“父亲，事已至此，请交出‘创世者之眼’。”

根本不去理会Thor，Loki只想赶快结束这一切，于是他提出了自己的要求。

“如今优势在你那里，‘创世者之眼’又能代表什么？”Odin怒极反笑。

“那是Asgard的权力象征，您赋予给它的，‘你们两人之一成为王者’，看呀，是您亲手把不幸带给我们，而我应当遵从。”Loki微笑着行了一个礼，那优雅而充满讽刺意味的恭顺。他慢慢的踱步到Odin面前，附在对方的耳边、用只有两个人能听到的声音悄悄道：“况且，我虽然获得了很多，但最想要的却始终在您手里不是吗？您刚刚对我的股份占有率‘大加赞扬’，没错，我打败了Thor那个蠢货，打败了其他人，但目前为止仍旧败在您手里，Asgard最高比例的股票持有人、实质上的最高权力者，从来就没有叫做过LokiOdinson，它仍叫Odin.”

Odin知道凭借Loki的聪明，必然已经猜出在他故意做空Asgard股票时故意做多阻止、并一路阻挠导致市值激增的，就是他没死成的父亲。

“所以呢？”

“Asgard现在的股价只是虚高，你我知道的都很清楚，大部分资产都在‘创世者之眼’里，Asgard需要它。”

“是‘你的’Asgard需要它。”

“随您怎么说。”

“Loki，你以为靠这点威胁……”

Odin还没有说完，Loki已经举起了枪管，指着对方的头。他像是厌倦了Odin的絮叨，他只想要答案。

“Loki!”Thor大吼了一声，试图阻止这疯狂的行动，但Loki手下那些雇佣兵和九头蛇的爪牙却一拥而上，将高大的男人双手反剪，狠狠的抵在墙上。

肉体和墙壁发出很大的响声，Thor痛哼了一声，却丝毫不能减去那双海蓝色眼睛里的愤怒——如果说刚刚得知自己的弟弟一直在欺骗自己使得Thor伤心欲绝，那么现在，他的眼睛里只剩下愠怒。

“如果我是你，哥哥，我就识趣的闭嘴。”Loki说完这句，就把注意力继续集中到Odin这边，他轻蔑的讥笑：“如果您在指望自己带来的那点武力，很抱歉，是我赢了。”

Loki示意了下，Odin看到自己带来的人已经被控制住，冰冷的枪管抵着他们的头，正如现在Loki对自己做的。

“你居然早有准备？你知道没有在那次酒会杀死我？”

“首先，我并没有说任何要杀您的话，那是Pierce的想法；其次，我知道您玩了个诈死的把戏。”像是不耐烦，也为了防止夜长梦多，Loki将枪口更用力的抵上Odin的太阳穴威胁，“所以现在大局已定，告诉我‘创世者之眼’在哪里！”

“你不配得到它。”Asgard的Odin从不在胁迫下低头，他梗着脖子。

“我不配？是呀，一个私生子如何配得？”Loki狰狞着大笑起来，因为太过用力甚至呛出了泪水，含在那双幽深的碧绿色眼睛里，使得他看起来并不像一个高高在上的威胁者，而更像一个求而不得的可怜人。但他的语气却是冷冷的，“我不配，那么Thor呢？哦，当然了，他当然配。”

猛地收回枪，Loki快步走到Thor面前，他拉开了枪的保险直接抵在对方的太阳穴上。Thor感觉到冰冷的枪管杵着自己的太阳穴，拿着杀人凶器的手甚至连抖都没有抖一下。

在Thor的记忆中，虽然Loki和自己同为黑社会出身，但Loki确实从来没有真正杀过人。而一个从未杀过人的人，在将枪管抵在自己至亲的死穴时，竟然没有一丝颤抖。

那双碧绿色的眼睛看着自己，冰凉的手掌触碰自己的脸颊，但Thor却感觉自己的心脏像是被冰霜覆盖一样，冰棱刺着柔软，让他的呼吸都感到困难。

Loki却似乎全然不顾及Thor，他最后看了一眼自己的哥哥后，将枪口戳着对方的头，对着Odin大声质问：

“那么现在呢，‘创世者之眼’在哪里？”

“Loki！”

Odin看着黑发青年收紧的右手食指，扳机的扣动就在一念之间。那苍白细瘦的手指，像当年他第一次牵起那双小手时一样，但Odin没有想到，如今那双稚嫩的小手已经成了杀人的凶器。

实际上，他早就怀疑Loki有不轨行为，他试图劝服自己相信，但事实证明有些猜忌一旦产生，再多的诚实也会被掩盖。Odin无法掩饰他对Loki的猜忌，Asgard的很多人都能够感觉出那种芥蒂，从他们对Thor和Loki的态度就可以感受出。

但Odin没有选择，他需要保护Asgard，就必须牺牲一些东西。而Loki那孩子是那么敏感，他一定猜到了。

展示“创世者之眼”实际上是有试探的味道，因为Odin得到了一些风声，有关九头蛇的、有关纽约州州长竞选的，也有有关他的小儿子的。

他不想相信，但那些言语就像有毒的藤蔓，攀在思维里，挥之不去。

Odin希望自己是对的，正如他希望自己是错的那样急切和焦虑不安。

*

最终，Odin妥协了，他无法眼睁睁看着Thor死，正如他无法眼睁睁的看着Loki杀死自己的哥哥。

伸手取下眼罩，Odin露出自己那只早就废弃的眼睛。令人意外的是，那里并非像一般的独目者一样空洞，也不是被任何仿生医疗器械填充……

那里，被一团黑色晶莹的东西填满，在灯光下发出幽暗的光，乍看之下，让人不自禁的产生一种压抑和抵触的情绪。毕竟，正常的人眼拥有眼白，而“创世者之眼”是通体黑色的钻石。

Odin略略睁大眼睛，伸手将宝石取下——眼眶部分因为精细的仿生工程学设计，竟然意外的使得拆卸变得十分简单。

“Asgard的创始者，我的父亲，伟大的Odin的眼睛，和这宝石也是相得益彰。”伸手接过那被打磨的十分精细的无价之宝，Loki喃喃着，“它的不幸诅咒，也同样如此。”

真的任谁都绝难想象，关系Asgard命运的、象征权力和财富的“创世者之眼”，居然真的就藏在Asgard创始者的“眼睛”中。而因此带来的纷争、流血和死亡，也正是这不幸宝石所有者所必须背负。

“如何提取密码？”

“去找Korath Thak，他们能够提取。”

*

将“创世者之眼”拿在手里把玩，Loki的脸上可谓志得意满的笑容。Thor看着Loki，又看了看那黑色的宝石，他真恨不得冲过去将那石头砸的粉碎！

正在Thor在内心祈祷那带来死亡和贪婪的宝石最好变成齑粉时，只听得晶体破碎的声音里，“创世者之眼”从Loki的手里脱手，掉在地上。

但钻石的硬度，又岂是摔打能够撼动的？尤其是Loki脱手后，宝石只是掉在厚厚的地毯上，连响声也是没有——实际上，现场除了刚刚玻璃的破碎声和Loki的痛哼外，什么声音都没有。

Loki的手掌被打穿了，鲜血迸溅而出，那红色与身着黑绿色服饰的男人对比，显出一种诡异又狰狞的效果。

有零星的血滴溅在“创世者之眼”上，仿佛黑色的祭祀，让人感觉压抑。

因为手掌直接被子弹打穿，沾着血的子弹落在地上，金属的光泽下泛着血腥的光。Loki很快的扫了一眼——

7.62×39R突缘弹。

是前苏联德拉贡诺夫SVD狙击枪。

用左手按住右手腕的动脉缓解大出血，Loki看着破碎的窗户和狙击留下的弹孔，从牙缝里挤出一个名字：

“冬日战士！”

TBC

 

\----------------------------------

其实我很爱基神的QAQ

而吧唧大概也不是那种爱把牢底坐穿的好孩子

创世者的END倒计时XD


	13. Chapter 13

James没有想到Pierce落马的那样快，毕竟开始抓到Brock Rumlow时，都没有扳倒他。

直觉告诉James，关于Pierce这件事，一定有他所不知道的隐情。换句话说，某件事促使了Pierce的快速垮台。

从时间点上看，James猜测那一定和“创世者之眼”有关，而不会是一般的政治性报复。但他一时还无法判断到底谁是促成这一切的幕后黑手，更不知道是怎样的事情拥有如此大的推动力。

这些谜团让他焦虑，再加上压在心头的那些“私事”，使得平日以冷静自持著称的“冬日战士”焦躁的甚至无心收拾自己。因此，当Clint Barton再次以律师身份来探望他的“当事人”时，看到的就是一个眼圈发青、眼白布满血丝、胡茬凌乱的JamesBarnes。

“我说James，虽然军队在中东还会干点不人道的虐囚蠢事，”蹙着眉，Clint看着James下巴上那足有半毫米长的胡须摇头，“但在美国本土，我想还不至于吧。”

根本不理会好友的调侃，James很直接的问道：“Pierce被抓了，他承认了是谋杀Shmidt的主谋，却对Odin之死只字不提……最近外面是不是发生什么事了？”

“其实也没什么事，Thor Odinson在后天将被释放，他的弟弟拱手将权力给了自己的亲哥哥，这兄友弟恭的场景连我都快被感动了。”做出夸张的抹泪动作，Clint耸耸肩，显然不相信Loki真的会那么好心。

“按理Loki没有理由这么做，”有点摸不着头脑，James决定再听听别的，“这确实是个线索……还有什么？”

“Asgard的股价创了新高，应该和Odin有关。我们都认定，Odin会在Thor继任的那天现身，于是一切真相大白，你自由了！要我说，这多亏了Rogers……抱歉。”

说到Steve后，Clint尴尬的吐了吐舌头，加了句道歉。实际上，James已经多次表示过不想再谈有关那个司法部鉴定官的事，尤其是牵扯到他们两个人的。

Clint知道，James这么做，一个原因是两个人现实中所处的立场真是有些千差万别，司法部职员和职业杀手，怎么看也不会是一对；另一个就是James显然在努力的洗清Steve窝藏自己的罪名。既然Sam Wilson已经愿意帮助隐瞒，那么James更得以实际行动保证Steve从此和此事毫无瓜葛。

这是他目前仅能做的、保护那个男人的事了。

对于第二个理由，Clint可以理解，而且那只是暂时的，一旦James被无罪释放，FBI不再追究，这事儿也就算揭过了；但目前从James的态度看，他是彻底的想和SteveRogers说再见。

虽然有点一厢情愿，但是Clint真心觉得James的第一个理由简直是坨狗屎，他实际已经在内心里骂过很多次“Shit”。客观说，James的曾经确实不够光彩，但自从出狱后，到目前为止也没重操旧业，因此Clint始终觉得他完全可以脱离这种生活。

正如他本身也不是什么守法公民，但他会积极追求，比如那位NatashaRomanoff小姐。

Clint始终觉得James只是缺乏一个契机，去脱离以前黑暗的日子——本来他以为帮James取出了左臂上的追踪器，这个阴郁的男人从此就会获得自由；但事实是，他内心的追踪器始终如影随形，那条布满伤痕的左臂就是他每次杀人后自戕的作品，然后再用更多的纹身去掩盖那些痕迹。

James活在自欺欺人中，而Clint不希望他的朋友继续这样。

就在这时，SteveRogers出现了。

“确实，Steve帮了我很多，不过我们以后还是不要提到他的好。”想到那个金发男人，James笑了一下，那使得他憔悴的脸有了一点光。这是他和Clint见面这十几分钟来第一次笑，虽然那短的完全可以忽略。

“何止很多，可谓功不可没！”

看到James那双冷冰冰的灰蓝色眼睛里转瞬即逝的光彩，Clint还是忍不住加了句。其实他知道对于James来说，听到有关那个金发男人的任何事，都是很受用的。

果然，James眉头皱了皱，却没有继续反驳。

“所以，他还是挺不错的，”Clint有点得寸进尺，他促狭的眨了眨眼睛，“能把Odin引出来真的不容易，等你自由了，还是考虑考虑。”

James知道Clint又想开始关于自己和SteveRogers关系的老生常谈，只是这次他在这里面注意到了一个细节：

“Rogers和Odin现身有什么关系？”

“前几天Rogers来见你，就是要说这件事，结果你是避而不见，”Clint非常清楚Steve和James之间那种暧昧和微妙，尤其Steve的意向已经非常明显，“怎么说呢，这件事……Rogers将Odin没死的消息透露给了Loki。”

看到James露出难以置信的神情，Clint续道：“确实，这有点疯狂，但从我们的角度不失为万全之策。毕竟，只要Odin现身，你的嫌疑不攻自破。所以，我本人和知情的Natasha都赞同Rogers的做法。”

“确实，在Pierce不认罪的前提下，这是唯一的办法。只是……”

James没有把话说完，他的眉头皱得非常紧，像是刀子在眉间划下了一道深深的口子。他的眼神闪烁，显然正在快速的思考。直觉告诉自己，这里面有一个很重要的东西被他们忽略了，那是串联起这一切的线索——

他和Steve顺利进入神秘组织获得有关“创世者之眼”的数据、双头鹰纹身线索的重要突破、Asgard股票如过山车一般的行情、Odin未死的信息和Pierce猝然落马的时间点、对两项谋杀罪名只承认其中之一、ThorOdinson的成功出狱和上位……

这一切的一切串联起来，James的脑中不禁浮现出一双碧绿色的眼睛。那双眼睛的主人总是优雅而富有教养，像每一个受过良好教育的富家子弟那样彬彬有礼；按理，他该是一个诚实而品德高尚的人，但每次你试图相信他时，精明的绿眼睛和充满玩味的笑容又让人难以看透……

“Loki Odinson。”咬了咬下唇，James的眼睛里像是结了冰，“那个骗子，真是天生的演员！”

“什么？”

“确实，Odin平安归来可以洗清我的罪名。但是，”咬着牙，James森冷低沉的嗓音让Clint不自禁打了个寒颤，“如果他悄悄的归来，再神秘的死去……或者，这次干脆将弑父罪名推到权力获得者ThorOdinson那里……”

“你是说，这一切都是Loki的阴谋？”

“所有这些事串起来，只有这个解释最合理——积极提供线索，利用我和Steve得到‘创世者之眼’；为了控制Pierce故意把双头鹰线索泄露给我和Steve……Pierce恐怕也是被他耍了。而且倒台的时间点，正好是Steve将Odin没死的消息泄露给Loki的时候。Pierce入狱后让他就范的手段就更多了，绑架至亲、威逼利诱，这对黑道出身的LokiOdinson来说简直是最基础的入门课程。”

“如果Pierce被彻底控制了，那么九头蛇恐怕也……我得到消息，最近Asgard重新夺回了对巴尔干、加勒比和哥伦比亚的绝对控制权，而前阵子Shmidt还在的时候那归了九头蛇。”抿着嘴唇，Clint捋了一把头发，懊恼的补充。

“为了防止咱们异动、尤其是Steve，他本身就在司法部任职，又和FBI走的很近。所以，Thor被放出去了，去表演Loki导演的另一场剧，而我必须留下，无形中也成了牵制很多变数的手段之一。”

“我的上帝，有这么个狡猾可怕的儿子，怪不得Odin得通过假死来查清真相。”对Loki深沉的心机表示了难以置信，Clint摊了摊手，示意James说说接下来该怎么办。

“让Steve通知Wilson探员，这可是暴力犯罪，得多带点人。”

“所以我们呢，把这些都托付给条子们解决？”想到自己和James现在居然已经开始依靠FBI了，Clint大笑的调侃。

对Clint的“听天由命”论报以一笑，James摇了摇头，“伙计，FBI冲入合法场所抓人得需要些理由，可惜目前看来，Loki并没有什么破绽。”

“我们得帮帮条子，但是怎么帮呢？”

思索了下，James站起身来，他将身子前探，越过隔在两人中间的桌子，用气音神秘道：“Clint，你觉得自己攻入这座FBI羁押监狱安保系统需要多长时间？”

“破坏性的还是神不知鬼不觉的？”已经猜到James想干什么，Clint笑着靠回座椅的靠背，抱着肩歪头看着对方。

“我不能越狱，你得让我看起来始终在牢房里反省。”

“我的上帝，你的要求越来越刁钻，”虽然嘴上埋怨，Clint的眼睛却在放光，他忖度了下比了比手指，“那么至少得八个小时。”

“越狱呢？”

“两个小时，或者一个半。”

“Thor不是后天才出狱吗，”坐回自己的位置，Jamest舔了舔下唇，“我们有的是八个小时。”

*

Steve听到了枪响声，后来的几枪简直有点故意为之，没猜错应该是对空放的。Steve甚至怀疑，对方是不是在枪管上加了扩音器。

他知道那是JamesBarnes干的。

努力想看清远处高楼上那抹黑色的身影，Steve也是太久没有见到James了。他非常想他。只可惜对面那楼太高，加上现在已经是下午四点，天色渐暗，毕竟冬天的白昼总是异常短暂。实在是视线所不能及，因此在Steve眼里，James终究只是个不甚清楚的黑影罢了，并且在渐渐远离。

冬日的劲风将Steve的金发吹得凌乱，他猜测在高楼上狙击的James此时也是如此的狼狈。他想象着那棕发乱舞的场景，嘴角不自禁上翘出一个弧度。

实际上，SteveRogers作为司法部的鉴定官按理说是不应该参与这些行动的，毕竟他的职责是事后的物证鉴定部分，偏向的还是艺术品方向。

还有一个阻碍他成行的，就是他的枪伤，虽然好了七七八八，但照理也不该如此行动。

好在FBI这次实际上也是利用税务监管部门的便利才得以上门的，但仅限于有限范围；再加上Sam的斡旋，总算让Steve可以一起前往。

听到枪响声，在场的FBI探员都会意的使了个眼色，眼光里满是兴奋。

随同SamWilson他们一口气冲入大厦的会议室，Steve、Sam还有其他的FBI显然都被眼前的场景惊呆了——

Loki的右手被整个打穿，即便他压住动脉试图缓解，鲜血仍旧不停的从血洞里涌出，顺着手指滑下，滴在地毯上；地上有一块黑色石头，旁边是沾了血的子弹，宝石幽暗的光和子弹金属外壳的冷光交错，让人有种不舒服的感觉，仿佛那里面隐含了杀戮、死亡等一切不好的东西。

Odin镇定的坐在座椅上，他没有戴眼罩，右目空洞，可以看到他的眼窝是经过特殊仿生材料处理过，用来承载某种填充物。思索了下，Steve看了看地上的黝黑宝石，那显然是“创世者之眼”的真品；结合Odin右眼的情况，Steve突然反应过来，这位Asgard的缔造者如此中意这块钻石，并把权力和财富赋予在那上面的心理——Odin，Asgard的创始者，他的眼睛与那黑色的钻石简直相得益彰。

如此看来，Odin确实就是“创世者之眼”赝品的制造者，他怀疑Asgard内部的反叛，因此做了这一场戏。

侧边墙上，ThorOdinson被几个看起来像是雇佣兵样子的男人按住，手臂被大力的扭在身后，那让那他的姿势看起来十分别扭。Thor的脸被狠狠抵在墙上，那使得他的一侧脸颊都因此变形。高大的金发男人被蛮力锁住，他试图挣扎，换来的却只是更粗暴的对待，而他的弟弟显然也默许了这种粗暴。那些个人可不是什么善男信女，尤其是Steve还从几个人身上看到了九头蛇纹身。

变数从天而降，从刚刚冬日战士的狙击开始。本来已经胜券在握的Loki看着被FBI控制的手下，僵硬着脸孔。不过他没有气急败坏，仍旧维持了那份高傲，即便他已经被戴上了手铐。

“请让我自己坐下，谢谢。”

对着身边推搡的FBI探员冷笑，Loki慢慢走回会议室的主位。他的腰挺得笔直，冷冷看着一切，没有功亏一篑的沮丧，也没有声嘶力竭的咒骂。

不过Steve从他发红的眼角和紧抿的嘴唇知道，他是不甘心的。

现场十分纷乱，十几个FBI探员忙碌的逮捕凶犯、搜集证据。作为受害者的Odin已经被带离了现场，确实，那年老的Asgard创始者看起来很累了，他走出门的时候顿了顿，像是想要回头再看一眼，但终究没有那么做。

Thor则拒绝离开。获得自由后，他走到一言不发的Loki旁边，居高临下的看着自己的弟弟。

金发男人高大的身影笼罩住Loki，在对方身上投下一大片阴影，海蓝色眼睛里的感情十分复杂。Steve觉得那不是单纯的愤怒，那里确实混合着愤懑、失望、受伤等在内的负面东西，但不可否认，那里还有很多怀念和温情。

Steve以为Thor会破口大骂，但这次他错了，那个耿直的男人什么也没说。他只是看着他的弟弟，最后叹了一口气：

“Loki，我真的不知道你以前和我说过的，到底哪句是真话。也许父亲是对的，所有的都是谎言。”

“我不可信任，我记得Odin以前就不止一次的和你说过。”

“但我并不相信父亲说的。”

“现在你应该相信了。”笑了一下，Loki耸耸肩。

“即便现在你也毫不悔改吗？”

“我没有错。”这句Loki说的很重，他抬起眼睛，看着Thor。

四目相对中，Thor又叹了一口气。

“我以前从来不相信诅咒这种事，但‘创世者之眼’也许真的只能带来不幸。你刚刚用枪指着我的头，如果父亲不妥协，你的扳机会不会扣下？”

扯开嘴角笑着，Loki对Thor的话不置可否，但他的眼里并没有多少笑意。

Thor站起来，他最后又看了Loki一眼，回身向外间走去。

Steve此时正在将FBI探员收集的证据编号。他看了一眼那两个人，Thor显得很落寞，冬日里夕阳的余晖根本没有暖意，那幽暗的光将他的背影拖得很长；Loki则梗着脖子，戏谑的笑容在Thor看不见的时候消失了，他目送他的哥哥离开

Steve觉得，有一种很深的感情在那对兄弟间断裂了。

被FBI带走前，Loki经过Thor的身边，后者倚在门边，别过了眼光。

“Thor，不管你是否相信，”本来已经走出会议室的大门很远了，但Loki却停了下来，“我至始至终，都没有想杀你。”

“Goodbye，brother。”Thor低沉着声音，只答复了这一句。

Steve看着他们两人，他正在把Loki刚刚用来指着Thor太阳穴的手枪放进透明封口袋里。

听到Loki的那句话，Steve看了看袋子里的那把黑色手枪，又看了看那个回过头来看着这边的纤瘦男人。走廊的光线很暗，但Steve还是感觉，那是他第一次的、从LokiOdinson那双难以捉摸的碧绿色眼睛里没有看到狡黠和算计的光。

可以说这结果不怎么样，但也是最好的结局了。

*

“谢谢你，Rogers，还有那个杀手小子。”

倚着墙坐在门边，Thor目送着那些FBI探员离开。Steve走过来，将一份质询通知单递给对方，很显然，这个案子需要更多的问询。

Thor收下了通知单，却一眼都没有看。他把头埋在手臂中，显然现在并没有心情管这些事。

Steve朝正准备离开的Sam打了声招呼，示意自己晚些再走，然后也倚着墙坐下来，在Thor旁边。

一时之间，偌大的会议室只剩下他们两人。

“Rogers，还记得你在电话里和我说的吗？你说，如果选择信任，那么就坚持下去。”沉默了很久，Thor闷闷的说道。

“是的，我记得。”

“可惜你错了，”终于抬起头来，Thor看着空旷处，“我选择了信任Loki，但他令我失望。”

Thor的声音听起来困惑又伤感，但是很坚决。Steve有点犹豫该不该告诉他一些自己知道的、有关Loki的事。

“Loki最后的话，也许没有说谎。”最后，Steve只憋出了这么一句。

摇了摇头，Thor决定换个话题：“父亲安然归来，所以Barnes的嫌疑也算彻底洗清了。他受了我们的拖累，刚刚又帮了大忙，Asgard不会忘了他的。”

“我觉得他也许并不想要什么，记得九头蛇吗，他就是因此卷入了这些事。”

扯了扯嘴角，Thor明白Steve的意思，冬日战士向来独来独往，并不希望和任何组织扯上关系。不过，Thor是个爱憎分明的人，他觉得也许以后他们可以成为朋友。

“那就替我说声抱歉，再谢谢他。”

“那也得我再见到他，才可能。”

Steve的最后一句说的很惆怅，Thor不解的看着对方，最后只换来Steve的掩饰微笑。

两个人又说了些无关紧要的话，最后Steve站起身准备离开，而Thor显然还没有离开的意思。知道Loki这件事对男人的打击很大，Steve抿了抿嘴唇，在离开前还是把刚刚堵在胸口的话说了出来。他说：

“刚刚证物分装时，我看了Loki的枪。那把枪……”

“什么？”

“那把枪里其实没有子弹。”

“……”

“也许，信任有时候还可以坚持一下的。”

Steve说完后就离开了，他不知道自己告诉Thor的话对这个男人到底是好还是坏。客观说，Loki在道德意义上的罪行是不可饶恕的，但正如他本人说的，在法律层面上，他没有杀任何人，也没有刻意教唆Pierce如何做。

当然，那并不意味着Loki会被无罪释放，穿插其中的一些暴力犯罪或者经济犯罪应该还是有的，只是法律的量刑并不会和道德意义上的居心划等号。

不得不承认，LokiOdinson是个十分精明和狡猾的人。因此，关于Thor和Loki今后会如何，Steve确实无从得知。

他现在只是迫切的想要见到Bucky，还有那双让他魂牵梦绕的灰蓝色眼睛，听他用带点口音的好听嗓音叫他“Steve”。他回到布鲁克林的家，那里看起来是人去楼空的样子，但实际情况是，Steve还经常的会在某些角落发现James藏起来的“小东西”——一把擦得黑亮的Gerber Mk II格斗刀或者一梭子弹什么的。

Steve想念James。他拿枪时候的样子，他的纹身左臂和伤疤，他思考事情时舔唇的小动作，他们做爱时他低沉的喘息，高潮时瞳孔失焦的迷茫，他的棕发、他的嘴唇、他的眼睛……

只可惜，在JamesBarnes被无罪释放的那天，他没有见到他。

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

JamesBarnes离开了。

不过，这种意义的“离开”并不是远走他乡，毕竟他还在纽约，而且也并没有刻意隐藏自己。他很坦荡的觉得，自己并不是要刻意的躲开谁，他只不过是恢复到从前罢了。

那意味着，接几个活计，忙碌半个月，拖着疲惫的身体回家洗个澡；或者打开电视机，将他珍爱的枪械和匕首摆一桌，边看脱口秀边擦拭保养；偶尔出去采购生活必需品，再就是去一些静谧的隐蔽所发呆……

从Clint帮他拆掉那个要命的追踪器、使得他获得“自由”后，如此的日子，James已经过了很多年。

现在，他连工作都可以暂时不做了——当初九头蛇犒劳他的钱还剩下不少，James估计以他的生活水平，三五年可以不用工作。当然，如果他想找点事做，快点花完这笔款子，世界上可挥霍的地方也是应有尽有。毕竟，钱这种东西任谁也不会嫌多。

只不过，他现在还没有这种想法，他仍旧过着富足的无业游民日子，毕竟他职业的工作内容并不那么讨喜。

从FBI的羁押监狱被无罪释放后，James没有马上离开，他给了那看守的下级狱警一点好处，让他可以去医务室做个伤口包扎——实际上手上的伤口只是他用刮胡刀的刀片割的，多弄出点血滴在纸巾上，捂住创口，看起来像是很严重的样子——这一切只是个借口，让他可以稍微滞留一会儿。

因此，当Steve来接他的时候，在门口等了大概有一刻钟的样子。终于，守时主义的司法部鉴定官看了看手表，感觉到了一点不对劲。他后来询问时，被告知Jonathan Brown先生已经早就被释放了，从时间看已经走了近一个小时。

James从三楼医务室的窗户向下看着那个金发男人的背影，冬日的风吹乱了他的金发，James面无表情的目送对方离开，灰蓝色眼睛里的温度没比外面的气温高多少。

*

实际上这有点自欺欺人，James有时候也觉得自己那么做简直愚蠢的可笑。先不论SteveRogers知道自己那部老掉牙的、也是最常用的BlackBerry的手机号码，ClintBarton现在可是一门心思的正在追那位NatashaRomanoff小姐。因此，Clint如果为了自己的福祉而稍微出卖一下朋友，比如一个地址，或者一次聚会，也是无伤大雅的。

因此客观说，James这么做更多的是态度层面的意义。他是在用实际行动告诉Steve，如果以前他的告别还停留在说说的层面，那么这次，就是真的在说“别再跟着我，条子”。

在JamesBarnes印象里，SteveRogers是一个很聪明、又通情达理的人；但同样的，他也极其固执。

在通情达理方面，Steve没有利用Clint和Natasha打听自己的地址，也没有让他们帮忙设计一个约会陷阱，或者任何一件陷入狂热感情里的男人可能会做的蠢事——他完全没有这么做。以至于James在“创世者之眼”案件结束两个月后、第三次见到Clint和Natasha时，他的好友开口就是“难以相信James，Rogers居然从来没有和我提起过你“，Clint做出很夸张的表情，“甚至在我表达了帮他的意思后！”

James冲气鼓鼓的Clint翻了个白眼就转过了头，根本没有回答对方的意思。他微笑的朝Natasha打了招呼，绅士十足。

“所以，你也对他的近况毫无兴趣？”

“我没什么需要知道的，”耸了耸肩，James喝了一口香草拿铁，若隐若现的香草味道让他惬意。不过，他还是很快转移了话题，“我对你帮FBI继续破译那个‘伊莎贝拉’文件的进展，还更感兴趣些。”

是的，“创世者之眼”事件已经告一段落，JamesBarnes洗清了冤屈，对于他来说这件事已经结束了。但对于司法部鉴定官SteveRogers来说，这件事才刚刚开始——他的职责和他那股莫名的正义感都让他继续追踪。

目前，那批后来被命名为“伊莎贝拉”（无疑里面牵扯的最著名疑案就是25年前的伊莎贝拉劫案）的文件已经秘密提交给了FBI，但破译的进展十分有限。Steve有时候会去请教Clint一些问题，而后者不管是出于技痒还是讨好Romanoff的原因，都给予了莫大帮助。

当然，他也不可能将精力都放在这上面，首先是他有自己的“工作”，其次FBI那所谓的自尊心也不可能让这种帮助无限扩大。

Clint朝James摊了摊手，表示目前确实进展缓慢。

“很复杂，代码的更迭和算法非常繁琐，而且每个的破译难度和艺术品的珍贵程度、可能来源、流向等等关系也非常大。我认为，他不同于一般的编程密码，也就是说源代码极有可能也是不一样的。可惜，自大的FBI认为不可能有人如此无聊，他们把精力都放在了破译‘源代码’这一点上，期望一劳永逸。”

“所以说，像伊莎贝拉的案子才这么多年还无法结案，抱怨的不止你一个人。”

“先生们，现在既然不是工作时间，我们是否可以谈点别的。”眼见得气氛开始变得沮丧和不平，Natasha挑挑眉，她转移了话题，墨绿色的眼睛充满玩味的看向James，“所以，除了Clint之外，还有谁向你抱怨FBI的那些陋习了？”

“机构冗余巨大加上可笑的官僚主义，”James又喝了一口自己的饮料，“这是有目共睹的，任何人都可以抱怨。你和FBI合作的时候不想抱怨吗，Natasha小姐？”

哂笑了下，Natasha点点头表示同意。洞察力一流的司法部女探员没有再多说什么，但James觉得，对方的笑容里分明写满了、可以被称为“你骗不了我”的潜台词。

而Natasha的这种心知肚明却不点破的暧昧态度，就关联到SteveRogers的另一个性格特点——固执。

严格说来，Steve尊重了James的选择，没有去打扰他的生活。但James看着又增多的短信提示，觉得Steve是在用他自己的方式，“打扰”他的生活。

Steve每天都会给James的BlackBerry发信息，数量不一而足。有的时候他应该很忙，只会在将近凌晨时候发一条“晚安”；不忙的时候，就会描述自己一天的见闻，包括超市牛奶和花椰菜价格变化这种事。

“朝着马路的那排梧桐被刷了防冻涂层，这个冬天可真要命。”

基本就是诸如此类的信息。James将做好的简易三明治塞进嘴里，撇了撇嘴。

Steve的信息，James没有回复过一条，他觉得对方早晚会认为他废弃了这个号码，进而停止这种Steve式的“固执”。

可惜，两个月过去了，他似乎还没有放弃的打算。

*

今天，手机的提示音又响了，James当时正在给他的COP 357 手枪上保养油。他看了一眼变亮的手机屏幕，果然又是那个熟悉的S.R。

他能有什么急事呢？James看了一眼时间，已经是下午五点多了，下班时间已过。从昨晚开始，纽约下了今冬的第一场雪，整个城市都被白色覆盖。感恩节刚过，圣诞的步伐已经越来越近，因此这场大雪也给节日平添了很多风韵。

实际上，感恩节前后很多企业已经开始放假，但Steve的部门大概还要坚守，毕竟罪犯可不会因为过节而放假。

James的手上沾了机油，他没法马上读取信息。反正现在这个时间点肯定没有急事，或者说SteveRogers给他发的信息从来就没有急事。James又瞥了眼手机，对自己说先把手头的工作做完再说，于是就又忙碌起来。

只不过，BlackBerry的屏幕仍旧顽固的亮着。此时，James只开了工作台上的小台灯，因此房间里的其他地方很暗，这显得那屏幕十分刺眼。实话实话，屏幕保持亮度的长短和是谁发的信息毫无关系，那是James自己设定的，但他却没来由的感觉一阵烦躁，仿佛他的手机变成这样，那种执拗的韧劲，都是SteveRogers的错。

舔了舔下唇，James曲起中指，用指关节压了下手机的确认键，尽量确保机油不会粘到手机上。信息被打开，James凑过去看对方都写的什么。

“Bucky，我在普瑞特，有些资料需要查找。我的上帝，昨晚的雪真大，校园里还没来得及清理积雪。你猜我在图书馆门口看到了什么，一个雪人，我来的时候还没有。堆他的人大概是个军事发烧友，把它做得像个图书馆守卫者一样。作者还给雪人起了名字——Winter Soldier，是不是巧合的厉害，你真应该来看看。”

读到这里，James翻了个白眼，脑海里不自禁浮现出Steve看到雪人时候的样子——穿着厚外套的男人站在一个滚圆的雪人前，呼吸的热气在空中形成一缕白烟，耳朵和脸颊被冻得发着淡淡的粉色。他俯下身子仔细查看雪人的模样，还有那名字。凛冽的西北风从他围巾的缝隙里钻进脖子，让他冷得直打寒颤，湛蓝色的眼睛却放着光。

真蠢。

James舔了舔下唇。

不过居然有用自己名字命名的雪人，James真的是十分意外，当然那也只是个巧合罢了。Steve在信息最后邀请他去看看，实话说他确实产生了一点兴趣。

James看了一眼时间，如果现在出发，半个小时内肯定能到普瑞特——实际上，他的公寓虽然不在布鲁克林区，但距离普瑞特的直线距离却很近，否则自己当初也不会选择它。另外就是，现在这个时间Steve应该已经离开了，从他的短信内容分析，他是在临走前给自己来了这个短信。

*

James如预计的到达了普瑞特图书馆，他看着那个被起名叫“冬日战士”的雪人，伸手戳了戳用石块做的眼睛。

感慨自己居然也做了如此愚蠢的举动，James腹诽着耸耸肩，回过身看了眼仍旧灯火通明的图书馆。

普瑞特大概是晚上七点闭馆，所以现在还有一个小时。James思索了下，决定去里面打发打发时间。

坐在熟悉的座位、借阅熟悉的书籍，James感觉一切仿佛又回到了从前。当然，那个“从前”是由很多个下午组成的，也几乎都是相似的——摊着书，却并不知道里面在说些什么，James沉浸在自己的世界里，享受那一刻的偏安。只有那一个午后有点不同，他收到了那颗“创世者之眼”的邀请函，并被一个叫SteveRogers的男人搭了讪。

“你的搭讪很生硬很可笑，Rogers先生，而且我对你这种类型的并不感兴趣。”

James还记得自己离开前对Steve的讽刺，不过现在想来，反倒是对自己的讽刺了。他回忆着这几个月来的种种，甚至产生了一直错觉，像是已经和那个男人认识了很多年一样。

不过现在，一切都退回到原点。只是James觉得，这段经历对他今后的生活还是有益的，起码以后再让他回忆些值得高兴的事儿时，他也算是有了可回忆的素材。

比如他现在，就可以不像从前那样，坐在图书馆里满脑空空的发呆；起码，现在他有美好可以回忆。

空旷的图书馆里已经没有多少人，毕竟已经是这个时间点，加上外面像是又要下雪的样子。普瑞特的落地摆钟发出规律的机械轮转声，那种沧桑感正如这所享誉世界的艺术殿堂，包容、豁达、沉静。

……

“Bucky，说实话我并不想打扰你，”过了不知道多久，突然James听到背后有一个人对自己悄声说，“只不过还有十分钟就闭馆了，所以能不能将你面前的那本书，借我查一个地方。”

一惊回头，James出乎意外的看到坐在自己背后、微笑着示意那本书的SteveRogers。他不知道对方在这儿坐了多久了，但他能肯定的是，他刚刚进来的时候，这个座位是没有人的。

很显然，Steve是为了他口中的资料去而复返，而自己恰好又霸占了对方的书籍。

*

闭馆的时候，Steve和James被赶了出来，实际上他们在七点后又耽搁了将近一刻钟，直到那名肥胖的、不停打着哈欠的女图书管理员明确下了逐客令，才讪讪的的离开。

因为昨天才刚下完雪，所以天气是有些冷的。天空中的乌云遮住了月光，看样子今夜还会再下一场的样子。因为是感恩节假期，普瑞特里非常安静，只能听到劲风吹动杉树枝发出的响声。

Steve和James并排走在校园里的柏油马路，沉默的朝着校园空旷的地面停车场方向走去。

终于，Steve先开口了，但终究也只是些不相干的问句。

“你看到那雪人了？”

“嗯。”

“名字真是太巧了。”

“是。”

“还住在你原来的地方吗？”

“是。”

“距离这远吗？”

“不远。”

James干巴巴的回答着，正如那问题一样缺乏营养。他等着对方的质问，不管怎么说，他觉得见面了，Steve该是想亲口听他说再见。

结果，对方只是自顾自的提问，丝毫没有提起不告而别这件事。James有点不耐起来，他低着头，突然止了步伐。

“Steve，”男人低着头，冬日寒冷的风将他半长的棕发吹得凌乱，几乎盖住了半张脸孔，让人看不清他的表情。但从那低沉的声线可以知道，James是非常严肃的，“我们到此为止吧。

“……”

“我也并不想拐弯抹角，找些模棱两可的理由敷衍你，”抬了抬左臂，James示意对方自己的过去，“我杀过很多人，多到我自己都记不清了；不管那是不是出于我的本意，里面终究有很多无辜。既然是我做的，我也不会推卸责任。而你，你在救人，维护一种正义，我指的是超出一般法律层面的。”

抬起头，James迎上对方那双湛蓝色的眼睛，下了结论：“所以，我们并不合适。”

说完了这句，他很坦然的笑了下，并友好的伸出手，像一个即将告别的老朋友那样。

Steve看着James，又看了看那只伸出来的手。他脸上的表情诚恳真挚，但却充满无奈。最后，他叹了口气。

James知道对方动摇了，他不知是喜是忧，但他是真心实意等着对方来完成这个充满真诚的告别握手。

终于，Steve的手握上了James的。他感受着那双厚实的手掌，那上面有他熟悉的、属于Steve的温度，而从此以后，那将不再属于他。James相信Steve决定放弃，因为他又听到对方叹了一口气。他笑了笑，用自己觉得最自然的方式；他收紧手指，最后一次回握住Steve，诚恳而富有情谊。

Steve也跟着握紧了他的，然后……

James感觉一股大力将自己往前方拽去，因为没有戒备，他踉跄了下，然后被一双手臂固定在怀里。

“说实话，我对你没什么要说的，”James感觉一股热气喷在自己的耳廓，Steve贴在自己的耳边，没有激动的表白，也没有任何的赌咒发誓。什么也没有，他只是用最普通的语气，平和、温柔，就像他本人一样，说着那句毫无新意的陈述：“我想做你男朋友，Bucky。”

有冰凉的东西落在了James脸上，然后马上融化成了液体。一片、两片……James看着空中洋洋洒洒的飞雪，嘀咕了句：

“You're a punk.”

“Jerk.”

*  
外面的风很大，已经又下起雪来了。鹅毛般的大雪很快在原来的积雪上覆盖了新的，蓬松的片状冰凌层层叠叠的堆积，将万物染成白色。  
和外面的冰天雪地比，车里的温度却高的出奇。因为车窗已经全部被积雪覆盖，因此James不知道外面的情景如何。其实，就算他现在想知道，Steve也完全不给他任何思考的时间——现在，副驾驶的座椅被最大限度的放倒，James倚靠在上面，感受着Steve口腔的温度。  
太热了。  
他不知道是不是因为外面是冰天雪地，才显得Steve是那样充满热度；又或者只是因为自己被刺激的血脉贲张，导致感受一切事物都有了温度差。James的大脑没有时间思考，他只是下意识的将手指插入Steve的金发间，慢慢摩挲着对方的头皮，然后小幅度的耸动着腰，将自己更深的送入那湿热的口腔中。  
说实话，这有点疯狂，外面风雪交加，宽阔的停车场上基本没有几辆车，而他们两个人在冰天雪地里，在他的车里，Steve在帮他口交。  
但是什么又是不疯狂的呢？Steve一本正经的和自己说“我想做你男朋友”不疯狂吗，还是自己最终仍旧被这个男人的执拗打败不疯狂？  
感受到Steve的舌头舔过自己敏感的顶端，James下意识的抽搐了下，他感觉自己好像更硬了，阴茎直挺挺的戳着Steve的上颚。  
“Bucky。”  
James听到Steve含糊的叫了自己一声，随着舌头的动作有很细微的水渍声响起，搅动着车里炙热的空气。  
James哼了一声，他看到Steve打开一个安全套，将里面少许的润滑液体涂在掌心，然后温柔的覆盖住了自己的会阴附近，意有所指的摩擦。  
“Bucky……”  
James听到对方又叫了自己一声，那意思实际上已经很明显了。不过很矛盾的，Steve还在温柔的舔舐自己，不紧不慢，仿佛那些呼唤都是他的幻觉。  
“操我，Steve。”  
也许，今夜真的疯狂到自己都不知道自己在做什么。  
James难耐的说完那句，那急速喘息的声简直不像是他。配合的向后撤了撤，James让自己硬的发疼的阴茎滑出Steve的口腔。  
因为车里的空间很小，而他们俩的身高又都超过180公分，那使得稍微变换一个动作都很难。James试图翻身，但显然不太可能。最后，他只能将腿尽量的向外分开，给Steve留出点地方。  
客观说那还是挺别扭，两个人更多的只能小幅度厮磨，而没法像以前在布鲁克林的床上那么为所欲为。不过这种新奇的感觉James反而觉得不错，因为那使得他能够更加贴近Steve，看着那双湛蓝色的眼睛，感受他皮肤的温度，闻着他身上淡淡的香水味道。  
Steve搂紧了他，顶上后处。因为有保险套的润滑，他进入的不是很难。现在两个人贴得非常近，Steve几乎整个胸膛都贴着James。这使得James全然勃起的阴茎被紧紧压在两个人的小腹间，前端溢出的液体沾湿了两人的腹部，James半闭着眼睛，感受着Steve。  
太热了。James迷蒙中看了一眼窗户，那上面已经蒙上了一层水汽，有的甚至结成了水滴。其中的一个越来越大，明显快要撑不住了。  
James半眯着眼睛，他的腰部痉挛了下，射在Steve和自己的胸腹间。等他回过神来，那滴水也顺着玻璃淌下，在光洁的晶体表面形成弯弯曲曲的痕迹。  
Steve仍在他体内律动，虽然动作幅度非常小，但还是会经常的擦过腺体，说实话这让James更难熬。高潮的感觉还萦绕脑中，他努力的吐出胸腔里的浊气，然后试图呼吸，但车内的热浪熏得他发昏，向两侧分开的腿也快要彻底麻痹。那种酥麻的感觉顺着腿部神经向上，像是有一股电流，混合着性带来的快感，一直延伸到腰部。  
James简直快被折磨的发疯，他感觉自己的阴茎又开始膨胀起来。将胳膊贴在车窗上，那冰凉刺骨的触感让他感到舒服些，才来得及低声抱怨：  
“我还真的想念布鲁克林的那张床，虽然也挺挤。”  
下身前送着撞击了下James，Steve将下巴抵在对方的肩膀，亲吻着那棕色的半长发，“这样是有点疯狂，所以传统也有传统的好处。”  
“Steve，我记得你还比我小一岁，”James喘了口气， “固执老派的却像个老头子。”  
“抱怨的是明明你！”  
“我觉得现在这样挺好。”  
“……”  
Steve不说话了，他赌气似的抱紧James，狠狠地操进去，让对方也没法再说话。  
不过，James说的确实是实话，他觉得现在这样挺好。正如寒冷黑暗的冬天，如果突然在乌云里渗出一缕阳光，金色的光芒笼罩住你，那感觉怎么会不让人沉醉呢。  
尤其是那缕阳光现在正贴在你的耳边说：  
“不只是现在，Bucky，我会陪你到最后的。”

*

JamesBarnes的生活里起了一点变化，他搬了个家，在布鲁克林区的一栋老公寓里；多了个邻居，叫SteveRogers。

“我真不理解，你俩为何不住在一起？”Clint不理解的瞪着对面那两个人，但实际上他还是挺高兴的。

“我又不是通缉犯，为何不住在自己家。”

“实际上，我的公寓面积确实不大。”作为政府公务人员，一个拿固定薪水的普通市民，Steve确实没有James这个无业游民富有。他尴尬的耸耸肩，想起了James对他卧室里那张床的成见。

“我觉得你们俩的理由说服不了我。”

“其实这很好理解，”Natasha摆弄着衣服上的宝石胸针，那是一个羽箭的形状，因此总容易偏在一旁，“这就像结婚前的夫妻，谁想那么早就住在一起，‘坟墓论’自有它的科学道理，尤其还有一个待业在家。”

司法部武器鉴定师Romanoff小姐说话向来以掷地有声闻名，果然，在场的三位听到这番话后都没了动静——ClintBarton恍然大悟，JamesBarnes任命式的耸耸肩，SteveRogers则是极其尴尬的捋了一把金发。

“Nat，我必须纠正一下，”终于，Steve还是开口纠正了下那不当的说辞，“其实Bucky最近算是有个意向工作？”

“什么类型的？”

“实际上这个是Thor介绍的，他觉得我会认识合适人选……不不，Nat，不是你想的那样，”Steve知道他们在怀疑“冬日战士”是不是要加入Asgard，“和Asgard无关，只是临时工作。”

“为华盛顿菲利普斯陈列馆保护Picasso的画，确保他在纽约的展览成功。”意向工作获得者用一句话阐述完毕。（*毕加索）

“实际上，委托人当时是拜托Thor派Asgard的人做这件事，他们是多年的朋友。只不过，Thor最近还忙于他弟弟留下的烂摊子。”

“找黑社会当保安，这位委托人的思路也确实标新立异。”Natasha哭笑不得。

“TonyStark不是向来以标新立异著称吗？”

“确实。”听Steve说到委托人的名字，大家马上就默认了一切匪夷所思。

“那幅画叫什么？”

“《蓝色房间》（The Blue Room），是画家的早期作品。”

“完全没听过。”Clint对艺术品的兴趣可没有多少，他还是更喜欢他的“0”和“1”的世界，因此从刚刚开始就又在鼓捣“伊莎贝拉”文件。脑子里想着那单词，他有点突发奇想，于是随手键入了那三个单词。

他轻快的敲击了回车，搜索开始。

 

END

\----------------------------------------------

 

老冰棍还是有了进展，虽然仍旧分居中，而且还有很多问题需要面对，不过某筐义正言辞的说：

盾冬=HE

对于锤基，目前看来是SE了QAQ

总之，创世者之眼完结啦，非常感谢阅读至此的每一位XD

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

第二部鸡血继续 2# Mission Isabella：The Blue Room


	15. Chapter 15

Mission Isabella：The Blue Room /伊莎贝拉行动：蓝色房间

Chapter 01

JamesBarnes获得了人生中第一份“正经”工作。

说实话，在认识SteveRogers之前，他很难想象自己有一天会穿着考究的黑色毛呢外套和黑西装、打着领带来得到一份工作，就像任何一个混迹于纽约这座大都市的求职者那样。那并不是说他从前的工作里就不需要这种打扮，相反的，这套做工讲究的Cerruti跟着他出色的完成了两次“工作”。

只不过，穿成这样来见雇主，倒是头一回。

随着ThorOdinson来到位于纽约市中心的Stark大厦，James看到早就有人在一楼大厅里等候。

那是个面色冷峻的瘦高个儿男人，淡蓝色的眼睛看不出一丝感情，仿佛那蓝色并不是人体的一部分，而是像机器人的感应灯一般，再加上那一头淡金色短发和过分苍白的肤色，让人感受到某种过于突兀的无机质感。

实际上James见过很多拥有金发的人，Steve和Thor都是，甚至是Clint经常自我吹嘘的、那一头泛着点“暗金”的亚麻棕短发，都让人感觉到温暖；而这位，只会让人想到高度工业化、二进制、机械轮轴什么的。

James皱了皱眉，他甚至下意识的打了个寒颤。而在平时，他才是那个令别人胆寒的存在。

可以说，他对这个男人的第一印象并不理想。

当然，对方是个切切实实的生命，机器人云云只不过是他脑子里的胡思乱想。正在这时，James听到Thor和对方打了个招呼：

“Jarvis，好久不见。”

健壮的男人试图给对方一个热情的拥抱，但那个叫做Jarvis的男人却得体又不动声色的鞠了个躬，巧妙的躲开了Thor的熊抱。他边行礼边用刻板又标准的英腔答道：

“上午好，Odinson先生。我们上次见面准确说来是距今一年零两个月又十天，也就是前年的圣诞节，您受邀参加Stark工业的圣诞晚会。”微笑的思忖了下，Jarvis点点头，“不过广义说来，确实可以算好久不见。”

“Jarvis，你还是老样子。”Thor耸了耸肩，冲着James无奈的眨眨眼，那样子仿佛在说“看吧，这就是我不愿意接受委托的原因”。

确实，Thor除了要解决Loki留下的问题外，另一个重要原因就是，替Stark工作也就意味着必须随时随地和这位Jarvis先生打交道。

James看到Jarvis在听了Thor的话后颔首，像是虚心接受这个调侃。紧接着，他往前走了一步，使得他和James的距离更近，但又适当的保持某种距离。

Jarvis浅笑着伸出手来，但声音还是一本正经的冷淡，倒是和那微笑中稀缺的笑意相得益彰：

“你好，Barnes先生。我是TonyStark先生的秘书Jarvis。”

极其的公式化，但不知怎么的，James下意识的感觉对方是想通过握手和自己角力——他注意到那个男人的右肩膀耸动了下，那不是一般握手该有的动作。

实话实说，这个角力猜想非常幼稚和可笑，况且听Jarvis的自我介绍，他只不过是个行政秘书罢了，做做公文、安排行程，诸如此类。但James在那一瞬就是这么认为，或者说杀手的直觉让他感受到某种威胁和挑衅的成分。

但实际上，两个人的距离起码有半米多，那意味着这距离刚刚好只够握手，得体又疏远，显得毫无攻击性——这种矛盾一时之间充斥在两个素昧平生的男人之间，一个伸手向前，一个凝立不动。

最终，James还是伸出手去，他表面不动声色，但整个右臂的肌肉却下意识的绷紧。

Jarvis的手握住了James的，普通又客套。James感觉着从对方皮肤上传过来的些微温度，那温度的作用就像是将将能够证明这个冷峻的行政秘书是个活人罢了。不过，他冲着黑色的杀手笑了一下，很温和友好的那种，但James分明从那双浅蓝色的眼睛里感受到一种被称之为审视的东西。

现在他可以确认了，不管对方是出于什么目的，他被这个像机器人一般的秘书反复勘察，对方冷淡的浅蓝色眼睛像是X射线。

他被从上到下审视了个遍，虽然Jarvis看起来并没有如何观察他。但他知道对方已经获得了他想知道的，为他自己，或者更确切的说，为他的主人，那个虽未谋面却名声在外的TonyStark。

妈的。

“JamesBarnes。”

James脸上的肌肉微不可闻的动了一下，他点头回答，嗓音低沉，听不出什么感情，就像是坚冰撞击的声音。

现在是纽约寒冬里最冷的时候，但由中央空调供暖的Stark大厦按理说应该温暖如春。但就在刚刚，在场的所有人却明确的感受到一股来自冬日的劲风，呼啸的将那股暖意冻住，然后一发而收——冬日战士不可能被任何对手所震慑，如果对方对他施以挑衅，那么来自西伯利亚的寒风只会变得更强劲罢了。

看着那个阴郁的杀手，Jarvis有点意外。他先是皱了皱眉，歪着头眯缝了瞎下眼睛。然后，他突然笑了，这次不是那种敷衍的浅笑，而是大笑起来。那意味着，嘴角大弧度的扯向两边，露出整齐雪白的牙齿：

“幸会，Barnes先生，Stark先生已经在等您了。”

Jarvis侧身做出请的姿势，那神态一丝不苟的正如他笔挺的西装、考究的袖钉和整洁的袖口。但即便如此，James也知道，他还是不忘那种十足英伦式、却又无伤大雅的调侃玩笑。因为紧接着在电梯里，Jarvis又加了句：

“非常谢谢您的推荐，Odinson先生，看来您确有识人之明。”（*调侃Thor对Loki非比寻常的信任）

*

如果说Jarvis像是个正宗英国产机器人，那么这座大厦的主人TonyStark简直就是另一个极端。

这位世界知名的工业巨子拥有很多名头，天才、资本家、花花公子、疯子、亿万富翁……不一而足。但不管世人如何评价Tony，都不可能抹杀他在军工和科技上的卓越成就。

当然，Stark工业作为一个综合性集团，除了主营的军工和清洁能源外，艺术品和收藏展览也算是一个小分支。

Tony的父亲HowardStark在世时，就曾多次举办古董车辆、艺术品和珠宝展览，也会偶尔开放自己的收藏供人观赏，并用自己的聪明才智为展览增添许多新意设计。总之，雄厚的财力使得Stark家族有能力在任何领域做到最好，可谓看点十足。

这次，Stark工业与包括纽约现代艺术博物和菲利普斯陈列馆在内的多家博物馆和收藏馆合作，计划在纽约法拉盛举办Picasso主题的画展，也算是变相的纪念二战胜利七十周年。

众所周知，Picasso在二战时期创作了很多批判和揭露纳粹及其战争暴行的作品，《格尔尼卡》更是成为二十世纪最著名的画作之一。声名远扬，这使得画家成为迄今为止唯一在生时就得见自己作品入驻卢浮宫的艺术家。

而HowardStark在1937年的巴黎世界博览会上与这位画家相识，作为盟军的武器设计师和技术顾问，他们的对德态度和对很多问题看法的一致性使得二人很快成为朋友。

虽然TonyStark和他的父亲相比对艺术品的兴趣没有那么大，或者可以说是兴趣缺缺，但仍旧继承了遗志。很多人相信，这次展览也可能真的是老Stark的遗愿，Tony只是提父亲完成罢了，即便在风传中，父子两人的关系并不像外表看起来那么好。

就在半年前，Stark工业的公关部门对外宣布了展览消息，并大体公示了一些参展作品——立体主义代表作《亚维农的少女》《在红色椅子熟睡的女人》，蓝色时期代表作《蓝色房间》，玫瑰色时期的《马戏演员之家》等都榜上有名。

而JamesBarnes主要负责的，就是画家在人生最低谷、最落寞的“蓝色时期”的作品《蓝色房间》，他被要求保证这幅画从出菲利普斯陈列馆到纽约，再到自己独立展室内的展览都绝对安全。

*

“Thor，看来你给我推荐了一支冰棍，倒是和《蓝色房间》的阴郁调调很搭配。”James勉强握了握Stark伸过来的手，看到他对Thor挤了挤眼睛。

实际上，James并没有想要第一次就对自己的未来雇主表现出如此不耐烦的态度，但是不幸的，TonyStark就是一个很容易让你产生不耐烦的人。那并不是说他干了什么非常过分的事，他完全没有，如果你不把口无遮拦、动手动脚、我行我素、轻浮跳脱归类为过分的话。

先不论其他，只见面了不到五分钟，JamesBarnes已经获得了新绰号，当然那无疑来自他“冬日战士”的别称。而至于其他鼓噪之事，也毋庸多言了。

说实话，James完全可以拒绝这份工作，他向来对工作十分挑剔，这从他做杀手时候对“工作”的态度就可知一二。但是，现在有他不能拒绝的理由。

伊莎贝拉。

Clint好事的在数据里搜索了《蓝色房间》，他本来是无心为之，但却检索到了这个词条。这毫无疑问的意味着，这幅名画也可能被掉包了。

Clint决定破解这个文件，尤其是在FBI还执着于那虚无缥缈的源代码的时候。他计划花六天来完成，类比“创世者之眼”花费的时间——那看起来是同一难度的挑战。可以说，除了文艺复兴三杰和那种妇孺皆知的名作可能需要半个月，其他的Clint有自信十天内都会搞定。

但是这次，他显然预料错了。

Clint摩拳擦掌的开始攻关，却只用了半秒不到，就打开了《蓝色房间》。

“这个文件夹是空的，根本没有设定密码。”Clint喃喃着，因为惊讶和失落甚至哽住了。他像是一个失去玩具的孩子，脸皱在一起，显得沮丧。好在，Natasha及时扭转了Clint的情绪——一个亲吻足以让黑客焕发容光。

“什么意思，是有人故意删除资料，那么真迹在哪里？”

“Steve，别把事情想得那么坏，”刚刚还愁眉苦脸的男人现在反过来安慰别人，“我检索了一下，这个文件夹是几个月前刚建的，嗯……就是Stark工业宣布展览的前后。”

“你的意思是说，‘伊莎贝拉’应该还没有得手？”

“应该是准备下手。”一直默不作声的James纠正了Steve。

“他们很有可能在这次Stark的Picasso主题展览上下手，运输过程，仓储，展示……”Steve点点头，湛蓝色的眼睛凝重又笃定，“每个环节都有可能，这绝对比在博物馆里好偷，法拉盛可不比华盛顿。”

James看着Steve，他现在真是非常在意这一系列的案子，还有那个不知名的组织。这个平素温柔谦和的司法部物证鉴定官不知道从哪儿来的满腔正义感，那种无形的东西使得他高大坚强，充满韧劲。那并不是说他的肉体看起来有多么强壮，虽然那确实如此。但James相信，即便Steve没有一百八十四公分高，没有那身令自己都艳羡的肌肉，即便他只是个羸弱的小个子，骨瘦如柴，疾病缠身，他也绝对是个执拗又不服输的小个子，那种令人钦佩的高大不会因为外形的变化有任何的出入。

有一种信念在驱使他做这些。

James现在还没有办法完全搞清楚那种信念是什么，来自于哪里，能给他带来什么，但那无疑也是自己内心深处所追求的。而且，虽然不愿意承认，但是James挺希望Steve得偿所愿的，他渴望帮他达成。

他第一次为了另一个人的开心与否那么在乎。

所以现在，即便Stark和Jarvis这对主仆给他带来了太多的不理想观感，他还是决定要接受这份委托。

*

“这次展览会‘蓝色时期’主题的主要负责是Obadiah Stane和Jarvis，别的主题馆也会有其他负责和保护人。你们知道的，我对这些帆布和油彩可不如对齿轮和火药来的精通。”

TonyStark双手灵活的摆弄那全透明的触屏手机，运指如飞，然后将手机上的信息直接投影在客厅的大屏幕上。

这种技术James以前没有见过，不过在Stark工业有什么是不可能的呢。

Tony显然已经默认了James作为《蓝色房间》的保护人，而成功获得工作的求职者相信，Jarvis的意见起了很关键的作用——James不知道这两人是怎么交换意见的，但毫无疑问，Tony很信任他的秘书，并积极接受他的建议。

实话说，James怎么看都感觉他俩像是两个世界的人，性格、行为习惯、说话风格，表面看简直没有一点交集的可能。但两个人就是很默契的，比如刚刚提到的神不知鬼不觉的交换了信息，再比如Tony投影手机屏幕信息时本来关闭的显示器正巧打开。

不过这些都不是James最关心的问题，看着屏幕上的项目说明和负责人照片，画作展示、运输环节、展览安保设施等等都非常详尽。按理说，并没有什么需要发问的，你只需要用你的机警和责任心，按照Stark设计好的环节执行即可。

但倚在墙边的男人却发问了，他站在角落，那里恰好是阳光照不到的地方。James的身体整个隐在阴影里，让人看不真切。

“Stark先生，我有一个问题。”

“你可以叫我Tony，冰棍先生。”

James耸了耸肩，伸手指敲了敲自己所在处墙壁上那幅画的木质画框。贵重的实木发出敦实的闷响，一看就是承载贵重画作的，而且从雕刻的漩涡形罗马花纹中的灰尘看，已经有相当的年份。那上面甚至还有点恶作剧留下的指甲痕迹和牙印，也不知道是哪个顽童曾经的杰作。

“我想问，《蓝色房间》既然挂在这儿，我们又何必看屏幕的虚拟图像呢？”

确实，那幅充满着灰蓝色调和压抑落寞气氛的名画正静静挂在Stark大厦顶层的总裁办公室，赭石色的点缀让画作显得颓败，可想而知作者画这幅画时候的境遇之无奈和忧伤。而这些，它的用色和格调，都与办公室装修的明快和现代感格格不入，和Stark本人也非常不匹配。但它就是执拗的待在那儿，像是早就融入了这个空间，仿佛那本就该是它的位置。

“《蓝色房间》现在还老老实实在华盛顿呢，这个很早以前就挂在这儿了，我也懒得挪动。”

Tony的话显然是在说这只是个高度仿真的赝品罢了，从种种迹象看应该是Howard把他安置在这儿的。

“这是赝品？”James盯着画作上那个正在画室里洗浴的裸体女郎，脑子里回想起Steve给他介绍《蓝色房间》时说的话——

“Bucky，她的四肢和后背曲线的有些笔触显得僵硬而莫名其妙，”Steve用铅笔在打印的彩图上勾画，“即便是立体主义的变形，也显得与洗浴这件事极其不吻合，”用笔杆搔了搔了金发，Steve懊恼着，“反正让我画，是画不出这个‘感觉’的。”

“我可以理解你是在变相说，自己比大师的基本功扎实？”

“嘿，Bucky我可没那么说。”

“你就是那个意思。”

“总之，咳咳……”用铅笔戳了James让他认真听讲，Steve下了结论，“Picasso的这种稀有错误，成了初步鉴别的关键。当然，司法部鉴定还更繁琐，笔法细节，同位素鉴定之类。”

而这种初步鉴别的关键现在在这幅画里也十分明显，那种怪异又流畅的线条，只能说仿品档次也分高低吧。

James盯着Tony，等待他的答复。但对方只是耸耸肩，棕色的眼睛看着那幅画，不置可否。

终于，他答复道：

“很显然，这幅不是菲利普斯陈列馆那幅。”

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

Mission Isabella：The Blue Room /伊莎贝拉行动：蓝色房间

Chapter 02

当JamesBarnes回到家时，他一直在思考着有关TonyStark和自己新工作的事。

James有点忧心忡忡。按理说不应该这样，毕竟先不论自己能否出色完成工作，Stark工业自身就对本次展览表现出了足够的重视，看项目介绍里的那些新奇玩意就知道了——有些安保设备James之前简直闻所未闻。所以，即便他们的总裁看起来吊儿郎当，按理也无伤大雅。

当然，James也清楚的知道这种忧心不是来自“伊莎贝拉”组织的威胁，因为他在这之前就已经有过心理准备了，或者说他更加坚定要接受这份工作，“伊莎贝拉”起了很大助力——James希望能够帮Steve推进这个案子，另外他对挑战未知事物这种事也是非常有兴趣。可以说，他虽然不喜欢过从前那种刀尖舔血的生活，但也不意味着他想做个单纯的居家男人。

因此，现在这种心理让他感到无所适从。最后，他只能把问题归结于在Tony那儿看到的《蓝色房间》上，画中那种过于忧伤和落寞的灰蓝色感染了他的心神——不得不承认，虽然那是一幅赝品，但只要你仿的足够逼真，也足以给观者带来影响。

James甚至要为这个不知名的赝品作者致敬，虽然他对绘画全然不懂，但那幅仿作里的忧伤和黯淡的情感简直要随着那扑面而来的灰蓝色溢出画面，充满着表现力和像是某种可以叫做绘画灵魂的东西。James作为一个门外汉都相信，如果这位赝品作者放弃造假的勾当专心创作，一定也会和Picasso一样有所成就的。

《蓝色房间》带来的灰蓝色心境一直延续到回家。当然，这也可能和James从前的经历有关，那使得他更容易被这种类型的东西影响、更容易引发感触。

好在，那没有持续的太久，确切说只持续到James用钥匙打开自家的家门，闻到了一股油煎三文鱼的味道为止。

馨香柔和的蛋白质香味飘散在空气中，让人很容易联想到那被烹饪的发出诱人金黄光泽的美食——鱼肉的肌理整齐排列，表面是经过煎烤而产生浅褐色糊印……嗯……如果再外加一小块柠檬，绝对是不错的晚餐。

香味萦绕，James甚至感觉自己家里那黑白色调的家具和装修，都因此变得柔和了许多。

“晚上好，Bucky，”香味的制造者举着锅铲对James打了声招呼，“你回来的正好，帮我去楼下的便利店买个柠檬，买鱼的时候我忘记了。”

果然，和自己的想法完全吻合。

James看着那个开始与三文鱼继续奋战的高大男人，鼻端是煎炸的香味。

“看来今天的面试很成功。”  
Steve将手里的鱼翻了一面，回头看着James。虽然对方的气息还是那种阴郁的，但Steve明显看到他嘴角那微微上扬出的一点弧度，而他把那归结为James顺利得到了工作，并且那个名叫TonyStark的轻浮家伙大概没有报纸上写的那样夸张。

“嗯。”  
James回答的有点敷衍，他为自己看着Steve傻笑这件事而感到羞赧，因为那让他联想到青春期陷在恋爱里的幼稚高中生。好在对方把这归结为工作顺利，虽然客观说来，今天面试的过程并不那么讨喜，尤其是那对令人莫名其妙又印象深刻的主仆。

James又尴尬的咳嗽了声，低沉着声音：“我去买柠檬。”

*

“所以说你后天就要去华盛顿，然后将那幅画护送回纽约？”Steve看着James将柠檬汁淋在三文鱼上，顺手将刀叉递给对方。

“是，保护工作从博物馆交接就开始，而这个过程最容易下手。”

James向Steve介绍了下今天从Stark那儿获得的信息，主要是自己工作的安排之类，包括前期的护送、法拉盛展出场地安保系统的实地勘察和学习、展出日的安排和展出完毕后护送画作回华盛顿的全过程。当然，他也提到了在Stark那儿看到《蓝色房间》赝品的事。

“非常精致的仿品有时候确实能够以假乱真，很多赝品作者其实本身的水平也非常高。”

“如此看来，这位未知作者水平虽高，‘基本功’也不怎么样。”

Steve知道James又在调侃自己“基本功”那件事，而且最近他越发觉得，自从两个人的关系有了突破性进展（成了“邻居”），James打趣自己的俏皮话渐渐多起来，而且乐此不疲。虽然每次说的时候，他还是那面无表情的杀手模样。

这样的JamesBarnes让Steve觉得意外和惊喜。他甚至相信，James的过往里，在他不知道的某段岁月，这个男人性格的基底是活泼爱笑的，而他毫不怀疑那笑容和灰蓝色眼睛里的光彩会让他难以移开视线。

Steve用叉子敲了敲对方的盘子，笑着表达抗议。

两个人又就那幅赝品说笑了会儿，话题还是回到了“伊莎贝拉”上。

“确实，如此看来Stark工业对这次展览下了大工夫，如此严密的安保，按理他们不会在展览时期下手，”Steve将三文鱼塞进嘴里，一边思考一边嘱咐：“Bucky，如此看来来回途中的运送是最容易出问题的环节，‘伊莎贝拉’很可能会打这些环节的主意。毕竟人员相对混杂，倒手的次数也更多。”

“我能搞定。”

“我担心的可不只是《蓝色房间》。”Steve眨了眨眼睛，湛蓝色的眼睛很温柔。

James知道Steve指的是“伊莎贝拉”不同于传统艺术品盗窃团伙的地方。确实，他们为达到目的从来不避讳杀人。

“我回来的那天如果我们还吃三文鱼，记得自己买柠檬。”James没有正面回答，他只是用叉子把金黄色的佐餐水果插起来，在男人眼前晃了晃。

*

那天晚上Steve没有回自己的家，虽然他出门右转走二十步远就到了。当然，这也不是他第一次留宿，就和James有时候也会住在他家一样。

他们互相拥有对方家的备用钥匙，却并没有同居，也没有人提出过同居。

Steve当然希望时刻能够和James在一起，但他有一种感觉，或者说他能够接收到某种信号——James还没法一下子就与另一个人达到如此亲密的程度，没法做到让另一个人彻底了解他就像他了解自己一样。当然，那不代表他不爱他，相反的，Steve能够感受到对方对自己的感情。

但James目前仍旧需要一点“空间”，而空间上的分隔只是思想在现实中的具象罢了，Steve相信那和他的左臂、他的过往有关——迄今为止，James都没有说起过那些内容，或者说他回避谈那些。

Steve不想逼James坦诚什么。如果对方有一天希望自己倾听，他会非常高兴；如果他始终不想说，他也尊重对方的选择。

“你真是个温柔的好男人，Rogers。”Natasha知道他对James的立场，她不止一次的这么对Steve说过。

“现在后悔没选我已经晚了，Nat。”

“可惜不是我的菜。”红发的武器鉴定师吐了吐舌头，做出避之不及的样子。

“……”

总之，Steve目前挺满足的。就像今天，James获得了新“工作”，算是一个新开始。两个人庆祝式的一起吃完饭，坐在沙发上看科幻电影，James侧身倚着自己，脚蹬在沙发扶手上。他开始看了一会儿，似乎是对电影的慢节奏不感兴趣，后来开始研究Stark给他的资料，主要是时间安排之类的。

电影演了挺长时间，大概有一个小时，男主角和同伴们终于坐上了飞船开始在宇宙里寻找适合地球人居住的新星球，看样子后面的故事还很长，Steve相信演到现在可能还没到电影的一半，或者说故事才刚刚开始。

“后天几点去华盛顿？”Steve拿遥控器将电影的声音降低了些，问道。

“后天八点的飞机，明天就要和Stark的人会合。”

“行动前的准备也很重要。”

“嗯。”

Steve又看了一会儿电影，似乎还没有演到关键的部分，看样子不到最后答案是不会揭晓了。他看了眼钟表，马上就到十一点了。

他动了动有点僵硬的脖颈，打了个哈欠。

“你还要再看一会儿吗？”Steve将电视音量又降了些，动了动身子示意自己要站起来，“是的话我就先睡了，明天有批证物要鉴定。”

听到对方这样说，James放下了手中平板电脑，身子坐直，看着Steve湛蓝色的眼睛。

那双眼睛很温柔，现在又含着笑，像是初春晴朗的天空。

“Steve。”James咬了咬下唇，灰蓝色的眼睛直视对方。

“什么？”

“你困了？”

“有点。”

“我们做吧。”

“啊？”

在Steve还没反应过来的时候，James有点冰凉的手已经自顾自的伸入自己的家居裤里，轻轻揉搓起来。

*

图链

*

不过，SteveRogers还是在这幅名画刚刚运抵纽约不久就去看了，而且并没有产生什么类似羞赧的心理。

Steve是和ThorOdinson一起去的，后者和TonyStark的关系良好，当然会有这项特权。Thor知道Steve在司法部主要从事艺术品鉴定，而且那个JamesBarnes又牵扯在这件事里，所以他直接邀请了对方。

实际上，Steve已经和这个高大耿直的男人成了朋友，那很神奇，因为开始时候两个人敌意之深显而易见。但实际上相处下来他们才发现，两个人在很多方面居然非常合拍。

到达法拉盛的展馆时，他们遇到了正从馆里出来的TonyStark。

怎么说呢，对方给SteveRogers的第一印象和他预料的差不多，比如说Tony在听了Thor的从中介绍，并了解到这位司法部官员也认识“冬日战士”时，他耸耸肩对Thor笑道：

“我开始说错了，Thor，我的老朋友，你不是给我介绍了一根冰棍，”他比了一下手指，冲着Steve促狭的眨眨眼睛，“是两根冰棍。”

“……”

不过他马上又爽快的握了握Steve伸出的手，彬彬有礼的颔首：“总之，欢迎光临，Rogers先生，希望你能喜欢这次展览。”

对刚刚认识的人就能开起玩笑，却又爽直的让你发不出脾气，只能哭笑不得的由着他。TonyStark大概就是这样一个十分讨人嫌、又让人恨不起来的怪人。

因为之前已经约了同行的企业家、也是自己竞争对手之一的JustinHammer 见面，Tony只得安排他的秘书、也是这次展览的主要负责之一Jarvis 接待Thor和Steve，带着他们大致参观一下展馆。

这次Picasso主题的展览除了画作丰富外，室内设计也是一个亮点，尤其是包含《马戏演员之家》和《蓝色房间》这些作品的两个场馆——它们以画家创作生涯中的玫瑰色时期和蓝色时期为代表，整个室内都被粉刷成了玫瑰色和蓝色。因此，当你先后踏入这两个房间时，会被那色彩饱和度极强、构思极大胆的设计而感到震撼，尤其是后者，简直是《蓝色房间》这幅画的另一种意义上的翻版。

Steve和Thor先欣赏的是玫瑰色时期，也就是《马戏演员之家》和其他两幅作品。

“不好意思，两位请跟在我身后参观，”进入玫瑰色之中后，Jarvis 彬彬有礼的道歉，“因为这次展出的都是Picasso的真迹，Stark先生对安保的要求非常高，所以所有场馆的参观都设置了观众固定路线和固定观看点，以防止触碰安保系统。”

“你是说这个房间里除了这儿都是感应器？”

“确实，Odinson先生，”Jarvis 朝着虚空指了下，“这三幅画的周围空间都布置了红外线感应器和一些其他最新安保设备。”

听从Jarvis 的指引，Steve和Thor欣赏了那三幅名画，然后顺着固定路线来到“蓝色房间”。

说实话，一下子从满目热烈的玫瑰色骤然转变成幽深黯淡的蓝色，那使得Steve感到一阵眩晕，眼前甚至因为过大的落差产生了光斑。他相信不止他一个人有这种感触，但他也不得不承认，这种对比的使用确实更容易让观者产生震撼，那种强烈对比带来的五感落差，甚至让你对作者当初创作的心境产生某种可以叫做感同身受的感觉。

Steve必须承认，TonyStark在这里的设计别具匠心，而且非常出彩。

《蓝色房间》目前刚刚到位，Steve看到安装工人正在JamesBarnes和一些安保人员的监视下进行设备调试。

谢天谢地，在运输的过程中一切顺利，“伊莎贝拉”组织没有像Steve和James开始担心那样，在路上下手。说实话，错过了运输良机，在现场下手只能变得更难。但从另一个角度说，也使得一切变得更加凶险和难以捉摸。

“所有的场馆都有安保设备吗？”

“是，Rogers先生。不过每个场馆的安保方式也不同，我们竭尽所能排除一切安全隐患。”Jarvis 站的笔直，他淡蓝色的眼睛看着那正在安装的蓝色玻璃罩，“蓝色时期场馆的主要安保就是那个特制的防护罩，也算是Stark工业最新科研的成果。”

“这个防护罩看起来好像是有颜色的，不会影响观看吗？”Steve作为艺术品鉴定专家对色彩十分敏感，首先还是关注作品的观感。

“这个无需担心，其实它是透明的，只是因为内层结构设计的关系，导致看起来是蓝色的，也算是和这个主题匹配。”

“我可以理解成像是冰山之类的散射原理吗，因为过于致密加上单晶体和多晶体结构混合，长波的红橙光衍射强可以通过，蓝光则被散射之类的？”

听到Steve的话，Jarvis 深深看了他一眼，眼里的神采变换。他似乎是在笑，但脸上却仍是那种公事公办的机械表情。

“这个问题我无法给出确切答案，Rogers先生。因为涉及一些商业机密，恕我不便多谈。”

Jarvis 的举止始终非常得体，哪怕是拒绝也不卑不亢。Steve和Thor明白那其中应该是有特别设计，而Steve的推断显然是接近了，因此他们也没有再多问。

Steve站在Jarvis 和Thor旁边，远远的看着那幅《蓝色房间》。但很快的，他的眼睛就被站在房间另一个角落，那个穿着一身黑衣、也正若有所思的JamesBarnes吸引过去了。

Steve明白他在担心什么——再过一周，就是展览会的开幕式，而“伊莎贝拉”组织至今还没有行动。

蓝色的房间映着那双灰蓝色的眼睛，仿佛使得那种忧郁和落寞变得更深了。

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 03

“Jarvis，Odinson先生赏光前来参观展馆，怎么不给他展示全息影像这个环节？”

当Steve和Thor等人正观赏《蓝色房间》时，只听得一个浑厚的男声在门口说道。Steve回过头去，看到说话的是一个身材魁梧、留着灰白络腮胡子的男人。

“正如您所见Stane先生，全息设备的调试也还在进行中，”Jarvis对那个男人略略欠了欠身，做出恭敬的样子，“毕竟距离展出还有几天。况且，我相信Odinson先生和Rogers先生在开幕当天也一定会到场，因此留下些悬念会更有看头。”

“Thor，好久不见。代我向你父亲问好。”

当那位Stane先生亲切的和Thor握手时，Steve听到Jarvis向自己介绍道：

“这位是Stark工业的副总裁，也是Howard 先生的挚友和公司的创始人之一，Obadiah Stane先生。Stane先生，这位是SteveRogers先生，在司法部任职。”

虽然Jarvis对谁的态度都是公事公办的仿佛机器人，但Steve还是能从那无机质的音调里感觉出一种明显的冷漠和疏远。

Jarvis不喜欢这个人。

这是Steve接收到的第一个信号。不过这是非常可能的，毕竟Jarvis作为TonyStark的秘书，在日常工作中和这位副总裁一定会有颇多摩擦。刚刚他的介绍中提到Obadiah Stane是Tony的父亲、老Stark的挚友，那么恐怕就是Tony本人，对这位长辈也不能完全端起上司的架子。

Steve与Obadiah握了握手，并对法拉盛的展览给予了高度评价，预祝Stark工业的展览获得成功。

就在这几个人你一言我一语的说着礼仪必备的寒暄时，只听见手机的铃声响起。

做了一个手势表示歉意，Jarvis看了看屏幕上的号码后，皱了皱眉头。

通话中，他只是回答“是”“好的”“请您再重复一遍”，诸如此类的话语，那使得在场众人无法知悉电话里的具体内容，Steve猜测这应该是一个合格高级秘书的基本素养。不过他知道这通电话里说的恐怕不是什么好事，因为Jarvis本来就紧绷的唇线被抿的更紧，平素波澜不惊的浅蓝色眸子里显出担心的样子。

相信在场不止Steve一个人注意到了这点，因为本来在交谈的Thor和Obadiah都停了下来，甚至包括站得比较远的James，都看着Jarvis。

“出什么事了？”说话的是Thor，他显然对Jarvis此时的表情感到难以置信。

“是Stark先生，他出了点小状况。”说完了这句，Jarvis思忖了下，走到Obadiah身边对他低声说了几句话。

最后，Steve看着Jarvis对着在场的众人做了个抱歉的手势，就边打着电话，边快步离开了“蓝色时期”场馆。

“Tony出了点小状况，现在在警察局。”Obadiah觉得还是应该解释一下，况且Thor平素和Tony的关系还不错。

“我记得刚刚见到他的时候，他说要和Hammer那小子见面，不会是……”

Steve看到Thor做了个手势，那显然是在说TonyStark可能给了对方一拳，或者诸如此类的。Obadiah没有明确回答，但显然是默认了，而且颇为无奈的耸耸肩。他叹了口气，像是一个父亲对自己不成器的儿子感到无奈那样。

虽然听上去还是有点匪夷所思，两大商业巨子公开斗殴，或者是非常可能的，Stark单方面的让JustinHammer破了相，但Steve觉得那完全有可能，尤其一方是Tony。

怎么说呢，这没什么好隐瞒的，Steve相信他等下看看手机，就会马上从热点新闻或者娱乐八卦里看到各种版本的事件始末了。

当然，他们俩打起来也无可厚非，Stark工业和Hammer工业一直是生意上的竞争对手，尤其是后者在前几年爆出对Stark工业派遣商业间谍之类的丑闻，试图盗取Stark工业在新型能源开发领域的最新成果，那使得两家的矛盾越演越烈。

Steve后来看了新闻，说是JustinHammer的口头挑衅导致TonyStark怒不可遏，给了那文质彬彬、西装革履的男人一拳，直接把他的眼镜打飞了，右眼还有点轻微的眼底出血。

“居然是Hammer先挑衅Stark，这我还真没想到，”将煎好的三文鱼和柠檬端上餐桌，Steve可没忘了James说他回来那天也还想吃这个的暗示，当然这次他也没忘了买柠檬。切着鱼肉，Steve看着电视新闻，皱了皱眉道：“我一直觉得Stark才是口无遮拦的那个。”

“那个叫Hammer的提到了Tony的父亲，”将柠檬汁淋在鱼肉上，James瞥了眼Steve，对方正做出询问的表情，“刚刚新闻里播放了一点现场监控视频，Hammer的口型是在说Howard ，我猜不会是好话。”

“嗯，这位Hammer先生看起来温文儒雅，但从以前的品行看，只怕是个伪君子；不过说起来，那个TonyStark也确实是个烦人的家伙……”

“我站Tony。”眼看着Steve就要就这两个人展开长篇分析，JamesBarnes直接用一句话完成了立场阐述。

“一样，Bucky。”

伸出手去和James碰了个拳，两个人又继续低头奋战三文鱼晚餐。

不管怎么样，TonyStark终究是个充满正义感且敢担当的人，虽然他每次烦起人或者口无遮拦开玩笑时，Steve真想直接拿电动刮胡刀剃掉对方那修剪精致的小胡子，再给他那双看似无辜的棕色大眼睛来上一拳。

*

当然，事件很快就解决了，毕竟TonyStark还得做Picasso主题展览的开幕主持呢。

开幕当天，纽约法拉盛的皇后区艺术博物馆前汇聚了各界名流，从政府要员到商界巨子，从艺术大师到贵胄名媛，展会的灯光将夜晚照成了白昼。

本次Picasso主题的展览是Stark工业主导的一次艺术盛会，开幕式由TonyStark亲自主持。当然，只要是Stark出品必然是新意十足，这次也不例外——本次盛会的开幕典礼是流动举行的，Tony在展览馆的前草坪主舞台进行现场讲解，那里会同步出现展览馆的全息影像；对应的，观礼嘉宾可以选择在广场参加Tony的派对，也可以选择直接进入展厅参观，因为Tony的全息投影也会出现在馆内，随着客人一起游览。那意味着，没有明确的开幕仪式，参观的整个过程，或者说Picasso的艺术人生，就是一场开幕仪式。

当然，Howard Stark和画家的友情也是展览会的一个重要组成部分，毕竟两个人在二战中共同进退，在各自的领域卓有成就，这种友谊一直保持到战后，保持到他们离世。

因此，这场盛典里纪念老Stark的味道也很浓，从集团的总裁Tony到副总裁兼创始人的Obadiah Stane，都给予了高度重视。Steve在展览馆前广场草坪的主舞台看到了那一老一少两个人，他们热情的拥抱，然后Tony来到台前，接受观众的掌声和尖叫，Obadiah则在后面看着他，像一个忠心的辅佐者那样。 

SteveRogers因为Thor Odinson的关系，也在受邀行列，很显然Tony记住了他这根“冰棍”（邀请函上的调侃字样）。

“说实话，我对绘画什么的一窍不通，如果是Loki来还比较适合。”在进入展览馆的时候，Thor尴尬的冲Steve耸耸肩。他现在已经不忌讳说起自己的弟弟了，虽然后者在他去探视的时候始终态度欠佳。

“可惜Loki现在只能老实反省，两年的时间说长不长，说短也不短。”

在展览馆的大厅，Steve看到了James，对方穿着黑色西服，半长的棕发在脑后束好。因为抹了发蜡，使他显得非常干练整洁。只见James的眉头微微皱着，正在和手下的执勤人员吩咐什么，大概是任务确认之类的，毕竟今天是开幕式的第一天，可是半点差错也不能出。

James应该是没有看到Steve，毕竟前厅人员混杂，他又在忙着工作。实际上，Steve已经三天没有见到James了，因此现在这么远远的望一眼，他就已经很开心。

大厅的灯光渐渐暗了，到了后来，Steve已经看不到James。这种时候，稍微有点亮光就能够引起人们的注意，而现在大厅中央的全息影像里，Picasso的作品像纷飞的雪片一样盘旋而上，逼真的仿佛真实存在一般。画家的身影出现在里面，从幼年到少年，再到青年，大厅的背景音是一些关于他各个时期的介绍。

当时间来到1937年的时候，画面里出现了巴黎博览会的场景，两个男人在博览会雕塑下的握手被定格在了静止的老照片里。那画里左边留着小胡子的男人看起来和Tony非常相似，Steve知道那就是他的父亲，Howard Stark。

此时的全场一片寂静，音乐停止了，解说也停止了，人们都在看着那场中央的黑白照片。渐渐的，照片有了颜色，照片里左侧的男人突然笑了一下，动了起来。

那是TonyStark。

“非常感谢大家前来参加这次展览。实话实话，这是我父亲离世前的愿望，为了铭记一次伟大的胜利，为了纪念一个伟大的画家，为了见证一段传奇的友谊。”

随着Tony的全息投影在大厅中央出现，灯光又再次亮了起来，大家随着TonyStark开始向第一个场馆里走去。

Steve观察了一下，观众确实是像Jarvis说的那样，按照工作人员要求的固定参观路线移动，那不仅仅有利于安保，也使得Tony的全息投影效果更佳。Steve甚至促狭的揣测，注重排场和外表的主办人如此设定路线，只怕后面的原因占得比重还要更大些。

当然，这都是玩笑话，画作的安全性始终是第一位的。

Steve在入场前又一次回头想看看为了保护这些画作而辛勤工作的James，虽然对方根本看不到他。但是令他意外的，那双灰蓝色的眼睛此时也正越过人群看向自己。

看到Steve回头，James显然也非常意外。只见他眨了眨左眼，用唇语对Steve说了句“miss you”。此时，那双灰蓝色的眼睛在展厅穹顶水晶灯的映照下真的非常迷人，在Steve看来，到场的任何一位女士所佩戴的蓝宝石，恐怕都没有那双眼睛里的光彩带给他的震撼大，他甚至差点踩空了。

“小心台阶，我的朋友。”

Steve听到Thor在他旁边嘱咐道。

*

随着TonyStark一路参观下来，Steve相信那天Obadiah Stane所说的，有些新花样确实只有在展览会当天才展示。

比如玫瑰色时期的房间，就比之前增添了一些应景的雕塑和微电影，毕竟那是Picasso一生中比较快乐的时候，整个气氛也比较旖旎。

对比和落差是给人以震撼的最佳表现形式之一，从玫瑰色房间到蓝色房间的过程，就是对这一理论的最好诠释。

哪怕Steve之前已经有过心理建设，骤然进入那满目萧索忧郁的蓝色里，眼睛和精神仍旧受到了极大考验。现如今，蓝色里还加了还原《蓝色房间》画作的全息投影，画中套画的哲学倾向设定让人不自禁的产生某种时空错乱的感觉。

Steve看着那幅静静陈列在蓝色（实际上是透明）特制玻璃罩中的《蓝色房间》，眼前光影纷杂，玫瑰色到蓝色落差带来的视觉刺激仍在影响着他，再加上其他影像，使得一切都变得如梦似幻，仿佛脚下的大地都在旋转一般。

Steve用余光扫视了下周围，其他观者的表情也侧面说明了同样情况。但无可置疑的是，每个人都被Stark工业的这个创意设计震撼了，Steve相信明天的各大报纸报道这场艺术盛宴时，这两个房间的设计一定会被评论家津津乐道。

正在讲解的“TonyStark”显然也很得意这个设计，只见他微笑的一挥右手，示意画作的方向，开始介绍这幅画作的一些创作背景和逸事。

“哦，我的上帝，那幅画！”正在这时，一位身材有点矮胖的女士高声叫起来，她的手里拿着嗅盐瓶子，像是就要昏厥的样子，“我的上帝，那幅画在消失。”

Steve听到这声叫喊时目光就被那位女士吸引了过去，他认出了她身旁挽着的男人，是司法部部长。（她无疑是部长夫人）

对这种大惊小怪、神经衰弱类女人的观感实在是不理想，Steve想着对方一定是因为眩晕产生的错觉，但如此大呼小叫是够失礼的。

“Steve！”

正在这时，Thor也低声的惊呼起来，他抓了一把Steve的胳膊，让他朝画作看。

Steve的眼睛目前已经逐渐适应了这间蓝色房间，那种略微的眩晕和光斑也已经从眼前消失。他看向场馆中央的玻璃罩，惊讶的说不出话来——

没错，那幅画在消失。或者准确说，已经消失了，在众目睽睽之下。

Picasso的名画《蓝色房间》，在蓝色房间里，在众人的瞩目下，凭空的消失了。

“伊莎贝拉。”Steve低声对自己说，低沉的嗓音里满是震惊和不甘。

*

《蓝色房间》被盗后的一分钟内，JamesBarnes已经赶到现场。他瞥了一眼已经空空如也的玻璃罩，又冷冷的扫视了一圈早就惊在当地的众人，果断的下达了封锁现场的命令。

“请大家镇定，这是一场盗窃案，请大家镇定。”James快步走到“TonyStark”身旁，他知道这个全息投影是完全与本人同步的，于是低声道：“Stark先生，请向Stane先生下达关闭场馆的指令，他应该还在前厅组织，之后请让Jarvis告知FBI，这里有盗窃发生。”

“这是什么情况，这简直是见鬼了，关FBI什么事？”

“不管你相信不相信，”James贴近“Tony”，灰蓝色的眼睛对上棕褐色，那距离近的甚至使得前者的鼻尖都穿过了投影人的，“这是一个被FBI设定代号‘伊莎贝拉’的大型跨国艺术品犯罪组织，而且他们早就盯上了《蓝色房间》。”

“你怎么知道？你又不是FBI……呃……你不是吧？”Tony有点哭笑不得的样子，而且看他的样子并不那么相信James刚刚关于“伊莎贝拉”的话，“我派人调查过你，JamesBarnes，外号‘冬日战士’的职业杀手。怎么说呢，你在西西里那片还是挺有名气的。”

“我和条子没关系，但我手里有一份相关资料，可以证明我说的。”

“和‘条子’没关系？”说“条子”这个黑话时，Tony的语气有点意味深长。他朝SteveRogers看过去，转过来对James狡黠的眨眨眼。

“Stark先生，请相信Barnes说的。”正在这时，Steve也来到了Tony身边，他知道James一定正在向对方说明“伊莎贝拉”的事情，不过看样子他不怎么相信。

“客观说，两位言辞我确实一时无法接受，如果非说是什么‘伊莎贝拉’干的，那么我倒宁愿相信是Jarvis和我开的一点小玩笑，你们知道，他这个人特别喜欢拿我开涮。”

实话实话，Steve真的挺佩服TonyStark的，《蓝色房间》失窃了还能如此风轻云淡的开玩笑；再加上调侃Jarvis那句，这个活生生的人形“机器”怎么看也不是个会开玩笑的类型。

不过，Steve大概也能理解，毕竟以TonyStark的身价，赔付画作的钱还是绰绰有余的，更不要说画上肯定还有保险。

但整个事件的性质是非常恶劣的。以目前这个情况，只能让他们通知FBI到来，让FBI探员和Tony亲口说明情况了。

Steve决定打电话通知Sam，他朝James身边的其他工作人员示意，希望对方归还入场安检时候被收走的手机。但是，就在等候的时候，Steve和James看到“Jarvis”急匆匆的走到“Tony”身旁，附在他耳部说着什么。

这个场景因为是发生在外面的，再加上Jarvis没有和Tony一样安装声频传送设备，因此只能看到捕捉的全息投影。

Jarvis和Tony说完后就退出了影像捕捉范围，而此时，刚刚还一脸戏谑和不以为然的TonyStark已经变得异常严肃，他的眉头皱在一起，嘴唇紧抿着，Steve和James从没见过这样的Tony。

只见他朝James点点头，示意他可以采取刚刚和自己报告的应急措施，也就是说，人员限行，区域封锁和盘查。

“通知FBI的建议也非常可行，不过我相信Jarvis已经在办了，”对拿到手机的Steve耸耸肩后，Tony叹了口气，“如此看来，《蓝色房间》确实失窃了，这真是匪夷所思的像是个玩笑，我想你懂我的意思。”

Steve知道Tony说的是那幅画被盗的方式——凭空消失，确实闻所未闻。

“事情变得复杂了，Steve。”

当Steve来到James身边时，一身黑西装的男人捋了捋碎发，很潇洒的将它们别到耳后。

“确实很复杂。”

“不，我的意思不是说‘伊莎贝拉’或者盗窃手段。”

“什么意思？”

“刚刚Jarvis对Tony说了一些话，唇语我没有都捕捉到，但我注意到了一个词，直觉告诉我《蓝色房间》失窃这事没那么简单。”

“不，Bucky，我能说我没理解你要表达的。”

抿了抿嘴唇，James靠近Steve，他别过脸，靠近对方的耳朵：

“方舟反应炉。”

他说。

 

TBC

\-------------------------------------------

老贾的玩笑专门开在Sir身上XD


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 04

“方舟反应炉？这不是Stark工业的核心技术吗，”Steve听到James如此说，皱着眉头，“据我所知这种技术应该还在实验室研究阶段，但即便是这样Stark工业也已经走在了行业前头。”

“而现在，Stark工业的总裁和他的秘书在这种情况下讨论这个，我……”

James的话还没说完就被打断了，因为他们看到FBI的车已经到了门口。Steve看着James，对方显然和自己一样的惊讶——FBI居然来的这样快，甚至快到不同寻常。

“如果我没记错，Steve，你给Wlison的电话还没打出去吧？”

“Stark说他的秘书已经在做了，但……”

Steve没有说下去，因为SamWlison已经看到了自己和Barnes，并且正朝这面过来。

简单的寒暄和情况了解，James把应付FBI的任务交给了Steve，因为后者显然更适合这项工作。他只是沉默的听着，心里想的却是其他事——到目前为止的情况都太不同寻常了，守备严格的《蓝色房间》在众目睽睽下凭空消失、“伊莎贝拉”组织对这幅画作的不明目的、Tony在画作失窃后和他秘书的莫名对话，还有反应如此迅捷的FBI……

一切都是那样扑朔迷离，况且这才是刚刚开始。James相信随着调查深入，还会有更多他意想不到的情况发生。而最令他感到懊恼的是，Stark工业和他本人都做了全方位的防备，还是没有避免悲剧的发生。

并不是说他要开始自怨自艾或者一味悲观，而是他清醒的认识到，“伊莎贝拉”组织的棘手和难对付。

SteveRogers显然也是这样想的，因为James听对方一脸严肃的说完了他们了解的情况，而听众们的眉头随着听到那画作匪夷所思的消失而皱得更紧。不过James也注意到了，Steve没有提到“方舟反应炉”。

“你有所保留呀，Steve。”

“刚刚开始就提供过于繁杂的信息对调查并没有好处，这是物证鉴定中的常规做法，我只是以此类推罢了”

这时候，他们已经随着Sam和他的调查小组穿过“玫瑰色时期”展厅进入到“蓝色房间”。显然，这种色彩的跳跃性同样给训练有素的FBI带来不小冲击。Steve注意到Sam下意识的顿了顿身形，紧接着用力眨了眨眼睛，仿佛是感觉眼底有点酸涩不适。

“Cap，别以为我没看到你刚刚的偷笑……还有你，winter。”Sam压低声音对Steve和James说，显得有点懊恼。James知道SamWilson非常敬重SteveRogers，以至于在他面前更要表现良好。

不过这样一来，案情发生到现在，那种萦绕在空气里的僵硬和严肃倒是有所缓和。James耸耸肩，将一份保安人员表格交给Sam,并向他介绍了自己采取的一些应急措施。

人员排查和现场保护工作还在按部就班的进行，James注意到TonyStark、Obadiah Stane和Jarvis 走了进来。Sam作为本次FBI带队，急于向当事人了解情况；而客观来说，目前James对Stark还保留着雇佣和被雇佣的关系，因此他向Steve打了声招呼，也向那三个人的方向走去。

“Wlison探员，首先我要向你和你团队的及时赶到表示感谢，”Tony扫了一眼Sam的证件，又看向展厅中央那空空如也的特制玻璃展柜。展柜仍旧发出淡淡的蓝光，而里面的《蓝色房间》却已经不翼而飞。Tony皱了皱眉，棕色的眼睛闪烁，“不过我记得我的秘书还没有就此事向FBI通报，是吧，Jarvis ？”

“是的，sir。准确的说，是您刚刚下达要通知FBI的指令，Wlison探员就已经到了。”Jarvis 的腔调没有起伏，但任何一个人都能听出这句话里的讽刺意味——很显然，这对主仆是不欢迎Sam他们的。

不过好在，另一个人很快替Sam解了围，

“Tony，实际上是我让我的秘书打电话给FBI的，”.Obadiah Stane诚恳的拍了拍Tony的肩膀，“这很显然是有预谋的盗窃，我知道你不喜欢和政府打交道，但目前追回被盗的画作才是最重要的。”

“我能搞定一切，不是吗？”

“确实如此，但有个帮手也没什么坏处，”Stane看着Tony，就像一个慈爱的长辈看着他桀骜不驯的孩子那样，“我想 Howard在的话也会选择这么做的。”

听到对方提到自己的父亲，Tony抿了抿嘴唇。他又回头看了眼展厅中央的特制玻璃展柜，里面承载的内容物早已经不在了，只留下本来透明的晶体因为特别工艺的关系发出呼应主题的蓝光。

“希望你们能有所收获，让我看到自己缴税的成果。”

最终，TonyStark还是妥协了。

*

知道是Stane叫来FBI的瞬间，James下意识的皱了皱眉，他不知道自己为何会这么做，也许是开始时候TonyStark的态度显然是不想通报FBI的，这也符合他那不可一世的自负性格。但仔细想想，Stane这么做也许才是正确合理的，毕竟发生这么恶劣的艺术品盗窃案，只是因为类似自负或者傲慢的幼稚理由就拒绝第一时间报案请求FBI的协助，Tony的做法是很难追回赃物的；况且Stane还是这次展会的主要负责人，责无旁贷。

现场的初步盘查很快结束了，很遗憾并没有什么收获。《蓝色房间》就那样凭空消失了，在蓝色的房间里。

FBI对案发现场的物品进行了清点和标号，并对人员进行了核实和登记，以待后续逐步开展调查。

可惜，这个后续进行了将近半个月，仍旧没有实质性的进展。

“FBI向司法部提交了申请，让我的部门也参与调查。”晚饭时分，Steve边把沙拉塞进嘴里，边向James说道。

“不出所料。”

“毕竟我是从事这一行的，当时又在案发现场。”伸手接过James递过来的比萨外卖，Steve嗅了嗅那浓郁的芝士味，露出非常满意的表情，“Clint 那里怎么样，有进展吗？”

James正在嚼着自己那块比萨，没有空隙回答Steve的提问。但他摆了摆手，意思并不理想。

“好吧。目前我能做的就是把收集的有关物品进行一些常规鉴定和检测，希望能有所收获。”

“别给自己太多压力，Steve，我会陪你到最后。”James十分清楚Steve是一个什么样的人，对于工作的认真负责和对于某种道义的维护让他无形之中承担了许多。

“Bucky，真的还好这次你没被卷进去，没像上次‘创世者之眼’那样被莫名其妙的冤枉，不然说冷静那都是胡扯。”

“我这次是失职罪，虽然Stark还是照样给我发了工资。”James安抚的笑了笑，他知道Steve是真的在担心他，毕竟作为《蓝色房间》的直接负责人员，他的嫌疑客观来说是很大的。

“说起来，Stark那里怎么样，毕竟他是被迫依靠FBI的，我相信他会有自己的侦破渠道。”

“他昨天约见了我，从我的观察看，”James指了指自己的下巴，“他那精致的小胡子都没心情打理了，我猜也是一筹莫展。”

“怎么，他会真心为那幅画的丢失而犯愁，他，TonyStark？”不以为然的耸耸肩，Steve摇着头，“那幅画刚刚丢失时候他还一脸轻松呢！”

“嘿，Steve，你对Tony的意见好像很大呀。”

“我只是实话实说而已。”

虽然Steve不承认对Stark有偏见，但他说的也是实情。客观来说，Tony本人对艺术品并没有什么太大的兴趣，举办展会更多意义上也只是完成父亲的遗志；其次，Picasso的作品很多，《蓝色房间》只是画家一个探索时期的代表，可以说还不具有不可取代的艺术价值和地位，因此价格上在Picasso的作品中只是中等，对Stark工业来说赔偿菲利普斯陈列馆并不算是问题，况且画作还有保险。

因此，展览总负责Stane和Jarvis ，负责调查的FBI，甚至于负责安保的James乃至艺术品爱好者Steve都有可能犯愁，反正谁犯愁也轮不到Tony。

“我说他在犯愁，可不一定只是对《蓝色房间》，你还记得他和Jarvis 的对话吗？”

“方舟反应炉。”

“是。”

“这能说明什么呢，也许只是恰好Jarvis 在向Stark通报罢了。”

“Steve，你说到Tony的态度，你不觉得很奇怪吗……刚刚开始他是一派轻松，对于《蓝色房间》丢了半点慌张都没有，”杀手的本能使得James对细节的观察入微，“但在Jarvis 通报，提到‘方舟反应炉’后，他的态度就360°转变，甚至提到让Jarvis 去通知FBI。”

“确实，如果是‘方舟’出现问题，按理他苦恼也是该在他的业务领域，而他态度的突然变化，明显是朝着《蓝色房间》的。”思考了片刻，Steve替James说出了猜测，“Bucky，你的意思是，《蓝色房间》的失窃和Stark工业的核心技术‘方舟反应炉’有关？”

“说实话，这有点匪夷所思，而且我也不知道这二者有什么相关。但我有一种直觉，《蓝色房间》失窃绝没有表面那么简单。”

James抿了抿唇，他回过头来，灰蓝色的眼睛看着Steve，里面阴云密布。这时候他们二人已经吃完了晚饭，Steve正在厨房清洗碟子和刀叉，James在煮咖啡。而就在这时，Steve也同时回过头看着James，两个人就像约定好了一般，同时回头看着彼此。

四目相对，最后还是Steve先笑了。他脱下胶皮手套，走过来从后面抱住James，温热的脸颊贴着对方的，“我记得刚刚有人和我说‘Steve，别给自己太多压力’来着，结果有的人却比我还忧心忡忡。”

“‘伊莎贝拉’参与的事件哪次是简单的？”

“所以，给我一个吻祝我明天好运吧。”

“You're a punk.”

“Jerk.”

最后，James还是吻了Steve，而后者的回吻也同样热烈。这也直接导致了碟子没有洗完，咖啡也没有煮好。

“Good luck，Steve。”

在第二天Steve出门上班前，James趴在枕头里闷闷的对他说道。

*

也许是JamesBarnes的吻真的带来了一些额外的好运，虽然Steve一直觉得自己能遇到对方，和对方像这样在一起，就是最大的幸运。总之，在对《蓝色房间》失窃案的物品鉴定调查中，Steve他们有了重大发现——

经过对陈列《蓝色房间》的特制玻璃展柜材质进行结构分析和检测后，司法部物证鉴定部门发现，这个玻璃展柜所用的材质除了具有防弹、超强抗打击能力等一切保护功能外，其加厚致密的夹层里居然还有额外的一层微小单晶与多晶结合结构。

换句话说，也就是在玻璃层内部，是由无数个类似于镜面的结构组成的。当然，这种复杂致密的结构也是使得无色透明玻璃呈现蓝色的原因，利用类似自然界里无色冰山呈现蓝色的原理，那样可以很好的呼应主题，这在Steve第一次见到这个设备的时候就猜到了，并对Jarvis 提出了疑问。

但现在，令Steve和他的同事难以置信的是，他们发现这些数以万计的、细密的夹层镜面结构，利用电流，居然是人工可调控的。也就是说，这个设施可以人为的控制内镜面转向，而只要角度达到某种契合，从外部看来，就可以达到像是内部的东西消失了一般的效果。

“这简直难以置信，我的上帝。”Natasha在Steve那儿看到这份报告的时候惊呼，虽然他并不是这方面的专家，也不负责这次的案件（因为没有枪击事件），但她显然一直关心整个事件的进展。

“Romanoff 小姐，理论上来说，这是可行的，而且事实证明，有人做到了。”负责这部分鉴定工作的BruceBanner博士是这方面的专家，他把玩着手里的眼镜，非常笃定的点头。

“不，博士，我只能说这还是匪夷所思。因为显然，制造这个东西、赋予它这项功能的是TonyStark，而他又是这起盗窃案的被害者……”咳嗽了两声，Natasha压低声线，有点犹豫和懊恼，仿佛被这一切搞糊涂了，“我觉得你这是在告诉我，是Stark监守自盗，或者这类的事儿。但他显然没有这个必要，为了钱吗，他的身价能买一百幅《蓝色房间》还有剩余。”

“这是Stark工业的发明，但也可能是被罪犯利用了，被那个‘伊莎贝拉’。而且，要达到神不知鬼不觉，除了装置达到契合点外，还有许多客观条件的限制，操作起来是非常困难的。”

说到这里，Banner博士终于不再把玩眼镜，而是把它戴上。他打开了投影，将虚拟演示画面展现给在场的人，并解释道：

“首先，需要观察者必须在固定的范围内活动……好吧，Romanoff 小姐，这次展览确实规定了固定观看点这点，为罪犯实施犯罪创造了有利条件。但是，有一个非常关键的地方目前无法解释，就是在这种晶体转向的过程中，必然会有把画面搞扭曲的过程，这样很容易就会被发现的。也就是说，那样看起来根本不像是消失，不符合《蓝色房间》盗窃案的呈现形式，那样完美的消失。”

“你的意思是罪犯是利用别的方法？”

“起码我刚刚提到的问题目前就无法解释。再者作案的手法有很多种，我们不能只因为发现了这个线索就只是关注一点线索。”

“话虽如此，但很多事还是太巧了，你懂我的意思。”Natasha眨了眨眼睛，冲着SteveRogers和BruceBanner。

“但是，他确实没什么动机。”

“谁知道呢，那个天才的脑子里都想些什么，大概是有钱人的消遣。”

“Natasha，那天比《蓝色房间》有名的画作很多，Stark如果真是无聊的消遣而监守自盗，有更多名作可以选择；况且，博士也说了有的条件不符合，直接操作画面会扭曲的；最后，我想Stark工业里知道这项技术的即便不多，但也一定不止托TonyStark一人。”始终沉默的SteveRogers终于开口阻止了Natasha的荒唐猜测，因为放大这种猜测，后果不堪设想。

但是……一切都太巧了。

Steve不自禁想到了他和James的猜测，关于《蓝色房间》和“方舟反应炉”的那些不成形猜测，还有TonyStark前后态度的变化。

监守自盗？非常多的巧合指向他，但是又有说不通的地方。被“伊莎贝拉”组织利用？又似乎并不单纯。

Steve觉得脑袋里简直一团乱麻，他送走了自己的两位同事后，慢慢踱回到办公桌前，懊恼的坐下。想了想，他开始翻阅电脑里的现场环境照片，期望着能有所发现，论证或者推翻脑子里那些混乱的猜测。

照片一张接着一张，Steve尤其认真查看“玫瑰色时期”展厅和“蓝色时期”展厅的现场照片，每一处物品安置的细节、游客当时的入场通道和活动范围标识等等，并不时进行疑点标记。

说实话，长时间高度专注的盯着屏幕是很容易疲劳的，尤其是这两个展厅如此巨大的色彩反差，简直是一种对人眼的折磨，要说因此产生某种幻觉都不为过。

闭了闭眼，Steve觉得眼睛有点酸涩。

TBC

\---------------------------------------------

证据对托尼非常不利呀XD

蓝色房间里作案手段的基本原理是利用光学和人眼的某些特点完成视觉误解，在三次元是可行的（见过基本原理类似的魔术）～只是里面完成这个的很多设备是我根据原理杜撰胡编的，嘿嘿


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 05

傍晚时分，James回到布鲁克林自己的公寓，也就是SteveRogers的隔壁。他像往常一样将钥匙插进锁孔，慢慢的向右转动。在拉开门的一瞬间，James注意到有很弱的光从门缝里透出来。他的杀手本能让他全身的肌肉瞬间紧绷，背脊略弓，做出攻击的样子，灰蓝色的眼睛里透出凛冽的光。

那个瞬间，他的脑子里闪过了很多张脸，城府的、狞笑的、狡猾的，不一而足，总之都不是他愿意回忆起的。

James的左臂下意识的痉挛了一下，像是有高安培的电流通过一般。实际上，自从在码头决战中，从Brock Rumlow那里再次听到Zola的名字后，他就总感觉有一些他不愿意面对的东西正在靠近，某种叫做阴谋或者危机的东西。他以为他已经摆脱掉了，但某种直觉又告诉他，这些东西距离他很近，而且越来越近，只是缺少一个出现的契机。

当然，这一切，James都没有告诉Steve。并不是说他不信任对方，相反的他十分在意和信任Steve。但是他又明确的告诉自己，他不想把这个人再卷入到任何未知的危险中去，尤其是在自己亲眼目睹Steve倒在血泊中，温热的鲜血沾满自己的手掌……

快速调整了呼吸，他一下子打开了房门。

JamesBarnes不知道自己当时的表情的是怎样的，也许那让他看起来有点可怖，因为坐在客厅里的SteveRogers，他的笑容在见到自己的瞬间变得有点僵硬，沙发旁边的立式小台灯发出柔和的暖光，本来与Steve的微笑相得益彰，现在却有点诡异了，而对方开始明显是心情不错的，像是有什么好消息。

“怎么了，Bucky?”Steve有点担心，好看的淡色眉毛因为关心而皱在一起。

“Steve，”James看到是SteveRogers，他赶紧使劲咳嗽了几声，掩饰道：“我昨天不是说喉咙有点不舒服吗……我想可能有点感冒。”

James说的是事实，他确实有点感冒，但是非常轻。

“你不会是发烧了吧，你的脸色可不太好。”

“我没事……”为了防止Steve再婆婆妈妈的问东问西，因为James已经看到对方站了起来，像是要触摸自己的额头试探温度，所以他觉得还是赶紧转换话题为好，“倒是你，是‘蓝色房间’那里有什么发现了吧？”

只不过James的转移话题并没有立马奏效，Steve还是固执的来到他身边，双手搭在他的肩膀上，使得James不得不直视那双湛蓝色的眼睛。房间因为没有开大灯而显得略暗，Steve又凑近了些。他观察了一会儿，然后两手用力使得对方不得不向前倾身，然后将自己的额头贴上James的。

“真的没事？”Steve用气音问道，声线低沉而温柔。

“真的没事，我的Rogers队长。”James揶揄，他感觉Steve额前的碎发戳到自己的额头，温热的鼻息喷在自己的脸上，亲昵而充满情谊的。

对于“队长”这个代称的调侃，Steve笑了一下。他知道James的身体没事，但不代表他会马上放开对方。Steve注视着James，深邃的湛蓝色眼眸里神色变换。

“Bucky……Bucky……”

伸臂抱住James，Steve喃喃的叫着专属于自己的昵称——只有他这么叫他，只有他允许他这么叫。

但是在这些呢喃里却不时的夹杂几声叹息，James不知道Steve是不是感知到了什么。

对方没有问，他也没有说。

*

“你这时候来找我，是有什么进展吧？”打开橱柜看看还有什么吃的，很明显Steve还没吃晚餐，而James刚刚是从Stark工业述职回来的，礼貌周全的Jarvis先生必然是请他吃了饭的。回头看向坐回沙发的Steve，James用下巴示意茶几上的那些东西——

那是几张红色的卡片，还有一些像是报告文件的东西。

“是的，这两天我反复查看了法拉盛案发现场的照片，又和 Banner博士讨论了几次有关Stark提供的特制玻璃展柜的细节……嗯，三明治就行，我觉得不错……我大致有了关于《蓝色房间》作案手段的推论，虽然可能还有不成熟的地方。”点头同意James准备的晚餐，虽然对方对自己每次都只会做简易三明治表达了歉意，但Steve还是对Barnes口味三明治表示了极大认可。

“Steve，我发现你有时候说话还真是司法部做派。推论、不成熟、大致上……”将三明治的盘子递给Steve，James坐到对方身边，伸手拿起桌子上的一张红色卡片边把玩边揶揄，“你能来找我讨论说明你已经基本有了结论。”

“理论上的，还缺乏现场实践。”

“所以呢，Rogers队长有什么最新指示？”

“嘿Bucky，腹诽长官可不是一个好习惯。”咬了一口三明治，Steve将自己的理论分析报告推给James,“我明早八点约了Sam再去看一次现场，带着这份‘推论’。”

拿起报告，James扫了一眼封面上的司法部徽标和那一板一眼的报告题目，暗笑了这真是完全的SteveRogers风格，就翻开了第一页开始阅读起来。

Steve背靠着沙发背，继续悠然的享用他的Barnes牌三明治。当然，他的眼睛始终观察着James的一举一动。果然，大概过了五分钟，James满面狐疑的放下报告，拿起散落在桌面上的一张红色卡片，怔怔的盯住，像是要把那张卡看出一个洞来。

安静的客厅里，两个人都没有说话，只能听到时钟转动的轻微声响和Steve轻轻的咀嚼声。

“有三分钟了，差不多了Bucky，”放下手中吃空的盘子，Steve抿了抿嘴唇。他向前探身，看着将红色卡片放下的James，“怎么样？”

“确实是蓝色的方形……我的上帝，我的眼睛。”James看着前方空旷的地方，那里什么也没有，但他仿佛是能看到什么一般，双眼并不是空洞的，而明显是有目标的盯住某种东西。随后，他有点难受的眨了眨眼睛，收紧眼睑肌肉，仿佛想摆脱某种幻象。

“蓝色的方形负后像一会儿就会消失的，你是看的太专注了，Bucky。”

“‘在玫瑰色时期’展厅呆过的人恐怕比这还专注吧，他们可是逗留了将近二十多分钟。我这么做只是用实际行动论证你的‘推论’而已。”

又过了一小会儿，James眼前的蓝色方形幻象应该是彻底消失了。他又眨了眨眼睛，略微空洞的看向Steve，感慨道：“我这还是在正常环境下，当时在‘蓝色房间’里的观众恐怕更难熬。但为了能多一会儿目睹大师作品风采的时间，看的也只会更认真仔细。”

“那是一定的。在玫瑰色房间长时间的红色光刺激下，视锥细胞里红色感知部分会造成相当的疲劳，与红色对应的青蓝色感知部分会因此显得活跃。这时候Stark将众人引入‘蓝色房间’，过度的青蓝色带给本就高度活跃的青蓝色视锥细胞怎样强烈的刺激，就可想而知了。”拿起一张红色的卡片，Steve回忆第一次踏入蓝色房间的感受，真是十足的震撼。

那感觉就像是巨浪排山倒海一般，蓝色的漩涡像是要把人吸进去一般。

当然也因此，这种红蓝分明的设计，Stark达到了他展览会创意新颖、震撼视听的目的。他一贯以推陈出新闻名，如此这般倒也可以解释。只不过，他真的只是为了达到既定的展览效果，这样单纯的目的吗？

“Steve，你不能因此就断定TonyStark导演了这起盗窃案，他可能只是被利用了，被‘伊莎贝拉’，你难道忘了Clint检索到的名录。”思索了一下，James回忆他与Tony的这些次会面，虽然对方有点自信到自负，那么不可一世的讨厌样子，但他却绝不像一个窃贼，或者因为想消遣而惹出如此事端的纨绔子弟。

相反的，因为这些日子的接触，尤其是了解到Stark和Hammer那天发生争执的一些具体细节，使得James内心深处认定Stark其实是一个充满正义感和是非观的人，虽然他平时还是那样一副轻浮的花花公子模样。

“确实，‘伊莎贝拉’利用法拉盛展馆里的布局作案也不是不可能，但结合那个定制的玻璃展柜，就真的很难让人不怀疑Stark的动机，”Steve叹了口气，安慰的拍了拍James的肩膀，“你已经知道展柜内部特殊结构的情况，开始 Banner博士也相信，也许Stark这样做只是为了防弹同时又利用类似冰山的结构，使得无色玻璃自然发出呼应主题的蓝光。但是实际上，他完全没有必要这样做，只要选购一种具备防弹防盗等性能的展览用玻璃，加上布设蓝色地灯，完全可以达到同样效果，而且手段更简单，成本也更优。”

“但是利用人眼对颜色感知的负后像原理，也不能做到那种消失的效果吧？蓝色的展厅，只有蓝光这一种颜色，《蓝色房间》那幅画整体也都是蓝色的，‘玫瑰色时期’带来的红色视锥细胞疲劳，进而导致的人眼对青蓝色的自动补足也只是让观者觉得蓝色更加突兀和震撼，产生一种半眩晕而已。”

“Bucky，你是觉得没有类似自然光这种多色混合光源，只有蓝色，完成负后像补足的幻觉是很难的，也就是做到《蓝色房间》那种渐渐消失的效果，需要在蓝色房间里提供其他色光，我说的对吧？”

Steve看着James将自己的报告翻到最后一页，然后耸耸肩，那意思显然在说“你这里缺乏分析和佐证，因此我不认同”。

“嗯，这个就是我一直拿不定的地方，所以我今天又去找了 Banner博士，询问有关Stark工业特制的玻璃罩中，除了内置可控转向晶体镜面这一点，有没有其他‘常规’的设置。”

“结论呢？”

“TonyStark给他的高科技里，内置了展览常用的、最普通的展示用光源。”

“难道……真的是Tony做的？他……我实在想不通。”听到这里，James感到无法反驳Steve，或者说在证据推理层面，一切都指向TonyStark——先不论别的，给内部设置最普通的、平价的照明灯具，却为了让无色玻璃展柜发蓝光而放弃简易方法改为耗费巨资，已经是颇值得玩味的事。再加上案发当天，Tony前后矛盾的态度——可以说，Tony抗拒FBI的第一时间介入，也许并不是什么倨傲自负，而是需要留给自己时间毁灭抑或更换部分证据，比如那个玻璃展柜的秘密之类。

“Bucky，动机方面我觉得也可以解释——你还记得《蓝色房间》丢失时，他和Jarvis在讨论什么吗？”

“方舟。”

“虽然不知道这二者的具体关联，但显然那就是动机。”

回忆掌握的线索和证据，这一切一切串联，目前看来就是Tony导演了这起恶性艺术品盗窃案件——他利用人眼对色光产生负后像的生理特点，设计色彩对比的两个展厅，并把它们设定成连续参观。观众长时间呆在“玫瑰色时期”展厅，眼中的红色感知细胞疲劳，相应的蓝色感知细胞发达。

然后，Tony让大家马上进入“蓝色房间”，利用蓝色冲击带来的眩晕感先迷惑大众。在大家视觉疲劳的情况下，他利用特制无色玻璃展柜内的白色光源照射《蓝色房间》，因为这幅画也是整体为蓝色，观众们的眼睛因为负后像停留的作用，会在画作的位置产生一个持续的蓝色方形虚像，就和《蓝色房间》大小一样。由于之前的冲击性可以造成短时期的眩晕，很容易让人直觉认为那个蓝色虚像就是《蓝色房间》本身，这时候展柜内置的镜面被人为控制偏转，即便有几秒钟的画面扭曲，也足以被虚像掩盖，最终造成画作消失的假象。

最后，Tony可以利用失窃的混乱真空期拿走其实还在展柜里的画作，这个动作要快，那必然也是熟悉这套安保系统之人。

“毫无疑问，Tony需要掩盖蓝色展厅里存在其他色光这一点，当然也为了能提供除蓝色以外的色光，他才设计了那个无色玻璃罩从外部看像是蓝色，就是你和Jarvis提到过的类似冰山呈现蓝色的原理。这个装置其实隐藏了多种功能，是他的主要作案工具。”在证据面前，James叹了口气，替Steve补充。

“利用高科技设备作案，而且设计如此周密繁复，也符合TonyStark的身份和个性。”

“Steve，你是怎么想到的？”

“因为我是做艺术品鉴定的，对颜色敏感是我的本能。”

不管如何，一切看起来已经十分清楚了——

TonyStark，显然就是《蓝色房间》盗窃的主谋和策划者。

但是，James又不自禁的想到Tony的态度——在画作刚刚丢失时候，Tony是表现的一派轻松的；而Jarvis和他说过话后，他显然对画作去向突然变得极度关心，并表现出很深的担忧和焦虑，这按理不该是一个盗窃得手之人的表现。 

James提出了这一点，Steve觉得他暂时还无法解答。

“结论被官方论证后，FBI应该会对Stark工业采取一些外围行动……说实话，有些疑点也许只有Tony本人能够解答。”

*

果然，正如SteveRogers预言的，经过论证后，FBI对Stark工业进行了一些不疼不痒的行动。鉴于Tony及其背后强大的律师团队，FBI还不能对他本人做什么，但这不代表他们不能进行一些“被害人”调查。毕竟，在明面上，他还是这起盗窃案的直接受害者。

“Stark先生，我想知道，您这幅悬挂的油画是《蓝色房间》吧？”Sam带着他的小组向Stark询问案情经过细节时，他们可以顺便采集点“证据”，尤其是当他发现，同行的SteveRogers对那幅画产生了很大兴趣——他盯着画作中那个正在画室里洗浴的裸体女郎，仔细观察她的四肢和后背曲线。那些线条Sam可看不懂，但他下意识的觉得不舒服，因为有些线条僵硬的亦如Steve此时的脸孔——他皱着眉头，仿佛被什么困扰着。

“是，不过这当然不是丢失的真迹。”

“方便调查，我们FBI希望暂借，您不介意吧？”

“有这个必要吗，Wlison探员？”这次说话的是Jarvis，他仍旧是冷冰冰的，像个机器人，但明显对FBI保持着克制意味的不友好。

“如果我坚持…实际上也并没有什么需要担心的。我的意思是，我们只是带回去拍个照，为了看清楚些。您知道，上头给的图那都是互联网上随便找的，我们的后勤部门就是这样敷衍，根本没法看。”

“Jarvis，把画包起来。”Sam的话已经说的很明确了，不管什么原因，他今天要带走这幅画。因此，Tony犹豫后，还是同意了他的请求。

“他在顾虑。”

当Steve检验那幅《蓝色房间》高仿品的时候，对Natasha说。

“天才的脑子里想什么我们永远不得而知。”

不过，出乎所有人的意料，这个问题很快有了答案——

C同位素检测结果表明，这幅悬挂在TonyStark办公室的《蓝色房间》，画于20世纪初，符合Picasso的作画时间，而从当时画家名不见经传的情况看，应该也没什么人那时候就仿冒他的作品；另外，从专业鉴定角度，技法、用色、细节处理，也给出了“真迹”的结论。

一切对Tony都十分不利。

TBC

\-------------------------

【科教频道】走近科学，Tony黑科技之谜


	20. Mission Isabella：The Blue Room

Chapter 05

傍晚时分，James回到布鲁克林自己的公寓，也就是SteveRogers的隔壁。他像往常一样将钥匙插进锁孔，慢慢的向右转动。在拉开门的一瞬间，James注意到有很弱的光从门缝里透出来。他的杀手本能让他全身的肌肉瞬间紧绷，背脊略弓，做出攻击的样子，灰蓝色的眼睛里透出凛冽的光。

那个瞬间，他的脑子里闪过了很多张脸，城府的、狞笑的、狡猾的，不一而足，总之都不是他愿意回忆起的。

James的左臂下意识的痉挛了一下，像是有高安培的电流通过一般。实际上，自从在码头决战中，从Brock Rumlow那里再次听到Zola的名字后，他就总感觉有一些他不愿意面对的东西正在靠近，某种叫做阴谋或者危机的东西。他以为他已经摆脱掉了，但某种直觉又告诉他，这些东西距离他很近，而且越来越近，只是缺少一个出现的契机。

当然，这一切，James都没有告诉Steve。并不是说他不信任对方，相反的他十分在意和信任Steve。但是他又明确的告诉自己，他不想把这个人再卷入到任何未知的危险中去，尤其是在自己亲眼目睹Steve倒在血泊中，温热的鲜血沾满自己的手掌……

快速调整了呼吸，他一下子打开了房门。

JamesBarnes不知道自己当时的表情的是怎样的，也许那让他看起来有点可怖，因为坐在客厅里的SteveRogers，他的笑容在见到自己的瞬间变得有点僵硬，沙发旁边的立式小台灯发出柔和的暖光，本来与Steve的微笑相得益彰，现在却有点诡异了，而对方开始明显是心情不错的，像是有什么好消息。

“怎么了，Bucky?”Steve有点担心，好看的淡色眉毛因为关心而皱在一起。

“Steve，”James看到是SteveRogers，他赶紧使劲咳嗽了几声，掩饰道：“我昨天不是说喉咙有点不舒服吗……我想可能有点感冒。”

James说的是事实，他确实有点感冒，但是非常轻。

“你不会是发烧了吧，你的脸色可不太好。”

“我没事……”为了防止Steve再婆婆妈妈的问东问西，因为James已经看到对方站了起来，像是要触摸自己的额头试探温度，所以他觉得还是赶紧转换话题为好，“倒是你，是‘蓝色房间’那里有什么发现了吧？”

只不过James的转移话题并没有立马奏效，Steve还是固执的来到他身边，双手搭在他的肩膀上，使得James不得不直视那双湛蓝色的眼睛。房间因为没有开大灯而显得略暗，Steve又凑近了些。他观察了一会儿，然后两手用力使得对方不得不向前倾身，然后将自己的额头贴上James的。

“真的没事？”Steve用气音问道，声线低沉而温柔。

“真的没事，我的Rogers队长。”James揶揄，他感觉Steve额前的碎发戳到自己的额头，温热的鼻息喷在自己的脸上，亲昵而充满情谊的。

对于“队长”这个代称的调侃，Steve笑了一下。他知道James的身体没事，但不代表他会马上放开对方。Steve注视着James，深邃的湛蓝色眼眸里神色变换。

“Bucky……Bucky……”

伸臂抱住James，Steve喃喃的叫着专属于自己的昵称——只有他这么叫他，只有他允许他这么叫。

但是在这些呢喃里却不时的夹杂几声叹息，James不知道Steve是不是感知到了什么。

对方没有问，他也没有说。

*

“你这时候来找我，是有什么进展吧？”打开橱柜看看还有什么吃的，很明显Steve还没吃晚餐，而James刚刚是从Stark工业述职回来的，礼貌周全的Jarvis先生必然是请他吃了饭的。回头看向坐回沙发的Steve，James用下巴示意茶几上的那些东西——

那是几张红色的卡片，还有一些像是报告文件的东西。

“是的，这两天我反复查看了法拉盛案发现场的照片，又和 Banner博士讨论了几次有关Stark提供的特制玻璃展柜的细节……嗯，三明治就行，我觉得不错……我大致有了关于《蓝色房间》作案手段的推论，虽然可能还有不成熟的地方。”点头同意James准备的晚餐，虽然对方对自己每次都只会做简易三明治表达了歉意，但Steve还是对Barnes口味三明治表示了极大认可。

“Steve，我发现你有时候说话还真是司法部做派。推论、不成熟、大致上……”将三明治的盘子递给Steve，James坐到对方身边，伸手拿起桌子上的一张红色卡片边把玩边揶揄，“你能来找我讨论说明你已经基本有了结论。”

“理论上的，还缺乏现场实践。”

“所以呢，Rogers队长有什么最新指示？”

“嘿Bucky，腹诽长官可不是一个好习惯。”咬了一口三明治，Steve将自己的理论分析报告推给James,“我明早八点约了Sam再去看一次现场，带着这份‘推论’。”

拿起报告，James扫了一眼封面上的司法部徽标和那一板一眼的报告题目，暗笑了这真是完全的SteveRogers风格，就翻开了第一页开始阅读起来。

Steve背靠着沙发背，继续悠然的享用他的Barnes牌三明治。当然，他的眼睛始终观察着James的一举一动。果然，大概过了五分钟，James满面狐疑的放下报告，拿起散落在桌面上的一张红色卡片，怔怔的盯住，像是要把那张卡看出一个洞来。

安静的客厅里，两个人都没有说话，只能听到时钟转动的轻微声响和Steve轻轻的咀嚼声。

“有三分钟了，差不多了Bucky，”放下手中吃空的盘子，Steve抿了抿嘴唇。他向前探身，看着将红色卡片放下的James，“怎么样？”

“确实是蓝色的方形……我的上帝，我的眼睛。”James看着前方空旷的地方，那里什么也没有，但他仿佛是能看到什么一般，双眼并不是空洞的，而明显是有目标的盯住某种东西。随后，他有点难受的眨了眨眼睛，收紧眼睑肌肉，仿佛想摆脱某种幻象。

“蓝色的方形负后像一会儿就会消失的，你是看的太专注了，Bucky。”

“‘在玫瑰色时期’展厅呆过的人恐怕比这还专注吧，他们可是逗留了将近二十多分钟。我这么做只是用实际行动论证你的‘推论’而已。”

又过了一小会儿，James眼前的蓝色方形幻象应该是彻底消失了。他又眨了眨眼睛，略微空洞的看向Steve，感慨道：“我这还是在正常环境下，当时在‘蓝色房间’里的观众恐怕更难熬。但为了能多一会儿目睹大师作品风采的时间，看的也只会更认真仔细。”

“那是一定的。在玫瑰色房间长时间的红色光刺激下，视锥细胞里红色感知部分会造成相当的疲劳，与红色对应的青蓝色感知部分会因此显得活跃。这时候Stark将众人引入‘蓝色房间’，过度的青蓝色带给本就高度活跃的青蓝色视锥细胞怎样强烈的刺激，就可想而知了。”拿起一张红色的卡片，Steve回忆第一次踏入蓝色房间的感受，真是十足的震撼。

那感觉就像是巨浪排山倒海一般，蓝色的漩涡像是要把人吸进去一般。

当然也因此，这种红蓝分明的设计，Stark达到了他展览会创意新颖、震撼视听的目的。他一贯以推陈出新闻名，如此这般倒也可以解释。只不过，他真的只是为了达到既定的展览效果，这样单纯的目的吗？

“Steve，你不能因此就断定TonyStark导演了这起盗窃案，他可能只是被利用了，被‘伊莎贝拉’，你难道忘了Clint检索到的名录。”思索了一下，James回忆他与Tony的这些次会面，虽然对方有点自信到自负，那么不可一世的讨厌样子，但他却绝不像一个窃贼，或者因为想消遣而惹出如此事端的纨绔子弟。

相反的，因为这些日子的接触，尤其是了解到Stark和Hammer那天发生争执的一些具体细节，使得James内心深处认定Stark其实是一个充满正义感和是非观的人，虽然他平时还是那样一副轻浮的花花公子模样。

“确实，‘伊莎贝拉’利用法拉盛展馆里的布局作案也不是不可能，但结合那个定制的玻璃展柜，就真的很难让人不怀疑Stark的动机，”Steve叹了口气，安慰的拍了拍James的肩膀，“你已经知道展柜内部特殊结构的情况，开始 Banner博士也相信，也许Stark这样做只是为了防弹同时又利用类似冰山的结构，使得无色玻璃自然发出呼应主题的蓝光。但是实际上，他完全没有必要这样做，只要选购一种具备防弹防盗等性能的展览用玻璃，加上布设蓝色地灯，完全可以达到同样效果，而且手段更简单，成本也更优。”

“但是利用人眼对颜色感知的负后像原理，也不能做到那种消失的效果吧？蓝色的展厅，只有蓝光这一种颜色，《蓝色房间》那幅画整体也都是蓝色的，‘玫瑰色时期’带来的红色视锥细胞疲劳，进而导致的人眼对青蓝色的自动补足也只是让观者觉得蓝色更加突兀和震撼，产生一种半眩晕而已。”

“Bucky，你是觉得没有类似自然光这种多色混合光源，只有蓝色，完成负后像补足的幻觉是很难的，也就是做到《蓝色房间》那种渐渐消失的效果，需要在蓝色房间里提供其他色光，我说的对吧？”

Steve看着James将自己的报告翻到最后一页，然后耸耸肩，那意思显然在说“你这里缺乏分析和佐证，因此我不认同”。

“嗯，这个就是我一直拿不定的地方，所以我今天又去找了 Banner博士，询问有关Stark工业特制的玻璃罩中，除了内置可控转向晶体镜面这一点，有没有其他‘常规’的设置。”

“结论呢？”

“TonyStark给他的高科技里，内置了展览常用的、最普通的展示用光源。”

“难道……真的是Tony做的？他……我实在想不通。”听到这里，James感到无法反驳Steve，或者说在证据推理层面，一切都指向TonyStark——先不论别的，给内部设置最普通的、平价的照明灯具，却为了让无色玻璃展柜发蓝光而放弃简易方法改为耗费巨资，已经是颇值得玩味的事。再加上案发当天，Tony前后矛盾的态度——可以说，Tony抗拒FBI的第一时间介入，也许并不是什么倨傲自负，而是需要留给自己时间毁灭抑或更换部分证据，比如那个玻璃展柜的秘密之类。

“Bucky，动机方面我觉得也可以解释——你还记得《蓝色房间》丢失时，他和Jarvis在讨论什么吗？”

“方舟。”

“虽然不知道这二者的具体关联，但显然那就是动机。”

回忆掌握的线索和证据，这一切一切串联，目前看来就是Tony导演了这起恶性艺术品盗窃案件——他利用人眼对色光产生负后像的生理特点，设计色彩对比的两个展厅，并把它们设定成连续参观。观众长时间呆在“玫瑰色时期”展厅，眼中的红色感知细胞疲劳，相应的蓝色感知细胞发达。

然后，Tony让大家马上进入“蓝色房间”，利用蓝色冲击带来的眩晕感先迷惑大众。在大家视觉疲劳的情况下，他利用特制无色玻璃展柜内的白色光源照射《蓝色房间》，因为这幅画也是整体为蓝色，观众们的眼睛因为负后像停留的作用，会在画作的位置产生一个持续的蓝色方形虚像，就和《蓝色房间》大小一样。由于之前的冲击性可以造成短时期的眩晕，很容易让人直觉认为那个蓝色虚像就是《蓝色房间》本身，这时候展柜内置的镜面被人为控制偏转，即便有几秒钟的画面扭曲，也足以被虚像掩盖，最终造成画作消失的假象。

最后，Tony可以利用失窃的混乱真空期拿走其实还在展柜里的画作，这个动作要快，那必然也是熟悉这套安保系统之人。

“毫无疑问，Tony需要掩盖蓝色展厅里存在其他色光这一点，当然也为了能提供除蓝色以外的色光，他才设计了那个无色玻璃罩从外部看像是蓝色，就是你和Jarvis提到过的类似冰山呈现蓝色的原理。这个装置其实隐藏了多种功能，是他的主要作案工具。”在证据面前，James叹了口气，替Steve补充。

“利用高科技设备作案，而且设计如此周密繁复，也符合TonyStark的身份和个性。”

“Steve，你是怎么想到的？”

“因为我是做艺术品鉴定的，对颜色敏感是我的本能。”

不管如何，一切看起来已经十分清楚了——

TonyStark，显然就是《蓝色房间》盗窃的主谋和策划者。

但是，James又不自禁的想到Tony的态度——在画作刚刚丢失时候，Tony是表现的一派轻松的；而Jarvis和他说过话后，他显然对画作去向突然变得极度关心，并表现出很深的担忧和焦虑，这按理不该是一个盗窃得手之人的表现。 

James提出了这一点，Steve觉得他暂时还无法解答。

“结论被官方论证后，FBI应该会对Stark工业采取一些外围行动……说实话，有些疑点也许只有Tony本人能够解答。”

*

果然，正如SteveRogers预言的，经过论证后，FBI对Stark工业进行了一些不疼不痒的行动。鉴于Tony及其背后强大的律师团队，FBI还不能对他本人做什么，但这不代表他们不能进行一些“被害人”调查。毕竟，在明面上，他还是这起盗窃案的直接受害者。

“Stark先生，我想知道，您这幅悬挂的油画是《蓝色房间》吧？”Sam带着他的小组向Stark询问案情经过细节时，他们可以顺便采集点“证据”，尤其是当他发现，同行的SteveRogers对那幅画产生了很大兴趣——他盯着画作中那个正在画室里洗浴的裸体女郎，仔细观察她的四肢和后背曲线。那些线条Sam可看不懂，但他下意识的觉得不舒服，因为有些线条僵硬的亦如Steve此时的脸孔——他皱着眉头，仿佛被什么困扰着。

“是，不过这当然不是丢失的真迹。”

“方便调查，我们FBI希望暂借，您不介意吧？”

“有这个必要吗，Wlison探员？”这次说话的是Jarvis，他仍旧是冷冰冰的，像个机器人，但明显对FBI保持着克制意味的不友好。

“如果我坚持…实际上也并没有什么需要担心的。我的意思是，我们只是带回去拍个照，为了看清楚些。您知道，上头给的图那都是互联网上随便找的，我们的后勤部门就是这样敷衍，根本没法看。”

“Jarvis，把画包起来。”Sam的话已经说的很明确了，不管什么原因，他今天要带走这幅画。因此，Tony犹豫后，还是同意了他的请求。

“他在顾虑。”

当Steve检验那幅《蓝色房间》高仿品的时候，对Natasha说。

“天才的脑子里想什么我们永远不得而知。”

不过，出乎所有人的意料，这个问题很快有了答案——

C同位素检测结果表明，这幅悬挂在TonyStark办公室的《蓝色房间》，画于20世纪初，符合Picasso的作画时间，而从当时画家名不见经传的情况看，应该也没什么人那时候就仿冒他的作品；另外，从专业鉴定角度，技法、用色、细节处理，也给出了“真迹”的结论。

一切对Tony都十分不利。

TBC

\-------------------------

【科教频道】走近科学，Tony黑科技之谜


	21. Mission Isabella：The Blue Room

Chapter 06

 

James被带走了三天，作为《蓝色房间》失窃一案的直接相关人之一，他因为TonyStark的嫌疑而被例行隔离询问。

那时候James只是从Steve那里得知了犯罪者利用的手段，却还不知道Tony办公室里那幅《蓝色房间》是真迹。说实话，那真的难以置信。以致于他被初步确认与该事件无关而获得释放后，他才从Steve那里知道了为何自己会被带走调查的原因。

Tony拥有真迹，再加上犯罪手段的最可能实施者，基本上已经可以确认其嫌疑。

但James仍旧对此难以置信，而这种难以置信的直观表现是，素来以冷酷镇定著称的“冬日战士”归来后，在早餐时间听到Steve说出这个重磅消息时，直接咬到了舌头，并顺便把勺子掉到了Steve的餐桌下面。

“我很抱歉，Steve，但这……”

“我知道那种感觉，Bucky,，”给James递过去纸巾让他处理溅在地板上的麦片和牛奶渍，Steve站起身来去厨房给他取新的餐具，“虽然那检测报告是我亲自写的，但直到我呈递给Sam的时候，仍旧不敢相信。”

确实，Tony就是盗窃《蓝色房间》的罪犯，这种惊讶不仅来源于作为犯罪者他居然堂而皇之的将赃物悬挂在最醒目的位置供人观赏，更在于那可是TonyStark，这个名字背后承载的价值和威望！他是整个Stark工业王国的核心，华尔街、五角大楼乃至白宫都不能小觑的军工巨子。

“但不管怎样难以置信，法律面前人人平等，Stark也不可能例外。”

Steve对于这件事虽然十分惊讶，但他一想到Tony平日那种我行我素的轻浮样子，做出什么惊世骇俗的举动似乎也是可能的。而且，这种盗窃并非情节严重的暴力犯罪，即便定罪后也至多三四年监禁。

从某个层面上来说，如果这件事真的是Tony做的，Steve甚至觉得给这个狂妄自大的男人一点教训是应该而得当的。

“FBI已经批捕了吗，Rogers队长？”

“那倒没有，毕竟是Stark，Sam他们只是暂时限制其自由出入，并增加了一些监控。还有相关的其他主要负责人员，比如展览总执行Obadiah Stane、Stark的私人秘书、展览的安保部长等等，需要排查他们是否是从犯……就和对你一样，例行公事。”

“所以说，Rogers队长，法律面前还是不够‘平等’的。”用勺子敲了敲陶瓷碗边，James冲Steve挑了挑眉毛，灰蓝色的眼睛透着揶揄。

Steve知道，James刚刚那番话看似在说政府对Stark这种商界巨子还是有所优待，没有直接将他缉拿，而实际上，他是在讽刺自己对于Tony这件事的态度不够公平公正。

确实，Steve承认，他对Tony本人的印象并不那么理想，或者说自己和那个轻浮的花花公子简直就是两个世界的两个极端。如果说日常发发牢骚，倒也没有什么，现在这种情形，Steve知道他确实不应该袖手旁观——即便FBI确认了Tony手上持有《蓝色房间》的真迹，现场的很多证据也对他十分不利，但毫无疑问，这件案子的谜团和矛盾还有很多。

Steve冲着James举了举双手，示意他投降了，并作出了道歉的表情。

“确实，我道歉，Bucky，我内心对Stark确实有失公允，那只是因为我对他的观感有点不佳而已。”

“我觉得可不是‘有点’。”

“我只是希望他得到些教训，做人做事有所收敛。”

“我的上帝，那样恐怕就不是TonyStark了。”

“Buck，我觉得如果说我对Stark不公平，”Steve顿了顿，故意压低嗓音，湛蓝色的眼睛眯缝起来，“我觉得你对Stark的态度也不公平。”

“他是我的前雇主，佣金丰厚。”

“所以呢……”

“所以我觉得Tony人不错，尤其相处到后来。”

“……”

虽然两个人对于TonyStark的态度不太一致，但对于目前这件案子仍旧谜团重重的认识却是高度一致的。

不过，这种境况是仅限于SteveRogers和JamesBarnes而言的，因为从法律层面看，作为案件发生至今最大的犯罪嫌疑人，TonyStark作案的物证已经非常齐全，距离正式批捕也只是时间问题。或者说，FBI需要些许人证的推动，仅此而已。

也因此，类似JamesBarnes这样的相关人员被带走调查。其实，事情发展到这个阶段，取得所谓人证还是相对容易的——被调查的人那样多，FBI在问询时也必然会向某个方向指引，因此只要摘录几段有倾向性的说辞就够了。

但从Steve和James两个人的角度，事情却并不是那么回事。

*

“伊莎贝拉既然已经锁定了这幅画，就算Stark真的监守自盗，破坏了他们的行动，也不可能一点蛛丝马迹也没有，”懊恼的叹了口气，Steve捋了捋金发，毕竟他们两个人摄入其中的初衷是为了调查伊莎贝拉，“我不相信他们不会再行动。”

“但是Steve，这幅画目前在你们司法部的手里，作为‘蓝色房间’案件的重要物证。如果我是他们，从政府机构里把东西弄出来，恐怕难上加难。”

“那么就只能等了，毕竟真迹在整个案件有定论后将归还菲利普斯陈列馆，伊莎贝拉也许会二次下手。”

看着Steve，James同意他的观点，目前他们能做的，似乎也只有让Clint继续破解剩下的文件和监控信息流，最大可能锁定伊莎贝拉及其有关人员的行踪。

James相信这是Steve目前的想法，从逻辑上来说没有任何问题，但他敏锐的杀手直觉却仍旧让他觉得，“蓝色房间”与伊莎贝拉关联的这条线，或者说TonyStark这里，还没彻底完。

“Steve，说实话我现在仍旧想不通，既然Tony决定要监守自盗，雇佣我保护《蓝色房间》的用意又是什么呢？”

“这次展览每幅画不都是专设了人员吗，如果其他画作都有这项配置，独独《蓝色房间》没有，反而引起别人怀疑。”

“话虽如此，但他完全可以做表面功夫，随便找个什么人，根本不需要还专门请托ThorOdinson；甚至于他知道了是我后，还表现的十分满意。”

听到James如此说，Steve明白他话中的意思——冬日战士在业界广有名声，执行力和洞察力都是一流，Stark如果只是掩人耳目，真的不应该找他，因为他并不能保证这位敏锐的杀手不会在事前事后寻到自己作案的蛛丝马迹。

TonyStark确实是非常自负，但他同样是一个逻辑严谨、思维缜密的科学家和工程师。可以说，他自负但不莽撞，是非常有主见的一个人。而这样一个人，在执行这样一个设计繁复的案子时，不可能没有原因的冒着如此风险雇佣冬日战士，因为那无疑是在自己身边埋了一颗定时炸弹。

“这确实说不通，还有Stark和Jarvis那天提到‘方舟’，两者间显然是有某种我们不清楚的关联，但到目前为止‘方舟’都没有在这个案件里再出现。”

“Tony当时的态度也非常怪，你还记得吗，Steve？”

“是的，刚刚听到噩耗时有恃无恐，后来又突然的忧心忡忡……这些都解释不通。”

“……”

两个人不约而同的叹了口气，他们眉头紧皱，这件案子错综复杂的头绪搞得Steve和James将这顿早餐整整吃了一个多小时。

“我想到了一个人，Steve，我觉得他也许能帮我们解答一些问题……”

“Bucky，说实话，我内心也想到了一个人。”

两个人今天都各自有事，Steve还需要对“蓝色房间”物证的一些细节进行统计梳理，而James这里，Clint给他发了邮件约他在中央公园见面。

在布鲁克林公寓的门前分手时，James思索了一会儿，向Steve提出了那个预想的人，没想到对方也有类似的想法——

“Jarvis。”

“Jarvis。”

他们异口同声的说。

*

心照不宣的相视而笑，James冲Steve眨了眨眼睛，就告别对方来赴Clint之约。

既然两个人都觉得找Jarvis旁敲侧击是最好的解决办法，那就没有什么需要继续讨论的了。

Steve和James都有理由相信，凭那对主仆非同寻常的信任和默契，Jarvis一定是知道不少内情的。虽然说在这起盗窃事件里这位高级秘书扮演了怎样的一个角色还不得而知，但要说他对Tony的一举一动毫不知情，那任谁也不会相信。

Jarvis也许没有参与这起案件，他可能只是按照Tony的意思做一些事，却并不知道事情背后的用意；也或者，他就是Tony的合谋者。但无论怎样，Steve和James都相信，就算Jarvis毫不配合（按照日常他那如同机械程序一般的为人，那是显然的），他们仍旧能够从对方那冷漠的淡蓝色眼睛里得到一些他们想要的某些信息。

Jarvis无疑是目前除TonyStark以外最接近真相的人，而这个人还没有被FBI采取什么过度的强制措施。

但随着事件深入，一切就不好说了，所以还是早下手为好。

Steve和James决定第二天去拜访Jarvis，所以他们约定要将各自手头的事情在今天办完——Steve完成他的物证汇总工作，James去和他的老朋友“叙旧”。

*

“Clint，如果今天又是找我商量如何推进你和Romanoff小姐的感情，或者与之类似的事情，”自从ClintBarton展开全面攻势，并与那位迷人的司法部武器鉴定官NatashaRomanoff小姐在关系上取得长足进展后，James觉得他的耳朵都快被“Natasha”这个名字磨出茧子了，“你信不信我立马给你心爱的电脑装上点微型炸弹之类的东西。”

“James，我觉得你这是一种十足的嫉妒，”Clint抬起头，对自己的老友撇撇嘴，做了个鬼脸，“因为从各种角度来说，Nat都比你那位固执又古板的‘Rogers队长’要迷人。”

James咳嗽了一声，他撇了撇嘴，不置可否。但他的手已经伸了过来，作势要抢夺Clint那台造型独特的笔记本。

“嘿，老朋友，这可不怎么友好，”Clint赶紧护住自己的电脑，但他的身手显然不如James，一来一回中已经落了下风。Clint被逼得只能往公园的长凳边上闪身，一面伸手格挡一面叫着，“我投降了，James!我今天找你是正事！”

“看来你也知道什么是‘正事’。”放过了Clint，James坐在他身边，“是伊莎贝拉的文件有什么新进展了吗？”

先微弱的抗议了句“Natasha的事也是正事”，Clint终于收起了嬉笑，手指快速敲击键盘。

在这个空挡，James谨慎的观察了一下中央公园的情况。现在是暮春时节，纽约的天气已经渐渐暖和起来，因此公园的小径不乏散步的路人。

但就是这种时候，James和Clint的目标才不明显。试想，如果是大冬天，谁会在寒风里一坐就是大半天呢？James不动声色的观察了一圈，确定没有人会注意这里，最后朝隔壁长椅上推着婴儿车的主妇点了点头，做出友好的笑容，像任何一个有闲的都市人那样。

大概一分钟后，Clint停了下来。他咬了咬下唇，将笔记本的屏幕向下压了压，仿佛怕James看到一般。

“Clint？”

“James，我最近确实一直在追踪伊莎贝拉的情况。但说实话，”Clint斟酌了一下用词，他现在是满脸的严肃，棕色的眼睛里透出不安。这种紧张甚至使得Clint咳嗽起来，“恩……说实话，我更关心的还是你，我的朋友。”

Clint说到这里停了下来，他瞥了一眼James的左臂，欲言又止。

“Arnim Zola？”James看到Clint的反应，他说了一个名字。

“是。”

“他在哪里？”

Clint没有回答，他向下指了指，意思显而易见。

“他很少到纽约这种大城市来，他甚至很难被追踪到……Clint，我得看看。”

James有种不好的预感，有一种很恐怖的想法在他的脑子里一闪而过——因为《蓝色房间》这个案子里他们没有按照预想的找到有关那个神秘组织的一点蛛丝马迹，他们只能继续找别的线索——从Steve和自己获得的文件里，从唯一已知的伊莎贝拉成员Korath Thak那里。

显然，Clint最近都在忙着“伊莎贝拉”的事，而现在，他却在和James提Zola。

James感到自己这想法荒谬又可笑，但它就那么出现了。

“他们有关系。”Clint终于打开了他的笔记本电脑，并说了这么一句。

屏幕里是好几组机场监控录像的画面，还有一些可能的航班信息，人员登记记录。

监控画面拍摄距离比较远，但仍旧可以清楚的辨认出Korath的脸，而他身边那个身材特别矮小的男人却十分狡猾，他的角度非常微妙，脸部都藏在帽子的阴影里。

但Zola那明显异于常人的身形还是让James和Clint一眼就认出了这个魔鬼，很多不好的回忆闪过James的脑海，但更多的还是，Zola和伊莎贝拉组织的Korath Thak怎么会混在一起？而且从画面看，那位不可一世的Korath对Zola显然十分恭敬。

Clint忧心忡忡的看着James，注意他的一举一动。他十分清楚，如果说这个世界上还有谁能够引起JamesBarnes的恐惧，那恐怕就只有这位Zola先生了。

可以说，这位身高只有1米的瑞士裔男人的狡猾和可怖与他的身材是全然成反比的。

“这件事，你告诉Romanoff没有？”出乎Clint意料的，James先问的却是这句。但他稍一思忖就明白过来，James怕的不是Natasha知道，他是怕Natasha知道了，SteveRogers就非常有可能知道。

“还没有，我是昨晚得到信息的。”

“那就好。”

James确认了Steve还不知道，那就意味着这个爱操心又固执的男人暂时还不会做出什么危险的举动。说实话，知道这信息后Steve客观来说做不了什么，因为Zola即便身在纽约，也是很难被追踪的，Clint这次的侥幸也只是追查Korath的意外收获罢了。

总之，James还是松了口气。因为他清楚，Rogers知道后是决然会采取行动的。虽然那个金发男人平时都是一派严谨认真的模样，但对于某些事，尤其是他的事，Steve经常会做出一些令人难以预料的冲动行为。

James已经见识过两次SteveRogers为了自己受伤，有一次还差点送掉性命。

他不想再感受那温热的鲜血溅在自己脸上，从指缝间滑落的感觉了。

*

回到布鲁克林公寓的时候，James把钥匙插进自己的房门。但停了一会儿，他又把钥匙拔了出来，转而来到Steve家，打开门走了进去。

现在是午后三点刚过，距离SteveRogers回来还要好一阵。

暮春的柔和阳光透过窗子照进这个温暖的居室，均匀的洒在老式木制家具上，给这个以米色和褐色为主色调的公寓增添了某种叫做温馨的效果。

客厅的茶几上还有几份散乱的文件纸和参考书，从几张放大的图片看是《蓝色房间》的内容，应该是Tony那幅真迹的鉴定报告，因为James看到了熟悉的罗马花纹画框，豪华又繁复，完全的Stark风格。

在图片周围满是Steve做的调查标记，从工整的字迹里完全可以想见他认真工作的脸——嘴唇紧抿、淡色的眉毛微皱、湛蓝色的眼睛充满专注。

James的嘴角动了动，淡淡的笑了一下，冰冷的灰蓝色眼睛变得温柔，这使得他本来阴沉紧绷的脸稍微缓和，虽然是十分有限的。

James叹了一口气。

他慢慢走到Steve的厨房，熟门熟路的打开冰箱，拿出一罐牛奶，然后又从橱柜里找出放香草的罐子，把二者放在容器里加热。

馨香的牛奶热气升腾，James一个人坐在Steve的沙发上，手里端着杯子，眼睛却直直的盯着空旷处。

这个场景似曾相识，James回想起自己第一次踏入这间公寓时，找那个只有一面之缘的SteveRogers帮忙的时候。

可惜现在，他反而不能找Steve，他不想再把对方置于某种未知险地——“创始者之眼”事件伊始，他们两个还是素昧平生的陌生人，James倒还心安理得的将对方拖入整个事件中；而现在，两个人成了亲密无间的恋人，James反而不想再让Steve卷入任何危险。

“都说恋爱让人智商变负数，我拉你出来是为了随时类比自己的智商还剩多少。”

和Clint分开前，对方还是又絮叨了几句他的“Natasha”。James知道他是希望靠这些话让自己别那么紧张，别想得太多。

但这件事牵扯的是Zola，那个诡谲莫测的魔鬼，对于JamesBarnes来说只能带来噩梦的人。

他的左臂下意识的痉挛了下，仿佛上面已然痊愈的伤痕又撕裂开来一般。

Zola的出现以及他和伊莎贝拉不清不楚的关系，使得JamesBarnes感到从所未有的焦虑。这种焦虑显然极大的影响到他的判断力，也一定会牵制他接下来继续追查《蓝色房间》真相的行动力，尤其是James还不打算把Zola这件事告诉Steve的情况下。

James告诉自己，他并不是要隐瞒Steve什么，他只是想先查出点东西来，再告诉对方罢了。他如此劝慰自己，甚至开始思考明天去见Jarvis询问这件事，是否还是Steve一个人去比较合适。

不知过了多长时间，直到那只喝了一口的牛奶已经变冷了。James最后叹了一口气，气馁的捋了捋自己的棕色半长发。

该死的！

他现在迫切的想见到Steve，却又十分怕见到Steve。

*

有时候，怕什么事就会来什么事，这句话说得一点不错。

正在James自己和自己较劲的时候，他听到外面有脚步声。从声音节奏看，是两个人。然后，他听到钥匙发出的金属相击声，叮叮当当的，刺耳又杂乱。

James从声音方位判断，开的是隔壁自己公寓的门。

拥有隔壁钥匙的除了Barnes自己，那么就只有SteveRogers了。

James看了一眼悬在客厅里的仿古制原子钟，现在四点钟还不到，Steve居然这样早就回来了，他记得对方说过今天要完成所有汇总的工作，可能会晚回来。

James下意识的又瞥了一眼桌子上的文件纸，《蓝色房间》的罗马花纹画框仿佛一个个黑色漩涡，正把人吸到某种未知的境遇中去。

James压了压下唇，灰蓝色的眼睛里的情绪很复杂。

“Steve，Barnes不在家。”

James听到一个女人的声音说道，那是NatashaRomanoff。

“他今天去和Clint见面，应该很快就能回来。”James听到Steve的声音，然后是布料悉悉索索的响声，对方应该在掏什么东西，“他总不接电话，我需要找到他。”

James把手伸到自己的裤兜里，这时候他才意识到，自己忘带手机了。

“房间里有响声，是他的手机……他没带电话。”Steve的声音听起来很急。

“响了这么久，看来他也不在家。”Natasha的声音倒还很稳，她已经要往外走了。

James觉得他应该出现一下。

“Steve，Romanoff小姐，出什么事了？”James打开房门，叫住已经走到走廊尽头的两人。

“Bucky，伊莎贝拉又出现了，还有《蓝色房间》。”

“什么意思，找到二者的关联了？”

“不，我的意思是……”

眼看着Steve要把三两句能说清的话变成长篇大论，Natasha耸了耸肩，打断了她的同事，直截了当的说了两句话：

“我们收到了伊莎贝拉的恐吓邮件，Clint告诉我他查到了Korath Thak的踪迹。最后，《蓝色房间》的案子结案了，罪犯是Tony Stark。”

“什么意思？”

“字面意思。”

“Bucky，Natasha的意思是，伊莎贝拉应该知道我们正在追踪他们，今天给司法部的传真发了这个。”Steve将一张文件纸递给James，他扫了一眼，司法部庄严的徽标水印上，印刷着一个巨大的血红色骷髅章鱼标识，上面还有类似血迹的涂鸦。传真的开头写着SteveRogers和JamesBarnes的名字，下面署名为“Isabella”。

“九头蛇？看来Shmidt死后他们的新领袖和我们的老朋友‘伊莎贝拉女士’建立了某种联系。”James冷笑了一声，把那张纸揉皱。

“Pierce利用Odin和‘创世者之眼’的事干掉了Shmidt，企图控制九头蛇。但他也被Loki算计了，目前接管九头蛇的人我们还没有查到，他好像很神秘。”

“不管是谁，九头蛇和伊莎贝拉已经建立了某种联系，或者他们本来就是有联系的。我去询问了Clint，他告诉我他有了新进展。所以最为有趣的是，我们刚刚查到Korath的消息，你们俩就被盯上了，对手还真是迅速。”

听到Natasha这样说，James看了对方一眼，他在分辨Clint是否把Zola的事情告诉了她，因为这个女人的观察力实在是敏锐。

James说不准。

不过目前，Steve肯定是不知道的，James的直觉告诉他Natasha应该也不知道。其实，James虽然被Zola控制了很久，但对于那个人的背景也不甚了解，他只是一件非常好用的武器而已，而作为Zola手里众多的武器之一，他只需要被控制，去服从，不需要知道更多。

那么目前看来，Arnim Zola和九头蛇似乎牵连颇深。

回过头来推想，James觉得自己在“创世者之眼”里无端背了黑锅，除了是Pierce的构陷，Zola也许也扮演了某种推波助澜的角色。

他是睚眦必报的，James对此非常清楚。

“我已经拜托Sam去查了，九头蛇目前的情况……”

“Steve，我觉得关于这件事，我们还是从长计议，毕竟我们现在能够掌握了Korath Thak的行踪，算是有了某种主动权。”James觉得他必须打断Steve继续谈论伊莎贝拉和九头蛇的话题，因为他不敢保证自己的情绪能不露出马脚，“刚刚Romanoff小姐提到了《蓝色房间》。”

“是，FBI已经确认了，案子确实是Stark做的……Sam他们获得了确凿的人证，指证TonyStark就是这起案件的犯罪者。”

“确凿的人证？”

“是的。”

“但是那些矛盾疑团还在，那位人证能够解释我们的疑问？”

“虽然我不清楚详情，但Bucky，我相信他能，你也相信。”

James看着Steve，那双湛蓝色的眼睛里充满阴霾，带有某种惋惜和唏嘘的成分，就像见到了任何一件可以称之为信任崩塌、背叛或出卖的事。他有种不好的预感，于是问道：

“人证是谁？”

“Jarvis。”

TBC

 

\-----------------------------------------------

剧透：老贾最听谁的话XD


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 06

 

James被带走了三天，作为《蓝色房间》失窃一案的直接相关人之一，他因为TonyStark的嫌疑而被例行隔离询问。

那时候James只是从Steve那里得知了犯罪者利用的手段，却还不知道Tony办公室里那幅《蓝色房间》是真迹。说实话，那真的难以置信。以致于他被初步确认与该事件无关而获得释放后，他才从Steve那里知道了为何自己会被带走调查的原因。

Tony拥有真迹，再加上犯罪手段的最可能实施者，基本上已经可以确认其嫌疑。

但James仍旧对此难以置信，而这种难以置信的直观表现是，素来以冷酷镇定著称的“冬日战士”归来后，在早餐时间听到Steve说出这个重磅消息时，直接咬到了舌头，并顺便把勺子掉到了Steve的餐桌下面。

“我很抱歉，Steve，但这……”

“我知道那种感觉，Bucky,，”给James递过去纸巾让他处理溅在地板上的麦片和牛奶渍，Steve站起身来去厨房给他取新的餐具，“虽然那检测报告是我亲自写的，但直到我呈递给Sam的时候，仍旧不敢相信。”

确实，Tony就是盗窃《蓝色房间》的罪犯，这种惊讶不仅来源于作为犯罪者他居然堂而皇之的将赃物悬挂在最醒目的位置供人观赏，更在于那可是TonyStark，这个名字背后承载的价值和威望！他是整个Stark工业王国的核心，华尔街、五角大楼乃至白宫都不能小觑的军工巨子。

“但不管怎样难以置信，法律面前人人平等，Stark也不可能例外。”

Steve对于这件事虽然十分惊讶，但他一想到Tony平日那种我行我素的轻浮样子，做出什么惊世骇俗的举动似乎也是可能的。而且，这种盗窃并非情节严重的暴力犯罪，即便定罪后也至多三四年监禁。

从某个层面上来说，如果这件事真的是Tony做的，Steve甚至觉得给这个狂妄自大的男人一点教训是应该而得当的。

“FBI已经批捕了吗，Rogers队长？”

“那倒没有，毕竟是Stark，Sam他们只是暂时限制其自由出入，并增加了一些监控。还有相关的其他主要负责人员，比如展览总执行Obadiah Stane、Stark的私人秘书、展览的安保部长等等，需要排查他们是否是从犯……就和对你一样，例行公事。”

“所以说，Rogers队长，法律面前还是不够‘平等’的。”用勺子敲了敲陶瓷碗边，James冲Steve挑了挑眉毛，灰蓝色的眼睛透着揶揄。

Steve知道，James刚刚那番话看似在说政府对Stark这种商界巨子还是有所优待，没有直接将他缉拿，而实际上，他是在讽刺自己对于Tony这件事的态度不够公平公正。

确实，Steve承认，他对Tony本人的印象并不那么理想，或者说自己和那个轻浮的花花公子简直就是两个世界的两个极端。如果说日常发发牢骚，倒也没有什么，现在这种情形，Steve知道他确实不应该袖手旁观——即便FBI确认了Tony手上持有《蓝色房间》的真迹，现场的很多证据也对他十分不利，但毫无疑问，这件案子的谜团和矛盾还有很多。

Steve冲着James举了举双手，示意他投降了，并作出了道歉的表情。

“确实，我道歉，Bucky，我内心对Stark确实有失公允，那只是因为我对他的观感有点不佳而已。”

“我觉得可不是‘有点’。”

“我只是希望他得到些教训，做人做事有所收敛。”

“我的上帝，那样恐怕就不是TonyStark了。”

“Buck，我觉得如果说我对Stark不公平，”Steve顿了顿，故意压低嗓音，湛蓝色的眼睛眯缝起来，“我觉得你对Stark的态度也不公平。”

“他是我的前雇主，佣金丰厚。”

“所以呢……”

“所以我觉得Tony人不错，尤其相处到后来。”

“……”

虽然两个人对于TonyStark的态度不太一致，但对于目前这件案子仍旧谜团重重的认识却是高度一致的。

不过，这种境况是仅限于SteveRogers和JamesBarnes而言的，因为从法律层面看，作为案件发生至今最大的犯罪嫌疑人，TonyStark作案的物证已经非常齐全，距离正式批捕也只是时间问题。或者说，FBI需要些许人证的推动，仅此而已。

也因此，类似JamesBarnes这样的相关人员被带走调查。其实，事情发展到这个阶段，取得所谓人证还是相对容易的——被调查的人那样多，FBI在问询时也必然会向某个方向指引，因此只要摘录几段有倾向性的说辞就够了。

但从Steve和James两个人的角度，事情却并不是那么回事。

*

“伊莎贝拉既然已经锁定了这幅画，就算Stark真的监守自盗，破坏了他们的行动，也不可能一点蛛丝马迹也没有，”懊恼的叹了口气，Steve捋了捋金发，毕竟他们两个人摄入其中的初衷是为了调查伊莎贝拉，“我不相信他们不会再行动。”

“但是Steve，这幅画目前在你们司法部的手里，作为‘蓝色房间’案件的重要物证。如果我是他们，从政府机构里把东西弄出来，恐怕难上加难。”

“那么就只能等了，毕竟真迹在整个案件有定论后将归还菲利普斯陈列馆，伊莎贝拉也许会二次下手。”

看着Steve，James同意他的观点，目前他们能做的，似乎也只有让Clint继续破解剩下的文件和监控信息流，最大可能锁定伊莎贝拉及其有关人员的行踪。

James相信这是Steve目前的想法，从逻辑上来说没有任何问题，但他敏锐的杀手直觉却仍旧让他觉得，“蓝色房间”与伊莎贝拉关联的这条线，或者说TonyStark这里，还没彻底完。

“Steve，说实话我现在仍旧想不通，既然Tony决定要监守自盗，雇佣我保护《蓝色房间》的用意又是什么呢？”

“这次展览每幅画不都是专设了人员吗，如果其他画作都有这项配置，独独《蓝色房间》没有，反而引起别人怀疑。”

“话虽如此，但他完全可以做表面功夫，随便找个什么人，根本不需要还专门请托ThorOdinson；甚至于他知道了是我后，还表现的十分满意。”

听到James如此说，Steve明白他话中的意思——冬日战士在业界广有名声，执行力和洞察力都是一流，Stark如果只是掩人耳目，真的不应该找他，因为他并不能保证这位敏锐的杀手不会在事前事后寻到自己作案的蛛丝马迹。

TonyStark确实是非常自负，但他同样是一个逻辑严谨、思维缜密的科学家和工程师。可以说，他自负但不莽撞，是非常有主见的一个人。而这样一个人，在执行这样一个设计繁复的案子时，不可能没有原因的冒着如此风险雇佣冬日战士，因为那无疑是在自己身边埋了一颗定时炸弹。

“这确实说不通，还有Stark和Jarvis那天提到‘方舟’，两者间显然是有某种我们不清楚的关联，但到目前为止‘方舟’都没有在这个案件里再出现。”

“Tony当时的态度也非常怪，你还记得吗，Steve？”

“是的，刚刚听到噩耗时有恃无恐，后来又突然的忧心忡忡……这些都解释不通。”

“……”

两个人不约而同的叹了口气，他们眉头紧皱，这件案子错综复杂的头绪搞得Steve和James将这顿早餐整整吃了一个多小时。

“我想到了一个人，Steve，我觉得他也许能帮我们解答一些问题……”

“Bucky，说实话，我内心也想到了一个人。”

两个人今天都各自有事，Steve还需要对“蓝色房间”物证的一些细节进行统计梳理，而James这里，Clint给他发了邮件约他在中央公园见面。

在布鲁克林公寓的门前分手时，James思索了一会儿，向Steve提出了那个预想的人，没想到对方也有类似的想法——

“Jarvis。”

“Jarvis。”

他们异口同声的说。

*

心照不宣的相视而笑，James冲Steve眨了眨眼睛，就告别对方来赴Clint之约。

既然两个人都觉得找Jarvis旁敲侧击是最好的解决办法，那就没有什么需要继续讨论的了。

Steve和James都有理由相信，凭那对主仆非同寻常的信任和默契，Jarvis一定是知道不少内情的。虽然说在这起盗窃事件里这位高级秘书扮演了怎样的一个角色还不得而知，但要说他对Tony的一举一动毫不知情，那任谁也不会相信。

Jarvis也许没有参与这起案件，他可能只是按照Tony的意思做一些事，却并不知道事情背后的用意；也或者，他就是Tony的合谋者。但无论怎样，Steve和James都相信，就算Jarvis毫不配合（按照日常他那如同机械程序一般的为人，那是显然的），他们仍旧能够从对方那冷漠的淡蓝色眼睛里得到一些他们想要的某些信息。

Jarvis无疑是目前除TonyStark以外最接近真相的人，而这个人还没有被FBI采取什么过度的强制措施。

但随着事件深入，一切就不好说了，所以还是早下手为好。

Steve和James决定第二天去拜访Jarvis，所以他们约定要将各自手头的事情在今天办完——Steve完成他的物证汇总工作，James去和他的老朋友“叙旧”。

*

“Clint，如果今天又是找我商量如何推进你和Romanoff小姐的感情，或者与之类似的事情，”自从ClintBarton展开全面攻势，并与那位迷人的司法部武器鉴定官NatashaRomanoff小姐在关系上取得长足进展后，James觉得他的耳朵都快被“Natasha”这个名字磨出茧子了，“你信不信我立马给你心爱的电脑装上点微型炸弹之类的东西。”

“James，我觉得你这是一种十足的嫉妒，”Clint抬起头，对自己的老友撇撇嘴，做了个鬼脸，“因为从各种角度来说，Nat都比你那位固执又古板的‘Rogers队长’要迷人。”

James咳嗽了一声，他撇了撇嘴，不置可否。但他的手已经伸了过来，作势要抢夺Clint那台造型独特的笔记本。

“嘿，老朋友，这可不怎么友好，”Clint赶紧护住自己的电脑，但他的身手显然不如James，一来一回中已经落了下风。Clint被逼得只能往公园的长凳边上闪身，一面伸手格挡一面叫着，“我投降了，James!我今天找你是正事！”

“看来你也知道什么是‘正事’。”放过了Clint，James坐在他身边，“是伊莎贝拉的文件有什么新进展了吗？”

先微弱的抗议了句“Natasha的事也是正事”，Clint终于收起了嬉笑，手指快速敲击键盘。

在这个空挡，James谨慎的观察了一下中央公园的情况。现在是暮春时节，纽约的天气已经渐渐暖和起来，因此公园的小径不乏散步的路人。

但就是这种时候，James和Clint的目标才不明显。试想，如果是大冬天，谁会在寒风里一坐就是大半天呢？James不动声色的观察了一圈，确定没有人会注意这里，最后朝隔壁长椅上推着婴儿车的主妇点了点头，做出友好的笑容，像任何一个有闲的都市人那样。

大概一分钟后，Clint停了下来。他咬了咬下唇，将笔记本的屏幕向下压了压，仿佛怕James看到一般。

“Clint？”

“James，我最近确实一直在追踪伊莎贝拉的情况。但说实话，”Clint斟酌了一下用词，他现在是满脸的严肃，棕色的眼睛里透出不安。这种紧张甚至使得Clint咳嗽起来，“恩……说实话，我更关心的还是你，我的朋友。”

Clint说到这里停了下来，他瞥了一眼James的左臂，欲言又止。

“Arnim Zola？”James看到Clint的反应，他说了一个名字。

“是。”

“他在哪里？”

Clint没有回答，他向下指了指，意思显而易见。

“他很少到纽约这种大城市来，他甚至很难被追踪到……Clint，我得看看。”

James有种不好的预感，有一种很恐怖的想法在他的脑子里一闪而过——因为《蓝色房间》这个案子里他们没有按照预想的找到有关那个神秘组织的一点蛛丝马迹，他们只能继续找别的线索——从Steve和自己获得的文件里，从唯一已知的伊莎贝拉成员Korath Thak那里。

显然，Clint最近都在忙着“伊莎贝拉”的事，而现在，他却在和James提Zola。

James感到自己这想法荒谬又可笑，但它就那么出现了。

“他们有关系。”Clint终于打开了他的笔记本电脑，并说了这么一句。

屏幕里是好几组机场监控录像的画面，还有一些可能的航班信息，人员登记记录。

监控画面拍摄距离比较远，但仍旧可以清楚的辨认出Korath的脸，而他身边那个身材特别矮小的男人却十分狡猾，他的角度非常微妙，脸部都藏在帽子的阴影里。

但Zola那明显异于常人的身形还是让James和Clint一眼就认出了这个魔鬼，很多不好的回忆闪过James的脑海，但更多的还是，Zola和伊莎贝拉组织的Korath Thak怎么会混在一起？而且从画面看，那位不可一世的Korath对Zola显然十分恭敬。

Clint忧心忡忡的看着James，注意他的一举一动。他十分清楚，如果说这个世界上还有谁能够引起JamesBarnes的恐惧，那恐怕就只有这位Zola先生了。

可以说，这位身高只有1米的瑞士裔男人的狡猾和可怖与他的身材是全然成反比的。

“这件事，你告诉Romanoff没有？”出乎Clint意料的，James先问的却是这句。但他稍一思忖就明白过来，James怕的不是Natasha知道，他是怕Natasha知道了，SteveRogers就非常有可能知道。

“还没有，我是昨晚得到信息的。”

“那就好。”

James确认了Steve还不知道，那就意味着这个爱操心又固执的男人暂时还不会做出什么危险的举动。说实话，知道这信息后Steve客观来说做不了什么，因为Zola即便身在纽约，也是很难被追踪的，Clint这次的侥幸也只是追查Korath的意外收获罢了。

总之，James还是松了口气。因为他清楚，Rogers知道后是决然会采取行动的。虽然那个金发男人平时都是一派严谨认真的模样，但对于某些事，尤其是他的事，Steve经常会做出一些令人难以预料的冲动行为。

James已经见识过两次SteveRogers为了自己受伤，有一次还差点送掉性命。

他不想再感受那温热的鲜血溅在自己脸上，从指缝间滑落的感觉了。

*

回到布鲁克林公寓的时候，James把钥匙插进自己的房门。但停了一会儿，他又把钥匙拔了出来，转而来到Steve家，打开门走了进去。

现在是午后三点刚过，距离SteveRogers回来还要好一阵。

暮春的柔和阳光透过窗子照进这个温暖的居室，均匀的洒在老式木制家具上，给这个以米色和褐色为主色调的公寓增添了某种叫做温馨的效果。

客厅的茶几上还有几份散乱的文件纸和参考书，从几张放大的图片看是《蓝色房间》的内容，应该是Tony那幅真迹的鉴定报告，因为James看到了熟悉的罗马花纹画框，豪华又繁复，完全的Stark风格。

在图片周围满是Steve做的调查标记，从工整的字迹里完全可以想见他认真工作的脸——嘴唇紧抿、淡色的眉毛微皱、湛蓝色的眼睛充满专注。

James的嘴角动了动，淡淡的笑了一下，冰冷的灰蓝色眼睛变得温柔，这使得他本来阴沉紧绷的脸稍微缓和，虽然是十分有限的。

James叹了一口气。

他慢慢走到Steve的厨房，熟门熟路的打开冰箱，拿出一罐牛奶，然后又从橱柜里找出放香草的罐子，把二者放在容器里加热。

馨香的牛奶热气升腾，James一个人坐在Steve的沙发上，手里端着杯子，眼睛却直直的盯着空旷处。

这个场景似曾相识，James回想起自己第一次踏入这间公寓时，找那个只有一面之缘的SteveRogers帮忙的时候。

可惜现在，他反而不能找Steve，他不想再把对方置于某种未知险地——“创始者之眼”事件伊始，他们两个还是素昧平生的陌生人，James倒还心安理得的将对方拖入整个事件中；而现在，两个人成了亲密无间的恋人，James反而不想再让Steve卷入任何危险。

“都说恋爱让人智商变负数，我拉你出来是为了随时类比自己的智商还剩多少。”

和Clint分开前，对方还是又絮叨了几句他的“Natasha”。James知道他是希望靠这些话让自己别那么紧张，别想得太多。

但这件事牵扯的是Zola，那个诡谲莫测的魔鬼，对于JamesBarnes来说只能带来噩梦的人。

他的左臂下意识的痉挛了下，仿佛上面已然痊愈的伤痕又撕裂开来一般。

Zola的出现以及他和伊莎贝拉不清不楚的关系，使得JamesBarnes感到从所未有的焦虑。这种焦虑显然极大的影响到他的判断力，也一定会牵制他接下来继续追查《蓝色房间》真相的行动力，尤其是James还不打算把Zola这件事告诉Steve的情况下。

James告诉自己，他并不是要隐瞒Steve什么，他只是想先查出点东西来，再告诉对方罢了。他如此劝慰自己，甚至开始思考明天去见Jarvis询问这件事，是否还是Steve一个人去比较合适。

不知过了多长时间，直到那只喝了一口的牛奶已经变冷了。James最后叹了一口气，气馁的捋了捋自己的棕色半长发。

该死的！

他现在迫切的想见到Steve，却又十分怕见到Steve。

*

有时候，怕什么事就会来什么事，这句话说得一点不错。

正在James自己和自己较劲的时候，他听到外面有脚步声。从声音节奏看，是两个人。然后，他听到钥匙发出的金属相击声，叮叮当当的，刺耳又杂乱。

James从声音方位判断，开的是隔壁自己公寓的门。

拥有隔壁钥匙的除了Barnes自己，那么就只有SteveRogers了。

James看了一眼悬在客厅里的仿古制原子钟，现在四点钟还不到，Steve居然这样早就回来了，他记得对方说过今天要完成所有汇总的工作，可能会晚回来。

James下意识的又瞥了一眼桌子上的文件纸，《蓝色房间》的罗马花纹画框仿佛一个个黑色漩涡，正把人吸到某种未知的境遇中去。

James压了压下唇，灰蓝色的眼睛里的情绪很复杂。

“Steve，Barnes不在家。”

James听到一个女人的声音说道，那是NatashaRomanoff。

“他今天去和Clint见面，应该很快就能回来。”James听到Steve的声音，然后是布料悉悉索索的响声，对方应该在掏什么东西，“他总不接电话，我需要找到他。”

James把手伸到自己的裤兜里，这时候他才意识到，自己忘带手机了。

“房间里有响声，是他的手机……他没带电话。”Steve的声音听起来很急。

“响了这么久，看来他也不在家。”Natasha的声音倒还很稳，她已经要往外走了。

James觉得他应该出现一下。

“Steve，Romanoff小姐，出什么事了？”James打开房门，叫住已经走到走廊尽头的两人。

“Bucky，伊莎贝拉又出现了，还有《蓝色房间》。”

“什么意思，找到二者的关联了？”

“不，我的意思是……”

眼看着Steve要把三两句能说清的话变成长篇大论，Natasha耸了耸肩，打断了她的同事，直截了当的说了两句话：

“我们收到了伊莎贝拉的恐吓邮件，Clint告诉我他查到了Korath Thak的踪迹。最后，《蓝色房间》的案子结案了，罪犯是Tony Stark。”

“什么意思？”

“字面意思。”

“Bucky，Natasha的意思是，伊莎贝拉应该知道我们正在追踪他们，今天给司法部的传真发了这个。”Steve将一张文件纸递给James，他扫了一眼，司法部庄严的徽标水印上，印刷着一个巨大的血红色骷髅章鱼标识，上面还有类似血迹的涂鸦。传真的开头写着SteveRogers和JamesBarnes的名字，下面署名为“Isabella”。

“九头蛇？看来Shmidt死后他们的新领袖和我们的老朋友‘伊莎贝拉女士’建立了某种联系。”James冷笑了一声，把那张纸揉皱。

“Pierce利用Odin和‘创世者之眼’的事干掉了Shmidt，企图控制九头蛇。但他也被Loki算计了，目前接管九头蛇的人我们还没有查到，他好像很神秘。”

“不管是谁，九头蛇和伊莎贝拉已经建立了某种联系，或者他们本来就是有联系的。我去询问了Clint，他告诉我他有了新进展。所以最为有趣的是，我们刚刚查到Korath的消息，你们俩就被盯上了，对手还真是迅速。”

听到Natasha这样说，James看了对方一眼，他在分辨Clint是否把Zola的事情告诉了她，因为这个女人的观察力实在是敏锐。

James说不准。

不过目前，Steve肯定是不知道的，James的直觉告诉他Natasha应该也不知道。其实，James虽然被Zola控制了很久，但对于那个人的背景也不甚了解，他只是一件非常好用的武器而已，而作为Zola手里众多的武器之一，他只需要被控制，去服从，不需要知道更多。

那么目前看来，Arnim Zola和九头蛇似乎牵连颇深。

回过头来推想，James觉得自己在“创世者之眼”里无端背了黑锅，除了是Pierce的构陷，Zola也许也扮演了某种推波助澜的角色。

他是睚眦必报的，James对此非常清楚。

“我已经拜托Sam去查了，九头蛇目前的情况……”

“Steve，我觉得关于这件事，我们还是从长计议，毕竟我们现在能够掌握了Korath Thak的行踪，算是有了某种主动权。”James觉得他必须打断Steve继续谈论伊莎贝拉和九头蛇的话题，因为他不敢保证自己的情绪能不露出马脚，“刚刚Romanoff小姐提到了《蓝色房间》。”

“是，FBI已经确认了，案子确实是Stark做的……Sam他们获得了确凿的人证，指证TonyStark就是这起案件的犯罪者。”

“确凿的人证？”

“是的。”

“但是那些矛盾疑团还在，那位人证能够解释我们的疑问？”

“虽然我不清楚详情，但Bucky，我相信他能，你也相信。”

James看着Steve，那双湛蓝色的眼睛里充满阴霾，带有某种惋惜和唏嘘的成分，就像见到了任何一件可以称之为信任崩塌、背叛或出卖的事。他有种不好的预感，于是问道：

“人证是谁？”

“Jarvis。”

TBC

 

\-----------------------------------------------

剧透：老贾最听谁的话XD


	23. Mission Isabella：The Blue Room 07

07  
JamesBarnes将他的晚餐放进微波炉加热，比萨是他中午和Clint一起吃剩下的。现在家里就剩他一个，这余量不仅足够，恐怕还会有剩余。  
看了一眼时间，已经是晚上七点了。因为最近SteveRogers的工作很忙，他们俩已经很久没有坐在一起吃晚饭了。  
准确的说，在将TonyStark锁定为《蓝色房间》失窃案件的第一嫌疑人后，他们两个人就都没有闲着。好在案件虽然谜团重重，他们也并非全无建树——Steve对作案手法的分析使得这起恶性艺术品盗窃案逐渐指向那原本的“受害者”，而Stark最得力和最信任的秘书Jarvis愿意指证他的现任雇主，使一切都变得更加顺理成章。  
就在几个月前，Tony被FBI正式批捕。而且，出乎所有人的意料，Tony居然承认了罪名！  
Stark工业高效又强大的律师团、集团与政府机构盘根错节的人脉、雄厚的财力支持……Tony可以像很多富人那样，动用些见不得光的手段逃避制裁，但他就那样坦然承认了。  
可以说，这不仅仅是上流社会的一桩丑闻，更是华尔街的噩梦——当日Stark工业的股价一度以跳水之势猛跌，甚至比当初Odin之死对Asgard的影响还要大。幸好，Stark工业的现任副总裁Obadiah Stane及时采取了某些措施，第十日才使得指数在收盘时不至于太难看。  
军工翘楚Stark工业会不会因此而一蹶不振？一切都很难说，毕竟他的老对手Hammer工业可是巴不得自己的死敌被打得永远翻不过身来。某些娱乐八卦杂志甚至还就展览会前，JustinHammer和TonyStark的斗殴之事大做文章，顺便从娱乐角度分析这两大军工巨头未来的走势。更有趣的是，这些杂志正经时候的针砭时弊甚至比CNN、福克斯、《纽约时报》之类的主流媒体还更切实和耿直些。  
毋庸置疑，Stark工业及其相关的一切新闻在最近始终占据着各大媒体的头条。  
James本来因为Zola的出现已经淡化了对“蓝色房间”的关注，他不能将时间花在已经无意义的线索上。毕竟，现如今人赃并获，人证物证俱全，“蓝色房间”整个事件里那些许的疑虑和逻辑不通仿佛也变得无足轻重。  
“蓝色房间”这条线索断了。  
现在James的当务之急，是搞清楚Zola和伊莎贝拉、和九头蛇的关系，或者说在这件事被SteveRogers察觉前尽可能多的掌握情报。可以说，无论Zola出现会对自己的生活产生怎样的影响，James都不希望Steve因此受到伤害。  
James并不想瞒着Steve任何事，他发现自己自从和那个男人在一起后就越发的守不住心里的秘密。他想要告诉对方全部，因为他知道Steve一定会微笑着，湛蓝色的眼睛沉静又从容，他会拍拍自己的肩膀说，“Bucky，I`m with you till the end of the line”或者一切与之类似的话让自己安心；但矛盾的是，James又希望守护Steve，让他别被卷入自己的那些“秘密”。  
冬日战士向来以果决著称，那个时候，他只是一个杀手，他一无所有，毫无牵挂。  
但是现在，他有一份工作，他有一间公寓，他有一群朋友，他有一个家……  
他有SteveRogers。  
*  
James和Clint最近在忙着追查Zola和伊莎贝拉的情况。日前，卡斯特尔维奇奥美术馆的部分艺术品丢失，包含《所罗门王的审判》在内的多幅作品被盗，意大利的调查机构现在一筹莫展，听说正在寻求更多帮助，能够侦破这起跨国案件。  
Clint拦截了一些数据，有迹象表明这起事件和伊莎贝拉有关。  
这些新线索鼓舞了两人，因此James心底里对《蓝色房间》已经彻底放弃。但是，关于Tony，James想不看都不行——有关Stark工业的新闻赫然排在各大媒体的头条，霸占版面。  
James甚至想要腹诽，哪怕到了这种时候，TonyStark高调张扬的做派都毫无收敛（而且都不是什么正面新闻），怪不得SteveRogers每次看到报纸上那个留着精致小胡子的、被媒体排版时突出放大的脸时，都忍不住翻白眼。  
“Steve，你这有点太刻薄了。”无论如何，James对Tony的总体印象还是不错的，起码对比眼前人好了不止十倍。  
“Bucky，我在部里可是出名的宽宏大量好脾气！但是，你觉得他有一丝悔过吗？没有，我完全没看到！”Steve戳着报纸，那上面是Tony的巨幅彩图，从背景看是最近拍摄的。画面里的男人仍旧是那种花花公子的做派，他甚至还有打理头发和胡子的闲情逸致。Steve撇嘴，显出不屑一顾，“说实话，我始终不能解释为何他要监守自盗，但现在，我似乎理解了。”  
“为何？”  
“因为这绝对是个出风头的好机会。”  
“……你就是刻薄，Rogers队长，承认吧。”  
“Bucky!”  
现任总裁仍旧自顾自的我行我素，但Stark工业却是腹背受敌。仿佛是为了给一蹶不振的Stark工业一个响亮的耳光，就在Tony被捕后两个月，Hammer工业就宣布了他们下阶段的重点战略——一个被命名为“鞭索”的新能源开发和军用领域拓展项目，并公布了新任总工程师。  
众所周知，“方舟”新能源战略一直是Stark工业的尖端项目，但此前一直停留在实验室阶段，而且最终指向也是民用而非军工；现在Hammer工业也要在这个领域分一杯羹，挑战对手的权威。  
此消彼长，巨星大概就是这样陨落的。  
“对于Tony的事，我深表遗憾。于公上说，Tony是Stark工业的支柱和核心；于私讲，我是看着Tony长大的，Howard 去世后，我就像是他的父亲。我始终不愿意相信他会做出这种事……”James叼着比萨，看着电视里被记者围拢的Stane做了一个惋惜和无奈的手势，周围的镁光灯此时疯狂的闪烁，捕捉下那令人痛心的一幕。  
闪光灯下，Stane脸上的光影分明，他略略笑着，表现着作为一个领导者该有的风度和气魄，却又带着某种得体的惋惜和悲伤。总之，在James眼里，这种气度是缺乏温度的，正如镁光灯显得他的脸像是一尊没有感情的石膏像，线条锐利又冷峻。  
但Obadiah Stane这种铁腕人物也许恰恰就是Stark工业目前所需要的，不然如何力挽狂澜。  
James盯着电视里的Stark工业的现任掌权者，他看的那样仔细，像是在分辨那悲恸里真情的成分。  
Stane的采访还在继续，他在阐述Stark工业在后Tony时代的战略，以及对竞争对手提出带有明显指向性的“钢索”战略的态度。  
不过这些都不是James所关心的，他听到了走廊里有脚步声。  
那脚步声平稳从容，从声音里甚至都能想象出那张端正的脸来。  
James笑了一下，然后就去厨房取了剩下的比萨，打开了房门。  
*  
“Steve，如果我没记错，上个月我来你家时，这些杂物就放在茶几上。”James将堆满各种文件纸、书籍、照片和本子的茶几分出一点点空间来，想要放下他带来的比萨盒子。“怎么，《蓝色房间》的案子还没完？”  
“不，恰恰相反，在FBI那里已经算完了，剩下的都是司法程序，”话虽如此，Steve的语气却没有多开心。他疲累的将系得极为端正的领带扯松，解开衬衫的第一粒扣子。他吐出一口气，头向后倚着沙发背，“Stark都已经认罪了，Jarvis也表示愿意出庭指证，以便为自己的共犯嫌疑开脱。”  
“但你看起来并不高兴。”  
“因为很多谜团还没解开，这整个逻辑……Stark作案的动机是什么，他为何前后反差那样大？还有Jarvis，他向Stark报告时不提《蓝色房间》而提‘方舟’，但现在的供述里全然没有这部分内容……还有伊莎贝拉……唔……”  
将一块比萨冷不丁塞进Steve滔滔不绝的嘴里，James安慰的拍拍Steve的肩膀。  
“你就是太爱较真。”  
“也不是我要较真……只是直觉告诉我，这件事绝没有那么简单，有某种不知名的力量正参与其中。”  
“你的直觉和你一样都是个老顽固。”咳嗽了一声，James不知道Steve是不是觉察到了什么，最好别是Zola相关的东西。为了让对方安心，也为了转移话题，James顺手拿起茶几上那叠文件里最上面的一个——那是Steve之前为《蓝色房间》准备的鉴定报告，里面详实的记述了许多关键线索。  
“你看，这些论据推理完全符合客观逻辑，我相信Tony的供述也一定验证了你的观点，”指着文件照片里那幅失而复得的艺术品，James故意用笃定的口吻，“所以，现在是人赃并……”  
那最后的一个“获”，被JamesBarnes梗在了喉咙里。  
“怎么了，Bucky？”  
“……”  
“有什么问题吗？”  
“也……没什么大问题……”又细细看了看那组照片，James斟酌了下，最后问道：“《蓝色房间》有重新装裱的痕迹吗？”  
“为什么这么问？”  
“先回答我，Tony得到《蓝色房间》后，有可能因为自己的喜好重新装裱吗？”  
“……以目前的检测结果看，这个画框也是二十世纪初的，画布和画框间呈现的痕迹表面这是原装，毕竟频繁更换装裱对名画的损害是致命的。”  
紧抿着嘴唇，James的脸色突然变得很沉重，他指着那张照片里画框的部分，上面有Steve做的标记，显然那里有什么不同寻常。  
“画框的这里有痕迹是吧，类似指甲痕迹或者小孩子的牙印之类的？”  
“是，我记得画框确实有略微的瑕疵，所以做了标记。”  
Steve抬头看着James，他看到对方灰蓝色的眼睛变得阴沉。James的眉头紧皱着，仿佛被什么东西困扰。  
“Bucky？”  
“Steve，你还记得我第一次去见Stark时，回来对你提到在他的办公室看到过一幅《蓝色房间》的赝品……”再次斟酌了下用词，James还是笃定的下了结论，“应该就是FBI手里的这幅。”  
“但这幅被证明是真迹，这点我可以保证。”  
“我并不是怀疑你的判断，但画框上拥有相同的痕迹，Tony又没有重新装裱过……”  
“你的意思是，丢失的《蓝色房间》、也就是菲利普斯陈列馆的那幅是假的，真迹一直在Stark手里？”  
“目前只有这一个解释。”叹了口气，James点点头。  
“这太匪夷所思了，”Steve摇摇头，想要否定James的观点，但他的语气却不是那么坚定，“Stark已经认罪了，他承认是《蓝色房间》失窃案的主谋。如果他已经保有真迹，又为何要费这么大力气盗窃赝品？”  
“也许他就是想‘物归原主’呢，或者说，他就是想要那幅赝品。”  
“或许是赝品里的东西吧。”  
Steve和James面面相觑，有一个萦绕在他们心头许久的答案正呼之欲出——如果按照这个思路，那么《蓝色房间》丢失前后Tony不合常理的态度、他的作案动机、画作失窃时不愿意通报FBI的表现，还有……他和Jarvis莫名其妙的对话……  
一切似乎都解释的通了。  
“方舟？”  
“方舟！”  
他们异口同声道。  
*  
为了谨慎起见，Steve第二天又对他手里的那幅《蓝色房间》进行了针对性鉴定。结果证明，他和James的猜测确实是正确的，他甚至在画框上采集到了James的半枚指纹，应该就是当时他去见Stark时留下的。  
TonyStark手里本就握有《蓝色房间》的真迹，而他的目的显然是那幅展出的“赝品”。  
Steve和James猜测这与Stark工业的核心机密“方舟”有关。而从Tony在展览当天得知《蓝色房间》“赝品”丢失时的表现看，他应该是还没有得到他的目标物。  
“但是一幅画，和‘方舟’能有什么关联呢？”  
“虽然不知道有何关联，但可以肯定的是，Tony选择认罪显然是为了保住这个秘密。”  
“Jarvis也知道‘方舟’的事，毫无疑问，他一直都是Stark最为信任的人。他指证Stark，恐怕是两个人早就商量好的。”Steve向Sam要了一份人证保护名单，上面会详细介绍重要人证的监护情况。“否则两个人都被关起来，谁也没法去找《蓝色房间》。”  
“你是想说，去找‘伊莎贝拉’吧。”  
“Bucky，你也这么猜想？”Steve笑了笑，果然他和James的默契超乎想象。  
“毕竟我们的老朋友早早下了战书却一直玩失踪，这可不是他们的风格。”  
“我们得见见Stark和Jarvis，必要的时候帮他们点小忙。”  
“Steve，我记得你对Tony意见很大。”  
“同仇敌忾。”Steve说了这句后，将手里的文件纸捏紧。  
“不过，他配合不配合还真不好说。总之，为了防止你真的见到他本人，忍不住朝着那个‘花花公子’的大眼睛来上一拳，我已经拜托了Clint，避免让你俩当面交流。”  
“Clint？”  
“恩，Clint。”  
“这件事和他有什么关系？”  
“亲爱的Barton先生愿意为我们提供一次与Tony的视频通话。”  
“Bucky，Stark现在还在羁押候审状态。”  
“FBI不是已经对《蓝色房间》结案了吗，他早就被转移到纽约地方所辖监狱看管候审，”神秘的眨了眨眼睛，James笑了下，一派了然的表情，“我毕竟也是从里面出来的，见过形形色色的人，遇到五花八门的事……总之，我们的司法机关可不像你想的那样清廉公正。”  
“你的意思是Stark可以随时与外界联系？好吧，我确实听过监狱有那种为富人准备的房间。”  
“我觉得你还是自己看吧，Clint已经获取了对方的加密IP，今晚就能通上话。”  
*  
“亲爱的老冰棍，我得纠正下，我选的服务项目不是‘房间’，而是‘总统套房’。说实话，我觉得这里比华尔道夫饭店的套房设计合理。”  
“……”Steve已经表现出了想冲着Tony脸上来一下的气势，所以James觉得自己选择这种方式是最明智的。当然他也是有自己的私心，毕竟牵扯到伊莎贝拉就可能扯出Zola。  
“Tony，我们是想问你有关《蓝色房间》的事？”  
“这个应该和我的律师谈，现在不是进入到司法环节了。”屏幕里，惬意的靠在真皮沙发的高椅背上的Tony耸耸肩，显得不太耐烦，明显是不想继续这个话题。  
“好吧，那我换个说法，”咳嗽了一声，Steve一字一句的道：“我们是想和你谈‘方舟’的事。”  
听到Steve如此说，Tony楞了一下，然后马上大笑了起来，仿佛听到了什么荒谬的论调那样。  
“Stark，我们都知道了。”  
“我不懂你们在说什么。”  
“伊莎贝拉，靠你和Jarvis两个人是搞不定的。”  
听到伊莎贝拉的名字时，Tony棕色的眼睛里闪过狐疑。他不再调笑，而是从沙发上坐正。盯着Steve的眼睛，又看看James的，Tony仿佛在分辨某种东西。  
“你们知道多少？”他最后沉声问道。  
“不多，大概就是你想‘以真换假’之类的。”  
Tony听到这儿，眸色越发深了。他的脸上献出和平时截然不同的表情——严肃、认真、一本正经的简直完全看不到那个花花公子的影子。  
当然，这并不能坚持太久。  
Tony最后叹了一口气，像是下了某种决心。他又自顾自的靠回沙发，然后朝虚空中摆了摆手，“Jarvis，你在吗？”  
“是的，sir，我一直在线。”有新成员加入。  
那无机质声线恰如那双冰蓝色的眼睛一般令人印象深刻，此时从电脑的音响里传出来，十足像是一个机器人。  
“给我们的新朋友导读下最近的军工新闻吧，尤其是有关Obadiah Stane和 JustinHammer的部分。”  
“是的，sir。”  
“哦对了，Hammer集团‘鞭索’能源战略的新任总工程师叫什么来着？”  
“IvanVanko，sir.”

TBC


	24. Mission Isabella：The Blue Room 08

Chapter 08

 

“一个俄罗斯名字。”

“其实我觉得更为恰当的是前苏联，虽然这个巨人已经陨落了。”TonyStark耸耸肩，非常轻蔑的一笑。

看到Tony的态度，再联想到他工程师的自尊和平素的自负，很容易让人以为这只是同类相轻的私心，这种固执又幼稚的自尊心。Steve和James笑了一下，不置可否。

“Rogers先生、Barnes先生，恕我为Stark先生正一下名。”Jarvis 的声音毫无起伏，金属质感的声线中似乎不带有任何情绪，正如他冰蓝色的眼睛一样。但是客观来说，这位素来将礼仪程式视为最高的男人突然插话，已经非常不同寻常——Steve可能还没觉得，但和他打过更多交道的James却感到非常意外。

他意识到Jarvis 生气了，以他独特的方式。

“在这之前，我先介绍下 IvanVanko先生。他无疑是一位富有天赋的工程师，但不幸的是，他和他的父亲 Anton Vanko一样，都是一个心胸狭窄、个性偏激的小人。也许两位会觉得我如此武断有失公平，但老Vanko和Howard先生曾经共事很多年，虽然一个来自前苏联，一个来自美国，但他们欣赏对方的学识。他们合作无间，配合默契，共同开发了许多新技术，其中有一个，是他们的杰作。虽然这项技术得到了军方的很多支持，他的意义也如原子弹一般划时代，但Howard先生的初衷并不想把他应用于战争。最后军方也没有强人所难，毕竟他们已经有了原子弹这个杀手锏。但令Howard先生没有料到的是，他这样想，他的合作者却是完全相反的，或者说他们互相了解对方的学识，却并不了解对方的人品——老Vanko更多的是想把这项技术卖个好价钱，尤其是在战时。”

“Jarvis ，我觉得你可以再坦诚一些，‘方舟’并不是什么不能提及的名词。”

Tony显得很放松，漫不经心的像是大学里溜号的学生。但Steve和James知道，他绝对是很认真的在听。两人意识到，对方这种矛盾的态度应该和Stark父子的关系有关——很显然Tony对自己父亲的感情很复杂，从日常报纸的一些报道，还有展览会时他提及Howard的很多细节都能感受到。

意识到屏幕那边的两个人把注意力移到了自己这边，Tony从电脑旁的纸盒里拿起一个甜甜圈塞进嘴里，示意Jarvis 继续就好。Steve看了一眼那些颜色鲜艳的甜点，居然是洛杉矶的Randy's Donuts。

好吧，不管这个外表光鲜的天才花花公子有一段怎样缺乏父爱的灰色童年，他看不惯他就是看不惯。

“正如Stark先生说的，这项技术就是‘方舟’。因为两个人的分歧越来越大，Vanko先生决定抛开Howard先生自己干，我的意思是，他企图从保险柜里偷出全幅图纸，卖给任何一个愿意出高价的人。”说到这里，Jarvis 做了一个鄙夷的手势，以帮助他的讲述显得不那么平淡，因为他的面部表情和声线实在是缺乏感情。不过说实话，James倒觉得Jarvis 就是很适合讲这种故事。

“但Vanko犯了一个致命的错误，他在没有得到赃物的情况下就开始联系不同买家，甚至是纳粹，只要有高价。由于频繁的使用电台，终于这件事被军方发现。当时盟军截获他和纳粹的联系电文，尽管各种证据证明Vanko还没有得手，但盟军怕他可能先卖出了自己知晓的那部分，所以为了减少任何一个敌人获得杀手锏的机会，他们决定彻底销毁‘方舟’，而他们也确实这样做了。后来，Vanko上了军事法庭，全家流放西伯利亚，Ivan Vanko 就是在这种环境下长大的，‘方舟’的事情也算告一段落。”

看起来Jarvis 的故事告一段落了，但显然这个故事延伸到了现在。Tony觉得他有义务说句话了，于是补充道：“现在Ivan就任Hammer工业总工程师，并提出‘鞭索’项目，应该是 Anton Vanko在西伯利亚时候把自己所知的‘方舟’部分复原了，或者也可能他们父子完成了所有，这都有可能。不过想想 Vanko和Hammer也真是一拍即合，毕竟 Justin先生作为商人是及其称职的。”

确实， Justin毫无疑问是一个唯利是图的资本家，为了追求利益、打压对手可以无所不用其极。Steve和James不禁想到在展览会前，TonyStark和 Justin Hammer曾经在公众场合大打出手，后者还因此破了相。而他们也非常清楚的记得动手的原因—— Justin在挑衅Tony时明显提到了有关Howard的事而导致对方情绪失控。现在看来，很有可能那时候Ivan就已经被Hammer招揽，而对方嘴里大概也不会有什么好话。

“说了这么多，‘方舟’和伊莎贝拉又有什么联系呢？”

“具体的情况我们还在调查，因为目前Hammer工业对这项技术的披露有限。不过我们已经掌握了情报，有黑社会势力介入到这个事件中，而Stane显然也脱不了关系，他们很有可能已经与Hammer达成某种合作，毕竟Stark工业不愿意把这个技术用在军工领域，而他的对手愿意。”Jarvis 对无法向Steve和James提供更多有用的信息表示遗憾。但James知道，那双淡蓝色的眼睛最后看向自己的时候，明显意有所指——他相信Stark已经掌握了Zola的情况，那个所谓黑社会势力的笼统概念是在说他。

但对方却没有指出来，却又提醒自己。James意识到Tony和Jarvis 应该在调查中知悉了不少自己曾经的事情。

*

虽然说双方并没有做到知无不言，但总体上也达成了某种联盟，毕竟当你们的敌人是相同的时候，这种同仇敌忾是必然的。

Tony和Jarvis 那边下了线，James则和Clint 继续交流着，而Steve则显得更为沉默。他抱着肩，宽阔的后背整个靠在椅背上，绷着脸思索。确实，这次对话不可不谓坦诚，TonyStark和Jarvis 解开了很多他们之前谜团……但很显然，有些东西他们含糊带过。

James所知的，Zola的这部分他们就很含糊，当然他本人把这个归结为某种积极的默契；但同样以此类推，可能还要很多细节他们俩也是如此处理，尤其Steve，他显然被蒙蔽的更多。

James镇定的继续和Clint 说话，但感官却完全集中在身后的一举一动，以至于Clint 起身去为自己的杯子补充点咖啡的当儿，他才发现自己的手心因为过劲的攥着而被指甲压出浅浅的红印。

终于，那个金发男人说话了。

“‘方舟’他们解释的很清楚，但是Bucky，你注意到了吗……”

“恩？”

“《蓝色房间》和‘方舟’有什么关系，他们没有提到，或者说‘故意’没有提到。”

James松了口气，他下意识的咳嗽了一声。

“而且，在提到伊莎贝拉时，我觉得……”

James吞咽了一口，他摆弄着鼠标，弄出细细的声响。Rogers看了一眼，然后抬头盯住那双灰蓝色的眼睛。

“我觉得他们在向我们暗示某种东西，你认为呢？”

“我没有觉得，说实话Steve，我认为当务之急还是搞清楚《蓝色房间》的事，我觉得这件事解决了其他的也就迎刃而解。”

“说的也是，可能是我多虑了。”

“那么两位，我们接下来怎么办？”这次说话的是Clint ，他的咖啡杯冒着热气，甚至透过屏幕都能闻到咖啡的醇香味道。他抿了一口，被烫的吐了吐舌头，便不去理会那杯饮品，转而开始摆弄一个小东西，看起来类似手环之类的饰品，大概是要送给Natasha的惊喜。

“我认为在《蓝色房间》这个案子里，我们犯了一个巨大的错误。尤其是对你们两个。”Steve指了指那两个人，非常笃定的。

听到Rogers这样说，Clint 停止把玩那个环状物，做了个请的手势；James也好奇的盯着Steve，等他解释。

“你们俩更擅长侦查和暗中行动，而我们这次却始终在明面上四处乱闯。伊莎贝拉或者是Hammer都更善于作伪，而我们却把自己暴露出来。所以某种意义上来说，Stark的做法也并不是全无道理。”

“你的意思是，我们更应该暗中行动？”Clint 张着大嘴，像看外星人一眼看着Steve，“我的上帝，Barnes，你听到了吗？那个Rogers，我们的‘Rogers队长’，他说暗中行动！”

“Clint ！”James咳嗽了一声，冲Clint 眨眨眼，“Steve的说法也是有道理的，我们在‘蓝色房间’里始终受制于人，很多情报明明掌握了却也毫不起作用。现在，是我们回归的时候了，让他们在亮出被我们窥探。”

“你们最大，Rogers的话总是对的，”Clint 举着双手做出投降的样子，却又不甘心的小声嘀咕了句“尤其是在Barnes的大脑回路里”，“所以说，我们接下来怎么做？”

“JustinHammer。”

“JustinHammer。”

SteveRogers和JamesBarnes异口同声道。

*

在目前他们已知的对手中，无疑Hammer工业的总裁JustinHammer是最能摆到明面上，也是最容易跟踪调查的对象。开始时，说实话Steve他们也并没有报多大希望，只是在毫无头绪的情况下能够从他身上找到突破口。

没有料到的是，这不仅仅是一个突破口那么简单。

在开始跟踪调查后的第四天，Clint 截获的很多邮件内容显示Hammer确实如Stark所言，与某些不明组织和个人有关联，其中就有他们的老朋友，Korath Thak。

因为Clint Barton之前已经追踪伊莎贝拉很长时间，虽然有用的信息十分有限，但也略微掌握了些他们的编码方式和信息处理手段。如果大海捞针，也许Clint 没有那个能力，但如果只是在Hammer这个小水洼里，他自诩手到擒来。

数据分析显示，Hammer和Korath有加密邮件的往来，并且屡次提到“方舟”。但从仅有的只言片语看，似乎他们也没有掌握“方舟”的核心技术，而所谓的“鞭索”项目，应该只是Vanko能够掌握和略微发展的部分，虽然对Hammer工业而言也已经是很大进步，但距离他们发布会上的豪言壮语，或者说一举击败Stark工业，恐怕还是有点托大。

“看来TonyStark心里非常有数，并不是虚张声势。”听到Steve认可Tony，James、Clint 和Natasha都仿佛看到世界末日一般不可思议。而Steve解释他只是实话实说而已，自己对Tony没有偏见。

“Steve，我真想看看你的字典，那里对偏见的定义是怎么写的。”

“Nat!”

“当我没说。”

“言归正传，所以说，Clint 你的推论是，一周后的凌晨1点，Hammer、Vanko和Korath将会会面，地点是纽约边上的Rye镇？”

“目前掌握的情况看是这样，应该是小镇里一处建于20世纪初的废弃庄园。那里名义上是小镇的自然保护区，但实际上并没有人真正管理。而且我推测，会面的不仅仅是他们三个。”Clint 展示着建筑物的立体建模图和路线演示图，说到这儿他停了停，看了眼始终不发一言的James。他坐在阴影里，半长的棕色头发将他的眼睛遮住，看不真切。

James明白Clint 的暗示，他怀疑神秘的见面者可能就是诡谲的Zola。确实，如此小心行事、城府之深沉，非常符合那个矮小男人的风格。

如果是他，那么James就更得去一探究竟，而且就他一个人。

“不可能，Bucky，你一个人太危险了。”Steve第一个提出反对。

“这种事太多人去反而更危险，而且现在掌握的情况是，这只是一次别有用心之徒的会面，我能搞得定。这点Clint 最清楚，是不是兄弟，我以前的任务比这危险的多。”

说实话Clint 内心里也是不希望James孤身涉险，确实冬日战士从前是独行杀手，但那是暗杀，远远的来一枪，然后迅速撤离，路线都是早规划好的。而这次，是去一个陌生的地方，执行的也不是暗杀。已知的到会者他不担心，处理保镖James根本不在话下，但他怕那第四个人真的是Zola，那可就不是保镖了——他的护卫绝对是和JamesBarnes类似级别、经过同样训练的亡命之徒。

Clint 左右为难，他哽在那里，不是很坚定的点了点头，算回复James。

“Bucky，我知道我去了，在关键时候恐怕也帮不上什么忙，”Steve动了动肩膀，示意自己上次和James为了“创始者之眼”的案子一起夜闯伊莎贝拉位于威斯特彻斯特的那处废弃发电厂据点时，自己挂的彩，“但没有配合和那个帮你留神的人是不行的。也许这有点自负，但无论什么时候，我都想做那个帮你留神的人，做你的后盾。”

Steve说这句话时候很坚定，湛蓝色的眼睛直视过来，那么不可动摇。James知道他说这番话是就事论事，但他觉得Steve也下意识的表达了他本人在这段关系里的定位——如果说James本人是更加富有攻击性和更多暗色故事的人，那么Steve就是他的护盾和他暗灰色世界里的光彩。

可惜，他不能在此时退步，哪怕他内心在动摇。

“Steve，你该知道，我不是特指你不要去，我是说在座的任何一个人，”James一指还没进入状态的技术达人，“比如Clint ……”

但还没等他举例完，就被一个更强势的声音打断了。只见Natasha突然站起身来，双手拍击桌子发出清脆的声响。她的指甲修剪考究，涂着红色的甲油，显得魅惑而充满危险。司法部的武器鉴定师梗着脖子审视这三个男人，美丽的墨绿色眼睛充满威仪。她说：

“先生们，先生们，先生们！我们能不能讨论些更切实、有价值的东西！”

“……”

此时，三个高大的男人基本默不作声，看着这位女王发号施令，只有Clint 略略回答了句“比如？”

“比如？比如我们是否可以先把目标研究透了再讨论行动？比如我们在争着亲身冒险前能否先去摸摸底？比如我们在摸底考察时是否需要知会下Wilson，看看他有没有什么能帮上忙的，不管是私人的还是FBI的？”说到这里，Natasha顿了顿，直起身子。她像是发泄够了，对三位男士肃然的表情十分满意般，伸手摆弄了下Clint 送给自己的手链，将上面的饰品转正，有点调侃的，“比如是否可以在确定了摸底方案时，让SteveRogers先生做他最爱的Bucky的后盾。”

“Nat说的很有道理。”Steve点点头，冲Natasha一笑。

“我没有意见。”冷漠的杀手用那双灰蓝色的眼睛对Romanoff小姐表示敬意。

“亲爱的，你真是个天才！”

Clint 在那两个人离开时对自己女朋友感叹，棕色的眼睛里充满着一种称之为崇拜的东西。

*

最终，他们知会了Sam，但鉴于事件的性质，以及《蓝色房间》在官方已经算是定案，他没办法随意调动FBI，或者说他缺乏一个正当理由。

真正任务前的探查定在Hammer他们会面前四天，这使得他们能够周密计划，在出现意外状况时也有时间更改方案。

当然，执行探查任务的是Steve和James。

由于没有Zola的疑虑，James总体上表现的轻松很多，他和Rogers在驾车前往小镇的路上还回忆了下两个人首次合作时候的场景。

“说实话，Bucky，从三曲翼大厦回来，我真的以为你要走了。”下了高速，Steve把车驶向镇子里。小镇里过客很多，汽车旅馆随处可见；当然荒地也不少，而他们需要一个好的车辆隐蔽所。慢慢的在镇子上低速行驶，Steve说到这儿还心有余悸的叹了口气，好看的淡色眉毛皱在一起。

“你做了些过格的事儿，让我觉得我们超出了互助关系。”

“过格？我可没觉得，我当时只是做我该做的。”

“你该做的？在图书馆和陌生男人搭讪？”

“Bucky！”

Steve发现，其实James实际上是个爱开玩笑的人。实际上准确说来，他表面上那股冬日战士的气势把这层性格掩盖了，人们更多是畏惧和压抑；其实私下里，他就是BuckyBarnes，拥有一个活泼的外号、和Clint 称兄道弟的人。

以此同时，他们找到了一个地脚毕竟偏、又便于他们行动的汽车旅馆做隐蔽所。

停车后拉起手刹，Steve抬起头来，而这时James正好凑过来，给了对方一个任务前激励的浅吻。

“这只是个告别，条子。”他故意学着当时自己强吻Steve后的语气，嘴角挂着非常浅的笑意。

Steve愣了一下，然后伸手过去捞过James。他的手掌扶着对方的脖颈，手指插在棕色的半长发里，将James压向自己，然后结结实实的来了个深吻，像是在惩罚对方的口无遮拦。

这个吻持续的时间并不很长，但显然非常富有热情。因为当两人分开时，James的嘴唇略略泛着水光，下嘴唇甚至有点小伤口。

“出发了。”

 

TBC


	25. Mission Isabella：The Blue Room 09

Chapter 09

 

全副武装后，Steve和James顺着旅店楼体侧面的排水管爬下，在夜色的掩护下往他们的目的地走去。

这片石砌建筑物废墟本来是一座私人庄园，始建于20世纪初，它的最后一位主人死于70年代，渐渐的就有些荒废了，加上之后几年的一场大火，使得这座庄园彻底成为废墟，只剩下杂草和房屋的总体砖瓦外形。

Steve和James本以为他们将会看到的是漆黑一片的、类似恐怖电影里鬼屋般阴森的建筑残骸，但在距离目的地外廓大概五百米，他们就已经隐约看到了微光。 

“有点似曾相识不是吗，Bucky？”

“和威斯特彻斯特那次很像。”

那也就意味着，他们可能会在本次探查任务里有额外收获。当然，额外的收获也意味着更多的危险。作为本次行动的指挥，JamesBarnes有点犹豫该不该就此撤退。但说实话，他内心还真是有点不甘心，毕竟在冬日战士的行动纲要里，还没有空手而归这种事。

Steve看出了他的犹豫，是的，他那双湛蓝色的眼睛始终注视着James的一举一动。他用肩膀碰了碰对方，他做了一个手势，示意James自己决定，他没有意见。

最终James决定按照原计划进行，毕竟冬日战士也是有他自己的职业自尊的。

“别做多余事。”

“别做多余事。”

两个人异口同声的说，然后默契的碰了碰拳。James戴上他的野外战术面罩，Steve则紧了紧自己那格斗半指手套的护腕卡扣。

他们两个人一前一后的靠近那幢荒芜的建筑，Steve在前，他敏捷的靠近距离自己最近的掩体，那是一面长满苔藓的石墙。戴着半指手套的手轻轻拍击，Steve试图确认自己和James是否能够徒手翻越。

今晚有轻微的雾气，让月色显得阴沉，发出淡淡的浅黄绿色光晕。但在潜伏这种事里，这种天气也许更适合也说不定。

Steve找到了一处借力点，他估摸了下，觉得自己翻越这堵高近3米的墙壁问题不大。他示意James，并询问对方是否需要自己协助，另一侧的同伴也给出了相似回应——

James那里没问题。

深吸了一口气，Steve向后退了两步，然后快速助跑向上纵跃。左脚尖触及墙体后略略下滑正好卡在借力点，二次升高使得他的手已经能够攀上墙头。只见他迅速伸手牢牢抓住砖块边缘，略一换气将力量集中在腰腹，右腿横踢墙面，便上了墙头。

等Steve上去时，他才发现James已经翻越完成，开始侦查。偷偷苦笑了下，Steve懊恼的想自己还是缺乏锻炼，空有一身的好肌肉。但James却在Steve来到身边的时候数了数拇指，便继续自己的侦查了。

两个人一先一后的翻越障碍物，确定无危险后便悄无声息的来到庭院内。距离他们二十步远的地方，有一个持械的守卫，但他的注意力显然并没有放在工作上，而是百无聊赖的擎着枪用靴子尖踢地上的杂草，嘴里还骂骂咧咧，以此打发这无聊的夜晚。

大概凌晨5点他才能换班，不过James决定自己提前帮这个可怜虫结束今天的工作。

只见冬日战士像一只漆黑的豹子，从阴影里慢慢靠近自己的猎物。他善于在发动攻击前隐藏自己的气息，而当他露出锋利的爪牙时，对手几乎还没发出声就被他扼住了喉咙，然后就是脑干部位果决的重击。

整个偷袭动作行云流水，用时不过十秒钟，一个一百八十多公分的壮汉就已经倒伏在地，失去了知觉。

Steve帮助James把那个被击昏的雇佣兵拖到暗处，麻利的用塑料拉索条将对方的双手反剪、双脚固定，然后顺便在对方的嘴巴上贴上黑胶带。

“一流绑匪，Rogers队长。”James低声说，有点揶揄。

“彼此彼此，大兵。”

打发掉了第一个障碍物，两个人又谨慎的观察了四周。

说实话，这里和威斯特彻斯特那次剑拔弩张的境况不同，废墟庄园明显属于防守。Steve和James又仔细听了听里面的动静，因为这栋建筑实际上用四面透风来形容也毫不夸张——高大的石头柱子根根耸立，构成了建筑物的主体架构，墙壁上斑斑驳驳，在火灾中燃尽的窗户早已不见，只能从仅存的破烂横梁上隐约看出些当年的痕迹。

客观来说，这里的条件差的多，它不像之前的废旧发电厂，总还有些工业化文明的痕迹，厂房便捷，电力通达，更适于改造成生产高度仿真品的据点。换句话说，这里更适合藏匿，或者类似的用途。

Steve和James互相对视，如果是藏匿的话，甚至是废弃的藏匿点，那么现状确实不像他们想象的那样严峻，也就可以解释为何如此疏于防守。

有点遗憾的同时又有些庆幸，总之这在心理层面是利好。Steve感到James身上那股剑拔弩张的气场收敛了些，当然他还是机敏如猎豹，不放过任何风吹草动。

他们俩潜入建筑物里，他们需要清楚的了解这座建筑的结构，以便于制定行动方案。

但一切都需要实际调查才能知道，现在的利好主要是在心理层面上的鼓舞。

*

潜入主楼内部，相对的要比外面看到的破败好些，不过说实话也好不到哪里去。大厅里推着很多破烂、废旧家具，积满尘土的地面有破碎的瓷器碎片。可以说，所有的一切都在无声昭示着，这里被遗弃的铁证。

来到二楼隐在暗处，James又留心听了听，这栋宅子里二楼北面最里面的房间应该还有一个人，三楼似乎也有。他来到楼梯口屏气凝神，左手的食指、中指、无名指、小指依次伸出。最后，他向Steve示意，三楼有四个人。

Steve此时注意着二楼的情况，他也隐约听到了鼾声，看来是刚刚那个后门守卫的同伴。回忆刚刚那人嘴里埋怨的，大概就是现在睡意正浓的这位。

说实话，这有点不像伊莎贝拉的做派，他们应该不会选择这种空有一身中看不中用的腱子肉而只会偷懒的老爷兵来做手下，这种都是城里有钱人的消遣——雇几个像模像样的保镖充充门面，危险时候除了肉盾毫无用途。

Steve和James来到二楼北面，悄无声息的潜入，决定如法炮制解决了第二个敌人，但就在这时，他们听到了楼下有车子发动机的声音——

有其他人来了。

对视一眼，Steve摇摇头，示意James先不要对这个雇佣兵出手，毕竟如果贸然解决屋内的人，其他雇佣兵和来人定会起疑。而屋外那个落了单，擅离职守倒寻常些。

同意Steve的观点，James和对方一起快速躲进隔壁房间，那里的窗口能够看到楼下的庭院，他刚刚路过时候就发现了。

院子里驶进一辆黑色的车，等它熄火后，Steve看清了，是一辆宾利。

能开得起如此豪车，Steve脑子里闪现过的第一个人就是JustinHammer，毕竟这车符合他的身价，和这座废弃庄园唯一有联系的也只是他。

可惜，他猜错了——车门打开，下来一个男人。虽然夜色昏暗，但Steve还是借着车灯看清了那人的身形。那是个身材十分矮小的男人，并不是普通的矮，而是明显患有侏儒症之类的遗传病。随后和他一起下来的还有司机，那是一个身材魁梧的男人，但Steve看不清脸，他只能肯定不是那个中等身材的Hammer。

最后，是一个黑人。

Steve看到他，不自觉的全身一震，靠窗户更近了些——如果他没有看错，这位他认识，那可是伊莎贝拉组织的老朋友了。

Korath Thak

他扫了一眼James，对方显然也十分震惊。其实用震惊好像也不合适，因为Steve从那双素来冷漠的灰蓝色眸子里，仿佛看到了一些可以被称之为恐惧的感情。可以说，那些东西被藏得很深，仿佛北极寒冰下游弋的池鱼。如果你不仔细观察，你会觉得这个前职业杀手仍旧那么冷静自持，无所畏惧，他甚至连脸上的肌肉都没有动一下。

但Steve确信，他看到了。

又扫了一眼庭院里，那三个男人显然要进到建筑物里来。Steve可以肯定，让James产生恐惧感的不是Thak，而是剩下的两个人，也许是那个侏儒，也许是那个魁梧的男人，也许二者都是。他想顺着对方的目光确定目标，但不幸的，他失败了，那三个人已经进到室内，消失在院子里。

“Bucky。”

Steve低低的唤了声，伸手去握住James的。那个男人仿佛刚刚从噩梦中惊醒一般，Steve感觉到对方浑身一凛，像是下意识的痉挛了下。五指又紧了紧，他希望这样能让James略微安心。

James慢慢的转过头来看着Steve，虽然戴着面罩，但Steve明确知道对方笑了一下，示意自己没事；同样的，他感觉那笑意十分勉强。

迫切的想要搞清楚对手究竟是谁，Steve放脱James的手。他快速的移动到门外，伏低身子来到二楼的围栏边。因为他们在北面阴暗的角落，因此下面的几个人注意不到这里，而上面的人却能清楚的看到他们。

Steve环顾了下，总共五个雇佣兵样子的人下楼去，包括他们刚刚见到的偷懒的那位。但加上庄园前院的守卫，以及他们后带来的人，加起来也快十四五个。

James的判断力确实让人叹服。不过对方人虽多，自己和James此行的目的却也并不是惹事，所以只要隐藏气息，小心行事就好。

也就在此时，Steve确认了，那个黑人确实是Korath Thak，而那个开始没有被认出的魁梧男人现在也看得清了。Steve发现居然也是认识的人，他不禁想起那天和Stark通话的时候，Jarvis略略带过的某个人，说实话他当时并没有特别在意，想着最多只是他们公司内部的权力倾轧、权钱交易之类的罢了。而现在看到绝难想象会搞在一起的两人并肩而行——Obadiah Stane，Stark工业的现任掌权人和伊莎贝拉的KorathThak，Steve觉得有些事的答案已经就在嘴边，只差某个契机。

而那个契机，无疑就是整个事情的核心——《蓝色房间》。

*

“那幅画在哪里？”

Steve听到一个尖锐的、带着点德国口音的声音说，是那个小矮子，也是连冬日战士JamesBarnes都会害怕的人——无疑，他忌惮的就是这个天生身有残疾的男人，因为其他两个Steve都认识，也都曾见到James面对他们。

James也出来了，他来到Steve的身边，首先示意了下Steve注意三层东南角。而也就在此时，Steve才发现，那里居然也隐藏着一位“侦查者”。

“跟着他们来的。”James低声道。

昏黄的月光从那个黑衣人身侧射入，而他本人却整个在黑暗里，只有明知那里有人、留神去看，才能发现端倪——实际上那位不知是敌是友的黑衣人隐藏的确实非常好，如果不是冬日战士这种潜行高手，一般人真的很难发现他的行迹。

自己这边发现了对方行踪，Steve相信对方也发现了他们……或者说主要是自己的潜行水准确实平平，对方肯定是一早就发现了。

Steve和James决定暂时按兵不动，“别做多余事”是此行宗旨。

既然不能确认，还是关心眼前。Steve留心James，看来他利用刚刚的时间已经收拾好了情绪，现在又变得镇定自若了，像一块坚硬的玄冰，仿佛没有一丝裂纹的，将自己完全封住。

看着这样的JamesBarnes，Steve却感觉自己体内有一股从所未有的矛盾冲着心脏而来，让他想高声呐喊，又想大声咒骂。

现在，Steve特别想把这个男人一把揽进怀里，紧紧拥抱，吻他的嘴唇，说“我爱你，Bucky”，因为这个寡言男人那迷人的坚强坚韧；同样，这也使得Steve现在特别想冲着James那好看的、轮廓深邃的眉骨狠狠来上一拳，打得对方趔趄，灰蓝色的眼睛肿起来，对他大吼“你他妈的别自己扛了，因为我会陪你到最后”，也是因为那该死的坚强坚韧。

“Stane先生，我觉得我们的诚意已经非常足，我们帮你扳倒了TonyStark，所以也请你明白自己的立场，把《蓝色房间》交出来。”

“Zola先生，我深感你的诚意。”Steve听到Stane叫那个人Zola，他回忆了下，没有从James或者Clint的嘴里听说过这个名字，“但Thanos先生在Odin那件事后遇到了点麻烦，被迫暂离纽约。他把‘蓝色房间’这件事交给您，帮我扳倒Tony那小鬼，可没让你做多余的事。我说的对吧，Korath，当时你也在场。”

“我不懂您在说什么。”Zola浅浅的笑了一下，肥胖的脸上压出点褶子，显得奸诈又狠戾，“另外，在扳倒TonyStark这件事上，更多的是我们仰仗您才对。”

而那位伊莎贝拉的常务闻言只是点点头，他笑了下，有点微妙。

“我也不想绕弯子。”说到这里，Stane已经显得不耐烦起来，他捋了捋灰白的胡子，“现在你们不仅想搞垮Tony，更想搞垮我的Stark工业！对不起，这我可不能答应。Hammer忙不迭的公布了那个什么狗屁‘鞭索’项目，还有那个IvanVanko。Vanko，呵呵。”Stane冷笑了一声，从鼻子里那种，“虽然当年做‘方舟’的时候我并没参与，但Howard的事情，我知道的比谁都清楚。Hammer想搞到‘方舟’的完整图纸，可以；他还想给‘方舟’改头换面，压Tony一头当做自己的成绩，也可以；当然了，他只要有钱赚，‘方舟’军火走私那也是不在话下……”说到这里，Stane突然话锋一转，有点意味深长的，“只不过，我听说前阵子Shmidt被Pierce和Odin那个古灵精怪的小儿子Loki摆了一道，连命都搭进去了。”

“Shmidt先生太大意了。”

“有传闻称，您做了九头蛇的幕后掌权者。”

Stane掷地有声，他已经看到了Zola带来的人里，有的手臂上纹刻着那标志性的血红骷髅图案。他对着Zola说话，眼睛却注视着一旁的Thak，明显在暗示Zola为了巩固自己在九头蛇新取得的地位而背着Thanos行事。虽然说这两个人并没有什么上下属关系，但作为两大势力的代表，公然撕破脸终究不是明智之举。

不过就在这时，始终不发一言的KorathThak突然开口补充了句：“实际上，Thanos先生知道《蓝色房间》的故事后，似乎也很感兴趣。”

从之前的话语里看，这位Thanos先生像是伊莎贝拉里举足轻重的人物。Steve和James都不自禁的想到了他们第一次与伊莎贝拉交锋时，看到的那个和KorathThak在一起的高大男人。

“谁让Stark工业不涉军火走私生意呢？TonyStark在这件事上简直顽固的可笑。”Zola对于自己是现任九头蛇的实际掌控者之事不置可否，他只是惋惜的叹着气，然后扶了扶圆框眼睛，灰色的眼睛里透着冷光，“我个人不崇尚暴力，只是之前和Shmidt有些私交罢了。其实九头蛇和谁做这笔买卖都可以，只是Hammer先生更乐于合作罢了。所以，现在是维权时间？或者什么时候您改行做海关警察了？”

“我得更正一下，你说的那是TonyStark的Stark工业，可不是我Obadiah Stane的。”

“所以呢？”

“我已经约了Hammer过几天在这儿谈谈，说实话，现在九头蛇归谁管我不关心，你们想怎么合作我也不关心。但是……”顿了顿， Stane抬起眼睛，锐利如鹰隼的眼睛直视Zola和Thak。他冷着声音，拖长调子，“Stark工业……也要分一杯羹。”

“怎么，没有TonyStark那个花花公子，你们就不行了？如果我没记错，Stark工业本来就拥有‘方舟’，《蓝色房间》对你们来说没有任何意义。”

“那小鬼头看起来吊儿郎当，心里可不糊涂，”有点恨恨的，Stane咬紧下唇，“他在他父亲的基础上对‘方舟’做了许多革命性提升。但现在很多核心数据都被人为加密了，表面上看不出，但根本无法调用。”

“看来他已经怀疑上你了。”

“那又如何？等他出狱回来，Stark工业就不是他的Stark工业了。”

“说实话，Stane先生，我对您和您那位爱惹是生非的侄子有什么过节毫不关心，”闲话已经扯了这么多，Zola是一个目标性非常强的人，他又把问题集中在与自己有利益的方面，“把藏在《蓝色房间》里的图纸交出来吧，您的条件我们答应。”顿了顿，Zola又瞥了眼身边的Thak加了句，“我想Thanos先生也很乐意在艺术品之外的门类中增加一笔收入。”

确实，“方舟”投入军用本来就会带来非凡的收入，随之而来的黑市交易更是利润巨大，每一个人都看准了这块肥肉不肯松口。

*

如此看来，这三方算是达成了某种共识，只差Hammer了。但以他唯利是图的个性，仿佛也成不了什么阻碍。约定了与Hammer见面的同时，Stane会将《蓝色房间》，或者说“方舟”图纸带来，几个各怀鬼胎的人才离开了。

Stane是最后一个走的，他对看守的一个人嘱咐了几句话，确认了几件事，便也离开了。

这座纽约荒郊小镇的废宅又重新恢复了死一般的寂静，除了那仍旧潜伏在黑暗中的三个人。

说实话，Steve从刚刚这三个人的一番对话里获得了许多他想知道的信息，很多谜团就此解开。但同样的，又有新的问题出现，尤其是那个操着一口德国口音英语的Zola——他和九头蛇有瓜葛，而冬日战士JamesBarnes又显然认识这个男人，并且非常熟悉。直觉告诉Steve，这个人和James不愿意提及的过往、和他那条伤痕累累的左臂有关。

说实话，现在确实不是思考这些的时候，先不论他们所处的环境，就是那个不知是敌是友的黑衣人，也该首先引起他们的注意。但Steve控制不了自己的思绪，他看着James，对方显然也正陷在某种迷茫和灰色的情绪里。

确实正如SteveRogers担心的，冬日战士JamesBarnes的大脑里现在一片混乱。如果说Steve是因为知道的太少而感到迷惑不解，那么他就是因为知道的太多而愈发困惑——Zola和九头蛇居然有关！

这是James以前完全不知道的。在他的印象里，这个矮小而狠辣的男人只是一个训练杀手的恶魔，是一个酷爱在人的身体里装设机关，控制他的试验品的行为、思想乃至生命的科学怪人。他本人，还有之前遇到的 Brock Rumlow，都曾经受到Zola的控制。

想到这里，James的左臂下意识的痉挛了下，仿佛那里面有什么东西被植入一般。即便ClintBarton已经帮James取出了那个控制他的追踪器和致命设备，但那些黑色的过往，却并不能够随着机器的拔除而从记忆里抹去分毫。

现在，James发现Zola和九头蛇有关系，而他被 Alexander Pierce推荐给 Shmidt，乃至之后的种种，他的入狱，“创世者之眼”的诬陷等等……这些看似已经终结的事情，如今却因为Zola的出现而再次变得微妙。

James不敢细想，他不敢相信居然有人会拥有这样的心机和布局。但目前的结果是，Pierce苦心孤诣想要操控的九头蛇、那个曾经牢牢掌握在Shmidt手里的九头蛇，现在落入了Zola手里。而导演事件核心的伊莎贝拉组织，那位神秘莫测的Thanos先生，和Zola也有说不清的关系。

他更愿意相信这些都只是偶然，像是蝴蝶效应，一环扣着一环，而Zola只是恰好成了那最后的既得利益者罢了。或者说，他们的计划里，本来还可以一举拿下Asgard的，只因为Steve和自己的误打误撞才避免了Odinson家族遭受同样的灭顶之灾。

“Bucky……”

陷入到这种可怕的思绪中，直到Steve温柔又担心的叫着自己的名字、握着自己的手时，James才清醒过来。

是非之地不宜久留，James勉力将大脑里横冲乱闯的思绪压下，随着Steve撤离现场。

越出外墙后不久，那个黑衣人也跟了上来。

“Rogers先生、Barnes先生，”非常熟悉的金属嗓音，还有那刻板又礼貌的英腔，“很抱歉Stark先生和我之前多有隐瞒，但我们现在需要你们的帮助。”

“Jarvis？！”


	26. Mission Isabella：The Blue Room 10

Chapter 10

 

身形敏捷的黑衣人居然是TonyStark那位文质彬彬、谦逊谨慎的秘书，如果不是亲眼所见，Steve真的很难把这两个南辕北辙的形象划上等号。现在这个情况，除了用“人不可貌相”外，真的无法解释。

显然，素来吝惜言辞的Jarvis也并不想解释，仿佛自己作为Tony的私人秘书这是必备之能一般。

“我们需要二位的帮助。”

他又重复了一遍，淡蓝色的眸子闪过一点担忧。实话实说，这在Jarvis来说是十分难得的，因为在所有人的印象里，这位Stark工业的第一秘书仿佛一架周密运转的机器，难辨喜怒。从外界对他的了解和风评，除了Stark的事情能够牵动他的情感波动外，真是一座实打实的万年冰山。

如此看来，TonyStark的情势真的十分棘手，否则以那位花花公子的傲慢自负，也是绝对不可能选择第三方进行合作的。

“如果Stark足够坦诚。”果然，Steve耸了耸肩，语气里有点讽刺。

“之前Stark先生对你们隐瞒《蓝色房间》的事，确实是‘方舟’关乎到Stark工业的命脉。”

Steve点点头，他其实理解这两人的顾虑，也同意双方结成这种联盟的建议。但就他的内心，一想到Tony的平素态度，团队合作成功概率有多大他仍旧持保留态度。

James对此一言不发，严格说来，他从见到那个叫做Zola的矮小男人后，就更加的沉默。现在，他已经把战术面罩摘了下来，这在以前是很罕见的，冬日战士向来是回到安全所才会卸下防护装备。但当前，新鲜空气显然更是他所需要的。

Jarvis看了Barnes一眼，这个在西西里和那不勒斯令人闻风丧胆的杀手如今像是一尊冰雕，浑身散发着寒气和死气。他那样僵硬，棕色的半长发遮住眼睛；他的呼吸时快时慢，左肩膀偶尔耸动一下，像是哮喘发作前的征兆。Jarvis甚至有一种错觉，这名如凛冬一般的杀手下一刻就会歇斯底里的抽搐起来，自残或者滥杀才能排解掉他那种焦虑和压抑。但他又如此的安静，他的嘴唇紧紧抿着，崩成一条直线，基底显出不正常的殷红，应该是下意识的紧咬导致的充血。

连除了TonyStark外万事皆不挂心的Jarvis都觉出JamesBarnes的异常，又何况那个对他心心念念的人。

SteveRogers的淡色眉毛皱在一起，眉心的皱纹很深。

“那么，今晚零点。”Jarvis决定告辞，他虽然不关心这两个人的事情，但他更不喜欢这种压抑的气氛。做了个手势，Jarvis示意见面方式类比上次的线上约谈，毕竟TonyStark现如今还身陷囹圄。

*

一路无话。

Steve和James一前一后顺着楼体的排水管向上攀爬到二楼，悄无声息的进入他们在汽车旅馆租赁的房间。

现在已经是接近凌晨四点，天边已经略微发白，万物显出不甚清晰的轮廓，灰蒙蒙的色彩。

Steve没有开灯，他先是看了一眼James，对方坐在床沿，一声不响，那种感觉就像是这个人想要彻底的与周围的灰黑色融合一般，散发着生人勿进的警告。

叹了口气，看起来对方并没有交谈的欲望，于是Steve解开半指手套手腕部分的卡扣，然后开始换鞋和衣服。他们需要看起来更正常的打扮，然后低调的离开，正如他们低调的到来。

悉悉索索的布料摩擦声里，James终于活动了一下，但却没有太大的进展——他开始把玩那把刀刃锋利的GerberMk II，玄色的刀身被来回的摩挲。这个男人沉浸在自己的思绪里，他抬着头，棕色的半长发披散在两颊旁，清晨素白的微光将他的脸映得发白。

他注视着Steve换衣服，又仿佛什么都没有在看。

Steve用热毛巾擦了把脸，他的脸上和手上沾满了尘土。通过狭小卫生间里那面简陋的镜子，Steve其实一直在关注James的行动。第二次叹气，他回身走进外间，先是自上而下的望了JamesBarnes一会儿，对方没有抬头看他，于是Steve慢慢的蹲下身子，让自己能够尽量看清对方的脸。

对方没有看自己，他看着虚空处，那双灰蓝色的眼睛则隐在黑暗里，Steve看不清楚。

James的左手上已经有了伤口，显然是这把锋利的Gerber Mk II造成的，Steve甚至能够接着微弱的光线看到那条银白色刀刃上淡淡的血迹。

这些伤口都不是很深，更多的像是因为心不在焉把玩匕首而导致的割伤，但是Steve却不自禁想到了JamesBarnes那条布满狰狞疤痕的左臂。

当事人似无所觉，匕首在渐渐凝结的血痕上又造成了一个伤口。从以前开始，Steve就发现James的痛感神经很弱，他不知道这是天生的，还是后天因为某些事造成的。

“Bucky。”

Steve低声加着他的名字，同时伸手握住对方的，止住了他把玩匕首的动作。

“Steve。”

终于，他说话了，带着点气音的声线。他像是刚刚才看到对方一样，略略低下头，和Steve对视。那双眼睛总体是平静的，没有预想中的波澜和歇斯底里，正如他瞳仁的颜色，灰蓝的、没有待任何温度的空洞色彩。

JamesBarnes回复了一个浅笑，唇角天生的曲线弧度让他的面容更生动一些，和那双眼睛像是两个世界。

SteveRogers觉得自己的心脏被狠狠地揪紧了。如果James声嘶力竭的呼喊，或者歇斯底里的控诉，控诉上帝、控诉命运、控诉任何一个给他带来痛苦的人，那么Steve也许还会觉得好受些。

但他没有，他只是笑了一下，叫了自己的名字。

胸中有千万问题，Steve一个也没有问出口。他只是握紧James的手，然后略略起身，凑过去吻了James的眼睛——

无论那些过往是怎样的，他受过的折磨，他做过的恶，那个叫做Zola的怪人，又或者还有更多的同谋对JamesBarnes意味着什么，Steve都不想现在去追问，他希望知道，他渴望了解这个男人的一切，但他不会追问。因为不管事实如何，都无疑是在千疮百孔的伤痕上再撒上一把盐而已。

他只是很温柔的亲吻着James，额头、眉弓、眼睛、鼻梁、下巴……James的胡茬很软，和他棕色的半头发很像，但不像Steve那不怎么服帖的金发——虽然自己被戏称作老好人的“队长”，但Steve深知自己的性格里那些尖锐的东西。

对于Steve的三缄其口，James有点意外和犹豫。但还没等他说什么，Steve的舌头已经伸了进来，搅动着自己口腔。他们的嘴唇贴在一起，舌尖纠缠，发出轻微的水渍声。

当Steve将James的含进口里的时候，他感觉到对方全身下意思的痉挛，然后那股始终绷着的神经仿佛随着这一下抽搐一起松懈了下来。James略略仰着头，清晨的光照亮了他的脸。他闭着眼睛，灰白色的晨光在他的脸上晕开淡淡的幽光，而很多东西却仍旧隐在阴影里。

那天，Steve没有做到最后，他没有像往常一样热情的进入。当James在自己的嘴里释放后，他去卫生间解决完自己的问题，就从背后揽着对方。白色的背心贴着粗粝的潜行服布料，温热的肌肉贴着冰凉的皮革。

“睡吧，天彻底亮了再回家。”Steve闭着眼睛，在James耳边低声说。

“恩。”

James答应了一声，也闭上了眼睛。他们可以略微休息两个小时，但自己却并没有睡意。

Steve显然也没有多少睡意，即便他也是彻夜未眠。James感觉到抱住自己的手臂，很紧却不会让自己感觉难受，他听到身后的呼吸声，带有温度的温柔，就像SteveRogers这个人。

“你可以去问Clint。”

James的声线很低沉，他将自己的脸颊贴在Steve赤裸的手臂上。

“睡吧，Bucky。”

Steve将嘴唇贴在对方的棕发上，低声回答。

*

半夜零点，TonyStark和Jarvis出现了。而Steve和James这边，NatashaRomanoff对这三个男人瞒着自己行动表达了十分的不爽，她也参加了这次“会面”。

“哇哦哇哦，见到Romanoff小姐后，我也想跳槽去司法部了。”见到Natasha这样的美人，Tony当然要调侃和阿谀片刻，拿出他花花公子八面玲珑来，“甚至连有Rogers这样乏味的人在旁，我都能乐在其中了。”

Steve没有和他一样逞口舌之快，毕竟现在对付Zola、伊莎贝拉和ObadiahStane他们更重要。其实，在这件事里Tony应该是更着急的人才对，毕竟现在丢了“方舟”图纸的是他、坐牢的是他、被权力架空的也是他……但当事人却仍旧像个没事人一般，自顾自的吃着他的甜品夜宵Randy's Donuts。那些色彩靓丽的环形甜品其实还挺配Tony，就像他跳脱的性格一样。

但有一个人却很知道如何让这个不正经的男人正经起来。

“Sir，Stane已经开始尝试破坏系统里的加密文件。”Jarvis适时地插入进来，他调取了有关数据和新闻，证明Stane这只老狐狸除了伊莎贝拉这条捷径想走，Tony的技术也想吞掉，“Hammer先生同时发表了对您的最新看法。”

Jarvis显然十分清楚Tony的性情，他太知道该如何让这个看似玩世不恭的男人正经起来。果然说到这种问题，Tony愣了一下。棕色的眼睛眯缝了下，挑了挑眉——说实话，一个自负天才的机械师的自尊是不容挑衅的。

“我的上帝，Hammer那个混蛋，他居然说我的技术在Hammer工业一文不值！我当时给他那拳真是打得轻了！”

“是的，sir，”Jarvis非常贴心的指出，“‘小学物理课水平’，他的比喻很生动。”

“……”

有时候Tony真的觉得，他应该及时解雇这位秘书，免得自己提前得高血压。

鉴于接下来的行动更多的是由SteveRogers这边进行，Stark那里只能派出Jarvis一个得力干将，于是指挥权理所应当的落到了Steve身上。

其实对于Steve的能力和过去，最了解的应该是Natasha，他们都曾经有过一段在ICPO的工作经历，也是因此相识。Steve当然还是从事艺术品鉴定和打击相关犯罪的工作，Natasha则在更为危险的暴力犯罪部门发挥她的武器鉴定所长。虽然并不会一线作战，但枪械和格斗训练仍旧是必备的项目，因为工作的危险性不只是在追捕中那么简单。

其实Natasha一直觉得Steve会是一个很好的行动团队领导者，只不过他在鉴定领域的专业性将其他的才华埋没了，毕竟好的行动队长在司法机关一抓一大把，而好的鉴定官却是屈指可数。

所以这次总算是人尽其才了。

行动策略很快确定，目的明确——夺回藏有“方舟”的《蓝色房间》；行动分配合理——潜行和格斗水平最高的JamesBarnes和Jarvis负责行动、Clint负责技术保障、Natasha负责外围侦查、Tony负责老实呆着别惹麻烦。

对于这种安排，最后那位当事人表达了极度的不满，却也无法可施。

“Rogers，等我出去再算账。”

“首先是保证你能出来。”

虽然说得比较刻薄，但是这确实是另一个棘手的问题。也就是说，FBI现在认定Tony是《蓝色房间》盗窃案的唯一嫌疑人，他们即便夺回了那幅画，挫败了这起商业阴谋，但这仅仅是他们的个人行为，没有官方的途径无法成为有力的刑事案件证据。

“我认为需要把这件事告知Sam。”

“干嘛要扯上FBI！？条子和这事儿有什么关系！”果然，Steve刚刚开个头，Tony就表达了十二分的不满。

“Stark，我忘记提醒你，在你说这句话的时候，这里可是坐着两位司法人员。”即便成了同盟，Steve还是无法和Tony达成良好的关系，“况且，没有官方介入，你的罪名永远洗不清。”

“我没想洗清，利用红蓝色彩差产生负后像，防护机关都是我做的，”口无遮拦向来是Tony的长项，但你也不得不承认这是一种坦诚，“你还想说什么？”

“……”

“Rogers先生，恕我冒昧，”Jarvis觉得是时候自己心平气和的说几句，“我们现在只想要拿回‘方舟’，保证它的安全和不被别有用心的刽子手滥用于军工。我们并非不信任FBI和您的朋友，但Stane与FBI上层也多有瓜葛……我想您明白我的意思。”Jarvis做了一个无奈的手势，“至于其他的，还请您相信Stark工业的实力。”

他的言下之意非常明确，Tony是一定会没事的，对于Stark工业这点小事不足挂齿。

是的，Steve明白表面光明伟岸的司法机构有着很多不为人知的灰色领域，而TonyStark显然是这块领域能够保护的对象，而Stane也与FBI里的高层有着千丝万缕的联系。

仿佛知道Steve在想什么，Jarvis又加了一句“光明正大的出去”。

听到Jarvis这样笃定，Steve和James对视了一眼，确实还有一个疑团始终萦绕在他们的心里，那就是Tony办公室里的那幅画，究竟是不是真的。

SteveRogers是唯一鉴定过Tony手里那幅画的人，以他的经验看，应该不会有假；但菲利普斯陈列馆拥有《蓝色房间》多年，那里的专业鉴定师也绝不是泛泛之辈，他们会定期对画作进行扫描研究，不可能收藏了多年的赝品而不知。

这些只能等到Stark愿意解释的时候才能弄清，亦或者当他们真的搞到Stane手里的那幅画，答案才能揭晓。

实际上，Steve希望Sam介入除了为Stark脱罪这个理由，他还有更重要的目的——伊莎贝拉和Zola。

确实，这更多的才是Steve和James他们这伙人搅进这趟浑水的根本原因。但目前凭借他们几个人，能把《蓝色房间》抢出来都已经是万幸，想要把几个当事人绳之以法，确实很有难度。

“况且，没有明确的搜查令，FBI也不可能擅自出动，”最后这句，算是彻底否定了Steve的建议，“那幢废宅是Stane的私人财产。”

*

话虽如此，但那么容易放弃恐怕就不是SteveRogers了。

归根结底，他们的意见相左的根本原因在于，他们的出发点不同——Tony只是想夺回画作，而Steve则是要让罪犯伏诛。

果然，在Stark和Jarvis下线后，Steve对他们这伙人又再次提出了找Sam的意见。

“我是站在你这边的，Steve。”Natasha再怎么说也是司法工作者，赞成无可厚非。自然，Clint也不会反对。

JamesBarnes始终不发一言，当然他已经从早些时候那种死寂压抑的状态里缓了过来，他可不是内心敏感羸弱的青少年，他是会消沉，他需要时间整理情绪，但他也是强大的战士。

“当然。”他说，“我们不能忘记初衷。”

这面达成一致，但正如Jarvis断言的，Sam Wilson为难了。

“Cap，你居然还搅在这里头！”旧事重提，不怪Sam要大惊小怪，但当他听完整个过程后，他决定加入，以他自己的名义。

“我可以帮助你们，但FBI不行。”电话那头的声音很颓败，“没有搜查令，我们不可能私闯民宅。”

虽然是个废墟，但那块地皮却也明确的属于Stane的个人财产，也难怪碰面选在那里，如此有恃无恐。

“谢谢你，Sam，但我不能让你冒这个险。”

事情似乎进入到一个两难的境界。

“我说条子，什么情况下FBI能出动呢？”Clint突然问道。

“有重大案件发生。”收了线，Steve耸耸肩，回答了问题。

“重大案件……恩我想想……抢银行算不算？”

“……当然算。”听到这个倒吸一口凉气，Steve觉得这个还有有点过火，他拒绝的比较委婉，“但这会惊动Stane，他们很可能转移。”

“Steve，Clint的意思是，他会在我们行动的时候和银行开个小玩笑。”Natasha觉得自己应该澄清一下。

“只是一点数字游戏。”

虚空做了一个敲击键盘的手势，Clint跃跃欲试。

*

虽然Tony和Jarvis不够坦诚，但是SteveRogers却无疑是个对伙伴诚恳的人。

他还是在行动前把FBI可能会来的情况告知了他俩，并说明了自己这么做的原因。

Tony听到Steve的发言，先是愣了愣，棕色的眼睛盯着屏幕里的金发男人，仿佛透过他在看另一个他所熟识的人。那样肃然的表情甚至使得Tony像变了一个人，但很快的，他恢复了常态。只见Tony放松身体，把自己嵌回到舒服的座椅中耸耸肩，做出无所谓的样子：“所谓狗屁的正义感？”

“坦诚的说，我对你的很多做法并不认同，”Steve很认真的，“但我不得不说，你始终没有将‘方舟’用于军工，这点我很钦佩。”

“那不是我，是我老爸的意愿！‘正义’什么的，二战后遗症。”叛逆青少年的标准反应，只不过这“青少年”已经三十多岁。

“阻止JustinHammer这种小人利用技术大发战争财，可不是你父亲让你做的。”

挑挑眉，Tony别开眼睛。玩世不恭的笑仍旧挂在嘴角，但眼睛里却并没一丝笑意。

Jarvis看着Stark，轻轻叹了口气。

“我有一个要求。”任性的总裁又恢复了随心所欲的状态。

“什么？”

“让我老实呆着的任务太强人所难，我要求和 Barton一组。”对于每一个黑客来说，攻击政府银行系统好像都是梦寐以求的战役。

“我没意见。”Clint欣然接受。

“为了正义！”Tony嬉皮笑脸的。

*

不得不说，事情进展的总体顺利。这个刚刚组建的联盟完成了他们的首秀，FBI突如其来的围捕令对手措手不及。

但事情当然也有不如意的，Korath Thak和Arnim Zola没有到场，逃过一劫。

JamesBarnes觉得这不会是巧合，伊莎贝拉的眼线势力无处不在，Zola更是多疑之人，比起亲身到场他更喜欢派遣代理。其实说起来，那位始终神龙见首不见尾的Thanos先生恐怕才是更油滑的狐狸，交锋到现在他们甚至连他的长相都不知道。

相比之下，作为商人的Obadiah Stane和Justin Hammer则显得更为好对付，他们俩确实是成功的野心家和阴谋家，但终究不如那两位机关算尽。

和两位军工大佬同时被带走的，除了被找到的《蓝色房间》，还有Hammer工业的总工程师Ivan Vanko，以至于Tony在知道这个事情后，笑着自我打趣：

“一个月之内两大军工的掌权人和总工程师都进去了，五角大楼的日子不好过呀。”

如他所愿，第二天各大报纸的头条果然出现了类似标题。

但不到半个月，这个有趣的局面被打破了，Stark工业的总工程师TonyStark在法庭上提出证据，声称能够证明自己并非《蓝色房间》盗窃案的犯罪者，他指证ObadiahStane拥有重大犯罪动机，而对方被捕现场确实找到了另一幅《蓝色房间》，经过物证司法鉴定，也得出了真迹的结果——两幅真迹，《蓝色房间》一案一时之间再次重回各大媒体头条。同时，原来最有利的证人Jarvis也推翻了之前的供词，和他的雇主一起炮轰Stane。

但SteveRogers并没有从那幅所有人趋之若鹜的第二幅《蓝色房间》里找到“方舟”，尽管很多人暗示方舟就在其中。Steve想起了Jarvis第一次给他们讲的那个故事，他觉得能够解开谜团的只有Stark，或者那个Vanko了。

人生的戏剧性就在于，你不知道下一刻将如何发展。就像Ivan，被父亲连累的不幸童年使得他积攒力量寻求复仇，但当他重回这个舞台，还没有正式开始表演，就匆匆的谢幕了——现任Hammer工业的总工程师Vanko于被捕后的两星期，被发现惨死于羁押监狱的单间。

“是强电击致死，电流瞬间破坏了神经组织和循环系统。法医解剖尸体时候，在他的手臂里发现了这个。”SamWilson拿着一份法医鉴定文件，指给无比震惊的SteveRogers和BruceBanner看，他们俩都是《蓝色房间》案子的主要鉴定负责人。

Banner博士是设备方面的专家，Tony的那个别具匠心的防护罩就是他负责跟进的。此刻他看了这个，摇着头：

“我的上帝，这些东西会被植入神经，就算不致命也可以控制傀儡。长此以往这些人的循环系统肯定要出问题，焦虑、神经错乱、应激功能障碍甚至失禁，”仿佛对这个东西心有余悸，他又喃喃道，“我的上帝，造出这个的人是个恶魔。”

Bruce说的唏嘘，但显然这件事对Steve的震慑更大。这个向来镇定的鉴定官匆匆看了一眼那个精巧的致死装置，用来植入神经和血管的仿生钛合金丝像是章鱼狰狞的触手，有生命般的纤细、尖锐，你甚至能够从那沾有血迹的丝线上想象出它们被植入载体血肉时的那种感觉，顺着动脉和神经，绵延着控制你的一切，令你窒息；Steve闭了闭眼，他又往前翻了几页，看了死者的死状，湛蓝色的眼睛里充满了愤怒、惊惧和痛心，呼吸急促的像是刚刚跑完了长跑。

他没有听从JamesBarnes的话去询问Clint Barton，如果他要知道，他想从Bucky嘴里知道；如果他不想说，他也只会做一件事，陪你到最后。

但是现在，很多超出他预料范围的、可怖的东西如此毫无征兆的、赤裸裸的呈现在他的眼前.。

IvanVanko显然也是Zola的棋子之一，他本人没有到场，因为他的代理人已经毫无声息的就位。

冬日战士曾经也是如此，他替他杀人，他没有选择；他的左臂，除了James自己造成的刀伤外，最大的那处显然就是拼了命去取这个装置而造成的。而此后如何做康复，他经历了什么，Steve不愿意往下想。

“Bucky，Bucky。”

驾驶着汽车往布鲁克林去，Steve喃喃低语，悲恸带来的嘶哑使得那不像他本来的声音。

电话铃响了，是James。

Steve心情复杂的接起了电话，他努力稳住声音，让自己听起来平静。

“Bucky，我正在回家的路上。”

“Steve你先别回来，到Romanoff家。”

“什么事？”Steve听到电话里Clint的声音，他好像在咒骂，并且有踢翻家具的声音。

“她被Zola绑架了。”

“谁？”

“Natasha。”

TBC

 

\------------------------------------------------

 

随着寡姐被Zola绑架，第二部分《蓝色房间》的故事也要进入倒计时啦【逻辑呢】


	27. Mission Isabella：The Blue Room 11

Chapter 11

 

Steve赶到Natasha家的时候，Clint正对着四台联机的笔记本，手指快速的敲击键盘，平素总带着笑容的脸上，此时只剩下严肃。James站在他旁边，也看着电脑屏幕——那上面是类似定位的搜索界面。

Steve有点不解，但他觉得自己不太方便在这种气氛下提出疑问。James显然和他默契十足，知道他想问什么，轻轻说了句：

“Clint在送给Natasha的礼物里加了点小东西。”

“礼物？”

James伸手比划了一下，“还记得他前阵子总在摆弄的那个手链吗？”

Steve想起了前阵子Clint手里总把玩的那串饰品，后来当然出现在了红发美人的手腕上。

“加了点小东西”这种描述让Steve想起自己确实有听Natasha提起过，她和Clint最近在玩一个追踪和反追踪的游戏，毕竟司法部争强好胜的Romanoff 小姐始终对挖掘这位能够重置SVD弹道的鬼才的潜在能量兴趣颇深。或者说对这两个人来说，这就是他们俩恋爱的某种“情趣”游戏。

“Natasha非常聪明，她戴过几次就暗示我已经发现了这个小把戏，我猜她会拆除，”Clint目不斜视，“但现在，那串东西不在首饰盒里。”

“还捕捉不到信号吗？”James问道。

“因为那个发射器只是个简易装置，信号非常弱，辐射范围又有限……期望Stark提供的帮助能有用。”在最快的时间，他们动用了自己所能知的各种资源。

说完这句后，Clint又陷入了疯狂的工作状态，或者说，他现在没有心情说更多的话。实话实说，Steve从来没有见过他这样，他甚至怀疑，这还是他认识的那个无论平时遇到多大的麻烦，都是用一种不太正经的调侃态度对待的ClintBarton吗？

答案无疑只是一个名字的事儿——

NatashaRomanoff 。

客观来说，Steve作为Natasha的老友不可能不为她的安危担心，但从他进门后的观察看，现场家具和物品并没有打斗的痕迹，也没有血迹之类，一个装首饰的白色皮质盒子被打开放在里间的五斗橱上面。以Natasha随机应变、处事不惊的性格，她在明知无谓的抵抗只能给自己带来伤害时，应该是采取了更为迂回的作战策略——为这些人、尤其是Clint留下追踪线索。那个首饰盒和里面不翼而飞的东西，显然在暗示什么。

当然，这些都可能是猜测。也可能Natasha只是恰好佩戴了首饰而忘记关盒子，然后出门下楼时被绑架；也可能那串东西根本没放在这个盒子里……而且，绑架Natasha的人也绝对不是泛泛之辈，只怕那个手链的秘密迟早会被发现。

但Steve相信，Natasha在被带走时总体是从容不迫的，起码没有受伤。而且就Steve对Romanoff 小姐的了解，她其实并不那么好对付。

可惜陷入恋爱中的人总是关心则乱，ClintBarton一刻都不能停，他必须尽自己所能的找到Natasha，毕竟现在她没有受伤，不代表关押期间安全——现在无法确定到底是谁带走了Natasha，伊莎贝拉还好，如果是Zola，那个疯子可是什么都做得出来。这点Steve不清楚，Clint和James可是深有体会。

但从另一个层面，对于Clint的焦虑，Steve可以说从来没有像现在这样的感同身受。Clint之于Natasha，正如自己之于Bucky，尤其是他刚刚还听到了一段骇人听闻的历史。

Steve眼睛紧盯着搜索的Clint，右手却悄悄伸过去握住了James的左手。那动作很轻，但却带着不容置疑的坚定和郑重，像是握住就永不松开的誓言。

James好像对Steve的这个做法有些意外，而且他发现，那只平时都是温暖干燥的手掌此刻汗津津的，透着凉意。他挣脱了下，但是失败了。James有点忍俊不禁，当然面上仍是冷冷的。

瞥了眼这个金发男人，对方没有看他，湛蓝色的眼睛里有某种James看不懂的情绪。说实话，这种像初恋高中生一般的动作真的不怎么符合人高马大的Rogers队长的风格，也不怎么符合现在这个气氛——

Natasha家的大厅非常安静，夕阳的余晖从临街的窗子射入，恰好照亮了这三个人。Clint快速敲击键盘的声音很急促，失去了他平日的豁达。他的眉头皱在一起，棕色的眼睛在四面液晶屏上巡回，脸色阴沉的就和六月雷雨前的天一样；Steve握着James的手，背脊挺得很直，表情一本正经，那使得他执拗笨拙的像个还在读书的毛头小子，抓住你的手不放，把汗渍抹在暗恋对象的手上还兀自不觉。

James的直觉告诉他，今天的SteveRogers确实有点不对劲，但他又说不出个所以然。正在他满心疑虑时，只见Clint重重的摁了下回车键。他盯着屏幕看了一会，怔怔道：

“两位……我找到了……” Clint揉着自己那头已经够蓬乱的棕色短发，嚅嗫着，“但我不知道这到底算不算好消息……”

“在哪里？”那两个还一头雾水的人齐声问。

“我觉得还是你们自己看的好。”

Steve和James同时看向屏幕中的地图显示，那灰白的卫星俯瞰图显然是他们二人熟悉的——2021 8th Ave, Brooklyn, NY。

James Buchanan Barnes的家。

*

SteveRogers觉得目前的一切都在向着不可控的方向发展，而原本，他以为TonyStark粉碎了Obadiah Stane和JustinHammer的阴谋，他本人也获得了假释权限，《蓝色房间》的事情就可以落下帷幕。目前看来，这结论下得为时过早。

无论绑架Natasha的是Korath Thak还是Arnim Zola，其实都不那么重要，因为从那晚的对话中可以推测，Zola存在依附于伊莎贝拉的倾向，这个令James和Clint不寒而栗的魔鬼在那位神秘莫测的Thanos先生面前，似乎也只是棋子之一，只不过这颗棋子并不那么安分罢了。

现在驾驶汽车的是James，因为Clint从现阶段的情绪和分工上显然都不是司机的好人选，而Steve知道James的驾驶技术好于自己太多，能最快的到达目的地。

一路上仍旧没人说话，James眉头紧皱，灰蓝色的眼睛仿佛覆盖着冰霜；Clint始终显得很焦躁，他缺乏耐心，仍在操作笔记本；Steve是这三个人里最沉稳的一个，他偶尔说几个单词，无非是提示James注意车辆和信号灯之类的。

正在这时，Steve的手机响了，他看了一眼，是Sam Wilson。思考了一下Sam找自己的可能，Steve接起了电话。

“Cap……呃……Rogers，虽然现在是下班时间，但无论你在哪儿，立刻来一趟总部大楼。”Sam临时换了称呼，这说明他要说的必然是公事，而且旁边还有“外人”在。

“不好意思，Sam，我现在有点急事，恐怕不能去你那儿。”

“不管有什么急事，现在还是推掉的好，”顿了顿，Sam咳嗽了声，压低声音，“ICPO派人来了，是紫色通报（注：ICPO要求接到紫色通报后立即据此对通报人员被提供有关此通报人员作案手法、程序、犯罪对象、设备或躲藏地点等讯息）……另外，如果Natasha跟你在一起，让她也一起来，我刚刚一直联系不到她。”

“我去不了，Sam……Natasha也去不了，”叫自己和Natasha非常好理解，毕竟他们曾为ICPO服务过一段时间。Steve在斟酌着这件事该不该在他们还没有掌握任何绑匪确切情报的时候就扩散到更大面，但最后，他还是决定告诉Sam。毕竟，他也是Natasha的同事和朋友，而到底该如何处理，他相信Wilson探员的判断力，“实际上……Natasha，她被绑架了。”

“……”Sam沉默了片刻，他很好的克制住了情绪，Steve听到对方捂住话筒对身边人解释了什么，然后回来快速的低声问，“知道对手吗？”

“目前还判断不了，但有可能是‘伊莎贝拉’。”

“又是他们。”

Sam说的很含糊，但Steve明显听到电话那头有人向黑人探员大声问话，然后就是一阵杂音，Sam的电话被夺了过去，电话里能够明显听到对方的咒骂。

ICPO这样做确实非常无礼，毕竟美国作为成员国他只是有义务协助，FBI什么时候吃过这种亏。Steve相信自己马上会面对一个鲁莽的探员，拥有一身腱子肉，天不怕地不怕。但出乎意料的，那是一个带有苏格兰口音的温柔男声，他向Wilson探员非常有礼的道歉后，又喝止了那个叫Logan的下属探员，最后对着电话道：“Rogers鉴定官你好，我是ICPO的Charles Xavier。”

“你好，Xavier探员。”Steve快速的在记忆里搜索这个名字，并很快和许多大型跨国艺术品盗窃案侦破联系在一起。对方携着紫色通告而来，他等着Xavier继续。

“前阵子，意大利的卡斯特尔维奇奥美术馆发生了一起恶性艺术品盗窃案，馆藏的十七幅作品被盗，相信Rogers先生也略有耳闻。”

“《所罗门王的审判》被盗，业界都很震惊。”

Steve注意到，当他提到《所罗门王的审判》的时候，James闯了一个红灯，Clint停止了键盘敲击。然后，一切又恢复。

“现在，我们手上掌握了一些线索。而这些都指向了一个组织。而你们通常把他们叫做……”顿了顿，那个言行得体的ICPO探员平静的说出了一个代号，“‘伊莎贝拉’。”

“‘伊莎贝拉’。”Steve和对方一起说出了那个名字。

“是的，我们正为此而来。刚刚我有注意到，Wilison探员小声说了句‘又是他们’。恕我冒昧，那显然只能是‘伊莎贝拉’。当然了，由于对手太过狡猾，我这次是秘密到访，对FBI高层也是。这个项目的另一个负责人还驻守在意大利，尽量分散对方。”Xavier说的很慢，带有苏格拉口音的英语让他显得友好亲切，但他说到“高层”这个单词时候，语气有点微妙，“我想对手的狡猾你比我体会的更深刻，Stark的《蓝色房间》看来并没如媒体上说明的那样结束……如果有需要帮助的地方，还请一定打给我。”

同一时间，Steve的手机收到了写有联系方式的短信。

“谢谢你，Xavier探员。”

“很高兴认识你，Cap。”

收了线，Steve盯着那条信息思考再三，还是保存了下来。

注意到再过三个街区就是布鲁克林的家了，Steve决定利用这两分钟整理下刚刚发生的事——伊莎贝拉再次作案、ICPO下达了紫色通报、Charles Xavier来到美国想得到更多有关罪犯的情报、James和Clint出于善意似乎在自己不知情的时候调查过《所罗门王的审判》、Xavier期望自己和Romanoff 协助调查、Xavier愿意提供帮助。

恩……Charles Xavier。

说实话，这位ICPO的探员真的不可小觑。虽然Sam的声音非常小，但Xavier精通唇语是业界皆知的事，可以说什么事都逃不过这个总带着温和微笑的青年的眼睛。有时候，太聪明人会惹人厌烦和忌惮，但这点在Xavier身上仿佛没什么效果。他总给人一种如沐春风的感觉，就像那双海蓝色的眼睛，只要你和他相处几分钟，就一定会被这个外表出众、出身高贵、博学又不乏幽默的牛津才子所吸引。你可以说那是因为他情商超高，左右逢源，但Charles Xavier就是拥有这种气场。

就比如刚刚，他并不过多逼问Steve有关伊莎贝拉的事，相反的，他主动说明来意，消除敌意；但最后，他又得体且诚恳的提出愿意鼎力相助，显然又把自己置入到这件事里。

局面变得更加复杂，太多的信息充斥在SteveRogers的大脑里，让他有点无所适从。但好在，布鲁克林的家到了。

三个男人面面相觑，在询问了门房一些情况后，他们讨论了本分钟，最后决定由James从后街的厨房潜入。

大概五分钟后，Barnes家的门打开了。James朝隐身在走廊尽头的两个人招了招手，示意没有危险。

Steve和Clint一前一后进来，房子里一片寂静，除了放在客厅中央那把椅子上的手链外。

“混蛋，竟然敢耍我们。”Clint气得快要发狂，他死死的攥着那串手链，带有棱角的珠子甚至划破了他的手掌。他开始在房间的其他地方走动，粗鲁的翻找，试图发现不太可能存在的线索。

“他们不可能单纯的引我们来……我的意思是，”Steve知道自己无法阻止快要失去理智的Clint，他只能看着James，一字一顿，“伊莎贝拉的目的只有一个，那就是拿到《蓝色房间》里的‘方舟’；Zola的目的则更复杂，除了拿到《蓝色房间》……还有你，Bucky。我的意思是，你曾经被他……”斟酌了下，他用了这个词，“控制……”

但说到这里的时候，Steve的声音还是非常不自然，因为他确实不善于作伪说谎。再加上此刻那双湛蓝色眼睛里流露出的伤感，James觉得今天Steve那些奇怪的行为终于有了解释。

“你……都知道了？”

“是，”嚅嗫了下，Steve点点头，他伸手搭上James的肩膀，湛蓝色的眼睛盯着对方，“IvanVanko的尸检结果出来了，他是Zola的人。”

听到这句，James的心漏了半拍，某些不寒而栗的画面闪过他眼前。但那些东西并没有如他想象的停留太久。他闭了闭眼，再睁开时，虽然心仍旧感到压抑，却并没有想象的那样难受。

他始终不想让Steve知道，因为那段过去只有灰暗、恐惧和无奈；再加上联系过去，带来的无非是新的危险，James不像让Steve再为自己流血。

客观来说，揭开伤疤固然疼痛，隐瞒的滋味也不好受，James的潜在自尊也不喜欢别人施舍同情——他是战士，是猛兽，是像凛冬一样的杀手。无论是他主宰别人的时候，还是他缩在自己的领地舔伤口的时候，他更多的是需要认同和接纳，从不是对弱者无休止的同情怜悯。

现在，那个金发男人的手搭着自己的肩膀，他的眼睛看着自己，里面倒映出自己的面孔。他一字一句的说：

“I`m with you till the end of the line，Bucky。”

Steve都知道了，当然他不知道那些经历的细节，但也足够让James感到是一种解脱，仿佛一块压在心口的巨石在自己完全没有料想到的时候消于无形。甚至有一瞬间，James觉得自己从前一度消沉，那样偏执于过去，偏执到左臂布满斑驳的伤痕，都显得过于矫情。

无论发生什么，我都陪你到最后。

大概是那双湛蓝色的眼睛的原因，温柔坚定的看着自己，没有鄙夷和怀疑，也没有过度的同情和怜悯。Steve只是那样看着他，和他站在一起，像看一个他从不怀疑其意志的老朋友那样。

说实话，Steve那认认真真、一丝不苟的表情有时候古板的可笑，但James现在却觉得这男人真他妈性感的可怕。

如果不是现在的情势危急，Natasha尚需营救，Clint还在那里发狂，ICPO无端插入，James真想直接堵住Steve那好看的嘴唇，在客厅的地板上就来上一发。只可惜，他对Steve的那句“操我，Steve”的耳语只能用“You're a punk”来取代了。

“Jerk.”

*

James从裤袋里拿出了一支录音笔，显然他开始并不打算拿出来。那里的声音，尖锐又刺耳，是Zola。

“好久不见了，Barnes。听到这段的录音的时候，我要同时提Romanoff 小姐问声好。放心，她很安全，毕竟对如此美丽又聪明的女士，我向来是欣赏的。实际上，我的需求很简单，或者说 Thanos先生的要求很简单——让TonyStark解开《蓝色房间》里的‘方舟’，我给你一周时间，你一个人来。至于交货的地点，我会再通知你。”

顿了顿，Zola冷笑了声，续道：

“另外奉劝一句，我的小Barnes，别再耍花样，条子们并没有你想象的那么密不透风，Romanoff 小姐的脖颈也绝对比你想象的要脆弱。”

录音结束，在场的三个人面面相觑。

“妈的，这简直是不可能完成的，《蓝色房间》根本不在我们手上。”Clint苦恼的抱着头，呼吸急促，现场很久再没有人说话。

录音又被反复播放了几次，期间Steve又向两个人说了下ICPO那面的情况，尤其是Xavier抛出的橄榄枝。当然，对条子从来没有好印象的那两位持保留态度。当他们最六次听完录音后，James把玩着录音笔皱着眉道：

“你们注意到没有，Zola说‘让TonyStark解开《蓝色房间》里的方舟’……”

“你的意思是，他只要结果，而不是要画？”

“我们都知道《蓝色房间》里有‘方舟’，但司法部物证部门取得画作这么久，Steve，你从里面找到‘方舟’了？”

Steve摇摇头，答案显然是否定的。

“那就是说，从《蓝色房间》里取得方舟，需要一些手段，起码是我们不知道的手段。”

“Vanko有可能知道，他的父亲经历过那段时期，应该知道些蛛丝马迹。但他被捕了，Zola为了防止他出卖自己而杀了他。那么现在，明确知道的也只有Tony了……”

“大老远的就听到有人在说我的名字，”人未到声先到，暂时重获自由的Stark工业总裁站在James家的门口，冲在场的三位男士抛了个媚眼，十足的花花公子派头，“我还以为我的名字只在姑娘里有号召力呢。”

“Sir，从您高中开始到目前，已知可统计的男性追求者共二十七位。”Jarvis站在Tony身边，冰蓝色的眼睛看着对方，从不失那严谨认真的态度。

“Jarvis，我知道我的魅力很大，”对自己秘书严谨的冷笑话再次表示无奈，Tony翻了翻白眼,“我身边总跟着你一个同性我真心已经觉得足够了，所以答应我，以后不用再统计这种数据了！”

“是的，sir。”

“言归正传，你们想要‘方舟’？”显然，Tony在进门前听到的不只是自己的名字。

“我们需要它来救Natasha。”

“如果我说，我拒绝呢？”耸耸肩，Tony看着那三个男人，尤其是SteveRogers。他嘴角仍旧是那种玩世不恭的笑，说的话却丝毫没有调笑的意思。

“你们明确的知道，伊莎贝拉或者九头蛇得到‘方舟’后的目的。或者说，Rogers你曾和我说的，自诩的‘正义’呢？”

“……”

“我的父亲和他的老朋友Picasso在二战那样艰难的情况下，为了他们的‘正义’将方舟藏在了《蓝色房间》里。当时他们手边没有其他东西，盟军已经决定为了他们的‘正义’销毁这项具有划时代意义的发现，他们只有Picasso年轻时期的那幅《蓝色房间》，那幅画已经决定捐献给美国的一家展览馆，为战争筹集些善款。他们连续赶工重置了一幅一模一样的赝品，将‘方舟’藏在里面，原作则作为纪念留在我父亲那儿。其实这故事挺有趣不是吗，赝品成了真迹，真迹成了赝品，或者说到底谁是真迹，谁是样品，如何说的清楚……正像你们，我父亲、Picasso叔叔、SteveRogers、JamesBarnes、ClintBarton，你们嘴里那些狗屁的‘正义’！”

Steve听着Tony越说越激动，他就像一个叛逆期的青少年，他的心里已经有了是非，但父亲说的在他都是错的，这就是他的逻辑。Steve不知道Tony和Howard 之间到底发生过什么，传言中这对父子似乎关系也并不那么理想，Tony很小就被父亲送到寄宿学校。有一段时间Tony甚至不愿意继承Stark工业，这才让Obadiah Stane 钻了空子，也导致了Tony浪子回头后，Stane的怀恨在心。

Jarvis看着因为情绪激动而坐在沙发上的TonyStark，他递过去一杯咖啡，冰蓝色的眼睛罕见的有点温柔色彩。他又看了眼Steve，对方也恰好在看他这边。Jarvis的嘴角动了下，这是Steve第一次见这位机器人般的秘书笑，哪怕那笑容更多是无奈和恳请谅解。

“实话实说，我也并不知道正义是什么，我也并不想自诩‘正义’。当然，我的做法里也许会让人留下自诩的印象，但我一直坚信一点，那就是我希望我始终努力在做正确的事情。Howard先生和Picasso先生那样做，是在做他们公知里认为正确的事；我们几个希望你能解开‘方舟’，救出Natasha，那也是我们认为正确的事；你始终坚持不把‘方舟’用于军工，那就是你认为正确的事。 ”

Steve其实并不想说教，他也没有立场，他只是想把自己想说的说出来，虽然那语气真是丝毫不留情的——

“Stark，也许你蔑视正义，鄙夷正义，我觉得都无所谓。因为只要做了正确的事，那确实无需自诩正义！”

一席话毕，把TonyStark驳斥的毫不留情，十足的SteveRogers式。Tony此时还紧抓着咖啡杯，用力之大让他的指节都泛白了，棕色的眼睛低垂，不知道在想什么。直到Jarvis碰了碰他的手，Tony才回过神来。

“我同意Steve的话，虽然他说的真刻薄（嘀咕：承认吧，Steve）。言归正传，Tony，我们请求你解开《蓝色房间》的谜团搭救Natasha，这是正确的事，但那不代表我们就拱手将‘方舟’交给恶魔。”把玩着那管录音笔，它被设定成始终在重复Zola那句“我的小Barnes，别再耍花样，条子们并没有你想象的那么密不透风”，James舔了舔嘴唇，“这只是引子，引出毒蛇的诱饵。”

“James，你的意思是……利用Zola在条子里的眼线，让他们自己路出马脚，”一整天都魂不守舍的Clint今天智商首次上线，“从Xavier的暗示看，他显然知道什么内情。”

“Steve选择相信这位X先生的诚意，我们就不辜负他的诚意。如今看起来，他的小组搞不定《所罗门王的审判》，他这是在争取我们。”

“我同意Bucky的看法，所以你呢，Stark？”

这会儿功夫，Tony已经恢复了常态。他慢悠悠的啧了一口咖啡，好像才品出来是速溶货色，嫌恶的皱了皱眉，瞪了身边恢复面无表情的Jarvis一眼。Jarvis得体的做了个“请”的手势，顺便又给平民咖啡里加了块砂糖。Tony脸色果然缓和了，又喝了一口，举杯示意道：

“为了美丽的Romanoff 小姐。”

TBC

 

\---------------------------------------------

小提示：

《所罗门王的审判》第一次出现在蓝色房间的第七章，当时James和Clint这对小伙伴本来想放弃蓝色案件寻找新突破

 

X先生和他的X小团队在蓝色这里只是打打酱油，他们的主场在下一阶段。

 

蓝色房间完结倒计时啦XD


End file.
